


The Trust

by MaryLouLeach



Series: Trust [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Greg, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Omega politics, Alpha Sebastian Moran, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF John, Bonding, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Family, Forced Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega John Watson, Omega Moriarty, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Protective Mycroft, Rough Sex, Sexual Harassment, Violence, shoot outs, talks of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 140,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need an Omega and you need an Alpha. My brother holds my trust. And you can’t seem to be promoted without the necessity of an Alpha. I will offer my name if you would play the part of dutiful soon to be mate. If you agree I’ll be sure to pad your personal account with ten thousand pounds at the end of the year. My terms are simple; there will be no physical contact unless the situation calls for it. I will not however in any way wish for a bond or bonding. In fact I would require you to stay on your suppressors. And for you a promised bond obviously would break through the red tape you find yourself coming up against in your position. At the end of the year I will have my trust secured firmly and you will receive your payment. Simple as that. You continue with your life, and I with mine. ”</p><p>Except nothing is ever simple when dealing with the world's only Consulting Detective. A simple love story that starts out as a lie and grows into something more. Will Sherlock be able to let John go? And what will Mycroft do to insure his brother isn't truly going to bond with such an unsuitable choice as this John Watson. Surely the Holmes name would be scandalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [La herencia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991913) by [galaxycolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxycolors/pseuds/galaxycolors)



> Not beta'd so read at your own risk. the mistakes made are my own. as always.

 Sherlock accepted the hot cup of coffee from the thin pathologist. “Um, Sherlock. I’m not-“ she tried to find the words that would get through to the stubborn Alpha.

“Molly I did not call you here for a lecture on ethics. You are a Beta are you not? Well your biology places you as the constant workers and servants of the Alphas. Well shouldn’t you be doing as I asked?”

Molly blushed bright red, sighing she moved from the place near the window where Sherlock stood glaring.

He was a devastating example of an Alpha, all tall and condescending. Not to mention posh, conceited and demanding. The consulting detective was rather handsome in his dark trousers and purple silk shirt. He’d rolled up the sleeves and waved her dismissively away holding his steamy mug of coffee with those pale but strong hands.

The mousy Beta sighed and moved back to the couch were the young Omega was sleeping. She made a face checking his pulse once more; usually the bodies she dealt with were well deceased. She was indeed a doctor and had received all the certificates to prove it, but these last few years she’s worked in the morgue.

That’s how she met the infuriating and beautiful Alpha, Sherlock Holmes. And tonight after a long shift she’d received an urgent text commanding her to come here immediately. _Even if inconvenient._

She removed her stethoscope from the small medical bag she’d been asked to bring. “He’s breathing but his pulse is a bit low.”

“That’s to be expected he’s been heavily drugged.” Sherlock stated in his usual uninterested baritone.

“Drugged?” Molly squeaked. Poor young man, her eyes flicked over her patient now with a more intense medical concentration. No bruises marred his slightly tanned skin, his hair was cut short and he looked so young. Even in the faded brown jumper and jeans. 

“Yes. Don’t ask me with what. I don’t know. It seems to be harmless. They wanted him placid apparently being the ante in a poker game wasn’t exactly too appealing. “

“A poker game?” Molly checked the young man’s dilated pupils. The poor thing didn’t even stir when she flashed her pen light into the sleeping man’s eyes.

Sherlock didn’t explain any further and Molly brought her stethoscope to check the young man’s heart beat and lungs.

Sherlock turned away from the window when he heard Molly’s quick intake of breath.

The pathologist had pulled the unconscious Omega’s soft brown jumper up, surprised to reveal several bruises and the perfect outline of a boot on his left side. His face was unmarked but perhaps that had been the purpose, after all such visible damage might depreciate the Omega’s value.

“Is anything broken?” Sherlock’s voice just over her shoulder caused her to flinch and she almost lost her balance crouched down near the old couch.

“It cant be comfortable. You will need to take him in for a scan just to be sure.” Molly suggested turning back to look over at the dark haired Alpha. “He could have fractured ribs or worse. “ Molly moved away from the Omega when Sherlock made a low growl.

He was kneeling and his slender fingers tracing over the worst of the Omega's bruises, stopping over the perfect boot print.

“Obviously done after he’d been sedated.” The Alpha snarled, then gray green eyes shifted to the sleeping young man’s face.

“He’ll be wanting some paracetamol when he wakes and lots of water.”

 “Yes, I can take it from here. Thank you Molly. And I of course don’t have to remind you about discretion.”

Molly nodded giving a tight smile hesitating briefly “Yes. I won’t tell a soul. What exactly are you going to do with him? I mean he’s an Omega.”

“Obviously he’s an Omega.” Sherlock replied adjusting the unconscious Omega’s jumper, covering any exposed skin.

Molly pulled her gray rain coat on sighing at the wrinkles in her tan slacks, tomorrow was going to be a long day. She should just mind her own business and get going. However, that young man on the couch he looked no older than herself. Where had he come from? Who hurt him? Why was he a wager in a poker game and since when did Sherlock play poker? And why would Sherlock want him? As far as she knew (and to her great disappointment) Sherlock wasn’t interested in anyone, Beta or Omega. She had wondered if he liked to keep to Alphas but she’d seen how he treated the DI and most of the Alpha yarders.

“Please. Molly I hardly wish to force myself upon him. Your concerns are absolutely insulting.” Sherlock wore a dark expression.

“Of course.” The mousy Beta murmured unsure causing Sherlock’s frown to deepen, then he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If it will assuage your conscience, then I will promise you he will be well cared for. I have no want for a mate nor a need for one. I merely saw an opportunity for us both and I took it. He is in no danger physically or mentally from me. I only mean to offer him a business proposition. One of equal benefit to us both.”

“Business proposition?” Molly squeaked again, causing Sherlock to flinch in annoyance at the sound.  “You do understand he’s a person. I mean you’re too intelligent to buy into the whole Omega discrimination. Protecting them from themselves by denying them rights? “ Molly nervously continued, she might be crossing a line but she would at least say her peace. “He’s a person Sherlock. Why were you even playing for him? And he obviously wasn’t consenting. He’s bound to have family worried sick about him.”

“It was his family that used him as collateral. His sister to be exact and I have the proper legal documents to prove my ownership. In the eyes of the law he is now **_mine_**.” Sherlock towered over the small Beta woman and Molly took a nervous step back.

Molly gave a weak smile back peddling, “It’s none of my business anyway. If you need me you know how to reach me.” She glanced at the sleeping figure on the couch, “It’s just. You know how you forget people have feelings. Remember that when he wakes. I don’t know what the situation is nor is it my business. Like I said earlier. He is a person and not an experiment. I think you forget that sometimes. Sentiment.” She turned and left the tall Alpha scowling.


	2. Chapter 2. A proposition

John slowly blinked his eyes, his vision blurred then started to sharpen. Groaning he sat up, wincing at the ache in his side and back. The room was unfamiliar and the strong scent of coffee and tobacco flooded his senses causing him to gasp. Instinct snapped him out of his haze, there was an Alpha near by and this was the Alpha’s domain. 

It wasn’t a familiar scent, not that John made it a point to hang out with Alphas. His sister on the other hand, “Oh Harry.” John groaned clasping his eyes shut, the room started to spin and all he managed was to sit up. The couch he was on wasn’t exactly uncomfortable but it was well worn and John’s body sunk into the cushions, his head resting on the back of the brown coarse furniture.

Flashes of memory started to stream in and he remembered his sister, her instance that he sit, she’d poured him some tea. Her agitation put John on edge almost immediately, he wanted to calm her. So he obediently drank the tea she’d made even though it tasted overly sweet and Harry was normally crap at making tea. Then again she was rarely ever sober, oddly she was then. Rather she appeared to be as close to sober as she’d ever be.

John recalled how he’d tried to ease her anxiety by offering to make her something to eat. Her eyes had heavy bags and were red rimmed, he worried for her. He’d been deployed for three years and it was always like this when he returned home, she was a mess. He’d cleaned up the small flat they shared, and he’d hoped she would try and stay sober just until his leave was up.

“John, drink that.” She had demanded wringing her hands in her lap slumping into the chair across from him at the small wooden kitchen table.

“I will. It’s a bit sweet. Would you like me to maybe make another-“

“NO!” She nearly shouted placing her cold hands over his, willing him to keep hold of the cup. “I mean-“ She gave a weak smile. “Just drink. I have something to uh tell you.”

John could read there was something wrong, seriously wrong. His sister had her hair pushed back into a messy pony tail, and she was wearing the same clothes she’d worn yesterday before she’d left the flat. It was already late into the day, obviously she hadn’t slept yet.

“Harry ?” John realized she wasn’t even trying to meet his expression, she’d been acting funny the whole time he’d been home for leave. And not to mention the small amount of money he had squirreled away in his wallet as well as the wallet had gone missing.

“Just, please drink.” She  moved away from the table and went to grab the kettle once more. John did as she said in hopes to quiet her clear distress.

“Alright. Alright.” John smiled taking a swig of the overly sweet hot tea. “See all gone.” He recalled how things had started to become fuzzy after that.

“I’m so sorry Johnny.” That’s what she’d said standing and facing him from across the table. “I-I-thought it was a sure win. I wouldn’t have.” Her voice trailed or perhaps it cut out John couldn’t remember.  He remembered hearing her mention a card game and lack of funds. Then there was a hard knock on the door and she was at his side. Begging him? Pleading with him to just stay calm.

He could smell them, the strong scent of Alphas, and despite the heaviness of his body he’d jumped out of his chair, pushed away from her. “Harry what have you done?” She didn’t reply she only put her hands up turning to the three men that entered the flat. Or had they kicked the door open?

John held his head in his hands now trying to pull up the details of the distorted memory.

Was it all a dream? The feeling of hands roughly pulling him towards the door, he’d hit someone. That he could remember, the feel of bone meeting fist. The crunch of a nose and the wet stickiness of blood. He’d broken someone’s nose, and that someone hadn’t been gentle about subduing John.

“Don’t hurt him! You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” His sister had shouted before everything went completely black.

“Here, take this. I was told by a somewhat intelligent source that these will make your head feel better. As well as lots of water to counter act the dehydration. You being a doctor should already know this.”

John flinched from the stranger’s deep baritone that sharply interrupted his thoughts. He glared, well more like squinted at the offered hand. He could see the pills and knew what they were; still he wasn’t overly trusting at this point.

“Please if I was going to do anything lascivious I would have already while you were in your sedated state.” Came the chilly voice.

John shakily accepted the now offered bottle of water and Paracetamol. “Where am I? Who are you?”

“Of course you have questions. It seems your sister Harriet Watson I believe her name was, lost a rather large sum of money in a poker game. She then opted to dig herself out of a hole by offering you as collateral.”

John swallowed the water eagerly, his mouth feeling as if it had been stuffed with cotton balls. It took a moment for the stranger’s bored tone to get through to him, blue eyes met gray.

“As you can easily deduce by the situation you now find yourself. She lost. And I won.” The words were cold and formal, Sherlock braced himself for dramatics. After all that’s how Omegas acted, overly dramatic the lot of them. It was disgusting really, and he wasn’t in the mood for tears or pleading.

Except this Omega, this small man with the soft blond hair and the clear blue eyes surprised the Consulting Detective with his reaction or lack there of.

“Is my sister alright?”

Sherlock frowned perhaps the sedative still had hold of the Omega. Sherlock could only sense quiet resignation in the man drinking slowly from the water bottle in his shaking hands.

The blue eyes were concerned and Sherlock couldn’t help but scowl. “As far as I know she hasn’t been harmed. Obviously when her debt was paid there was no other business Sebastian had with her.” Sherlock didn’t mention it was Sebastian Wilkes that had won John originally and Sherlock just happened to take the opportunity to win John from the idiot soon after.

It wasn’t exactly cheating, Sherlock didn’t count the cards although he could have, no, instead he deduced the idiot’s next moves.

John, yes that was the Omega’s name. He was a Doctor in the RAMC, interesting that his sister was the polar opposite. Whereas Doctor John Watson was successful in school and as a doctor. His sister was a compulsive gambler and alcoholic. She lived off of the money her brother sent to her and the percentage the army gave her for allowing John to maintain his service.

Omegas didn’t have rights until twenty five, that’s if they remained unbounded, something of a rarity these days. Until they were of age or bonded the eldest Alpha in the family had control over their finances and life. John would have made a higher rank than Sargent if he’d been bonded. The army frowned down upon Omegas and even more so unbounded ones.

It was interesting to see this Omega had made it this far without bonding or being forced into a contract. Sherlock wondered why Harry hadn’t sold her brother earlier, he had a pleasant enough face and from what the Alpha had seen last night. The younger man had a nice enough figure, well toned albeit bruised, but well-built for an Omega that is.

“Well there’s that.” John sighed staring back at his empty water bottle. “So you have my papers?” John sighed softly wincing he put a hand to his side.

“Yes, I do. My signature as well as your sister’s are clearly here at the bottom.” Sherlock produced the documents. The Omega accepted them without looking up.

 “Can I get another one?” He shook the empty water bottle at Sherlock. The Alpha bit back a grammar correction and instead went to retrieve another one for the surprisingly calm blond.

It wasn’t until Sherlock had turned his back on the shorter man that he discovered his mistake. “Sorry mate, nothing personal. “

The Omega apologized after bringing a rather heavy book across the back of Sherlock’s head. Stunned and unprepared the Alpha stumbled forward and just ducked away from the knee meant to collide with his jaw.

“Well this is a surprise.” Sherlock grunted to himself blocking a kick meant for his stomach.

“I’m two years short of twenty five. I m not belonging to anyone.” The Omega panted, obviously his strength wasn’t a hundred percent. This was Sherlock’s advantage, it didn’t take long before he had the small blond pinned beneath him. He hadn’t been challenged physically in quite a while, this was somewhat irritating. He straddled the wiggling Omega, trapping his wrists above his head, Sherlock growled and snapped his teeth near the Omega’s neck. The struggles ceased instantly and the reek of fear seeped into the room.

The Alpha could feel the drumming of his prey’s heart, could taste the delicious scent that lead to submission. Then those eyes, those clear blue eyes met his, the tilt of the Omega’s chin the stiffening of the muscles beneath Sherlock’s hold all of it was an open challenge. Despite his abhorrence for physical contact Sherlock felt a warmth spread straight to his groin. Interesting. 

“Don’t.” Sherlock’s voice was husky and came across almost as a plea. What was it about this seemingly ordinary man that put Sherlock on edge? The reactions were not that of a normal Omega, thus sparking a sudden and intense interest in the usually bored genius.

“Get off!” The Omega demanded his breathing heavy and labored. Sherlock examined the pale face staring up at him, enjoying the feel of dominance.

“Please. I can’t breath.” Said through clenched teeth.

John did seem to be having a hard time taking in deep breaths, Sherlock wondered if this was an act. Then he remembered the bruises that lined the younger man’s torso. Perhaps his weight was causing the Omega pain. This bothered the consulting detective and he couldn’t understand exactly why.

“I will move as you so politely asked. But first I want your reassurance you aren’t going to try and run.”

The Omega struggled helplessly, his face going more insipid by the second. “Stubborn fool.” Sherlock snapped. “Would it make you feel more secure if I told you I have no wish to bond with you? In fact I have a rather beneficial business proposition for you. One in which I would gladly discuss civilly, if you would just allow me without fear of further attack on my person.”

The Omega halted in his struggles, and Sherlock took this as acquiescence. He moved away from the shorter man, sure to keep himself from striking distance and at the same time blocking the only exit.

John sat up slowly attempting to ease his own breathing, Sherlock made no move to assist although his biology demanded he offer comfort. He unlike most was not a slave to his biology, so he kept his feet firmly planted and his fists in his pockets.

“I need an Omega and you need an Alpha. My brother holds my trust. And you can’t seem to be promoted without the necessity of an Alpha. I will offer my name if you would play the part of dutiful soon to be mate. If you agree I’ll be sure to pad your personal account with ten thousand pounds at the end of the year. My terms are simple; there will be no physical contact unless the situation calls for it. I will not however in any way wish for a bond or bonding. In fact I would require you to stay on your suppressors. And for you a promised bond obviously would break through the red tape you find yourself coming up against in your position. At the end of the year I will have my trust secured firmly and you will receive your payment. Simple as that. You continue with your life, and I with mine. ”

“That’s it?” John held a hand to his aching side, damn he hoped nothing was broken. Was this a dream? A nightmare?

“This I assure you is real and not a poorly thought up dream. And yes, that is all. Of course we would have to appear to be a couple in public and for show. However once we return home you can depart to your own room and I mine.”

“Why? Why do you need an Omega?” John was studying the strange Alpha in the rather expensive purple shirt.  He was handsome enough, he could find a mate easy.

“Yes, I could find a mate but I do not want one. My brother is an over bearing ass that has seized my trust until I can prove I am responsible and ready to carry on the family name. He doesn’t deem himself inferior enough to have to fulfill the family obligations. Self important prick that he is has like I said seized my trust until I can _act accordingly_. “ Sherlock threw himself into a comfortable looking chair across from John.

“So you think you can just suddenly show up with a fiancé and he’ll let it go? Your money I mean?” John couldn’t help but look skeptical.

“It’s a loophole, it’s not my fault my mother wasn’t more descriptive. It only states that I have to be engaged with intent of bonding at the end of the year. You see, I can easily write it off at the end of the year. Simply by saying we’ve gone our separate ways. And the threat of my brother will finally be out of my business and my life.”

“Just a year? And only for show?” John slowly climbed to his feet. “Nothing else.”

“Yes. A year. And nothing overly intimate. I detest sentiment.”

“If I say no.” John tried to take a steady breath he was swaying on his feet and damn if the room wasn’t starting to spin.

“Then, I’ll give you your papers now and you are free to go.” Sherlock snapped irritably not even looking in John’s direction.

“Fine. I’ll do it. God help me. I’ll agree. As long as you keep your hands to yourself.” John wondered if he could make it to the couch just a few feet away before passing out. Then he realized something rather important. “I don’t even know your name. Or where I am?” he almost laughed out loud at the insanity of it all.

“Sherlock Holmes. You are in my home at 221B Baker Street.” The dark haired Alpha was on his feet a curious expression playing across his pale features. Definitely not concern. He didn’t seem the type to care.

“I’m sorry Sherlock, but it looks like I’m about to-“ And for John everything went black.


	3. Big Brother is Always Watching

John sat up his heart pounding in his chest, mouth dry and head aching. He glanced around, realizing he was back where he started.

Well this was an interesting situation; he winced holding his head in his hands. The blond took a deep breath; he was on the couch again, in the same small cluttered living room, from earlier. He checked himself over taking mental inventory, his clothes were on and he didn’t seem to be sore anywhere else but his head and his side. He was sure his ribs weren’t broken but they were bruised pretty bad.

He relaxed recalling the agreement, or was that a dream? Tasting the air the strange Alpha’s underlying scent was strong and persistent. Tobacco and coffee, he could get used to that.

“Good you’re awake. So shall we start again? Here drink this.” A deep baritone tore through his already unorganized thoughts, and a pale hand thrust a tepid bottle of water at him.

Déjà vu.

“Thanks.” John managed in a hoarse voice. The water was warm but it felt good against the sandpaper in his mouth.

Blue eyes tried to focus on the taller man standing near the old couch, the stranger plopped down in an old warn out chair.

The Alpha wasn’t threatening he was just watching John as if John were an insect in a jar. It was uncomfortable and disquieting. How could this man want John to pretend to be intimate? He didn’t even know John. This Alpha couldn’t exactly be sane.

Sherlock sighed irritably,“You’re a doctor just out of medical school. A sergeant in the army, although if you were bonded you would have climbed the ranks relatively faster. Your sister is an obsessive gambler and alcoholic neither of which you find yourself compelled to partake in. You want to return to the army, it’s a bit of a disappointment that you were born an Omega and your sister for all her weaknesses and lack of will power was born the Alpha. So-“

Sherlock clapped his hands together, his eyes still narrowed on the startled young man.  “This is where our deal comes in.”

“That-was-“John paused for lack of better words “amazing. Did you read that somewhere?”

Sherlock frowned, it took him a minute to find his train of thought, he hadn’t expected that “No. I do have your medical file but I hardly need to read it when it’s easy to observe.”

John finished the water bottle “Can I have another?” He held back a burp.

“May I. and yes. As long as you aren’t planning to jump me. In fact you can get one yourself.” Sherlock leaned back in his chair placing his hands under his chin in a praying position.

Sherlock had again expected hysterics or worse touching, but this Omega was relaxed and reasonable. Perhaps the drugs were still a factor; no matter he didn’t have much time before his fat brother arrived.

“I’m not going to attack you. I was only trying to defend myself. Anyway where- “ John rolled his eyes, the Alpha wasn’t even looking at him now, John had started to stand, his balance steadier than before.

Sherlock motioned with his eyes to the table where several bottles were placed in the center of the mess of books and papers.

“Cheers.” John shakily stood to grab one. “Now what were you saying about a deal. Because I don’t know what kind of deal you have in mind but I’ll tell you now I’m not anyone’s property. ”

“I have a bill of sale here. Your custody was transferred to me. It seems your sister had accumulated quite the debt while you were gone. “

“Dammit Harry.” John cursed glaring at the pink paper the strange Alpha produced.

“All to one Sebastian Wilkes. In her defense his interest is ridiculously high. So, Sebastian owed me, and now I have you. Rather I played him at cards and he lost.”

“Listen mate about earlier you mentioned money-“ John tried to interrupt this was all just a bad dream.

“Don’t worry. I have no interest in you physically or anything else. I am offering you the protection of my name and supposed bond. And in return I need you to pretend to be my Omega. I have no urge to bond with you or anyone for that matter. But my brother the fat git has my trust in his grip and will not release it unless I produce an Omega. The family solicitor is an idiot and only stipulated I be involved with an unbounded Omega and I have to have the intention to bond at some point. Which I don’t but he won’t need to know that. No one will.  Please don’t make me repeat myself, it’s all so boring. “

“I got it, I got it. You just want me to pretend to be your Omega and then-“

“Well once I have my trust money you can go on your way.  I’ll grant you emancipation from me. You’ll be free and ten thousand pounds richer. “

John was sitting looking at Sherlock with open shock. “And all I have to do is pretend, no-no sleeping together.”

Sherlock made a face “Of course not. We may have to put on some theatrics but no I abhor physical contact especially with an Omega. And when the urge does hit me I promise I have other means of finding relief. Tedious.” Sherlock again rolled his eyes.

John swallowed the last of his water not wishing to delve into that statement. Images of the dark haired Alpha pleasing himself or laying naked with another Alpha. John cleared his throat feeling his cheeks warming, he pushed these thoughts away and moved slowly towards the couch, glad the Alpha wasn’t watching him anymore.

 Good this man didn’t want him, he could deal with that. If he were to go back to the army with a promise to bond it was as good as bonding to them. He would be granted promotions that he deserved as long as his Alpha didn’t object and he obviously didn't.  That was a relief although part of the Omega, the biological part that wished to please felt a pang of disappointment. John brushed that aside. “You still have a deal, but I want some kind of reassurance.”

“You’ll have to just trust me.”

“Right. Because we know each other so well.” John grumbled.

The dark haired Alpha was suddenly on his feet and moving quickly towards John. Before the Omega had a chance to  object, the taller man was pushing him back on to the couch, straddling him. Shock set in before panic could take hold and John found himself on his back with warm lips pressing into his own, demanding entry.

The bruised Omega opened his mouth to protest, a cool tongue forcefully pushed past John's lips, the heady scent of tobacco and coffee overwhelming and delicious.

 John rolled his hips upwards not in response, never in response. No, he only wanted to relieve himself of the unwanted weight. Right?

 Nimble fingers roamed under John’s brown jumper the skin on skin contact was electrifying. For a moment the soldier forgot about the strangeness of the situation, forgot about his sister and his aching head. His mind focused now on the mouth moving over his, demanding and the hands so wonderfully cool against his heated skin.

 He winced into the soft lips when those needy hands brushed against his bruised ribs. The pain shattered the spell this Alpha had somehow managed to weave over John.  God those lips, so soft and the smell, John just wanted to be closer. This was wrong. What was going on? Sherlock promised no touching, what the hell was this?

Alarm bells started to go off, and John moaned against the skilled mouth robbing him of much needed air. Making the confused Omega dizzy and finally he was permitted to breathe again.

“Really brother don’t you knock.” Sherlock had meant for the statement to come out as cool and annoyed instead of the angry bark.  He kept his gray eyes on the shirtless form beneath him. He wondered why his own heart was pounding in his chest and he felt as if he’d run a marathon.

  
He squeezed his knees together enjoying the feel of John’s hips beneath him, this was for show. Yes. Definitely nothing more to it than that. Still, the scent of his brother invading his territory made the Alpha curled his lip in an aggressive response forcing another deep growl.

John flinched, making Sherlock bare his teeth at the intruder in warning for daring upset his Omega.

Wait, what? Not his Omega, no. This was for show, and Mycroft needed to leave before Sherlock lowered himself to physically tossing the bastard out on his arse.

The younger Holmes locked eyes with the blond. John just laid there eyes wide and dazed. Sherlock wanted to fuse their mouths once more, wanting this time to breathe in more of John’s scent. Grey eyes focused like pins on the young man’s exposed neck.  

“I hadn’t expected company.” Mycroft cleared his throat “ Not that it matters. We need to talk Sherlock please pay your friend or I can. Seeing how you lack the funds and he can be on his way.” The tall Alpha with dark brown almost ginger hair entered, wiping some imagined dust from his expensive gray suit’s arm.

John’s heart was pounding in his ears and chest, he tried to look over at the stranger but panic was starting to form and he felt the man straddling him squeeze his naked shoulder in response.

Wait. When did his jumper come off? He closed his eyes against the feel of cool hands against his bare skin, the same hands had been roaming over his chest and abdomen moments ago, a shiver ran over the panting Omega.

God the man smelled delicious, John wanted more, wanted to be closer and feel his skin against the stranger's. What was wrong with him? He didn’t even know this Alpha. He tried to keep the blood rushing from his head to his groin, hopefully the man didn’t stay straddled to him much longer.

“John stays and you can go.” Sherlock huffed not moving off of the now panicking Omega. Sherlock hoped his brother would take John’s sudden fear as an Omega’s response to a strange Alpha invading their territory.

“Sssh, John.” Sherlock cooed, petting the blonds head with one hand and cupping John’s face with his other hand. “He’s not here to hurt you. I wouldn’t let him.” Sherlock said the words but he felt an odd twinge in his belly, he might actually believe these nonsensical things he was spouting. Odd. John’s anxiety was pushing Sherlock to stay and comfort.

“Sherlock.” Mycroft snapped irritably. “We need to have a chat and I’d rather it be a private discussion.”

“Brother if this is about the dead arms dealer than I’m not interested.” Sherlock glared over his shoulder at the older Holmes. “ Besides I don’t keep anything from John. He’s just agreed to bond with me. We were celebrating before you interrupted so if you would see yourself out.”

Sherlock wished he could have taken a picture of his brother’s face, it was a rare thing to catch Mycroft off guard. His brother quickly shut his gaping mouth and his cold mask of indifference slid back into place.

“Another time brother. But soon. John it was a pleasure to meet you.” Almost a sneer.  Mycroft took the opportunity to quickly take in the shirtless young man under his brother. What a vulgar scene, another homeless drug addict no doubt.

Mycroft sniffed the air, making a face when all he caught was the whiff of arousal.  The bruises on the Omega’s abdomen were noticeable even from where Mycroft stood. Interesting there was a story here and he would be finding it out soon. Not from Sherlock, Mycroft easily deduced this by the sudden surge of Alpha pheromones in the air. His brother was on the brink of aggression, fascinating. At least he was sober, that was something. “I don’t think this is the last I’ll be seeing of you. If you’ll excuse my intrusion. Oh and brother mine, be sure to visit Mummy you know how you make her worry.”

Mycroft swung the black brolly he’d been clutching the whole time and left just as quickly as he’d appeared.

When the door closed behind him Sherlock turned back to the young man still frozen underneath him.  He couldn’t help but trace a quick eye over the toned chest and muscular abdomen. Marred by bruises but still beautiful. Not that he was interested in such trivial things as aesthetic beauty.

“Uh, can you get off now?” John nearly squeaked.

Sherlock snapped out of whatever day dream he’d been caught up in and stood straightening his dark suit. He felt breathless that was new and peculiar. What was this rather uncomfortable feeling in his suddenly tight trousers? Surely he wasn’t aroused by simple play acting. Right?

“A little warning next time maybe?” John huffed sitting up, his head still pounding and that little dramatic make out session didn’t help. “So that was your brother I take it?”

“Yes. Mycroft. And you are to never get into a car with him or go anywhere alone with him. Are we clear?” Sherlock’s voice was firm and possessive?The Omega nodded in agreement.

“Good. Now. Get dressed you need a scan to be sure nothing is broken.”

**_~o~_ **

Mycroft fired three of his men and turned to his new PA. “I want you to get me everything you can on this Omega my brother is now currently involved with. We need to head this off. “ The elder Holmes knew it wasn’t playing fair however when it came to Sherlock, fair play was out the window. He needed to keep the young idiot safe. And if that meant saving him from himself and some gold digging drug dealer or opportunist then so be it. Mummy was definitely not going to like this.

 


	4. Assumptions

Having an Alpha couldn’t be too bad right? Especially one like Sherlock, the man was selfish and uninterested in anything beyond himself. John didn’t even know what he did for a living, but something told John it had to be interesting. If it wasn’t then Sherlock wouldn’t be bothered, maybe the man didn’t do anything and that was why he seemed so damn bored with everything around him.

John hesitated to ask the posh young man some things. Like how old he was, and why he didn’t just get a job and write his trust off? What did the older Holmes mean when he said he would see John later? Why did that sound like a threat?

John slowly pulled his even more tattered brown jumper up from the corner of the room, he wondered if he could just wear his white t-shirt. He held back a hiss of pain reaching for the blood stained garment. Dammit, he must have managed to get blood on it during the struggle. Once more he tried to remember the events leading to him arriving here at Baker Street.

“I’m a doctor Mr. Holmes, I really don’t need a scan.” John could feel his bruises; he wasn’t a stranger to broken bones as a patient and a doctor.

The other man seemed to be ignoring him and instead disappeared into a bedroom just off to the left of the messy kitchen.

“Oh, Harry.” John sighed sadly “This time you’ve really mucked it up.”

“Put this on, it may be a little big but it’s better than your ripped clothes.”

“Thanks.” John replied taking the faded gray University T-shirt. It smelled of Sherlock, well having been in the man’s closet that wasn’t surprising. John decided it wasn’t all that bad, the scent of this Alpha. “Listen. I really think it’s a waste of time to go to the hospital for a scan. I assure you nothing is broken just bruised. A couple days of rest and some paracetamol, I’ll be fi-“

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed on the younger man causing him to falter.

“Very well what do you need?”

John was taken back, that wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Well?” the dark haired Alpha huffed impatiently.

“Like I said some paracetamol. That’s-“

“Yes. That I can retrieve but you’ll need clothes I suspect. We could retrieve them from your old domicile, I don’t suppose you have a key?”

John instinctively patted the pockets of his jeans, “No. It seems I left my wallet behind as well.”

“Most likely it was seized. I can get that back for you. As for your clothes I suspect you already kept them in a ruck sack somewhere out of the way. Yes most likely in a cupboard so your drunk of a sister was less likely to go through it searching for cash or something to pawn. Unlikely you would have anything of value. A mobile will be necessary so I can be in contact with you. It would look suspicious if I didn’t have your number programed into my phone. So rest you said. Fine. My room was just there to the left of the kitchen, you can rest in there. I’ll need the living room to think in. I play the violin at odd hours, sometimes I don’t talk for days. A pretend mate should know about these things.”

John was trying to catch up, “Uh, right.” He managed wincing at how much of an idiot he sounded like. “I uh-wait sorry. Your room?”

Sherlock sighed heavily, his hands behind his back, and eyes rolling he murmured to himself. Perhaps asking a higher power for patience. John took a cautious step back expecting reprimand. This didn’t go unnoticed by the Alpha but the taller man didn’t comment.

“Yes. My room. Since we are now potential bondmates it would look odd if you slept in a different room. There is a room upstairs but it is cluttered with storage and there is no bed. I spend my time working and when I return to the flat I tend to sprawl out on the couch to think. I hardly sleep in my room unless the case has finished. At that point I promise to stay to my side of the bed if you do the same.  You don’t have many possessions so I will make room in my closet and space in my dresser. I wont touch your things if you don’t touch mine. Understood?”

“Yes.” John held back the instinctive Sir.

“John I want this year to go as smoothly as possible, I wont be trapped into a bond. So if you are entertaining any thoughts of-“

“Oh, god no.” John cut the Alpha off without a thought to self preservation. “No. the arrangements are fine. Just so we are on the same level. I do not want an Alpha. I completely fine being single. The army gives us mandatory suppressant shots and birth control. I’m good for another six months. At which time I’ll receive another injection. There is no tampering or error involved, it works and it has worked for me these last few years. I love my freedom as much as you. I can sleep on my side of the bed, I have few items and in a few months I will be redeployed. At which time you’ll have the flat to yourself once more. This wont be too difficult for us. I understand the arrangement clearly and what you do in your free time or whatever is entirely your business. And I assure you I will keep out of the way. I normally work for extra cash during my leave at a small clinic.”

Sherlock realized the Omega was asking him something without asking again he rolled his eyes. “It’s fine to continue as you were. We’ll need a somewhat believable back story. If my brother finds out I won you in a poker game he’ll start legal movements to withhold my trust.”

John shrugged “I guess keeping it simple will make it believable. I was on leave ran into you at a pub, started talking was completely thrown by your charm and couldn’t help but agree to bond as soon as my career has settled of course. No sense in rushing these things, besides you have your job. Which is-“

“Yes! Brilliant it’s sentimental enough to throw my idiot brother off and make my mother believe I’ve fallen victim to my baser instincts. Ground rules are set then. I only have one stipulation and that is you cut connections with those you are intimate with it wont be convincing if you continue to see others.”

John burned red “Of course.” He replied quickly not wishing to admit there wasn’t anyone. He had shagged a beta now and then but nothing constant and nothing long term. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t want an Alpha.

“Good that’s settled there wont be any miscommunications. Now you should rest.”

“Right, I’ll do that.” John turned towards their bedroom, the scent of his pretend Alpha was stronger and surprisingly enough this relaxed John.

**_~0~_ **

“This is unacceptable Mycroft! Oh, my poor Sherlock! He’s been trapped by some poor Omega hussy!”

“Now, mummy-“ Mycroft tried to sooth the small auburn haired woman. Her blue eyes watery, she clutched Watson’s file in her hands. He had hoped to keep this from her longer but the woman had her own eyes and ears.  And how the house staff loved to talk.

Mycroft stood up from his chair next to his mother and quickly retrieved her a small glass of brandy from the bar. He had found his mother in her sitting room she’d ordered the servants away and locked herself inside, clearly distraught.

“You have to talk some sense into him. Such a match can not be allowed! Oh Mycroft! What will the Hills say? Oh, they’ll laugh at us and point, those snobby hypocrites! We’ll be the laughing stock at family gatherings. What if he chooses to have children? Did you read this Omega’s medical history? He has discipline issues. “

Mycroft handed his mother the crystal tumbler, wincing slightly over this revelation. “Your father will be turning over in his grave!”

The red haired Omega sipped the brandy leaning back onto the couch wiping at her eyes. She was wearing her bathrobe, really the woman was overdramatic.

“Don’t give me that look, I’ve been so upset all day it’s impossible to dress and face the public knowing that our family is headed for complete destruction. Oh, I bet your grandmother has had a hand in this. You know how she loves to upset me! Hateful old bat! “

“Mother I assure you this has just come to light. No one knows as of yet. There is still time to rectify my brothers bumbling mistakes.”

“You don’t think it’s a serious match then?” The woman sat up unconcerned with the brandy sloshing over the sides of the glass onto her hand. Her red rimmed eyes hopeful, she tossed her long red braid over her shoulder.

“I think it’s still new enough that both parties can be swayed to changed their mind.”

The older Omega woman smiled brightly, “Oh, Mycroft. You’ll take care of it wont you? You always do. I know I can trust you. Yes. Perhaps you can bribe the tawdry little slut with money. That’s what these types want. I’m sure this Omega thought he’d found an easy target in your vulnerable brother. But you can fix it. Don’t give him too much Myc, no but enough. You know the types. My poor Sherlly he’ll be heart broken at first  but it’ll be for the best wont it. You’ll see to it wont you Myc?” smiled hopefully accepting her sons white silk handkerchief.

“Yes, mummy. Let me take care of it. You don’t worry. Now how about you return to your room and rest.”

The fragile looking woman nodded happily, her cheeks gaining some color and the scent of distress suddenly thinner. “I’ll just take some of my anxiety pills. A nap will do me good.” She kissed her son’s red hair and left the room murmuring to herself about fortune hunting sluts praying on the innocent young men of society.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, Sherlock was anything but innocent and unsuspecting. Still, the situation could not be ignored. Mycroft had gone over the Omega’s back ground. Indeed the man was an unsuitable match. It wasn’t his _discipline issues,_ as far as Mycroftcould tell the young man was a loyal and compliant soldier. The young man did come from a less than impressive family, a drunkard father who had abandoned his family after his methods of disciplining his children ended up drawing attention from the police and child services. Then John’s care was left to the young man’s older sister. The Alpha female was obviously falling into her father’s footsteps. John did spend time with an aunt and uncle for a few years before his sister claimed custody.  John didn’t have a police record but his sister and most of the Watson family did.

This didn’t mean the young man wasn’t a drug addict or dealer. Mycroft had seen he boy’s bruises, obviously a scuffle perhaps a failed transaction of some sort? The Omega’s uncle had been in and out of jail for extortion and blackmail. Something like that could be taught. It was best to steer the boy away from the newly clean Sherlock Holmes.

He already had an idea where to start; first he would try to persuade the boy. Yes, that would be easy enough. Mycroft could easily arrange for Sherlock’s newest toy to be caught in a compromising situation. That would save the Alpha money, and insure his younger brother would want nothing more to do with John Watson. If there was one thing Mycroft knew about Sherlock, it was that the younger Alpha hated to share his toys.


	5. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the length and the wait thanks for all the comments and reviews!!!!

John awoke sometime in the middle of the night(or early morning) to the sound of a violin playing, he laid in the strangers bed for a few moments before deciding to get up and get a drink.

The violin’s song was soft and thoughtful, John caught the time on the clock in the kitchen. It was three am, he chanced a quick look into the small cluttered sitting room. The dark haired Alpha was in his chair the back of his head visibly tilted and the bow worked slowly over the strings.

John quietly started the tap holding his glass of water he turned back to the scene in the room across from him. The Alpha was playing as if he were lost in thought, his fingers absentmindedly now plucking at the strings.

John caught sight of his ruck sack off to the man’s left, he moved towards it forgetting his earlier promise to stay unobtrusive.

Sherlock didn’t take notice, as John happily opened the bag finding everything he’d kept inside still there. He looked up from his kneeling position on the floor to thank the strange Alpha, that’s when he actually caught sight of the man’s face.

“Oh, my god. Mr. Holmes.” John forgot his water and his bag, quickly on his feet he was at the Alpha’s side.

Sherlock brought the bow down with a screech scowling in John’s direction over the interruption of his contemplations.

“What happened?” John ignored the scowling expression, forgetting all shyness he cupped the Alpha’s face, kneeling closer from between the man’s long legs.

Sherlock instinctively started to pull away, until his own gray eyes found the soft of John’s blue. It was easy to read the concern and was it alarm?

John was on his feet pulling his ruck sack over to him, he quickly dug through the contents within, finally pulling out a small first aid kit. “Did-was it Harry?” John cringed, inspecting the deep gash just above Sherlock’s right eyebrow. “She’s a mean left hook.”

Sherlock flinched unprepared for the sting of alcohol or whatever antiseptic the doctor kept in his kit. 

“No. That was the easy part. She wasn’t home. “ Sherlock bit back another hiss as John continued to clean up the smaller scratches and cuts on his face.

“Your lip is split but it won’t need stiches. You’re lucky that eye will not swell just bruise. “

Sherlock would normally pull away or pout, but this Doctor’s ministrations weren’t all unwelcome. John’s scent dulled the sharp stinging stink of antiseptic; his hands were quick and his touch soft.

John’s torso was rubbing intimately against Sherlock’s crotch which was a distraction all in itself.

“So what happened?” John frowned placing a plaster over the worst of the cuts, he gently took the expensive violin from the silent Alpha.  Carefully John placed the instrument on the table nearest him, then returned to remove Sherlock’s black suit jacket.  “I mean if you want to talk about it. You don’t, uh. It’s none of my business.”

Sherlock’s gray eyes darted to the Omega’s thin lips as a pink tongue shot out to nervously licking them, then the white teeth that worried the tender flesh. Why could he not think of anything to say, instead his mind wondered back to how it would feel to take such a tongue into his own mouth, then maybe suck at the now mistreated skin. Memories of straddling John on the couch and exploring the heated mouth of the Omega flooded his mind palace.

“This is beyond help.” John tutted noticing the rip at the elbow and the torn collar of the Alpha’s dark suit.

Sherlock caught his breath as John’s quick fingers worked the buttons of his purple shirt.

“I knew it, you’ve some bruising on your chest.” John frowned working quickly to open the Alpha’s silk garment. The Omega was now in doctor mode and thought Sherlock’s quick intake of breath was due to hidden injuries.

In truth Sherlock was trying desperately not to pull the doctor on top of him and press his naked skin against smaller man. 

Where the hell were these feelings coming from? These urges were perplexing considering Sherlock had never felt such a pull towards a lesser being as an Omega. He liked to entertain his baser needs with that of his own gender, an Alpha could take rough, could endure hot and heavy. These Omegas were always so fragile and Sherlock wasn’t in the mind set of being patient when it came to bedding. Somehow his mind started to question weather John could endure what his Alpha side wished to explore.

Sherlock’s thoughts were interrupted once more when John’s warm hands moved over the bare flesh of his torso. The Alpha wasn’t ready for the electric shock that ran through him. He gasped and held himself rigged, his inner Alpha screaming out to take.

“I’m sorry, if it hurts, but you’ve several bruises, let me check for internal bleeding. It might be best if we go for a scan right away. What the hell happened?” John bit his lip without looking up.

Sherlock knew John was moving his hands in a clinical way but the Alpha was struggling to explain this to his nether regions.

John frowned when Sherlock still neglected to reply to his questions, he pulled away and sat on the heels of his bare feet. His blue eyes worriedly skimming the bruises on the Alpha’s face.

Sherlock realized he’d been asked a question and his mind fought to recall the words and his mouth fumbled with a reply. How was he supposed to think with this Omega’s scent saturating his space?

“I was in a fight.” He grumbled.

“Clearly.” John sighed getting up and hurrying to the kitchen. Sherlock flinched away from the suddenly empty feeling that surrounded him in John’s absence.

He was about to get up and seek out the blond curiosity when John returned holding ice wrapped in a flannel. “Here put that against the lip it will help with the swelling. Are you injured anywhere else? Does it hurt to breathe in?”

Sherlock shook his head, and continued to frown feeling oddly speechless.

“So a fight? With a wall I take it. “ John took Sherlock’s free hand and started to clean the scrapped knuckles with more antiseptic.

“No, an idiot.” Sherlock pulled his hand out of the Doctor’s gentle hold, he had to fight the urge to pull the Omega into him even more. Instead he dug into his increasingly uncomfortable trouser’s pocket and produced a small leather wallet and John’s dog tags.

“How-“

“The idiot who seized them wasn’t as willing as I thought he would be to relinquish his score.” Sherlock only shrugged, he had defeated his enemy easily and brought back his Omega’s possessions. The Omega should be rewarding him accordingly. Isnt that how it went? Omegas were supposed to be easy satisfied and made happy with shows of protectiveness from their Alphas.

Wait. What? Where the bloody hell did that thought come from?

“You mean-“ John held his dog tags and his wallet, his eyes wide. “You, uh, you got into a fight over this?” A frown.

“I had no intention of fighting John, it was that idiot that refused to see reason.” Sherlock pointed out in his usual bored tone, waving his hand dismissively. Why wasn’t the Omega falling to his knees in gratitude? And while he was on his knees-dammit no! Sherlock pushed these unpleasant? Confusing thoughts away.

 John’s blue eyes were wide and searching. Sherlock leaned back to put distance between them. There was so much there and the wealth of information pushed into Sherlock’s mind place.

“You idiot.” John was on his feet. “Nothing is worth-“John started to pace and Sherlock felt utterly confused. “I mean. “ the Omega was trying to find words.

“It’s just. No one’s ever done that before. And well nothing is worth a fight like this.  Please, just next time let it go. It’s only a wallet and dog tags. I can always replace these things.”

Sherlock was confused, why was the Omega angry? Was it more concern? “It was difficult John. In fact it was easy despite the initial struggle but once-“

John shook his head “Sherlock, these men are made to ruff people up. They are in the business of hurting people for money. Just. Please, don’t go back.”

“I can take care of myself John. Besides the idiot wasn’t hard to bring down, you already did most of the work for me. He was still sore from the fight you gave him. This-“ Sherlock motioned to his face “Was just his thuggish cronies trying to come to his aid. They fell without much of a contest.”

John threw his hands up and shook his head. “It’s no use. You Alphas always just looking for a fight. Just, sit there, and I’ll get you some tea and something to take the edge off of the pain.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but do as the Omega requested. **_Demanded?_**

After John was certain the Alpha was properly cleaned up, he excused himself and returned to bed, leaving Sherlock utterly confused.

John laid in bed glaring up at the ceiling his right hand gripping the metal dog tags resting on his chest. This was the first time anyone had done something like this for him. It was confusing. Maybe just some Alpha thing to prove he wouldn’t accept trespassing in his territory. Still, John wasn’t Sherlock’s Omega, the man should have just let it go. He could have been seriously hurt. The soldier turned over on his side, hearing the soft sounds of the violin from the living room starting to lull him back to sleep. Tonight he wouldn’t worry about the nightmares that plagued him, for some odd reason he felt safe and secure. The small Omega let a smile crease his lips before nodding off into a relaxed sleep.

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft had a plan of attack, it would start today. After carefully going over his brother’s soon to be’s back ground file, the British Government found out where the Omega worked and trained. He’d given his brother a week with the young Omega, enough time for both to feel comfortable enough to fall into a routine.

So, the older Holmes arranged for a drugs bust, he was sure the other man was supplying Sherlock in some way. It was an easy bet the young man would have the drugs on his person or perhaps in his locker at work. Maybe even in the flat, but Mycroft would wait to have the DI enter into Sherlock’s territory. This would be easier and it would look less like Mycroft’s heavy handed concern and more like a simple raid on a suspicious person.

It was easy to convince the DI to help, although _it’s not my division_ , as he so eloquently put it.

DI Lestrade was a highly capable Alpha in his field and he shared similar concern for the younger Holmes as Mycroft did. It was an odd situation, sharing such concern with a non family member, but the DI had taken an interest in Sherlock when the younger Holmes had stumbled upon his crime scene three years ago seemingly high. Sherlock had been high indeed, and still managed to solve the crime. Something the DI never forgot and though Sherlock’s sobriety was a struggle the man never gave up thinking the young consulting detective could be more than his failings. Yes, the DI was a curious and a confusing specimen of Alpha. He also had a handsome head of silver and black hair and stood just an inch shorter than Mycroft. Not mention the broad shoulders and flat torso. 

Another charming characteristic and somewhat arousing was the fact that Gregory Lestrade wasn’t easily intimidated.  Mycroft found himself enjoying the small challenges thrown between them, yes he rather liked their power struggles. Only verbal of course, never anything more, no that would be rather inappropriate. And unwelcome?

“Alright Mycroft, I’ve got my Sargent picking up the Omega, and my forensics team is combing through the young man’s locker. If he’s holding it will be revealed rather quickly. Donovan is taking the Omega to the yard for questioning it’s wont be long now. “

“As always DI you’re assistance is appreciated. “ The older Holmes rewarded the DI with a warm smile before replacing it quickly with a look of boredom. The DI wasn’t even looking he was busy texting on his phone.

“Well the young man is cooperative at least. I’ll keep you updated when we find something. Then I’ll let your guys take it from there. And don’t thank me Mycroft it’s what a friend does. I know you Holmes don’t believe in friends but I’ve thought of Sherlock as a friend these last couple of years and I’ll be damned if some Omega drug addict is going to come in and ruin Sherlock’s hard earned sobriety.  Not on my watch.”

With that the DI turned on his heel and moved towards the medical clinic. Mycroft couldn’t take his eyes from the impressive figure such a dominate Alpha as the DI struck. His very presence caused his officers to scatter out of his way as he approached. Not that Mycroft was considering the man as anything but an ally, yes he wouldn’t allow himself to envision the DI naked or submissive.

**_~0~_ **

John was having a hell of a day, he’d arrived at the busy clinic checked in with Dr. Sawyer, she always worked with his deployment schedule.  

His first patients of the day a sick kid who vomited all over John’s lab coat, causing him to need a shower. After of course treating the upset child and calming the distressed Omega mother.

The second patient had been an irritable old Alpha going deaf. John was happy for the man’s insistent Omega wife, demanding the old construction worker that he needed to allow the young Doctor to give him his routine exam.

She worried about his cholesterol and his joints. John had to speak loudly, before finally convincing the old man to be fitted for a hearing aid. His wife was eternally grateful, she kept hugging John and he hurried the couple out the door before Mr. Combs changed his mind.

John sighed heavily as a nurse handed him another chart, “Sorry Doctor.” The Beta nurse frowned, tightening her blond ponytail and pushing her glasses up her nose. “I was hoping to give this one to Doctor Marly but he’s rather busy with a possible fractured tibia. This Alpha is a bit-“

“It’s fine Lorna, I’m used to the rowdy ones. You’d be surprised how they act in the army. What room is it?” She gave him a pinched look, “It’s better me than Doctor Hunter, you know how nervous she gets around the rowdier ones. And Doctor Sawyer is dealing with the Omega clinic today, it seems to be very busy.”

“Room five. Just don’t be afraid to call for help. If-“

“It cant be that bad.” John tried to reassure her, besides “I’m practically bonded and Sarah said I can start taking more Alpha patients.” John signaled to the gold bracelet around his wrist. Sherlock had thrust it on his wrist first thing this morning with a growl to not remove it as it was proof that he was going to be bonded. It was an old sign of ownership that dated back to prehistoric times, when an Omega was forced to wear collars and cuffs as a sign of ownership.

John wasn’t a fan but he didn’t have a choice a deal was a deal and Sargent John Watson never went back on a deal.

John found the situation a little humiliating, the fact that Sherlock won him in a damn poker game. Then he insisted on scenting him before he left the house this morning. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but John was determined to soldier on. He did smell like Sherlock, he didn’t mind the scent it was the scenting process.

Sherlock had rubbed his chin and nuzzled John for a good half an hour, the man had complained the whole time before finally stepping away and declaring John properly scented for at least an eight hour shift.

“I’ll have to invent a spray to save myself from such tedious displays of ownership.” The tone in Sherlock’s voice shouldn’t have bothered John, but he felt rejected and the Omega part of him stung from the careless comment.

“Yeah well it was as good for me as it was for you.” John had grumbled stepping out of the Alpha’s arms hoping to avoid reprimand. He tensed expecting it his eyes downcast and body tense. However instead the Alpha had rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. John had tried not to flinch but instinct and habit were hard to overcome sometimes.

Sherlock had growled in irritation, and John had hurried out the door. This is how his day started and from the looks of it how it would continue. John’s nerves were on edge, this whole situation was a mess. He looked forward to returning to active duty just three months and things would be easier he would spend his time away. Far, far away from all of this posturing and pretending.

Anyway the day couldn’t be any worse right?


	6. Questions

John glared down at the tall Alpha now lying on his back a confused and slightly dazed look on his face.

“Alright, how about we try this again?” John removed his booted foot from the man’s chest.

“This is how you treat all your patients?” The young dark haired man was on his feet, rubbing the back of his head he sat down on the exam table. Green eyes scanned the small Doctor who kept himself near the only exit and continued to glance over the chart.

“Only the rowdy ones who wont take no for an answer.” John sighed taking his stethoscope out “Now, are you going to sit still so I can check your lungs and do my job?”

“Listen doc. I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot here.” The green eyed man smiled now, his eyes traveling over the blond Omega appreciatively. “How about you let me start over and we get a drink after this?”

“You’re asking me out Mr. Hill?” John shook his head placing the stethoscope’s end over the young man’s heart. “Don’t answer that, just breathe in and out.” To John’s surprise the Alpha complied.

The doctor made a quick note, “Yeah. I am. And call me Quinton or Quin or yours. But don’t call me Mr. Hill that’s my father.” Again with the smile, John only rolled his eyes.

“Alright Mr. Hill. Care to tell me why you’ve come to a walk in clinic instead of going to a clinic on base?” The younger man winced his smile faltered.

“How the hell-“

“Your hair cut is a dead give away as are those regulation boots and of course I’m not a blind man I can see your dog tags.”

Quin Hill leaned back and smiled again, damn if this Omega Doctor wasn’t the one for him. Forget the fact the blond man had a bonding bracelet on, or that he smelled faintly of his Alpha. Quin wasn’t dumb  maybe slow, but he had a great nose and the Doctor wasn’t bonded yet, he might be engaged but nothing written in stone.

“My business is my own, and sometimes even the army doctors on base can be a little loose lipped. Wouldn’t want it to get around that I had a rather bad reaction to the antibiotics I received from your fine establishment.” John lifted the man’s shirt, indeed it was an allergic reaction, he checked the chart to see what was prescribed.

“Don’t worry doc it wasn’t for anything _‘fun’_ , I’m clean as I’m sure my chart reads. It was for the damn cut I received while cleaning my kitchen.” John rolled his eyes having been careful of the Alpha’s carefully bandaged forearm.

“Pull the other leg.” John murmured with a heavy sigh, “You in a kitchen right. And if I looked at that it would be very easy to read the fact that the direction of the cut was made from a slashing motion.”

“Listen Doc. I’m not here for that. Someone already looked it over, and then gave me meds I’m allergic to. So if you’ll just-“

“Fine. Right, but let me see this wound, incase any stiches were pulled. Wouldn’t want you to be put on medical restriction?”

The Alpha offered his forearm and allowed the Omega to pull back the carefully wrapped gauze with his gloved hands.

“I see you haven’t been keeping it clean.” John sighed, he went to get some spray and the Alpha only sat quietly.

“So Doc, gonna tell me yes or no on that drink?”

John handed the man a prescription after rewrapping the forearm. Just four stiches nothing serious but he was right about the knife wound being intentional, someone had taken a swipe at the soldier.

“I’m sorry my fiancé wouldn’t be to-“

“Come one doc we both know your not bonded yet. You’re still a free man right?” Quin was pulling his gray hooded jumper on and zipping it up.  The Omega Doctor shook his head “Here’s your prescription please follow the directions closely and you might want to add that antibiotic to your list of allergies for your army doctor. Could save you a stomach ache in the long run.”

“Do I at least get a name? You’ve stolen my heart Doc at least give me that?” Quin took the paper from the Doctor his hands closing over the smaller hand of the Omega.

John tried to pull away but Quin held tight stepping closer his green eyes capturing John’s blue.

“No bother I can read it here.” Quin pointed to John’s name badge. “Doctor John H. Watson. I like it. Simple and easy to remember. I’ll be seeing you Doc.”

“Hardly. Unless you manage to damage yourself again. “ John pulled free taking a step back he held the door open so his patient would get the hint to leave.

The dark haired Alpha with green eyes and neatly cut hair smiled roguishly before exiting.

“And do try to keep your hands off the hind ends of the nursing staff on your way out.” John directed the man to the exit.

“Only got eyes for you Doctor Watson.” Quin smiled again and started to whistle his hands in the pockets of his jumper he winked at John and was disappearing down the down the hall.

“I need a break.” John murmured.

“Doctor Watson!” Lorna came rushing up to him, “There’s-“ she didn’t get a chance to continue with whatever she was about to say when a dark haired Alpha woman appeared from behind her.

“John Hamish Watson?” The Alpha with caramel skin and rather frizzy curls growled.

“Yes, that’s me.” John didnt get the chance to read the woman’s warrant card before he was pushed against the wall and his hands placed behind his back.

“What the hell-“ John gasped the air knocked out of his lungs.

**~O~**

Greg Lestrade watched the young man pace the interrogation room, he winced reading the young man’s file and his teams report. The scent of the Omega’s anxiety was giving him a headache. Dammit, this wasn’t looking good for the DI.

John H. Watson  was clean, he even submitted to a drug test both blood and urine were collected and he was clean. Not only that but Greg found out that this Omega was in the army, sure his sister had an impressive record, John’s father’s was worse. Digging further Lestrade didn’t like what he discovered about the Watson family and here he seemed to have the only clean member. The kid was a soldier for god’s sake. A doctor in the Army, of all people to accuse of drug dealing.

There were bruises, old ones on the younger man’s torso, Donovan had made quick note of it not wishing to be accused of Omega abuse.

When Lestrade questioned Mr. Watson on it the Omega refused to reply instead he demanded to be free. Every attempt at finding out more about the Omega’s relationship with the consulting detective was met with a simple tight lipped answer. “I want to know what the charges are and then I wish to speak with a public defender.”

 It was frustrating and Lestrade hadn’t hidden his displeasure, reviewing the Omega’s back ground he expected the younger man to comply. Greg had filled the room with his own angry pheromones in an attempt at intimidation. He expected the Omega to become a quivering mess, however the young doctor only kept his head bowed and eyes averted, his body tense and ready for attack.

Greg didn’t have anything to hold on the young man, and the Omega’s employer a Doctor Sarah Sawyer was threatening to place a formal complaint for police brutality and false arrest. Greg had left a message with Mycroft that he would be turning the Omega loose.

**~0~**

John couldn’t believe what they were telling him, he refused to believe it. An anonymous tip? They had to have him confused with someone else. He would never sell drugs to a patient or anyone else. John rubbed his temples he needed to stay calm, this would all blow over. Fuck! What if Sherlock caught wind of this? What would he do? He wouldn’t want scandal, he seemed like the posh family type, what if this made his family angry. I mean if they were angry enough to hold his trust just because he wouldn’t marry then how would they react when they discovered his intended was being accused of drug dealing.

This was bad, John needed that money at the end of the year, he needed the promotion. He couldn’t go back to Harry’s, she couldn’t be trusted. What if she sold him to someone else, someone bad, someone like his father?

John’s army career would be over; he might as well just jump off the London Bridge and end it all now.

These people kept asking him about Sherlock, it was best to keep quiet, he wasn’t being charged yet. Right? He asked for legal representation already, and they kept trying to intimidate him. His stomach twisted under the stress but he refused to give in to it.

After an hour he was told he could leave but that they would be watching him. John shakily collected his coat and mobile, it was the mobile Sherlock had given him. He felt sick reviewing the missed calls from Sarah. He texted her and let her know that he’d been released and nothing had come of it. Just a misunderstanding and he hoped he still had a job. She replied that he should take the rest of the day off and get some rest she expected to see him tomorrow bright and early.

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft watched the Omega make his way home, it seemed John was avoiding taking a cab and opted to walk the distance from the yard to Baker Street interesting. The older Holmes steepled his hands under his chin and eyes narrowed on the young blond doctor. It seemed he was innocent of drug use or possession, fine. Then it was time to try another approach. Obviously the Omega was a fortune hunter, perhaps Mycroft could throw a few more prospects into the young man’s path. It was just a matter of suitable Alphas, it shouldn’t be hard, and there were many young men and women searching for a quick romp with an Omega in heat. Mycroft wasn’t suggesting anything cruel or forced, no, he was a civilized man. It would be left up to the Omega to choose his demise, Mycroft just needed to be sure John Watson was in the right place at the right time.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock heard the front door click shut softly as if someone didn’t want to alert the occupant of the flat of their early return. Yes, it was indeed early, when Sherlock had reviewed John’s schedule it had clearly stated he would be home late in the night.

The dark haired Alpha had found this to be a relief seeing how he would have the whole flat to himself. He could think and run his experiment on the effects of acid on frozen fingers. 

Not that John would object, in fact it was a relief that the Omega had yet to complain about the assortment of body parts in the fridge. Instead to Sherlock’s surprise it seemed the fridge had been organized and certain shelves had food only on them and his well packaged body parts were kept a shelf lower.

Even in the silence of the flat Sherlock was finding it hard to concentrate. The younger Holmes didn’t understand the why he couldn’t stop thinking about John’s reaction to his dismissal. John had actually flinched when Sherlock raised his hand, as if he, Sherlock Holmes would debase himself to a level below coward and strike his mate out of irritation.

No, John wasn’t his real mate but even so, even so Sherlock Holmes would never raise his hand to an Omega. Really what would his Grandmother say if she saw John reacting in such a way. It wasn’t to be allowed. Besides it made Sherlock’s stomach feel uneasy and his head feel wrong.

Perhaps he had been harsh in his words, although the Alpha couldn’t see how his honesty had been harsh. Wasn’t the truth a respected thing, it was in fact very tedious having to make sure John was properly scented before he left. They couldn’t arouse suspicion, didn’t John see that? Mycroft had eyes and ears everywhere, it wouldn’t surprise the young consulting detective if his fat overbearing brother hadn’t personally cornered John and sniffed him from blond head to his rather small feet.

This thought alone angered the younger Holmes, he hissed, nearly dropping acid on his own hand.

“Sorry. Did I interrupt something?” John’s voice broke through Sherlock’s irritated grumbling.

“Why are you here?” Sherlock snapped standing up he quickly dissolved the acid with a base liquid and pulled his goggles off.

“I uh-“ John stammered glancing at the table then to Sherlock “Is that a finger?”

“Yes-I was testing the reaction of acid on a frozen-“ Sherlock sniffed the air, his words falling away his gray green eyes narrowed on his fiancé.

“Tea?” John quickly side stepped the taller man moving closer to him.

Sherlock’s phone vibrated again on the table he ignored it.

“Gonna get that? Could be important.” John started to ready the kettle, his voice sounded anything but even.

“What happened?” Sherlock demanded crowding the shorter man against the organized counter near the sink. Gray eyes scanned the area and wondered when that had happened. Another glance of the flat produced the same interesting results, it was organized and tidy. Had Mrs. Hudson returned early from visiting her sister and cleaned?

This wasn’t important, John’s scent was off. The Alpha in Sherlock wanted to erase these other scents, wanted to restate his claim. _How annoying._

John was turned his back pushed against the counter he tried to lean back the kettle on the stove, his hands griping the counter behind him. John licked his lips nervously.

Sherlock’s eyes flicked down to focus on the motion with intensity that John froze in his nervous actions and held his breath.

“Dammit Sherlock I’ve been trying to reach you!” Lestrade didn’t bother knocking. When Sherlock didn’t answer any of his texts he decided to pay a visit, he had questions. He didn’t expect however to see the blond Omega with his body pressed into the Consulting Detective’s eyes wide and anxious.

The flat was filled with the scent of the Omega’s anxiety; the DI scrunched up his nose recalling how it had clung to his clothes long after John H. Watson had been released.

Sherlock barely glanced over his shoulder at the DI, it wasn’t until John’s hands suddenly gripped the front of his black suit jacket that he let out a protective growl. John wasn’t pulling away he was leaning closer, as if searching for security, his eyes darted towards the DI and Sherlock recognized one of several scents.

“Now this is ridiculous.” John found his voice “Have you come with a warrant now to search the flat?”

“Lestrade.” Sherlock snarled causing the DI to put his hands up in an attempt to calm the situation.

“Sherlock. What the hell is he doing here? Come to warn you I suppose?”

“Warn me?” Sherlock snapped turning he kept John behind him.

“He thinks I’m selling drugs.” John peeked out from behind the tall dark haired man.

“I’m clean Lestrade.” Sherlock removed his jacket angrily rolling up his sleeves.

“Is your flat?” The DI challenged.

Sherlock rolled his eyes “This has Mycroft written all over it. Why don’t the two of you fuck and get it over with.” Sherlock snapped. “Stop harassing me! Maybe if he found someone else to concentrate his **_concern_** on I would be free of his tyranny! Now please tell me you weren’t harassing my fiancé! That you didn’t drag him down to the Yard on false charges.”

“Your fiancé? “ Greg ran a hand over his face wincing.

“You know him?” John’s body relaxed and his tension eased a bit, for some reason this made Sherlock feel less aggressive towards the DI.

“Yes, I consult for the Yard on cases that perplex the ignorant lemmings of our dear police force. The DI calls on me when he’s out of his depth which is always.”

Sherlock turned back to glare at the DI, “You fool. Let me guess my dear brother called you with his concerns. I bet he neglected to tell you that that I’ve moved in and decided to bond with John? Perhaps a tiny bit of information my brother had decided to keep to himself in hopes you would act accordingly. “

“Tea?” John interrupted the two hoping to pacify the situation. Sherlock’s brother was an ass. My god, he had really gone the extra mile to have John removed from Sherlock’s life. However he neglected to check the pretty important fact that John Watson wasn’t an addict nor did he peddle drugs.

Why would anyone think that? John moved towards the heated kettle. Oh.

 _I’m clean_.

Perhaps John should ask more questions. How could he miss he fact he was living with an ex addict.

“He’s not staying John.” Sherlock’s deep baritone was angry and biting. The Omega nervously looked from the DI to the consulting detective.

“It was all just a misunderstanding I’m sure-“

“No John, you don’t get to defend him. He had finally proven his level of intelligence is no higher than a trained zoo monkey.”

John grimaced as did the DI, “Now let me apologize-“  
“No need. You Detective Inspector can kindly take your leave. “

“Now come on Sherlock you cant blame me for my assumptions. Since when are you into Omegas? I’ve known you long enough to –“

“Goodnight Detective Inspector. Please, kindly tell my brother to piss off when you see him next. “

John sighed as his Alpha started to pace the length of the living room ranting unintelligibly, every three words John caught; idiot, Mycroft, and fat arse.

He managed to get Sherlock to sit down and take the hot mug of tea, this seemed to calm the Alpha's angry rants but not by much.

John couldn't help but feel relieved that Sherlock wasn't angry at him and the Omega wondered about the secrets the handsome Alpha kept locked away. 


	7. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is bored and John is left to clean up his mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait friends. more to come i'll update today and tomorrow. Please forgive me. :) Thanks for the great reviews! if i havent answered i will be!!! promise! i always do!

John  was angry about the whole drugs bust situation but at the same time impressed. Obviously Sherlock had a family who cared enough to call in some favors and have his potential bondmate looked into.

He would love to punch Mycroft in the face for it, but John wasn’t one to dwell or hold a grudge. He however swore to stay on his toes when dealing with these Holmes.

In an attempt to settle the angry young Alpha, John decided to ask questions about the man’s dealings with New Scotland Yard. John hoped to steer the man away from destroying anything else. Already he’d flung a mug at the wall in anger, kicked over a chair and the very air of the flat had become saturated with Alpha pheromones. John tried to keep his breathing even not wishing to add to the irritation and outrage.

“So you work for the Yard?” John placed a warm mug of tea in the Alpha’s hands. Whatever rant he was about to continue with halted and the Alpha looked questioningly down at the mug in his hand as if it had appeared magically.  
“Sherlock?” John pressed returning to the comfort of the old chair he now deemed as his.

“No. Not for John. Never for! I work with. And even then I question my own sanity. For it.”

Sherlock happily and enthusiastically explained to John his job as the world’s only consulting detective.

The Omega had to admit it was all so impressive, he could just imagine the speed and grace in which the tall Alpha would solve these crimes.

Now that he was aware what Sherlock did for a living? A hobby? The Yard didn’t exactly pay him did they? Anyway now the body parts around the kitchen and experiments currently growing mold in the cupboard made more sense.

In the middle of his animated explanation Sherlock’s mobile beeped.  The Alpha scowled at the expensive device growling . “Well let those idiots stew! They should contemplate their sins! Working with my brother indeed.” Sherlock flung his mobile away from him in disgust.

John carried over another cup of tea for Sherlock, placing it on the table next to the pouting Alpha. He flinched hearing the mobile thud against the wall near the book case.

 “I take it that was your boss-“

“He’s not my boss John. Haven’t you been listening? He’s an idiot. Lestrade is now my brother’s trained monkey. That being said, it’s a bit ridiculous that he’s actually requesting my help, and it’s only been three hours since he last left. If he thinks I will forgive his intrusion so easily-“

“But you just said nothing mattered but the work? It could be important.” It really could be. What if there was a murderer loose out there ready to kill his next victim and Sherlock with all his genius was just sitting here pouting?

Sherlock glared over at the young Doctor, “It’s a matter of principal John.”

John shook his head and sat down in the chair near the couch, the young doctor confirmed his prior decision he quite liked the small leather chair it suited him. He sipped his tea leaning back allowing himself to really relax despite the continuing rant from the man on the couch.

“John?” Sherlock glanced over at the blond Omega, “John?” he pouted, realizing John had dozed off.  Just when he was about to tell the doctor about a couple of his most trying cases.

The soft sound of John’s breathing had Sherlock sitting up and carefully taking the empty mug of tea barely dangling in the doctor’s warm fingers.  Sniffing around John Sherlock could still pick up on several different Alpha scents. He shook his head realizing he was leaning over the sleeping doctor.

 He put some distance between them moving back to his couch, pausing only to retrieve a warm shock blanket from the cupboard. Gently he covered the slumbering blond, a confusing action but at the same time his inner Alpha felt pleased. Yes, pleased that he provided comfort for his Omega. Wait, what? No, John wasn’t his Omega, not really.

**~0~**

 “Just a bunch of Alpha bullies!” Doctor Sawyer growled in the break room when John had come in. “They are lucky I wasn’t here when they showed up John, they wouldn’t have made it past the lobby!”

John blushed hating the attention he’d murmured his thanks and took his tea to the small office that he shared with another Doctor. Doctor Sawyer was quite the Omega activist, it was hard to believe she was an Omega herself.

“Doctor Watson?”  Lorna knocked softly pushing the office door open.

“Yes?” John was going over the patient charts of the day, he only had seven appointments, it was going to be a short day.

The Beta nurse entered holding a bouquet of flowers, roses to be exact, red roses. “These just came. There’s even a card.” Lorna smiled brightly. John frowned glancing over at the other Omega Doctor he shared the office with.

“They’re for you.” Lorna moved into the small room handing them to the blond doctor.

“Me?” John took the flowers, he’d never been given flowers before. Especially not a dozen roses. “It must be a mistake.”

“Oh, come now Doctor. A young newly engaged Omega such as you should expect this sort of thing. Your Alpha must be very infatuated with you indeed.” Doctor Hunter beamed, pushing her long black braid over her shoulder. “I never get flowers anymore, I’m lucky if he gives me a warning before rutting.” Lorna and the dark haired doctor giggled at the blush running up John’s neck.

John opened the small card and rolled his eyes, “What is it Doc?” Lorna took the card from him and read.

“Oh.” She laughed “Oh. It seems our Doctor here has an admirer. It says; _To the man with the perfect touch -_ xx _Quin Hill_.”

“Oh god that idiot has got to be kidding me.” John too the flowers and tossed them in the trash. “Some Alpha’s just cant take no for an answer. Besides I told the man I’m engaged.”

Lorna pouted “What a waste of beautiful flowers. You could have taken them home. You know, maybe make your Alpha a little jealous. Always makes for some amazing sex. My Albert used to get-“ Doctor Hunter coughed suddenly realizing she was sharing too much. Instead she smiled sweetly “Well you’re no school boy John. So. You know.”

“I highly doubt Sherlock would be the jealous type.” John took up the first chart of the day. “Well I’m off. And if any more flowers come for me just pass them right to Doctor Hunter. Sounds like she could use a little spice to her life.”

“And I’ll take it.” Doctor Hunter laughed rescuing the roses from the trash. “Maybe Albert and I can try for pup number four.” The woman winked at John.

John was too distracted by the idea of Sherlock being jealous to join in with the easy banter. He tried to picture Sherlock possessively sniffing him, pressing him up against a wall. The idea was preposterous; then again yesterday he’d stepped into John’s bubble in the kitchen. After the whole false arrest fiasco, but that was curiosity nothing more.

John recalled with a growing blush, how it felt to be studied so closely. The way Sherlock’s eyes had felt intense, and unwavering regarding John’s every action. The Alpha was tall and lean, and John had felt trapped against the counter but not afraid, not really.

Why was he thinking about this? John shook his head, running a hand through his hair. It wasn’t affection, the Omega knew it was not about affection. They had a deal and Sherlock was an Alpha an unbounded Alpha that felt as if his territory had been infringed on.

He no doubt caught the scent of Lestrade on John and wanted to know why the DI would need to be in close contact of John. Or perhaps he was possessive, but in regard to his territory, it was an Alpha thing. Nothing more.

 John didn’t want to think about how easy it was to lean into Sherlock when Lestrade had shown up at the flat.

It was all for show. Snap out of it John! Why was he even thinking about this?

Eight Hours later John returned home to the flat at the end of his uneventful day. Only to be greeted by the shrill sounds of the smoke alarm. Without thinking he bounded up the stairs calling out for Sherlock.

“Sherlock!” he coughed ducking low, the air was smoky. “Sherlock!” John went to the nearest window opening it to let the smoke out. One glance at the kitchen table John knew exactly what went wrong and acted accordingly putting out the smoking chemicals with a neutralizing liquid.

He found  the thin Alpha coughing and trying to silence the blasted alarm. John forcibly grabbed the wheezing younger man and pulled him down the stairs sitting him on the side walk before returning upstairs. The small chemical fire was out but the table was lost, and John opened all the windows careful not to take too deep of breaths.

 “Here.” John had grabbed several water bottles from the flat tilting the Alpha’s head back and dumping the water in the man’s eyes. Sherlock sputtered and blinked “Hold still you big baby it’s just water. Let me see you. Did you burn yourself anywhere?” The two stood outside on the curb, several fire engines nearing.

“John?” Sherlock choked, but the short Omega was shaking his head and instructing the Alpha to drink. Sherlock found his brain unable to manage a clear thought. The Omega was holding his hands, turning the cool palms over and searching for injury.  It was an odd feeling emanating from the skin to skin contact and Sherlock wondered if he’d managed to spill something on his hands. What else would cause such a tingling?

“Are you trying to burn the flat down? And kill yourself in the process?” John sighed crossing his arms over his chest. The firemen gave the couple the all clear to return to their home.

John kept the windows to the flat open and he tried to salvage the table.

“I’ll buy a new one. Just leave it John.” Sherlock had sunk down on the couch still in his blue silk robe and pajamas.

**~0~**

The next day John returned home from work after tossing another bouquet of roses and chocolate in Dr. Hunter’s direction. (How original.)

When he collected the mail from the box he started up stairs only to hear the sound of gun fire. Once more without thought to his own life the army doctor rushed up the stairs expecting to find Sherlock fighting off some attacker or worse injured and bleeding on the floor of the flat.

Instead he found the dark haired genius still in his blue silk robe and pajamas, unshaven aiming a gun at the wall.

“What the hell are you doing?” John shouted holding his hands over his ears.

“Bored!” Sherlock replied in a huff, then from his sitting position in John’s chair he continued to fire at a smiley face painted with yellow paint on the wall.

“The landlady wont be happy.” John chided.

“She’s still visiting her sisters she wont notice for another two weeks.” Sherlock waved the loaded weapon dismissively then aimed at the wall again.

“Oh no!” John placed a gentle but firm hand on the Alpha’s wrist. “Give me that. Someone will call the police. Our poor neighbors.”

Sherlock shrugged relinquishing the weapon to John without a fight.

“How the hell did you get a gun?” John demanded removing the clip with expert precision.

“I nicked it from one of my brother’s annoying cronies. “ Sherlock sighed rolling into the couch, his back to John. “I’m bored.” He grumbled.

“Then read a book. Paint a picture, put a puzzle together. I don’t know. Do something other than destroy your landlady’s property and disturb the neighbors.” John took the opportunity to hide the clip and the gun while Sherlock had his attention elsewhere.

“Have you eaten?”

“What day is it?”

“What day-it’s Tuesday.”

“I ate on Sunday.”

“That was-“ John ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, I’ll make you something. I do expect you to eat it.” Sherlock huffed but didn’t reply.

John made Sherlock something quick and easy an omelet and toast. The Alpha seemed like a finicky eater claiming his body was transport and he only needed knowledge.  For a genius the man was an idiot.

**_~0~_ **

The Third day was the kicker, John returned home to a messy flat and the Alpha was still wearing the same pajamas and blue robe. Sherlock refused to respond to John’s questions about eating or bathing with more than a huff or a grunt.

John had borrowed Cluedo from Doctor Hunter, she said it kept her pups busy when it was a rainy day.

He’d given her another bouquet of flowers, another box of expensive chocolate and a bottle of equally expensive wine. She gladly accepted, thanking Doctor Watson for spicing up her home life.

Her Albert was starting to show interest again, John noticed a glow about the woman, and the strong scent of her mate.

To John’s relief the mention of a game seemed to perk the Alpha on the couch up. John refused to allow his Alpha to open the box until he ate some take away Thai he’d picked up on his way home.

It worked, Sherlock scarfed down several bites before rubbing his hands together in anticipation. John couldn’t help but respond with a smile, Sherlock’s normal pout had finally disappeared and his eyes sparkled with childlike curiosity.

It had ended badly.

John vowed to never play again; he brought the game back the following day grumbling about cheaters and his mate accusing the victim. ”The victim cant be the killer!” was all John said before depositing the game, more unwanted flowers and chocolate irritably on Doctor Hunter’s desk.

“I see my brother’s boredom is starting to make an appearance.” John was so wrapped up in his frustration that he missed the closing of the small office door and the fact he must have walked right past Mycroft Holmes.

“Mr. Holmes?” John froze facing the tall Alpha. Mycroft wore an expensive gray suit and leaned nonchalantly on his black brolly. The soldier wondered if it were some kind of weapon, before he met the intense gray eyes. “If you’re here the walk in clinic starts at noon, I have appointments till then but I’m sure Doctor Hunter can make room in her schedule. She’s just outside-“

“John don’t be simple we both know I’m not here to see a Doctor. Besides I have a whole hospital of highly trained physicians at my beck and call. I’m merely here out of concern.”

“Oh, yes. I’ve experienced your concern.” John replied back straight and eyes narrowed on Mycroft’s shiny leather shoes.

“Unfortunate that misunderstanding you understand don’t you?”

“Understand that you thought I was a dealer of some sort. Sure, I can see how you easily would jump to that conclusion having no access to my military file and none existent police record.”

“John let us not fight.” Mycroft moved forward and John flinched backing further away. Mycroft might share a kinscent with Sherlock, but John found no comfort in it. This man was dangerous and instinct told the Omega to keep his distance. He held his breath, hoping to keep his own anxiety under control. His fists balled at his side.

“It would be best if maybe you could convince my brother to forgive the DI? “

“Best?” What the hell was he going on about?

“Yes for us all. You see my brother gets bored and becomes unbearable. You’ve barely experienced the tip of it, wait until he starts on the drugs to occupy his whirling thoughts or worse-“

“Why don’t you try to make things right between him and the DI? “

Mycroft tapped his umbrella against the tip of his shoe not meeting John’s confused expression. “He wont see me.”

“Sure, sure I get it. “ John couldn’t help but roll his eyes a mistake on his part. Mycroft Holmes caught the sign of disrespect and barely managed to restrain a growl. However his voice was cutting and cold, the taller man moved in closer forcing the Omega to lean back against his own desk.

“Do you? Funny John that I’d never heard your name or caught the scent of you up until this last week. Tell me how did you meet my brother?” Gray eyes narrowed on the nervous Omega.

“It’s all very romantic really.” John tried to keep his voice even. Did the man have to stand so close?

“Romantic?” Mycroft scoffed. “My brother is a selfish, arrogant little brat, romance isn’t in his vocabulary.”

“Well-ugh you’re wrong.” John snapped back. “Just yesterday he bought me chocolates and had flowers delivered in fact he’s had a bouquet delivered every day this week so far.”

John motioned towards the flowers he’d put down on Doctor Hunter’s desk along with another box of chocolates.

Mycroft sniffed, eyes narrowing on the offending objects. “Well, so he did.”

“What exactly do you hope to gain Sergeant Watson? Money? I can assure you my brother isn’t a wealthy man.”

“Because you hold his trust?” John snapped back, Mycroft’s eyebrow raised in surprise. “Oh yes he’s told me. He’s told me about your father and mother. About the trust and his stint in rehab. So save your breath. I’m not here because he has money. We’ve a mutual understanding, he wont judge me for my background and I wont for his.”

Again Mycroft scoffed “He wont keep you long John. Just like all his toys he gets bored with eventually or breaks them. Do you wish to be broken John? My brother isn’t exactly the fatherly type. I hope you aren’t rushing into thoughts of a family. That would be very irresponsible for you.”

The Doctor didn’t get a chance to answer before Doctor Hunter was entering into the small office.

“Oh-I’m sorry am I interrupting?” she asked nervously her eyes worriedly looking over at John.

“No, not at all. We’re through here.” John replied quickly “He’s leaving.”

“Think about what I said John. I’m sure there are plenty other fish in the sea.”

John knew one thing, Mycroft was right, Sherlock was bored and needed to be mentally stimulated.


	8. Plans in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh the plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the length the chapter kinda got away with me. We will have a case coming...I just wanted to introduce our major characters i promise it will get interesting next chapter. OOOOH and a CASE!!!!! THanks for the reviews!!!!

Mycroft checked the text message on his phone, his usual assistant had gone off to Scotland to oversee a deal Mycroft would not trust in anyone else’s hands. He massaged his temples, that stubborn Omega was causing mummy distress as well as making this situation more difficult than it should be!

Relief flooded him reading the text he received from one of his analysts in charge of _plan b_.  Trusting the situation to be taken care of he could move on to more pressing business. The Korean elections were coming up and then that whole meeting with the Americans. It would be a very long day indeed, he still hadn’t received a text back from Gregory.

The DI had been more than a little angry over the whole situation, feeling as if Mycroft had withheld information. In a sense Mycroft had but it wasn’t of importance. Why did it matter that John was living with Sherlock and an army doctor? The Omega was unsuitable and of Sherlock’s choosing just as Victor Trevor had been.

Mycroft shifted in the back seat that had been a disaster one in which Mycroft couldn’t allow again.

**_~0~_ **

John returned home in a rush, his only hope was that the tall Alpha flatmate wasn’t burning the flat down. Really his landlady wasn’t going to be too happy when she returned home.

John climbed the stairs to the flat quickly, sniffing the air he thought he caught the thin scent of fire. Unlocking the door he dropped his bag in the hall when the sound of a woosh and the rumble of some unknown device filled the small flat. John nearly tripped over his feet hurrying into the living room only to find Sherlock wearing a protective shield and holding up a blow torch.

“Sherlock?” John counted to ten, “What. The. Hell. Are you doing?”

The Alpha turned pushing up the protective welder’s mask he switched off the torch. “John-“

“Is that my jumper?” John frowned stepping closer to the kitchen table.( the still ruined  kitchen table.) “I needed to test a theory and well you’re jumper matched the desired material. Besides it fit the mannequin perfectly. “ Sherlock turned back to the mannequin, pulling his mask down.

“Sherlock!” John objected “I liked that jumper! And besides it’s mine you prat! Why didn’t you use your own clothes? And look at the table.” John gestured to the scorch marks under the torso of the brown jumper wearing mannequin. John didn’t want to know where the poor things legs had gone.

“John one of my shirts wouldn’t fit the model. And besides this old thing has seen better days.”

John tried to ignore the unconcerned tone in the Alpha’s voice. Of course it wouldn’t matter to the man that John didn’t have much by way of clothes. That jumper was faded and worn but it was _his_ dammit. Another deep breath “That’s not the point. _It’s mine_.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Sherlock sighed. “In fact we should go shopping for clothes. I’ve noticed while going through the closet you don’t have much by way of clothes.”

John clasped his eyes shut and threw his head back praying for patience, this man was winding him up.

“Sherlock-“

“John can this wait I am in the middle of an experiment. Oh and we are out of milk.” With that dismissive tone the tall Alpha, still wearing his blue silk robe and pajama bottoms turned back around to continue burning the poor mannequin.

What was it with this Alpha, he was destruction incarnate, John needed tea and maybe something else for his headache. Perhaps a drink? He could use a drink, yes at a pub, nothing too busy just a cold pint and bit of quiet time in the corner to contemplate his situation.

He intended to change and shower, hating the scents that clung to him, recalling the earlier meeting with the eldest Holmes.

Damn the condescending man, he really had it out for John. And for no other reason than the fact that John’s background was unsuitable. What a posh bastard. So lost in thought John hadn’t noticed that the blow torch had been shut off, or the fact his flatmate was no longer standing at the table.

Instead he was leaning into John his nose pressed firmly into the back of John’s neck causing the Omega to stiffen and gasp. John would have moved away but the taller man’s slender hands instantly snapped out and gripped his arms holding him in place.

“What did he want?” Sherlock growled running his chin over the top of John’s soft blond head. “Why did Mycroft pay you a visit? Did he touch you?”

John tried to keep his breathing even, damn this instinct that craved to be dominated. Damn the anxiety that crept up into the pit of his stomach twisting and clouding his brain with fear. He was a soldier for fuck’s sake!

 When the Omega didn’t answer right away the fingers gripping his forearms squeezed harder.

“He only wanted to express his concern. And to apologize.” John gritted out squeezing his eyes shut he remained still not wishing to give the Alpha cause to lash out. Too many times as a child John learned from his own uncle’s reactions that any sudden movements could be misconstrued as a challenge. It was best to keep conversations short and accept that no matter what the Alpha was right.

The Alpha spun John around to face him, anxiety was a scent that John had thought he could control.  Somehow around these damn Holmes brothers it was impossible. He didn’t look the Alpha in the eye he kept himself still, he needed to be still. It would be over soon, Sherlock didn’t want him for any other reason than to regain his rightful inharitence. He wasn’t going to push John down and try to mate with him here on the living room floor.

“Did he hurt you?” Sherlock almost sounded concerned and John’s head snapped up blue eyes met greenish gray. There was something there and John felt his color leave him and his mouth go dry. He could easily lean into the taller man, lean into him and allow the scent of this Alpha to cover up the scents of the day. The unwanted touches from some of his patients, the stink of the older Holmes and whatever anxiety John had.

It would be easy, and just when he thought he would the taller Alpha pushed away almost forcibly his eyes narrowed, and John flinched.

Sherlock whirled around his blue robe fluttered behind him as he stomped towards the bedroom. John thought he heard a shower start and found himself standing in a state of confusion.

A newly showered and fully dressed Sherlock exited the bedroom no more than five minutes later, growling and mumbling to himself.

John had no idea what was going on but he knew not to protest when the Alpha grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

They were in a cab, Sherlock barked orders at the cabbie giving an address that John didn’t exactly recognize. Sure he knew it belonged to a ritzier part of town where all the expensive homes were constructed but he had no idea why they were headed there.

The Alpha at his side was angrily punching several texts into his phone and John thought he might actually shatter the screen. The cab stopped and Sherlock nearly flung the fare at the driver. The blond managed a brief apology before Sherlock was pulling him a rather expensive cobblestone drive the iron gates to the estate opened and John thought he caught several security cameras following their movements.

Sherlock hadn’t even lifted a hand to knock when a rather solemn looking man in dark suit answered the door, “Is she in?” The butler, a Beta, didn’t have the chance to answer before Sherlock nearly shoved him aside pulling John behind him into the house. “Of course she’s in! Where else would she be?”

John tried to take in his surroundings gaining no more than a fleeting glance.

“Keep up John!” Sherlock snapped causing John to flinch once more at the harshness in the Alpha’s voice.

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes!” This caused the Alpha to halt and John felt himself stumble into the Alpha with an embarrassing   _oomph_ noise. John’s arm was released and he rubbed the spot where the Alpha had gripped him. The two were standing in a very large foyer, the polished oak floor reflected the light from the expensive chandelier dangling above their heads, expensive looking vases and statues lined the corridor. John thought he saw a Monet at the end of the corridor but couldn’t be sure.

He was too focused on the woman whose voice had caused the head strong Sherlock Holmes to comply in a heart's beat.

The woman was small and fragile looking, her eyes were sharp and a cool green. John took in her appearance she wore a black almost Victorian style dress, was she in mourning? Her gray hair was pinned back ruthlessly into a tight bun, her shoulders were straight and posture severe. John almost wanted to stand at attention she could put any drill Sargent to shame.

“Gran mere.” Sherlock greeted warmly his posture still stiff. John frowned utterly lost. Did he just say Grand mere?

The woman sighed shaking her head, she had her hands on her small hips. “Come give us a kiss then.” To John’s surprise Sherlock did just that, he moved towards her gave a quick peck on the woman’s soft cheek. “Alright, then that’s better. Come into the salon and we can have some tea, after you introduce your guest. Then I’m sure you will explain your sudden visit.”  She smiled warmly and turned to enter the room behind her.

John followed wishing he had taken that something for his headache.

The sitting room was something out of a museum, John didn’t want to breathe for fear he would break something expensive, a servant entered behind them carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Sherlock sat close at John’s left his thigh warm against John’s and the older woman took a seat to John’s right. She was sitting in a high backed red chair. The woman was small but looked absolutely regal.

“Gran mere, I wished to introduce you to my fiancé Doctor John Watson.”

The older woman’s eyes widened but she didn’t betray her surprise with any other expression. Instead she smiled warmly in John’s direction, the Omega was speechless instead he looked to Sherlock and then back to the older woman.

What the hell was Sherlock up to?

“Oh! This is a wonderful surprise. I see the point to your eager arrival. Manners were never your strongest point when it came to important announcements.”

“I was just telling my sister that I wished you and Mycroft would hurry and settle down so I may see great grandchildren. Now here you are with a fiancé!” She clapped her hands together happily her grin widened “And a Doctor!”

“Yes, Gran mere, John is a Doctor in the army.”

The woman clapped her hands over her mouth, and gave a happy sound. “John! Now I must hear all about you! You have no idea how exciting this news is! My own husband god rest his soul was a military man. As was his father, my own son wasn’t one to continue the tradition but I do have a few nephews who do. Mycroft of course decided to take an active role in government also a family business, and our dear Sherlock doing his civil service by helping Scotland Yard. I am so proud of the boys. My Magnus were he still alive would tell you the same. And now! Now we have an army doctor about to take the Holmes name.”

John felt a pang of guilt twist his stomach, the woman was genuinely happy and her soft hands were gripping his suddenly cold ones.

“Olivia!” The older woman called out and a middle aged Beta dressed in a maid’s uniform entered. “Please tell my sister I will be a bit delayed our card game will be pushed back. If you could let the others know.”

“Yes, ma’am right away.” The servant took her leave.

“I apologize for the intrusion.” John found the words.

“Oh, polite! Manners! Thank heavens! Perhaps that will rub off on my grandson.” The woman leaned back in her chair squeezing John’s hands one last time. Her warm smile putting him at ease. “And it’s never an intrusion. My dear sister Helen will understand. She rarely gets visits from her grandchildren.”

John accepted the cup of tea offered and he allowed Sherlock to do all the talking hoping the situation would be cleared up as to why they had come in the first place.

“I wished to see you right away Gran mere before my brother had a chance to ruin my announcement you know how terribly jealous he has been of my talent and genius-“

“Shush now. No bad talking. Mycroft loves you to pieces. The two of you are so set in your stubborn ways. You both need lessons in expressing your feelings. I swear the Alpha men in this family are all so emotionally stunted when it comes to carrying. I blame your father. “

Sherlock didn’t reply he only stiffened and John searched the younger man’s face trying to read the expression that flashed behind those beautiful gray eyes.

“Besides your brother is far too busy to come and visit an old woman just to tell me his youngest brother has found a mate.”

“He isn’t too busy if he’s taken to harassing my dear John.”

The woman stiffened, and realization was starting to dawn on John.

“He what?” The woman looked worriedly from John to Sherlock.

“Yes, once I happily explained my choice in partner and introduce John to Mycroft the fat-“

“Sherlock.” The woman warned.

“Excuse me Gran mere.” He cleared his throat, “Well the man had John arrested on false charges, they seized him quite roughly from work in hopes of humiliating him in front of his peers and patients. When it became clear there was no truth to the allegations they released my mate but not after warning him off from me.

John of course being a man of moral and decent standing did not heed said threats to his reputation or person and returned home to me. I thought the matter solved after speaking to my brother rather forcibly on the subject. Instead he has decided to intimidate my dearest and at his place of employment no less. I am just lost as to what I should do. I could take this up with mother but she seems to have let him loose on this subject.  All because my John comes from a less than wealthy background. He is an orphan really.”

The woman placed a hand to her chest and John had the decency to look away, Sherlock was laying it on rather thick. And the fact the Alpha had an arm around him now rubbing his thumb over John’s bicep was making it rather warm in the room.

Or was that guilt?

“That it absolutely unacceptable.” The older woman took a deep shaky breath; she turned to John her soft hands taking his. “That is not how a Holmes acts. I hate to speak ill of anyone especially a family member but Violet is a bit irrational at times. I will have a word with Mycroft, I’m glad you brought this to my attention. This will not be allowed to continue. He is an exceptional boy that one but his protective-“

She calmed herself and gave John a quick smile “Please don’t think ill of us all. I will make this right John.”

“Please I hate to cause trouble-I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding.” This was the truth, John hated attention and wanted nothing more than to sink into the couch and disappear.

Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes in reply to John’s protests, the older woman ignored him instead her eyes fell on the bonding bracelet John wore. She gave a gentle smile running a manicured thumb over the gold band. “I have something for you my dear. I want you to have it. It’s only fitting and it would be rude to not accept it. Consider it a welcoming gift to our pack.” Before John could object the older woman had slipped off her own bracelet and placed it around John’s right wrist. Her eyes watered “There now. That will silence any protests. My dear Magnus gave that to me the day he asked for my hand. And I’ve worn it since.”

“Grand mere.” Sherlock whispered.

“Oh, quiet you. It’s my choice besides I’ve wanted to give that to someone worthy. And anyone who claims your affections is definitely praiseworthy in my book. My sister will be jealous seeing how the two of us have had an ongoing bet to when we would be able to hand down our mating rings.” She dabbed at her eyes, and John gave into instinct and embraced the older woman.

He had never been embraced before, well other than Harry’s drunken guilt trips. The Omega had always wanted to be apart of a family and even if it wasn’t real and his guilt ate at him, he could at least show his gratefulness. A deep breath and he could take in the sweet scent of honey, expensive perfume and oh-she was an Omega.

The woman stiffened in surprise not expecting the physical contact and John pulled away immediately only to find her thin arms had come to wrap around him. She squeezed him before allowing him to sit back in his seat.

“Yes, you will do just fine.” She sighed happily “ Now. I hate to be rude but I do have a phone call to make.”

“Of course Gran mere.” Sherlock stood with her and she turned her cheek in preparation for a quick kiss.

“John I do hope you bring him around more often. And you are always welcome as well. Now boys I will be handling the appropriate announcements I’ll have you back here for a formal dinner where the family can all offer up congratulations.”

Sherlock started to protest but the older woman shot him a threatening look and he smiled tightly. “Yes Gran mere. Of course.”

The older woman sighed happily moving towards another room where her sister awaited patiently.

“Sorry Helen.”

“So, he’s finally come to tell on his brother.” Green eyes bright and a grin played across ruby lips.

“Yes. These boys can sometimes be rather predictable. Although I confess I would have thought he would show a lot sooner.”

“Yes well that Sherlock is so much like our dear deceased brother Sherrinford. So impulsive. I caught a glimpse of the young Omega. He looks a bit lost, do you think he knows?” The twin Omega sipped at her tea as her sister took a seat at the card table across from her. Green eyes softened and Helen wondered when her dear sister would stop mourning the loss of her mate. She sighed thinking of her own dear husband Walter. She’d stopped wearing black twenty years ago. War was an ugly thing, too many good men young and old were lost to it.

She thought sadly of her own grandsons, her dear Quinton so ready to prove himself and his brother Arthur holding him back.

“No, I don’t think they have a clue. Oh, that Sherlock thinks he’s so clever finding a way around the Trust issue. I don’t think he realizes yet but it will grow. I can tell he’s smitten. Look at how he clung to the younger man on their way out.”

Helen tossed her long gray braid over her shoulder “He would make a good match for my Quin.”

“Oh, Hel I don’t think that young Doctor has eyes for anyone else.” Helen frowned handing over the file she’d brought.

“I retrieved that from an old friend that owed my Walter a favor. I hoped you would see it before you met the young Omega.”

“Oh you are thorough.”

“I was wanting to keep it for myself once I discovered Quin was sending flowers to a certain young doctor.”

“Yes, there is that. Funny how two of our grandsons have fallen for the same man. I’m not concerned. Sherlock will certainly keep this one. “

Helen shook her head “I m not so sure. Quin is charming and determined once he puts his mind to something. Besides you know how competitive these boys can be. Wait till Sherlock finds out, and Mycroft! Of all people to have no idea that his own cousin is trying to court his brother’s mate. Oh, that will be interesting.”

“You are absolutely incorrigible. We should deter that train of thought. Sherlock after all found him first. Besides Mycroft will be putting some kind of scheme into play. It is hardly fair to have two against one.”

“It does seem a bit unfair. However all is fair as they say in love and war. We should put another wager on the table. Since you’ve won the bracelet one.” Helen smiled brightly. “I wonder what Quin will do once he discovers who this Omega really is. It’s all so fun! Besides I do love watching Violet’s tantrums.”

“Now that’s just mean sister.”

“I never liked the family she came from, she’s a spoiled Omega. A bad match for your son. Something she unfortunately learned the hard way.” Helen shook her head glaring down at her cards, ignoring her the way her sister's face paled whenever her eldest son was mentioned. “Besides Doctor Srgt. John Watson-Hill has a nicer ring to it.”

“Just deal the cards.” Hilda replied “And no cheating sister.”

**~0~**

“Sherlock!” John finally broke the silence that followed them all the way home and up the stairs to 221B.

“Hmm what?” Sherlock had been lost in thought perching now in a chair near the window. He looked at John as if the Omega appeared out of thin air.

“What? I cant keep this! You have to give it back! It’s not right.” John offered his wrist.

“Cant. She is rather stubborn when it comes to these types of things. Just wear it until the end of the agreement. I’ll return it then.”

“It will break her heart. Oh god. She was so happy.” John ran a hand over his face. “You have to tell her. I cant-I cant lie to her and your family?”

“Why not?” Sherlock snapped. “It’s only for a few months! “

“Twelve isn’t a few!” John’s headache had returned. “It’s cruel-“

“John, need I keep reminding you of your lack of choice in the matter. Just stick to the agreement! I have no use for these little outbursts. Why cant you simply do as you’re told!” Sherlock snapped and John paled taking a step back.

“You don’t get it do you?” John shook his head “Of course you don’t!” he turned on his heels and headed out the door grabbing his coat, he would get that drink after all.


	9. Polite

John found himself at a pub within walking distance, a quick glance and he found an empty booth in the corner. His thoughts were spinning and he really just needed to calm down and relax.

Not that relaxing was hard, in fact John was a normally calm individual, something an Omega should take pride in. It was just that the flat, it was too concentrated with Alpha pheromones. Not just any Alpha pheromones, but Sherlock’s.

That and the man was infuriating. Frustrating like a child could be, and intelligent. A bloody genius really, a bloody handsome genius.

Wait. Where did that come from?

Damn, he really needed to get the hang of dealing with an Alpha, especially if he was to be stationed with them. If he couldn’t get around Sherlock’s sudden shifts in scent and moods how the hell would he be expected to work under stress along strangers.

“Sergeant Watson! “ A familiar voice called out approaching his table. John tensed turning to look over his glass of untouched beer. There were two men dressed in jeans and military gray t-shirts approaching, “Bill! Charlie?” Familiar faces eased John’s tension and he stood to embrace the two nurses from his unit.

“Pew-“ Bill pulled back making a face as did Charlie. “What the hell is that stink-“

“Bill. Manners?” The red haired Omega shook his head and turned back to their Sergeant.  “No way!” He  gasped reaching for John’s right wrist.

 “Oh. So this is what you’ve been up to while on leave.” Bill whistled “And from the looks of these bonding rings, two by the way. Because apparently you are too good for one? Seriously though mate, these are looking pricey. Who’s the lucky fellow? Do we know him?”

“This is a joke right?” Bill took John’s wrist in a light grip touching the gold bracelet as well as the silver. “There’s a coat of arms on this one. Bloody hell Watson, who is he?”

“A coat of arms?” John hadn’t noticed that.

“Yeah and an engraving.” Bill sniffed around John, “And from the smell of it your Alpha is very possessive you reek.” Bill released John’s wrist making a face and holding his nose. Charlie smacked his dark haired friend hard at the back of his head.

“Oi! It was just an observation.”

“It doesn’t smell that bad. It’s just weird.” Charlie smiled “You know you being so anti-Alpha relationships and what not. We had a pool going that you were uh, playing for the other team.”

“Now who’s the idiot.” Bill laughed catching John’s confusion and Charlie’s deep blush.

“Well, we’ve lost a good man then. Come one mate tell us all about him, I’ll get us a round.” Bill waved a waitress over and John still examining his bracelets slid back into the booth, Charlie took a seat across from him not meeting his eyes.

“I take it this was a sudden thing then?” The red haired Omega queried “I mean you aren’t ummm-“ Charlie blushed a darker shade of red.

“He’s trying to ask if you went and got yourself knocked up while on leave.”

John hadn’t expected that and nearly chocked on his beer he started to drink from.

“Ease up there mate.” Bill thumped John on the back sliding in next to him.  “Of course you aren’t pregnant. Responsible doctor like you wouldn’t be drinking if that were the case.” Bill and Charlie both eyed John for reassurance, the blond Omega found his voice.

“No! God no. I mean I’m not.”

“See there Charles, stop making accusations. Our C.O. here is obviously in love and will be telling us all the sordid details. As soon as we get him good and drunk. Right doc?”

John didn’t have a chance to reply when several drinks and a few shots arrived at their table.

“Ah! Here we go, let’s celebrate then!” Bill rubbed his hands together handing out pints and whiskey shots. John reluctantly took his and Bill smiled brightly “To love! And posh Alphas willing to put you up in the lap of luxury.”

“To love!” Charlie brought his glass up quickly and taking the shot, John’s stomach twisted in guilt and the other two Omegas eyed him curiously.

“To love.” John sighed taking the bitter liquid in, the burning wasn’t unpleasant he just wasn’t much of a drinker. That was Harry’s favorite hobby.

John didn’t realize how much lying to his friends would hurt but a deal was a deal. Lap of luxury indeed, if only these two knew the half of it. The flat was cozy and John was starting to think of it as home, and it did smell pleasant enough. Well it wasn’t that bad and Sherlock, well Sherlock as frustrating as he could be, the man was interesting. And his cheek bones, those hands and his honeyed voice.

“Ah, is it the whiskey making you blush or are you thinking of your beloved?” Bill nudged his friend.

John straightened up concentrating on his beer, “You were.” Bill chuckled. “Well good on you mate. Good on you. You of all people deserve some happiness. Now tell us Doc what’s he like? We know it’s a male because his scent is very distinct. He has to be a beast in bed with that strong of a scent he’s marked you with.”

John blushed and ducked his head, recalling how Sherlock had insisted on scenting him this morning before work as he did every morning before work.

“Bill shut up.” Charlie snapped unexpectedly. “The sarg isn’t going to want to kiss and tell. Besides not everyone is a pervert like you and wants to hear it.” Bill’s eye brow raised and he leaned back in the booth eyeing his red haired friend for a half second as if deciding something he turned back to wave the waitress over and ordered another round of shots.

“John- I mean sarg does this mean you’ll be leaving the service? You know for home and hearth all that breeding nonsense.” Charlie sounded appalled over the idea.

John shook his head finally able to get a word in. “No. Sherlock and I have decided to wait. He is actually very supportive of my staying in the service.”

“No shit?” Bill slapped his hands together. “Oh, with a status change you’ll be promoted. You should have been years ago anyway. But this will happen; I mean you’ll see some real action on the field. It’s a dangerous life out there, with a war going on and all. Not that you’ve ever shrugged such things off. Still it won’t be easy John. The Alphas aren’t going to just step aside and allow you into their territory. I’ve heard of hazing that goes on.”

Bill’s voice dropped “You should bond before you get back. I mean it’s dangerous without the bite. The scent of an Alpha will rub off after a while and the unbounded bastards will claim you were asking for it. This is exactly why they don’t allow unbounded Omegas to work around their precious Alpha soldiers in the Queens army. Like it’s our fault they can’t keep their testosterone driven urges under control.  It’s all political shit if you ask me.”

“I can’t bond, without going into heat.” John replied “And we are all on the same suppressants, that injection is a year long thing. So I’ll just have to hope these,” John jingled the bracelets on his wrist “will deter any unwanted attention. I’m not worried about it.” John lied. “We are all brothers and arms, out to serve Queen and country. I’m sure they’ll have better things to think about then a roll in the sack.”

“Oh, John. You’ll be missed. You and your Mr. Brightside mentality.” The shots arrived and Bill smiled brightly “To heartbreak!”

Charlie gave a sad murmur  raising his glass and took the shot.

John’s mind was spinning in several directions; Bill was voicing all the concerns that John hadn’t thought about. Maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea. Seeing how his bonding bracelet couldn’t dissuade a dammed Alpha soldier by the name of Quin Hill from sending him flowers and unwanted gifts.

No. He wouldn’t be bullied, he could handle himself. He didn’t need a dammed mark to prove he was worthy.

Besides after a year he and Sherlock would be done, and the Alpha would want nothing more to do with him after that. John wouldn’t miss the scenting or the clutter of the flat. Nor would he miss the soft bed with the warm smell of Sherlock on the sheets.

**_~0~_ **

Agent Beaman eyed his mark, he observed the blond Omega. Dammed if he didn’t look like Liam. The same blond hair and blue eyes, so vulnerable. But it was just an act, Omegas knew how to play on an Alpha’s senses. The damn sluts were devious and cunning.

He could see how the red haired Omega was attracted openly to the blond. For all Beaman knew the two had something going on the side. Omegas couldn’t be trusted. They took all you had and they always left. He wasn’t bitter just experienced with infidelity.

So when some lackey from the home office called him up and gave him the mission details he was more than happy to take it on. After all he had showed the last Omega that thought he was sly enough to play him. He showed the bitch good. Anyway,  it was his duty to save this Omega’s soon to be from being played.

Agent Beaman wasn’t a vain man, he just knew how to play on his assets. He kept his square jaw clean shaven and dark hair cut relatively short. He was sex on legs and this little Omega wouldn’t know what hit him.  They never did.

“Hello there can I buy you a drink?” the agent had his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his black tie hanging loosely around his neck. He smiled a perfect smile at the young Omega who had climbed into the seat next to him.

“I’m sorry. I’m engaged.” The blond woman replied firmly but politely. She tossed her shoulder length blond hair over her shoulder, and removed her gray cartigan.She was looking to relax after a busy day at the office, her slender legs crossed over eachother and the gray pin skirt came up to expose her shapely legs even more. Agent Beaman continued to smile any way not letting this dissuade him, he knew she’d give in. Besides he needed a distraction while his mark was occupied. And all Omegas played hard to get in the beginning.

“Aren’t we all.” Agent Beaman pushed a glass towards her, he would consider her practice for what’s to come.

**_~0~_ **

“You resorted to calling Grand mere!” Mycroft fumed. “Really Sherlock how childish of you.” Mycroft hadn’t entered the flat without knocking he waved his umbrella around in frustration. “It took hours to convince her that I was not threatening your mate. And even then I’m sure she thinks me still a villain. She then had words with our mother. Now mummy is inconsolable.”

Sherlock was postioned at the table, his head comming up from the microscope. “When isn’t she?” he replied in his usual bored tone.

“You spoiled-“ Mycroft took a deep breath, “You will call our Grand mere immediately and explain you misinterpreted-“

“What? I misinterpreted what? That you crowded my fiancé, that you had him arrested and humiliated at work? And you used Lestrade to aid in this ridiculous plan.  Are you jealous brother or just a fat idiot?”

Again Mycroft held his frustration in, trying to calm the anger seething within. The older Holmes was blessed with a temper like father’s and Mycroft refused to give into it.

“Why are you here? We both know I’m not going to make that phone call to our Grand mere.” Sherlock's gray eyes flicked over his brother.

“I’m here, because I wanted to apologize to the Omega-“

“John.” Sherlock snapped moving back to his experiment under the microscope.

“What?” Mycroft gave a confused look.

“His name is John. Or Doctor Watson or Sergeant Watson. You pick. But do not talk as if he were a non person. He isn’t _the Omega,_ he has a name I suggest you get used to saying it.”

Again Mycroft felt the urge to throw something; instead he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well, at the risk of loosing some of my military contacts as well as political backing I am here to offer my apology to your-to John. “

“Well that’s half hearted.” Sherlock couldn’t help but grin down at the bacteria floating on the slide. “You’ll have to be more sincere. Or I’ll have to report to Grand mere about your attitude and lack of earnestness. Then I’m sure she’ll really have a word with some of your contacts.”

“Shut up Sherlock. This isn’t a game. I’m also here to drop off the invitations to the engagement party I’m apparently throwing in your honor. “

“What? You?” Sherlock’s gray eyes narrowed on his brother’s pinched expression.

“Yes. Well officially it’s me but Grand mere has already taken care of the arrangements.”

“That woman is fast. We were only there a few hours ago.”

“I really don’t care. In fact do us all a favor and don’t show up. Perhaps it will save the Holmes family from the shame of having some common army doctor mal you in public. By the way where is your Omega?”

Mycroft glanced around the empty flat, taking note of how clean the place was. From where he stood the kitchen was organized and the usual clutter of the living area was nonexistent. How did he not notice that before?

“John has gone out with friends.”

“Oh?” Mycroft glanced down at his phone reading the in coming text. “I see, he’s out with friends. I’m surprised you let him out of sight for so long. Seeing how possessive you are. Wouldn’t want another Alpha to move in on your unclaimed territory now, would we? Although I must say I never thought you a romantic. It’s pathetic when an Alpha sends flowers and gifts to their Omega. It’s sentiment Sherlock. I thought you above that. “

“What the hell are you going on about?” Sherlock growled moving towards his brother.

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me. I saw the flowers you sent, and chocolate. Really how common of you.”

Sherlock’s mind started to whirl, what was his brother was going on about? He hadn’t sent John flowers or chocolates.

“Oh thank god the doors un’locked.  I may have mmmisplaced my keysss and um wallet.” John stumbled into the room. Sherlock caught the heavy scent of whisky and pub on the blond.

“Oh, sorry.” John tried for a loud whisper. “I didn’t know his majesty had arrived. I’m just going to put myself to bed.” John smiled drunkenly, his face flushed and movements chopy and clumsy. Sherlock caught him before he tripped over his own feet. Having quickly pushed away from the table he was standing at, he made sure to place himself between John and his brother.

“My brother was just leaving John.” Sherlock frowned examining the doctor’s face.

“Oh, good. He stinks. Don’t like that. Makes me nauseous.” John hiccupped.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, “John so glad to see you again. And it looks as if you’ve been out. Shame you haven’t the tolerance that seems to run in your family.”

John tried to glare at Mycroft but it ended up being more of a squint. “You sir are an an uh-arsehole. And I would say more on the matter s’ept I think I’m going to be sick.”

Sherlock didn’t wait he half carried half dragged his fiancé towards the bathroom. Mycroft made a face and took his leave; he promised Grand mere that he wouldn’t have further contact with John other than the usual family functions. He however didn’t promise he wouldn’t set the other man up. Once Sherlock caught his Omega with another Alpha he would end it without question. Problem solved.

Mycroft glanced at his in coming text once more, his analyst wasn’t the usual Beta he used for sensitive assignments such as this, but he would do. According to the Beta he selected the perfect Alpha to be John’s downfall.

Hearing the retching from the bathroom, Mycroft  knew it wasn’t too soon. Really this Omega was unsuitable for polite society. The fact that his brother was actually helping someone other than himself was a little unsettling. It was best he have this relationship end more sooner than later. 


	10. views

Sherlock didn’t understand his actions at all, he found himself unable to leave John hunched over the toilet. Thankfully the heaving had stopped once the blond had emptied out the liquid and sparingly solid contents of his stomach.

“It was dumb of me to drink that much and not eat.” John huffed into the bowl, his voice hoarse.

“Indeed. Although drinking doesn’t seem to be a talent of yours. Perhaps-“

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not a drinker. I didn’t mean to have that much.” John placed his arms over the bowl and rested his throbbing head over them. “Sorry. If I embarrassed you then.”

“Embarrassed me? I wasn’t at the pub with you John. Therefore your stumbling and slurred speech in no way caused me embarrassment. Even if I had been there I would not have been affected by what others think. I simply don’t care.”

John laughed softly, “Of course not. But what I meant was your brother. He’ll probably go running to your mother or Grand mere. I-“

“Mycroft is a fat snob. No, John, you did me a favor. It gave me an excuse to dismiss him and him an excuse to flee. As for your good manners being smeared I highly doubt Grand mere will be in the mood to hear anything Mycroft has to say against you.” Sherlock smiled his hand moving on it’s own to pet the back of the Omega’s head. John’s eyes were squeezed shut and Sherlock noted how this action caused the young doctor to relax, his eyelids fluttered briefly and John let out a soft sigh.  “My mother is a bit of an over dramatic woman. I stopped trying to please her years ago. And my brother only does so out of a sense of guilt.”

“Guilt?” John whispered.

“Yes, my father wasn’t exactly the even tempered type. When we were young he would often discipline my mother. My brother and I were never treated as harshly as she but like I said father wasn’t even tempered if he felt challenged or displeased he would lash out at the offending party. My mother often enough deflected my father’s anger when it was fixed on Mycroft or me, in her direction. She was a foolish woman, and Mycroft being the eldest thought he could try and interfere with father only for it to end badly for everyone. “

“Sherlock, that’s horrible. Your mother was only trying to keep you safe why do you call her foolish?” Sherlock didn’t meet John’s blue eyes.

“She was weak John. Instead of leaving the neanderthal  she covered up the bruises and made the appropriate lies as to why she couldn’t attend banquets or parties. She cared for us, true. But she cared for her wealth and social standing far more than our safety. She was foolish and weak. She made excuses for him, and treated him as if he was a king and it was his right to treat us like serfs. “

John’s blue eyes were studying Sherlock’s distant expression, the hand on his head had stilled and the Alpha was tense. John sighed sadly “ She was stuck Sherlock. I’m sure she had her reasons.”

Sherlock was frowning now, his gray green eyes meeting John’s clear blue, a silence fell between them and Sherlock forgot they were in the small bathroom. He couldn’t hear the slow drip of the faucet to John’s right, or feel the cold of the porcelain through his trousers as he kneeled down next to the Omega.

All that mattered were those eyes, those clear blue eyes, wide and understanding.  “Your brother just wants the best for you Sherlock. He is trying to protect you. Because now he can and back then he wasn’t able to. You shouldn’t be too hard on him. At least he didn’t sell you in a poker game, or leave you with awful relatives because addiction mattered more than your safety.” John closed his eyes and shivered at the memories starting to stir.

Sherlock caught how easily the younger man seemed to push these thoughts away and with a sigh John opened his eyes once more the clouds cleared and he was offering understanding.

John was anything but dull, John was intriguing and beautiful.

 “Anyway, I’ll drag myself out of here, probably should shower. I think I’ve gotten rid of everything and anything in my stomach. I’ll be crawling into bed and regretting tomorrow. “

Sherlock frowned again not moving; John took a shaky hand and placed it over the one resting on his head. He squeezed lightly pulling it away, the Omega started to sit back on his heels. “Really. I can do this. I’m a big boy, a dumb one for giving in to peer pressure but a capable one.”

Sherlock frowned again, standing slowly he glanced around the small bathroom as if  unsure how he’d managed to be there. “Very well. Goodnight John.” Sherlock cleared his throat and hurried out. He needed to clear his mind, organize his thoughts and find where the hell he stored his logic.

Why had he felt compelled to help the Omega, to offer comfort and why did he speak so openly of things he thought he deleted? It was the close proximity of an Omega doing this to him, just biology, cursed biology just chemicals no less. Sherlock straightened deciding he would get a better handle on this situation. No more slip ups, and John wouldn’t be going out unescorted from now on.

Which lead to another nagging question, what the hell had Mycroft been going on about? Flowers?

**_~0~_ **

John didn’t leave the room until well after noon, his head pounding he took some paracetamol, and started to make tea. Sherlock was in his usual wear, a blue silk robe and his pajamas, the dark haired genius had his hands under his chin in steepled postion.

“Mind palace then.” John murmured to himself with a soft smile. He placed a mug of tea within reach of the Alpha and took up the newspaper. Today was his day off he would enjoy it and wish for the hangover to leave him.

This part of going out wasn’t any fun but it had been relaxing to spend time around his two friends. Which reminded him he needed to head in and report his change in status. It might move his deployment up, this for some reason caused a sadness stir. His time with the mad Alpha would be cut short if he was to deploy early. He wondered then what would become of the flat?

Why was that making him sad? John tried to shake the thoughts away, he needed to focus. Sherlock was far from _his_ , and nothing could change the fact this was a business deal. Sherlock was just being kind last night, and all that about his family?

John took sighed staring blankly at the paper in front of him. It wasn’t anything more than Sherlock stating facts. The blank expression on the other man’s face hadn’t been an illusion. His, _as a matter of fact tone_ , all of it was so impersonal.

Still John winced thinking of two young Alphas watching their mother fall under the hard fists of a domineering father. How often had John's father struck him? Mycroft and Sherlock's mother seemed to have tried to keep Sherlock safe. Harry had only mouthed off or run away. It was worse for John when he was placed with his uncle.

John thought of Mycroft Holmes once more, it was easy to maybe see where he was coming from. Still did he have to be such a complete prick about it?

“John?”

Sherlock’s voice broke through his troubling thoughts, “Hmm?”

“I’m bored.”

Oh the dread those words dredged up, John glanced over at the Alpha on the couch, gray eyes were fixed to a spot on the ceiling. John glanced up and thought it looked like a spit wad? Oh what had the Alpha been up to while John slept?

“Well perhaps you should call that detective fellow accept his apology and see if he has any work for you.”

“No.”

“Read a book.” John offered.

“No.”

John sipped his tea, why was it up to him to think of something?

“John.” Sherlock sat up now taking the tea on the neatly organized table in front of him.

“Sherlock?”

“Who is sending you flowers? And chocolates?”

The Alpha’s tone was even and held no accusation just curiosity, John shrugged.

“I suppose your brother said something.” John sighed, “Well. It’s a patient I saw at the beginning of our engagement. That day that everything went to shit. He was forward but I was pretty firm. Still he’s a bit too thick to accept _no_ as an answer. Besides he’s harmless, just flowers, wine and chocolate. I’ve been giving them to Doctor Hunter. “

“Did you show this idiot your bonding bracelet?” Sherlock growled.

 “More than once, you know I’m starting to find out that it seems to attract more trouble than dispel it. Some of my Alpha patients during the day have become a bit more forward.  Anyway like I said he’s harmless some flirtatious pretty boy that hasn’t been turned down before, my guess. Not like I’ll see him again. He hasn’t tried to approach me at work and I’ve ignored his little gifts and notes. Doctor Hunter has enjoyed them immensely.”

“I thought your co workers were predominately Omega and Betas?” Sherlock’s deep voice was cool and John looked up from his paper immediately sensing something was off.

“They are. Doctor Hunter is an Omega and she’s been taking the gifts home, and in response to them her Alpha has become more uh,” John coughed “possessive in his behavior.”

Sherlock made a face, John rolled his eyes “It’s harmless goading. He hasn’t been so interested since they have three kids and this has spiced up her love life a little.”

“It’s cold manipulation. Something your gender is good at.” 

John bristled at this, “You aren’t telling me you buy into that shite? Being the intelligent man that you are.” John narrowed his eyes.

“It’s simple a play on biology. This is why Omegas cant be trusted and this one is even married to her Alpha. Disgusting. I would expect such behavior out of unbounded couple. “

“Now hold on a bloody minute!” John tossed the paper on the coffee table. “You misogynistic prat. You forget the lot of you circle around an unbounded Omega practically beating your chest and showing dominance unable to keep your trousers on even when said Omega makes it clear they aren’t interested. It’s some kind of cat and mouse game with you Alphas. I’ve noticed it’s worse when the bastards see a bonding bracelet but no mark, even the scenting seems to stir them up in a frenzy. How is that my problem? The mere fact that unbounded Omegas can’t be promoted to higher ranks in the army has nothing to do with capabilities or skill.

Tests and research has proven though we aren’t physically superior in some ways, we are still just as intelligent and cool headed under fire. Actually in most instances we have proven we are far more superior in keeping calm under stress. So we might not be able to lift the same amount of weights, Omegas have been known to carry injured Alphas long distances without a problem. So why can’t we be promoted?

 Oh that’s right, because some testosterone driven bastard can’t keep their hands to themselves and refuse to be ordered around by an Omega. Not because said Omega is incapable or inferior but because an Omega lacks the same length of equipment between the legs. How do you like that generalization?” John snapped standing up glaring down at the Alpha sitting on the couch.

Sherlock studied the flush to John’s cheeks the scent of challenge in the air, his Alpha mind responded in less than a heartbeat. He had John pushed back onto the couch flipping the startled man onto his back Sherlock loomed over him. Eye’s dark and teeth flashing.

“Mine!” Sherlock snapped pressing himself into the stiff figure beneath him. The Omega's blue eyes were wide and mouth slightly parted.

“No-“ John started to form the words but soft lips came down hard on his, crushing and punishing. The Omega’s response was to give in to submit but John fought against the urge to listen to his biology. Although the lips were warm, and tasted of tea and tobacco, he refused to be treated again as if his feelings didn’t matter. He started to struggle, a mistake he should know better. Any kind of struggling would be perceived as a challenge to dominance.

The Alpha’s pupils dilated further, blow wide with the instinct of a predator that felt as if his prey was getting away.

John felt those sharp hips press into him, startled by the fact that he was starting to become aroused and that the Alpha smothering him was already hard.

“Sherlock?” John managed to squeak, moving his head to the side. “Stop please.” He hated how it came as a plea but he hadn’t a choice, he was on the brink of giving in. Then what? That would confirm Sherlock’s statements and already prejudiced views on Omegas. John wasn’t weak he was a soldier and he wouldn’t give in.

He tried to work out a way to gain leverage over the taller man, but already the Alpha was pulling away, practically scrambling to put distance between the two.

He had a look of complete disgust gray eyes back to normal narrowed on the panting Omega.

“John-“ Sherlock’s voice was shaky but whatever was about to be said was thankfully interrupted by the rumble of a mobile. John sat up diving across the table landing were the sound emanated he scooped the nearly dead device up in his hands and answered.

“Hi-hello? Yes. This is his phone. Detective Inspector Lestrade? Alright! I mean yes. Just-he’s here right now. Please tell me where you need him to meet you and we’ll be there!” John couldn’t hide the desperation in his voice.

The DI sounded confused and relieved all at once he gave John the address and the Omega vowed to get the Consulting Detective there immediately.

“John. That was my phone.” Sherlock remained standing a frown on his face.

“Get dressed Sherlock and I suggest you shower quickly. “ John tried to calm his racing heart. The Alpha was bored and John wasn’t going to goad the man, he would instead redirect all that pent up energy and aggression. What happened was just that. Biology, it didn’t mean anything. No matter how much it caused his stomach to twist over the thought, John swore to himself that _IT DIDN’T MEAN ANYTHING._

“But John. Maybe you didn’t understand-“

“I said dressed now. We’ll get milk on our way back.”

“Back from where? What-“

“Shower! There’s been another murder. You and I will be going to the scene as per the DI’s request. Now! Go! Shower!” John pushed Sherlock towards the bathroom. “I’ll get you something to wear.”

“But I’m mad at him-“ Sherlock was thrown by the sudden change in the room, John wasn’t anxious or frightened he was something else.

  
“No. No. You are bored. And besides if you don’t get unbored. I fear there will be a homicide at 221B up for investigation. Especially if we have another debate on politics. Let’s agree to disagree and claim a truce.”

“John?”

“Shower now.” John used his commanding military voice and to his surprise the Alpha responded. (Thankfully.)

**_~0~_ **

Lestrade nearly  choked on his coffee when a cab showed up thirty minutes later, exiting said cab was a blond haired Omega looking exasperated but determined. He then tugged on the long arm of a rather stiff looking Alpha, who Lestrade immediately was relived to identify as Sherlock Holmes.

“We’re here. He’s here Detective Inspector.” John called out pulling on the taller Alpha’s arm. Lestrade held back a grin; the sight of the two was humorous indeed. The gray haired older man could see that Sherlock didn’t want to be there but had been forced? Threatened? These two ideas were impossible no one ever told Sherlock Holmes what to do. His brother Mycroft had learned this the hard way, although it didn’t keep him from trying.

“Lestrade.” Sherlock glared irritably at older Alpha, stuffing his fists into the pockets of his long Bellstaff.

“Sherlock-I didn’t think-“

“Yes we know you don’t in fact think. This is exactly why I refuse to be in your presence.” Sherlock snapped and John took a deep breath feeling the tension.

“Sherlock.” John rubbed his temples. “Lets just put this aside long enough to get the job done. You said yourself all that matters is the work. Well there’s work here to be done. You can do some good. And besides the DI was only doing what he did out of concern. You should feel thankful that you have such a good friend willing to go to such lengths. Yeah? “ Sherlock rolled his eyes refusing to look over at the DI.

Lestrade was still speechless, who the hell was this little guy?

“And DI.” John’s blue eyes were taking him in “I’m sure you agree now what you did was a bit drastic. And perhaps another course of action would have been more suitable. You naturally had the best of intentions in mind. Albeit misguided and a bit over the top, and a misplaced. However I’m sure you agree an apology is in order.”

Lestrade and Sherlock both were turned towards the smaller man, mouths gaping in shock. John didn’t seem to notice, instead he tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at the inspector. A signal for the man to do just as he suggested.

“Yes, uh, um. I apologize Sherlock. It was a bit over the top and I should have first gathered more information. I hope you can forgive me.”

The DI offered his hand when the young dark haired Alpha only sneered at the gestured the Omega spoke up once more “Sherlock. “ John’s voice was urging as if speaking to a child. “The DI said he was sorry. “

“Don’t apologize to me.” Sherlock snapped. “You owe John the apology. Your manhandling and accusations could have been damaging to my mates career as an army doctor as well as a civilian doctor.”

John flinched when Sherlock placed an arm around his waist pulling him close so that the two stood side by side facing Lestrade.

The Omega repeated to himself; _‘ It’s all for show. He’s only doing this for show.’_

“Uh-“Lestrade was really lost for words but managed to recover quickly “You’re right. I apologize Doctor Watson, I hope you will forgive me.”

John smiled uncomfortably “Yes. Well it’s all water under the bridge.”

“Good! Now that’s over with. Where’s the body?” Sherlock released John and was already making his way towards the yellow police tape.

John made to stay behind and wait but the DI motioned him forward “Better come along Doctor Watson. It seems you may be the only one to keep him under control.”

“Well-I-“ John didn’t get a chance to protest or think of an excuse. He really didn’t like the idea of being in such close proximity to so many Alphas. Right, this just like training. He could do this, after all when he returned to the service he wouldn’t have a choice.  He could already sense the interested eyes on him, he wouldn’t let the leering get to him, and he could do this. After all in the eyes of the society and the law he was good as bonded. He had the bracelet, no,  he wore two bracelets and the strong scent of Sherlock to prove it.

With that anchoring thought John moved past the police tape and into the unknown territory.

He found Sherlock crouched near the motionless body of a blond woman. The alley was cramped and several Alpha policemen glared in his direction.

John ignored them and tried not to outwardly cringe at the gruesome sight, he reminded himself again he was a doctor and a professional.

Sherlock was looking down on the body careful not to step in the pools of blood around the woman’s still figure.

John could see the bruising around the dead Omega’s  neck and the broken blood vessels in the sightless blue eyes.

“Why would the killer break her neck and then stab her? It doesn’t make sense.” John mumbled to himself causing Sherlock’s head to snap up.

“John?” he turned back to the body his grey eyes quick. “You’re right! Absolutely right!”

Sherlock beamed “What else do you notice?”

John shook his head “Sorry I was just-“

“I could use an expert’s opinion.” Sherlock urged.

“What the hell is he doing here? Isn’t it bad enough we have one amateur!” A nasally voice interrupted John’s answer. “Besides if you need an expert I would be the best choice. Seeing how I actually am a forensics officer and educated.” The pointy nosed Alpha glared down at John, who kept his shoulder’s straight.

“This isn’t a side show DI? Why is he here?” Anderson sneered pointing in John's direction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!!! next chapter Quin and Sherlock will come to realize they are interested in the same man. Feel free to follow me on tumblr I've started one for my fanfiction. Marylousfanfictionspace.tumblr.com it's new so not much going on but i'm going to start posting pics and some fanfic ideas. As well as update promises. I'm open to suggestions and requests. I adore all of you and your comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading.


	11. the couple

 

John held his breath automatically disliking the stink emanating from the snooty Alpha glaring in his direction. He reeked of cheap perfume and female alpha pheromones, John tried not to make a face.

“I’ve already had a look at the body.” Anderson glared down at the short blond. “In my expert opinion the Omega went into heat. Really these Omegas should be more careful. She must have thrown herself at the first available cock and one thing led to another. Perhaps she said no, or changed her mind.  It could have been a kinky sex game I don’t care what the motive is. She was stabbed and chocked. My guess her Alpha must have found out she was cheating going by the fact she has bonding bracelets and-“

John wanted to punch the man in the face, his hands curled into balls at his sides, but no one noticed. Who would notice an Omega like him trying to hold back the urge to silence the prejudiced idiot in front of him?

John frowned “Oh, here I was being silly. I of course went to medical school and then was trained by the army but nothing quiet as prestigious as whatever online course you took to get your degree. “ John couldn’t help it, he really should know better.

Except he’d had enough of these Alphas pushing him around and making outrageous statements based off of what evidence? Prejudice and idiotic assumptions? It was disgusting, he knew it would lead to some show of aggression from the smug bastard he was insulting. However John thought as he always had it would be well worth the punishment.

So in the same breath he went on pointing at the body, he owed it to the young woman to try and clear this up.

“The discoloration around her lips and eyes show she was obviously drugged, I bet if you checked the discoloration of her tongue it would be pink or blue, obviously she was drinking after work. Someone could have taken the opportunity to put something in her drink. The bruises on her wrists and forearms show she did try to put up a fight, she’s missing her shoes for godsake. It takes about a half an hour for a heat inducer to kick in. It burns through the body quickly, so sure it can make an Omega compliant but if one has any hint of a nearing heat especially a bonded Omega, the first instinct is to find somewhere safe. Not go willingly into a dark alley. I think if you do a blood test you’ll find she was also drugged with something to make her more sedate. It’s a shame but it happens, I’ve worked enough free clinics to see this sort of thing in the University crowds.

So she struggled, just not as hard as a sober person would maybe. From the stink of anxiety still clinging to her clothes she didn’t know the stranger and in no way was she willing. “ John frowned “The bruising around her neck implies a fractured hyoid. I’m sure x-rays would prove to be more reliable then an Omega doctor’s observation. I assume she was strangled first because there are no cuts on her arms or hands indicating she put up a fight when he was stabbing her. And the depth of these wounds would be painful had she been conscious or alive she would have put up a fight. “

 John had crouched down to point out his observations, “She has bruises on her thighs but I doubt he was able to get to the point of raping her. This Alpha obviously likes his victims somewhat alive. I guess her being dead was a mood killer.  Again, who am I to point all this out when you so clearly have been trained to spot these details yourself. “

John stood now facing the taller man, no one spoke, and the Omega expected any moment now to be thrown off the crime scene and onto the street non to gently. He braced himself but an attack never came instead Sherlock’s deep baritone cut the silence.

“I couldn’t have said it better John. Beautifully done!” The Alpha clapped his hands together. “But you missed something. Well we can’t expect you to be on the same level of observation as myself but you are a damn second. “ Sherlock was beaming with pride, and this caused everyone within earshot to turn and look absolutely dumbstruck .

John looked away from the speechless forensics officer standing in front of him who looked rather unattractive with his mouth open, “What did I miss?”

“Oh, the fact that this wasn’t the attackers first time, nor was rape a motive. This is about revenge.  Silly things, you got all the medical evidence correct of course.”

He put himself in front of John and Anderson and glared coolly, “Perhaps you should ask for a refund on that online degree you’ve obtained in forensics Anderson.  And if you put yourself that close to my mate again I can’t be held responsible for what my biology drives me to do to your face.” With that low growl Sherlock turned to place an arm around the smaller Doctor, “Come along John! The game is on! Oh, I do like a good homicide.”

Lestrade didn’t have a chance to find his train of thought let alone object, everyone else watched with open curiosity as the two men made their way down the alley.

“Sherlock. You cant be happy about a homicide.” John shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t lost on the Detective Inspector nor any of the officers of Scotland yard, that John hadn’t brushed the taller man’s arm off his shoulder.

“Not good?” Sherlock asked confused.

“Yeah, a bit.” John replied “And where exactly are we going again, and why?”

“Keep up John. We are going to see Molly at the lab. She’ll have the blood work done by then.”

“Right. And Molly is?”

“ Oh, you’ve met her before. She’s a pathologist and anyway we are going to find out more about the heat inducer John.”

“Yes but-“

Lestrade caught how Sherlock held the cab door open for the blond Doctor and continued to explain energetically.

“Am I hallucinating or did that just happen?” Sally Donovan stood next to DI Lestrade. The silver haired man couldn’t help but allow a smile take over his startled expression.

“I think we both might be hallucinating. He actually complimented that Omega.” Lestrade shook his head “He’s working the case with him.”

“I don’t trust it boss.” Sally replied with a frown. “Anderson had a point about this maybe-“

“Anderson is an idiot.” Lestrade waved her off “And it would be best if the two of you tried to keep your pheromones under control. I think the whole department knows by now. No way his wife isn’t privy to the scent of another.”

“Boss?” Sally tried to keep a straight face. “Don’t tell me you’re giving in to idle gossip?”

“I have a nose Sally. Just don’t let it affect your job. You have to admit Sherlock Holmes has never been wrong before.”

“Right. And this Doctor? Obviously not stable if he’s willing to be involved with the freak.” Donovan growled.

“No. I think he’s a good match. He might just make the man more bearable. “

Sally snorted and rolled her eyes. “I don’t trust it.” She mumbled moving to finish with releasing the crime scene, the body needed to be photographed and moved. “I give it two weeks before the arrogant prick drives the Omega off. “ Sally grumbled glaring once more at the now disappearing cab carrying the odd couple.

**_~0~_ **

Molly had not expected to see the blond Omega again, she figured Sherlock would keep him locked away in the flat. After all isn’t that what Alpha’s did with their mates and possessions? Instead here he was, awake and smiling politely as Sherlock introduced the two.

Molly held the warm hand a little longer than Sherlock had approved from the way he quickly cleared his voice and redirected the conversations towards the blood work she had completed.

Molly handed over the extra copy she’d made just for the Alpha, expecting to see him a lot sooner.

“These are for today’s victim, and these three are for the last three victims.”

Sherlock snatched the yellow envelopes eagerly from her without another word.

“Sherlock.” John hissed, and to Molly’s surprise the Alpha turned back around with a confused look on his usually passive face.

“John?”

“Were you raised in a barn? The least you can do is thank Doctor Hooper for her attention to detail and foresight.” John held a polite smile for Molly who blushed.

“Oh, no it’s fine. I don’t-“

Sherlock frowned again, glancing from Molly to John, “Uh, yes. Well. Thank you Molly for um-for this.” Sherlock fumbled with the right words and Molly tried to keep a startled look from her face.

He thanked her, actually said the words and though he had difficulty finding the words he still said it. Noticeably trying to please his Omega, the way he turned to John for approval, it was all so bewildering?

Before she could reply he was pulling the blond doctor out the door, “John! We might have a lead.”

“Nice meeting you Doctor Hooper!” John called out over his shoulder his wrist being pulled forward.

“Please call me Molly.” She yelled back as the metal doors to the morgue swung shut. A smile lighting up her face, perhaps there was somebody for everyone, even the most difficult of people.


	12. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i made promises but i wanted to get some BAMF john in. another chapter is on the way where i swear this time our dear Quin will make an appearance.

Well Sherlock hadn’t expected that at all, he stood glaring down at the unconscious Alpha at his feet. John was checking the man’s pulse then stood up with a shrug.

“Sorry, I know you were going for more information but he did try to stab you. I didn’t mean to hit him so hard but you have to admit it was a dirty trick for him to throw that chili powder in your face. Bastard. I hope he wakes up with a damn murderous headache. Now let me see.” John tilted Sherlock’s head back standing on the tips of his toes, he inspected the Alpha’s red rimmed eyes. “Here pour some more water into them.” He offered the water bottle to the dark haired detective.

Sherlock squinted at the blurry plastic bottle in his hands, wondering where the doctor had produced it from. “Go on, it will help with the burning and irritation.”

The Omega then went to secure the thugs hands with a bit of rope he’d found in the corner somewhere in the dimly lit pub basement.

“Well do you think he’s the killer?” John asked glancing up at the unusually silent dark haired Alpha.

“John he had a knife.” Sherlock chocked back a cough, his throat rough from the dammed burning due to the remaining pepper residue he’d inhaled.

John made a face not expecting that obvious observation, “Well yes he did. And he tried to stab you with it after tossing that damn chili powder into your eyes. I figured he was up to something when two of you came down here. Really did you think he would just say ‘Why yes complete stranger let me show you my stash of illegal heat inducers. You look like a complete trustworthy bloke.’" John shook his head not wishing to sound condescending, however adrenaline was still pulsing through John's veins. 

“You knocked him out.” Another gruff statement, John had to stand up and move towards his Alpha. He checked the dark haired man over once more, thinking somehow Sherlock had hit his head. There had to be a reason for the man’s suddenly stating the obvious.

“Sherlock? Perhaps we should go stand outside I’ve already phoned your friend the DI. Who by the way didn’t sound too happy with you. I’m going to have to side with him on this one. Meeting with a suspected dealer in an old closed pub isn’t exactly the smartest way to go without back up.” John shook his head leading the taller man back up the stairs.

Sherlock blinked and squinted at the blond Omega, he knew John had some fighting skills, after all John had nearly knocked him out when they first met, but this, this was something else.

The taller man tried to replay the scene, how he’d had John wait outside not wishing to draw attention. He’d set up the meet via phone through a few less than savory connections, said connections were made in his addiction days. He left that part out, allowing John to believe that he wasn’t on somewhat familiar grounds with the dealer. Sherlock had bought cocaine from the idiot’s underlings in the past.

John had insisted that he not go in alone, where as Sherlock had hit him with a stern glare and told the Omega to “Stay put.” Using his best authoritative Alpha voice, he thought when John lowered his head and said nothing that the Omega had listened.

When Sherlock entered the basement he sensed no other persons, and the dealer was offering him cocaine as well as heat inducers.

“You see.” The big greasy haired man with a pointy nose (now it would definitely be crooked), had smiled holding out a white baggie then another one of pills. “You like to party Siggy? I heard about you. I’ll sell you both the pills and coke cheap. You just bring your business here. The pills dissolve quick once in your intendeds drink, but be sure you have the Omega in an enclosed area. Some of these kids are getting smarter and smarter. Once they feel the warmth coming they tend to panic, that’s why I had a bit of a sedative in the mix. An Omega will look drunk and nothing else to any witnesses.

 Guaranteed to make your Omega weak and sedate but not completely unconscious. You still want to have a bit of fun, not so fun when the body is limp beneath you. You’ll get a fight out of them but not too much. Should be pleasing. I haven’t had any complaints as of yet from costumers. And the substance will leave a system after 24 hours. So if when they wake if the little bitch wants to go crying to old bill, well they wont have much proof.”

Sherlock had looked hungrily at the coke, it was the greasy man’s little speech that broke him from his trance, causing him to glare at the pills.

“Come on Siggy, how about you do a line, test the product?” 

“How often do you have a buyer for the pills?” Sherlock frowned.

“Yeah, s’what I thought. You aren’t really here for the drugs. I heard a nasty little rumor that you was working wif the cops.”

Sherlock didn’t have time to react, the thick necked Alpha wearing the sweat stained t-shirt and baggy jeans had acted quickly. Suddenly the other man was producing another baggy and hurling the suffocating contents in Sherlock’s direction.

“Keep that around for another recipe I make. Keeps the drug dogs from finding my stash. Suppose it’s fitting for a sniffer dog like you!” The dealer growled angrily. Sherlock had jumped back as through the haze of his tearful and burning eyes he caught the gleam of a blade.

That’s when a blur of blond streaked past the chocking Alpha, John put himself between the bigger Alpha and Sherlock.

It was over immediately; John took the larger man down and was barely breathing hard from it. It was, it was beautiful. Seeing the army doctor fight a man three times his size and an Alpha, it was amazing.

John, the Omega  had disarmed the big man, then he’d used his elbow to break the Alpha’s nose. Sherlock couldn’t recall much after, his eyes were burning badly at the time and he was trying to catch his breath.

And Sherlock cursed himself for missing most of it due to the dammed blinding and burning powder.

John then poured water into Sherlock’s red rimmed eyes and wiped at them with the sleeve of his soft brown jumper.

That’s when Sherlock was able to make out the now unconscious dealer, and then John’s look of concern.

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably under John’s worry and the scent of the doctor’s anxiety broke through the suffocating smell of chili powder.

“Lestrade will be on his way.” John directed the Alpha towards the steps, “This one is not going anywhere lets get into the fresh air outside. “ Sherlock didn’t protest they met Lestrade outside and two officers descended the stairs into the cellar of the pub to take the pub owner into custody.

“He’s selling illegal heat inducers but he’s not the murder.” Sherlock took a deep breath, finally clearing the sharp taste of chili from his lungs.

John remained at his side trying to appear unaffected by the situation, but Sherlock could smell his anxiety stronger now in he crisp night air. It was clear, John was worried for Sherlock, he kept glancing up at the detective inspecting his face for any hidden injury. This made the tall Alpha uncomfortable and at the same time a warm feeling started to spread in his chest.

“What the hell have I said about going off on your own Sherlock?” Lestrade growled.

John sensed this was an on going theme best head it off, Sherlock really should get home and shower, the chili powder still clung to his clothes it could continue to irritate his skin or eyes. That had been a close one, the Omega tried not to think of how the knife had arched up slashing madly at the blinded Alpha’s chest.

John’s instincts had him stepping into that attack blocking the man’s arm just barely, had he taken a second longer it would be a different story all together.

“Please, Detective Inspector, Sherlock really needs to get that powder off his clothes and skin. Can he perhaps give his statement tomorrow?  I promise-“

Lestrade shook his head tiredly, “I guess I should thank you for at least having the sense to call me.”

“Sherlock would have, had he been capable of dialing-“ John tried to defend his Alpha.

“Pull the other one.” Lestrade rolled his eyes. “Now get him home.” Lestrade sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing on John, “You okay?”

John rolled his eyes, “I’m fine. He’s the one that was nearly stabbed.”

“You sure there mate?” Lestrade looked over the blond doctor worriedly, he could smell blood. It wasn’t Sherlock’s, damn if that chili powder wasn’t overpowering. Still he could make out the faint scent coppery scent and it was coming from the unassuming young man at the taller Alpha’s side.

“John?” Sherlock caught the scent as well; he turned towards his mate, “John you’re bleeding.”

“No.” The omega doctor replied in a huff, glancing down at himself, “It’s not me.”

Sherlock caught John’s forearm right above his injury in a tight grip causing the shorter man to wince.

“Ambulance! Now.” Sherlock chocked out, seeing the blood drenching the Omega’s forearm.

“Wait-“ John tried to protest but Lestrade and Sherlock were both directing him towards the nearest ambulance. “Seriously, I’m a doctor. Let me have a look.” The blond protested, trying to pull out of the Alpha’s firm grip.  

John’s arm did sting a little but it wasn’t anything serious. Glancing between Lestrade and Sherlock the doctor thought perhaps the two males were ready to be sick.

 “It’s a scratch.” He announced but Lestrade was ordering a paramedic over and Sherlock was pushing John to sit in the back of the ambulance.

John hated being touched by strangers and the paramedic cut John’s sleeve back examining the gash running from just above his wrist to the back of his elbow.

“It’s not deep enough for stitches.” The Beta woman announced cleaning the wound quickly.

“John, you should have said something.” Sherlock’s voice was gruff.

“Really, it’s not even worth a plaster.” John rolled his eyes the Beta paramedic wrapped his arm gently in gauze ignoring the Omega all together. She was condescending in her remarks. “Stupid me, oh well better me having a tiny paper cut then you ending up with a knife in your chest.”

“There now sweetheart almost through. Nothing to worry too much about. Wont even leave a scar on that pretty skin of yours.” John cringed forcing himself to remain still and not pull his arm away irritably.

Lestrade ignored the paramedic his eyes wide and unbelieving, “You mean the dealer attacked you? Where was he?”

John flinched from the sudden hand gesture from the DI, then righted himself he glanced over at Sherlock who wasn’t paying attention to the question, instead he was glaring at the Beta. John rolled his eyes realizing that paramedic was rubbing his back in what she might think was a supportive manner. Adrenaline falling, John didnt have the energy to protest or cut off any tantrums.

“He had chili powder in his eyes, and no the man didn’t attack me. Well not at first. I was only trying to keep this one from being killed. Like I said it’s not even worth a plaster.” John's voice was unsteady under the sudden scrutiny of Sherlock's intense gray eyes.

“Lestrade I must get John home. After subduing the rather large oaf he must be exhausted.  I’ll be in tomorrow for the statement.” Sherlock growled nearly pushing the Beta paramedic out of his way and taking up the space next to John. His arm came around the blond doctor who only sighed heavily once in resignation. Reminding himself it was all for show. Sherlock was doing this just for show.

“Wait, wait. Hold on.” Lestrade growled. “Are you saying that John took out the dealer?”

“I-well.” John started to explain when the a muffled voice pierced the night air.

“That fucking little bitch broke my nose! Oi! Siggerson! This aint over! Your Omega isn’t gonna get away wif this! “

Lestrade glanced from the big man being led away and struggling with three of his larger officers, then back at the small Omega.

“It was a lucky hit.” John offered with a sigh.

“Yeah, fine. I’m going to want a better explanation tomorrow.” Lestrade narrowed his eyes on the couple in front of him. He shook his head, he thought he’d seen it all.

Sherlock gave no reply he was lead John away from the scene towards the open street his arm securely around the Omega’s waist as if John would faint or fall at any moment.

“Sherlock, I’m fine. You don’t have to be so close.” John tried not to lean into the taller man. Damn if his scent was wreaking havoc on his senses, he could feel Sherlock’s anxiety and instinctively wanted to ease his worry.

Sherlock’s silence the whole way to the flat was distressing and John felt himself shift uncomfortably in the cab. Sherlock kept glaring at is phone and John wondered who was texting him, he decided against asking the tension was suffocating him at this point and he felt the urge to jump out of the cab as it turned the corner.

He held himself still, and Sherlock grumbled stuffing his vibrating mobile into his coat pocket. John tried not to glance over at the obviously peeved Alpha, instead he studied the man from the corner of his eye wearily.

 John just didn’t understand what he was expected to say or do at this point.

Most  Alpha’s would be angered over the idea that they had to be protected by an Omega. Maybe Sherlock was embarrassed?  

This would be less confusing to John if Sherlock was an easier Alpha to read. Thankfully the cab pulled up to their street and Sherlock was jumping out before the wheels had even come to a stop, he reached in and firmly pulled on John’s uninjured forearm. Once more John tried not to flinch or make any move that would appear as if he were challenging the tall thin detective.

He allowed himself to be steered into the house and nearly dragged up the stairs into the flat, still no words form the brooding genius leading him.

Once the door to the flat was closed and locked, Sherlock discarded his coat and suit jacket, tossing it carelessly onto the couch. John turned slowly and headed for the kitchen, hoping some tea would alleviate the situation.

The shorter Omega however didn’t make it that far when a pair of strong arms came around his waist, pulling him hard against the tall but solid body behind him.

 Sherlock was rubbing his chin over the top of John’s head, then his warm breath moved down to the nape of John’s vulnerable neck.

When the Alpha ran his lips over John’s nape, hot breath skimming the shell of the Omega’s ear caused the doctor’s legs to weaken. Steadied by the strong arm around his waist he was turned around none to gently so that he now faced the taller man.

            “Sherlock?” The breathless whisper was enough to push the Alpha over the edge. His lips came down demanding and hard on the upturned mouth of his Omega.


	13. misinterpret

Sherlock tried to hold back his flooding want, but John’s sweet scent and blue eyes so open and questioning. 

" _Sherlock?"_ A half whisper, and half plea. It was enough to push the Alpha hard over the edge, never having felt this type of desire before, well not in direct correlation with another person. Even his craving for cocaine hadn’t felt so intense. There was something about John, John, god, his body warm and his lips, damn those soft parted lips.

The Alpha accessed all he wanted when the younger man gasped allowing Sherlock’s skilled tongue quick entry. That scent was overriding the sharp acrid burn of the peppered powder from earlier.

John tasted like tea and honey, he smelled of fresh detergent and generic soap. Why was it all so intoxicating? John was nothing like any  Omega’s Sherlock had ever met. All clingy and fragile, ready to give in and submit at the raise of a voice. No, John was strength and intelligence; he’d demonstrated it twice today. Sherlock couldn’t hold back any longer, he needed to scent John, to reaffirm that the Omega was his. Everyone had watched John with open lust, how dare they! The officers of Scotland Yard, and that woman, that simplistic Beta paramedic with a night school degree. She’d touched the Omega, petted him as if John wasn’t already owned.

 _But he’s not really yours._ The cold logical part of Sherlock’s brain tried to override the animalistic half. It was too late the Alpha refused to listen; he needed to vent the adrenaline still running through him, keeping him aroused. John was an experiment worth delving into, well worth losing himself in and well worth the mess he was about to make in his trousers.

Even now in his surprise, the blond Omega was trying to pull away, his arousal just as apparent as Sherlock’s. The Alpha could feel it pressed hard against his  thigh. Still, Sherlock could feel the stocky body against him trying to ease away without offering a direct challenge.

The doctor, this soldier and Omega, this puzzling creature was trying to put a stop to the confusion and heated need, and subtly. Just more data to add to the mental file Sherlock was keeping marked _John Watson_.

“Sherlock?” John took a step back pulling out of the Alpha’s strong hold.

Gray eyes focused on the panting creature before him, blue eyes were wide and his trembling fingers touched swollen lips.

Sherlock didn’t have an answer for the Omega, for all Sherlock’s genius he was at a loss for words.

“I uh, “ John’s voice was rough “I think, I think I’ll just head to bed.”

Sherlock didn’t try to stop the blond, instead the Alpha remained ridged his eyes unblinking.

**~0~**

John laid in bed eyes wide, his brain screaming “What the hell was that about?” and his heart pounding in his throat, not to mention the fact that he was sporting a rather painful erection. John willed the blood to go down but the only thoughts coming to mind were of how Sherlock’s mouth sealed so perfectly over his own.

He groaned a hand snaking down past his cotton sleep shirt and under his flannel pajama bottoms.

“Fuck.” John groaned softly turning his head into the pillow next to him. He took a deep breath allowing the Alpha scent to fill his lungs. He imagined what it would feel like to have those violinist fingers to curl firmly around his hard cock, a soft groan escaped him once more and he worked his hand harder.

It didn’t take long for the Omega to bring himself off, the coil in his belly finally released and he cupped the sticky mess in his hand.

Moving quietly towards the bathroom he grabbed a change of pajama bottoms, his adrenaline finally completely spent he washed his hands and changed. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he winced there was a small visible bruise just under his jaw, a mark no broken skin just a very indiscreet love bite. When the hell had the Alpha managed that?

Most likely during their little mind blowing make out session, that mark was a reminder, this was all for show. Sherlock clearly wanted everyone to see who John belonged to. Did he have to be so damn dramatic about it? John felt his already flushed cheeks grow even warmer, he was an idiot for believing that was something more. For a minute there, just a blink John had considered that Sherlock had been aroused by his show of strength. When obviously this little demonstration was just to show John exactly where he stood and that was behind the Alpha or underneath.

“Stupid John, it’s all for show. Just a show.” The blond finished cleaning up and headed for bed wishing he’d made that tea after all.

**~0~**

Mycroft sent his brother another chastising text, really what was his brother thinking?  An Omega following Sherlock around on dangerous cases, the younger Holmes could barely take care of himself let alone his fiancé.

Lestrade must be exaggerating in his description of tonight’s events, and then again, John did seem to be a bit unusual as Omega’s go. He hadn’t submitted to Mycroft’s cold glares or groveled in the taller Alpha’s presence when Mycroft made his displeasure very much known.

Now this. John had saved Sherlock from being stabbed and at the endangerment of his own life. Was this Omega unstable? Just where _did_ Sherlock find the man? What made John so different from other Omegas? Sure he had a somewhat pleasant face, although he smiled too much, he was intelligent but that was just another sign of his rebelliousness. Really not many Omegas made it through school unbounded, somehow John Watson had.  Omegas were known to find a mate immediately after breeding age and it was rare that one would make it to his twenties without having been claimed.

Sherlock didn’t need such an influence in his life, the younger man was unstable as it was. Mycroft had said so in his last chastising text. Perhaps tomorrow at the _engagement party_ he would pull his brother aside and have another talk. Surely gran mere couldn’t object to that. She said not to interfere with John but nothing was said about talking sense into his little brother.

**_~0~_ **

John felt stiff wearing his dress uniform, but Sherlock had informed him that grand mere expected this. There was a bit of a tension between the two since last night but John refused to bring it up. It was best to just let some things go, he filed it under _Sherlock eccentricities_ in his own mind and decided to just get through today.

The engagement party was supposed to start at noon and John only hoped it wasn’t some extravagant event, although by the way he was made to present himself his hopes were falling fast.

“I feel like a Christmas turkey all trussed up and ready for show.”

“Oh John, no one is going to eat you.” Sherlock replied pulling his black suit jacket on. “And I believe you are more like a prized horse. Grand mere will no doubt pull you about the room so my obnoxious relatives can all have a look and _ooh and awe_ , then ask questions over your head as if you aren’t there. Like ‘How many children do you think he’ll turn out?’ and my personal favorite ‘What’s his blood line look like? Watson is an ordinary name. It’s not familiar to me is it Scottish?’ And where you will be forced to stand politely and endure the poking and prodding. “

“Oh, and where will you be while this degradation is going on?” John turned to look at the bored Alpha.

“John I’m not one for parties. I shall be around enduring my own type of hell.”

“Oh, so you’ll be hiding?”

“John, I am no coward. And our cab is here let us be off. It’s best to be on time or early when attending a party grand mere is throwing. “

John took another deep breath, and following the tall expensively dressed Alpha out.

“Don’t look so discouraged John. It’s all for show. Just smile and soldier on. Who knows perhaps you will find yourself enjoying the party.”

“Hardly. Not like I’ll know anyone there. And I really don’t feel comfortable being paraded around like some prize won at the fair.”

Sherlock didn’t reply instead he started to text someone on his mobile. John didn’t mind the silence he had too much on his mind, the kiss from last night and the mark on his neck being the two most pressing. No matter how hard he pushed these thoughts away. What a mess his life had become, and on top of all this he had this nagging feeling he might be falling in love with a mad man with a proclivity to find trouble in the most ordinary of places.

His deployment wasn’t close enough, if he could just make it these next couple of months it wouldn’t be difficult. This confusion may just clear up and who knows, the time just might fly by and without further humiliating incident.

**~0~**

Quinn avoided these types of parties but when grand mere said jump one asked how high. Didn’t she know he wasn’t on speaking terms with his pompous git of a brother? Of course she did, grand mere knew everything, it was damned frustrating being apart of this family.

That’s exactly what he loathed, being a Hill in the army. It was all superficial and easy promotions. Quinn was his own man and hated being given the career, he’d rather have earned. How was he supposed to gain respect from subordinates if his fat brother was going to continue on giving him desk jobs or assignments that were far from the battle field. Far from actual decision making? What good was a rank if you couldn’t put it to use!

How many times had he tried to get himself kicked out of the army only to have that insufferable bastard to _fix_ the matter or _clear_ up the misunderstanding. Well fuck Arthur the wanker,  Quinn just might be here but dammed if he would be sober. He loosened the collar of his dress uniform, again all for show, and searched out the bar.

**~0~**

“Mycroft I know what you’re about to ask but I will tell you now it’s no use. Best let it go.” General Arthur Hill looked over at his cousin with an expression of remorse. “Believe me  I can relate to your situation. In fact a few years back you did help me get rid of that rather nasty bit of trash that my brother swore he was going to bond with.” Arthur sipped his scotch offering a glass to Mycroft who frowned accepting it both men sat down in a high backed antique chairs facing once another. “I know you’re hoping I pull the young man’s papers and maybe reassign him to some base in the middle of no where for the following of his career but,” The bulkier man shook his dishwater blond head, green eyes narrowing on his crystal tumbler. “But, grand mere forbids me to get involved. As I’m sure your grand mere has said the same. Besides I looked over the young man’s dossier, he’s not a bad match. These army Omegas make the best spouses, they are compliant and submissive in every manner. That’s how the army likes them. And it’s a good thing, because he’ll need patience with that brother of yours. This Watson is not a trouble maker of any kind. Hell if your brother hadn’t already claimed him I would have introduced him to my degenerate of a brother. God knows he could use the dammed conscience. Why Mycroft are we cursed with such insufferable little-“ another deep breath and a pull from his glass the General shook his head and sighed.

“Never mind it. Just know. That I’ve been warned off. Grand mere was very clear. And let’s not forget what happened to the last Alpha that went up against your grand mere. Your father didn’t live very long. And I wont lie to you old boy, but I’ve always heard rumors that my grand mere had a hand in that as well. She’s got enough connection from father’s army days. And yours practically luncheons every Sunday with the retired members of MI6 and we both know MI6 never fully retires, there’s a reason those ones make it to a ripe old age. And sitting around having tea and cake isn’t it.  I hate the secret agent types, you boys do everything behind closed doors, I’d rather see the targets for what they are and meet them head on. None of this cloak and dagger shite. All too complicated for me. Any way lets get down to the real business put this family issue aside. Have you decided how we are going to handle this weapons smuggling. Several shipments have gone missing once more and I’m no closer to finding out who it is that’s working on the inside. Surely your legion of minions and secret agents have figured something out. All I could come up with was the same name. Whomever this Moriarty fellow is he’s dammed impossible to hold down. Our databanks show no military record on any such fellow and there is no corporation or groups political, religious or other wise with that name.”

“It’s a man. Just one man, a spider really.” Mycroft growled. “I had one agent get close enough to reveal that much before he disappeared, only to be returned in pieces over the course of a month.”

“Mycroft maybe you should concentrate on this rather than your brother’s love life. Let it run it’s course cousin. Sherlock has his way of running people off, I’m sure this Omega wont last too long. And don’t you have a scheme up your sleeve?”

“No. I had to call it off. And Sherlock seems different with this one-“

“Omegas are all the same. That’s why I haven’t settled down my self. Cant stand the clingy natures, so needy and weak willed. Sherlock has always fancied an Alpha for a reason. And your grand mere was so thrilled to introduce the young doctor as a sergeant. Let her have her fun, it’s been so long since a military man with rank belonged to the Holmes family. “

Mycroft rolled his eyes standing up to take his leave “Well I should go congratulate my little brother. And if I’m not mistaken yours is proboby halfway through your great grandfathers favorite bottle of whiskey by now.”

“Yes, well as always it’s nice to have these chats cousin.” Arthur stood straightening his uniform he turned to follow his sharp eyed cousin out, nearly colliding into him when the subject of their conference had come around the corner causing Mycroft to halt in his place.

Arthur took in the young man’s appearance, his uniform spot on and hair well kept. What a shame he was going to be a Holmes, such a prize was rare and could make a better Hill. After all Hill was a  name well known in the army hierarchy. Even an Omega would find themselves in good company given a decent rank and treated like a royalty.

Then when the children came the Omega would be expected to retire and raise the pups, and what beautiful pups they would be. This Omega had the bluest eyes and a strong back.

“Oh, excuse me. I was looking for-“

“My brother? He’s most likely taken up residence in the library which one I can not say.” Mycroft growled irritably. “Shouldn’t you be greeting our guests? This after all is your party.”

John smiled politely, “Yes, well I was directed by I believe she called herself aunt Helen to find the miscreant and bring him before her. She wishes a “ John coughed wincing at the older woman’s stern directions “She wishes a cuddle, and a kiss.”

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh at the younger man’s discomfort; this drew the attention of those blue eyes.

“Excuse my cousin, Mycroft can be uptight about these things. Better Sherlock than I. Grand mere can often give a tight squeeze to one’s hind end. I’m still smarting from last Christmas.”

Arthur flashed a bright smile and John thought the man looked familiar but when he noticed the uniform he went instantly stiff, and at attention.

“Oh, none of that Sargent we’re going to be family!” He took John’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you. I’ll have you know once grand mere found out that you were going to join the family she had me process your paper work. Your rank will be waiting for you once you finish your obligatory field exercises and supplementary training. Takes about a week, basically you go rough in the woods with a map and five man team.”

“Thank you sir, I appreciate that.”

“Yes, yes. It was good to meet you Srgt. Watson. Now if you excuse me I too have a brother to find.”

John’s hand was taken in a firm grip and he was pulled into a one armed hug, when he was released Mycroft had already left and the General with the familiar green eyes smiled brightly. “Now don’t worry about him. He’s got a lot on his plate. You my boy should meet my brother he’s around here somewhere. Well once again welcome to the family.” John was released with another hard pat to the back and a nod the taller bulk of a man was disappearing down the corridor.

**~0~**

Quinn had heard his brother’s raised voice he’d peeked out of the small sitting room he’d hidden himself in with a bottle of great grandfather’s best whiskey. That’s when he saw it, his brother welcoming a familiar Omega into the family. Was this a fucking trick?

So that’s it then? His brother had somehow tricked him into meeting John? Was this whole hard to get just a game? Scheming bastard!

With a growl Quinn sprung into action when the unsuspecting young man started to pass the small tea room.


	14. Suitable Loyalties

John hadn’t expected to be pulled into an empty room and slammed against the wall.

“So that’s it? How much did my brother give you? Hmm? Does he hope you’ll spy on me as well as breed with me? This doesn’t seem like something he’s clever enough to concoct on his own! I heard him promising you  a rank. Is that the price you whore yourself out for? Were you playing uninterested until I contacted you again. Then what? Did he hope by inviting you here we could accidently meet? What an idiot! I’m not falling for it!” Quinn pushed his forearm hard into the shorter man's neck. His grip tight and biting into the Omega's shoulder, green eyes narrowed and furious.

“What the hell are you going on about?” John felt a bit dazed, he made to push back but Quinn had leverage and kept him pinned hard against the wall. The Omega tried to keep himself calm, the scent of whiskey was strong and obviously this man was confused.

“Shut it! You lying little bitch. It makes sense why I was ordered to this damn engagement party. Like I care who my cousin is going to marry. But my brother invited you, so tell me are you supposed to be related to one of the guests? Or just a work associate? Is this all supposed to be like one big coincidence?”

“Let go.” John demanded. “You’re drunk. And not making any bloody sense.” John ground out trying to wiggle free.

“You smell delicious, if I would have known what kind of things could buy you then I would have skipped the courting.”

“I’m not interested.” John tried to kick out but Quinn was quick to block, his sneer growing wider.

“Fiesty. I liked that about you.” He drew in closer causing John to go completely still, his mind going blank, fear starting to grip him. “You smell delicious-and” Quinn made a face thinking he was too drunk because this Omega had a familiar scent to him.

He leaned in and sniffing the top of the younger man’s blond head, “Should have known you were in the army.” He growled, “No one can guess like you did about knowing I was military.”

John kept still, he was choking back fear, overwhelming fear, sure he could fight but being crowded like this always threw him off. The arm resting across his neck tightened and it was harder to breath,  he turned his head away from the threat with a whine, a humiliating whine.

Suddenly the weight was lifted and he fell forward coughing holding a hand to his neck.

“What the fuck!” Quinn snarled jumping to his feet facing his very angry cousin. He hadn’t seen Sherlock in a year and now he was standing teeth bared and eyes icy cold. The skinny bastard had actually flung the Alpha into the back of the small couch. That was almost sobering, the scent of anger and Alpha pheromones was radiating off the usually uninterested Holmes.

“Sherlock?” John was swaying climbing to his feet he loosened his collar, reaching out slowly to place a hand on the angry dark haired man’s arm.

Sherlock only made to place John directly behind him, his body tense and ready to spring forward for attack.

“Mine!” Sherlock growled viciously.

Quinn frowned, his body stiff, and his drunken mind tried to sort out the situation, realization dawned on him slowly.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? This-this is your fiancé? Doctor John Watson?”

Quinn started to laugh his green eyes focusing on the short blond clinging, no, John was restraining the younger Holmes. Odd, Sherlock never let anyone touch him, let alone an Omega.

 “John?” Sherlock didn’t turn around his chest was heaving as if he’d been running.

“I'm alright.” John tried to keep his voice even, he knew his anxiety was affecting Sherlock and he wanted to draw it in but the situation was getting tense.

Quinn looked sadly from John and back to Sherlock, “I thought my-“ he shook his head “Doctor Watson, I’m sorry I didn’t-“ he took a step forward and Sherlock growled again in warning.

“It’s alright. Just a misunderstanding. No harm done, let’s just go. Sherlock you’re aunt is looking for you.”

Sherlock glared coldly at his cousin but John’s steady hands were anchoring him suppressing the anger and he felt the possessive rage ebbing slowly.

“Is this a joke! You mean to tell me I’ve been courting your fiancé for the past week!” Quinn groaned laughing  to himself almost hysterically.

John winced feeling Sherlock’s anger return, they’d almost made it out of the room, almost into the clear air of logical thinking. Then Quinn had to remind Sherlock just who had been trying to trespass on his territory.

“Sherlock!” John shouted but it was too late his Alpha hurled himself at the other. John thought it all rather ridiculous and if he hadn’t a real fear Sherlock would permanently injure his cousin he wouldn’t have stepped between the two.

The Omega managed to wedge himself between the two lean men, and he had to appreciate the fact that both bodies were rather solid. He also had to admire the fact that the fist that caught him hard on the jaw belonged to a very strong arm. He didn’t get a chance to consider this more, seeing how all the lights had suddenly gone out and he felt himself falling into nothing.

**~0~**

“Oh, Hil how romantic. Remember how the Alpha’s used to fight over us.”

Hilda Holmes shook her head, “No, Hel, what I recall is you working them up into a frenzy until one of your suitors thought I was you so he attacked my suitor. You thought it all good fun. Not to mention the ones you had pummeling each other on the front lawn. Father was always very cross and mother fainted over the indecency of it all.”

“I know it was exciting. Too bad this young man doesn’t care for such games. He could really do better than your Sherlock. Look at my Quinn he is absolutely smitten. Look how he worries.”

“He’s also very intoxicated. And I just hope that little love tap hasn’t done any permanent damage to the young Doctor.”

“The boy should have swooned rather than get into the mix of that. Gone are the days of swooning. Oh, well, anyway it’s out in the open now Hil. We shall see who is the better suitor. And look even Arthur’s interest is sparked, this just might bring my boys together.”

“I don’t know sister, I think Mycroft out of family loyalty has been swayed.”

Both older ladies stood back in the corner whispering their green eyes giving nothing away as Sherlock laid his intended on one of the guest room beds. Growling angrily in his cousins direction. Mycroft was ordering Arthur to get his brother out and Arthur was holding an apologetic Quinn back. Snapping at Mycroft that it couldn’t have been his brother’s fist that struck the young Omega.

“Please grandsons.” Helen Hill stepped forward, her lips in a thin line, shoulders back, the simple red tea dress she wore clung to her thin figure, hands on her hips she glared sternly at her grand sons. “This is not the place. It seems Sherlock and Mycroft have this all under control. Hilda has called in a doctor to see to the younger man. Quinn go fetch some ice. And quickly, Arthur lets kick some people out. Time for the guests to go home. We wouldnt want to make a scene would we now?” The two Hill's regained their composure and nodded, Quinn hurried out the door to find some ice. Arthur shot a glaring look in his cousin Mycroft's direction before he turned to follow his grand mere out of the room he smiled coolly. "Well Mycroft old boy, it looks like I may be solving your problem after all."

"Hardly." Mycroft snapped back, not missing the quick look his cousin shot over to the unconscious Omega.

"Like I said, we Hills always welcome a military man into our folds."

Mycroft's eyes narrowed and growled low enough for his cousin to hear, but said nothing more on the subject. Maybe John wasnt the best choice for Sherlock but Mycroft would be damned before he saw a Hill get their claws into the Omega. Suitable or not, John was Sherlock's. 


	15. Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait...RL has been a bit chaotic at the lab and at home. Here's an update and another is closely behind. THanks for all your reviews and comments!!!

John sighed deeply nuzzling into the cool hand cradling the left side of his face, the movement brought a sharp pain. Wincing his eyes flying open the Omega sat up startled. This caused him to pull on the healing skin of his sore arm, another hiss of pain, he grimaced holding his arm to his chest, blinking past the haze of sleep.

“John.” Sherlock’s scent was the first to register and this had a calming affect almost immediately. John never did like waking up in strange places, it reminded him of the times his uncle used to lock him in a dark closet or basement for days.

“John.” It was Sherlock’s deep honeyed baritone, and the Omega’s blue eyes fell on the source. “Sit still, and hold this to your face. I was told it will control the swelling.”

John took a deep steading breath, reminding himself he was safe, and in a very expensively decorated bedroom. _So don’t throw up John._ The cool of an ice pack was gently placed against his bruised skin.

“This is one of many guest rooms. And don’t worry about being ill, the cleaning staff have seen worse.”

John nodded holding the ice pack to his jaw, he stretched his jaw assessing the extent of any injury there. Knowing the feeling of a broken jaw, and to his relief it wasn’t broken, just bruised.

  _This is going to be wonderful to explain to curious, slash nosy work colleagues._

“Well this was one way to end the party early.” John attempted a smile, the pull on his lip caused him pain and he only grimaced once more. His tongue darted out not realizing he’d cut his lip as well. _Yup, this was going to be fun to explain to his more chatty co workers._

“John, what you did-“ Sherlock cleared his voice, his gray eyes narrowed on the blond sitting up against the antique oak headboard.

“I know, I know it was stupid.” John sighed, “However fighting over some believed trespass is a bit higher on the stupid scale, I think. And it’s definitely not worth the trouble or broken furniture. It’s not like this is real Sherlock, and even if it were two Alphas fighting over an Omega is beyond foolish. It’s almost insulting really. “

“What?” The Alpha stiffened from the chair near John’s bed. “I thought all Omegas liked to be courted.”

“Yeah, and fighting is just the way to show your prowess? That’s a very narrow minded view of the world. No. Not good at all. You both are lucky I’m not strong enough to knock your heads together myself. First off, I’m not interested in your cousin. We had this conversation; I’ve been giving his gifts to my coworker, remember? And second we have a deal and even if I were interested I would at least have enough honor to wait the year out. As agreed.” What was it about this man that was driving John mad, once more he had to stop himself from leaning into the Alpha.

John pushed the ice to his face, a drumming was starting in his head and he closed his eyes not wishing to meet Sherlock’s irritation or anger at being told off.

It was true though, how could Sherlock believe John to be weak enough to totally disregard their deal, and over a few empty gifts and cheesy lines.

Sherlock stiffened again, examining the Omega’s now flushed face, he found no deception, even with John’s eyes being closed. No, he found irritation and disappointment. John was disappointed in his inaccurate assumptions. The last part, caught up to Sherlock’s unusually slow brain _._

_“I would at least have enough honor to wait the year out. As agreed”._

No.No! Quinton was an idiot! John was too good for the sex crazed knothead! Thoughts of John wanting to be with Quinton (or any other Alpha) made Sherlock’s stomach tighten, he growled in response.

“Besides he’s not my type.” The Omega mumbled ignoring Sherlock’s outburst, also missing the quick grin on the Alpha’s usually passive face.

John removed the ice from his face, pulling his legs up to his chest, his head was pounding and maybe he was a bit hungry. What a wasted day, and he thought he was getting on so perfectly. Well as perfectly as one from his background could get on with London’s upper crust. Still he endured their back handed compliments and refusals to shake his offered hand.

A thought came to John, he’d met Sherlock’s many cousins, second, third and twice removed ones, aunts and uncles and so on, but where was Sherlock’s mother?

“My mother would not come of course she has no desire to affiliate herself with the supposed son stealing harlot that you are. “

John really hated how easy it was for Sherlock to read his mind, but he ignored it, after all this was what made the Alpha so unique and fascinating.

“Oh, I’m a harlot then?” this made the Omega giggle to himself “Been called worse, don’t think I’ve ever been called a harlot though. Well that’s one less person to lie to.”

Sherlock observed John’s pinched expression, “It shouldn’t bother you lying. It’s not like you’ll ever see any of these people again after today. They only come in hopes that they are in Fatcroft’s good graces, and of course grand mere’s as well.”

“Sherlock, it’s Mycroft, not Fatcroft. Anyway your brother isn’t even that much bigger than you. And yes, this lying bothers me. I’m sure you wouldn’t understand. Sentiment and all not being your strong point.  I actually like your grandmother and your brother is a pompous ass but he’s genuinely worried that our match is a bad one. It’s almost cruel to carry on, especially since your dear grandmother is expecting grand children sometime in our future. I can barely look her in the eye. “

“John you’re an idiot. And entirely too soft, for one who is going to be a career soldier you must learn to harden your defenses. Selfish is the way to go John, selfish will protect you and keep you safe.”

“Oh? Because it works so well for you?” John shook his head, smiling sadly on the Alpha now sitting on the bed next to him. When did he get so close without John noticing, and how long had Sherlock’s arm rested around John’s shoulders?

Whatever Sherlock was about to say in response was lost when a soft knock came to the door and a very smug looking grand mere entered.

“John my dear I am so glad to see my Sherlock is taking care of you. Dreadful business these Alphas fighting. I hope you have chosen to forgive him, and don’t think so poorly of Quinn he’s always been a compulsive boy. It runs in the Hill genes. They just cant help being so hormone driven. Helena my sister would say it’s passion but I see it as pigheaded nonsense and lack of wit.”

“John is fine grand mere no harm done. He is exhausted from today and we do think it’s time to be going.” Sherlock smiled politely.

“Oh, yes of course my dear boys. Shame on me for keeping you longer. Oh, and Mycroft wanted to let you know your mother sent her regards. Apparently she wasn’t feeling well again. “ Grand mere kept her smile firmly placed though, John noted, it never reached her eyes.

 “I apologize for all the trouble.” John tried to pull out of Sherlock’s hold but the Alpha only tightened his grip and the Omega felt his cheeks burn red.

“No trouble John. It wasn’t you my dear.  I promise we are much more civilized than this. I’ll have one of Mycroft’s drivers get the car ready. When you’re ready of course. No rush dear.”

“Sherlock she’s gone you can let go now.” John patted the Alpha’s hand now snaking around his waist.

“John?” Sherlock frowned not looking over at the Omega he sat so close to. “You know my cousin Quinn is an idiot right?”

Another heavy sigh,  “Yes, Sherlock and he’s not my type. I seem to be attracted to a different kind of idiot all together.” John meant for the last part to be to himself and definitely not out loud.

Sherlock’s head snapped up and he turned to face the Omega, having caught every word.

John was attracted to someone? Who? This is what Sherlock had meant to voice but instead something entirely different escaped him. His tone he had assumed would be steady and bored but instead it came out harsh and angry.

“I trust you’ll keep your baser instincts at bay until this arrangement is completed? It would not due to explain an unplanned pregnancy to my family out of wedlock as well as the fact that it would not be mine.”

John didn’t mean to allow that slip, he thought it would cause awkwardness and maybe instant rejection. John even expected some remark about Alphas being the only gender the genius felt able to connect with on some physical and intellectual level.

Not the reaction he received, it was almost humorous. _Almost._

Sherlock assumed John was speaking of someone else, this was a relief but there was also a small sting. He sighed again, climbing off the bed, pulling out of the Alphas tight hold, “You are an idiot. You don’t have to worry about me. Can we go now? ”

“I meant what I said John.” Sherlock had jumped to his feet and crowded the shorter Omega. Again he noted the flush creeping up the young army doctor’s neck. John kept his eyes averted submissively and this angered Sherlock even more.

“Sherlock can we just go?”

“Who is it?” Sherlock demanded. “This, this Alpha you feel attracted to? Does he know about our deal? I wont have you making me look like a fool, this deal only works if-“

“Shut up. Just stop. Move out of my way, so we can go home and finally end this disastrous day.” John’s blue eyes narrowed and he tilted his chin trying to gain some height advantage. It was almost comical but it was a challenge, one that sent a rush of blood to the Alpha’s hardening cock.

“Who is he John? Does he know about us?” the Alpha demanded his impossibly low baritone dropping even more.

“Us?” John tried to take a step back, the back of his knees were pressed into the side of the large bed behind him. No escape but forward, and Sherlock’s scent became as his possessive instinct pumped out Alpha pheromones that made John’s mouth water.

Sherlock didn’t give the Omega an answer,  instead he acted without thought, something that normally would frighten the controlled genius.

John firmly placed his hands against Sherlock’s thin but solid chest to defend against attack, maybe even push him away. However he wasn’t quick enough and the action only seemed to antagonize the Alpha even more.

John gasped as the air left his lungs, his mouth opened in response to the heavy weight pinning his body down. This opportunity was seized upon immediately by Sherlock’s masterful tongue.

The Omega’s brain seemed to short circuit; normally he would somewhat hastily put up a fight and toss the bastard trying to take without permission, on his ass. However, John felt himself arch up against the weight and a soft moan escaped him from under those sinful lips.

“Mine.” Sherlock grunted pulling his mouth from John’s, “Mine.” He growled into John’s neck, just at the spot where the Omega’s scent was the strongest. A whimper escaped the blond as sharp teeth took hold of the sensitive flesh. “Mine.” The Alpha started to suck and any thoughts were lost to the whirlwind sensation.

Hands, the Omega registered hands moving over him, the sound of a zip should have set off alarms in his head but instead it caused him to roll his hips instinctively craving the touch of his Alpha.

“That’s right John. My hands can make you come. I won’t share you.”

“Sherlock, oh god!” John gasped as the violinist’s long fingers wrapped around the Omega’s aching dick.

John groaned his hands needing to touch skin, he pushed himself up, his own teeth capturing the swollen bottom lip of his Alpha.

This is what he had thought about the night before when he touched himself, he had imagined something similar but his mind hadn’t been anywhere close to the reality.

The Omega ran his hands under the Alpha’s now untucked silk shirt.

John couldn’t think while the masterful hand worked the Omega’s dick roughly, the Alpha’s stiff member strained against the thin layer of expensive trousers, pushing into John’s thigh.

The young army doctor took the exposed flesh of Sherlock’s neck between his teeth and began to suck greedily, hoping and wanting to leave his mark. Something that said; **_MINE! TAKEN! BACK OFF!_**

“John!” Sherlock ground out his eyes wide feeling the Omega palming him hard.

“Let me.” John whimpered clumsily fumbling with the Alpha’s zip.

“Yes! God! Yes!” the Alpha released his hold on John’s swollen flesh removing his shirt and undoing his slacks. A whine of disappointment escaped the Omega, and he pushed his body into Sherlock’s.

“Sssh, I need to feel you. Touch me.” Aggressively the Alpha took the Omega’s smaller hand pushing his way past the layer of clothing and cotton pants.

It was John’s turn to take the advantage, he ignored the pain in his arm, and the ache of his jaw, instead he rolled the Alpha under him, switching positions. Gray eyes were dilated blown wide with want and only accented by the Omega’s surprise strength.

John leaned into the feel of the man’s thick cock in his hands, twitching and pulsating. It wouldn’t take much to make the Alpha come, and John smiled wickedly taking the Cupid’s bow mouth with his own hungry lips. Nipping, licking and sucking he took his dick in hand laying it next to the Alpha’s bigger one.

The contact was delicious and warm, he bit down on the tongue entering his mouth to keep from coming.

The two rutted against each other, nothing intelligible was said. Pure  gasps, moans and whimpers.

It didn’t take long for both men to come in unison to John’s ministrations, the Omega slumped forward panting heavily into his Alpha’s rapid pulse. John sucked in a breath enjoying the warm stickiness that covered his hand and possibly his naked belly.

Once again he had no idea how his shirt had been removed without his notice.

**~0~**

John had cleaned up the mess on his hand and belly the best he could using the in suite bathroom. He was also very aware of Sherlock’s strong scent, surrounding the two of them advertising just what they had been up too. Thankfully nothing had been said after, Sherlock had gently pushed John from him and stood adjusting his pants and trousers.

“The bathroom is just through there John.” The Alpha cleared his voice pointing, as he took some tissue from the nightstand near the bed to clean up.

Once the two had themselves somewhat situated and clothes in salvaged state the two made their way out to the waiting car.

Once home the Alpha removed his wrinkled jacket glaring at his mobile, he tossed the both away, moving towards the silent Omega.

“John, I do believe a shower is in order.”

John’s thoughts had been reeling, and this statement said so as a matter of fact, confused him even more.

A strong hand captured his forearm, (the none injured one) and pulled him towards the washroom.

**_~0~_ **

The hot shower was going and John found himself once more pinned against a hard wall. Sherlock’s mouth was sucking the air from him, but it would be a glorious way to die.

“John.” The Alpha panted pulling at the buttons on the Omega’s wrinkled uniform. “This doesn’t mean anything. I don’t want an Omega.”

John tried to focus on the words being said, it was so damn hard when the mouth was pushing on his, the scent was mingling with the humid air of the cramped bathroom.

“I-I don’t want an Alpha.” John groaned when his pants hit the floor.

“Good. So good. We have determined this means nothing. It’s merely a release.”

John nodded in reply unable to form words as strong hands gripped at his naked hips pulling him hard against equally naked flesh.

Sherlock smiled wickedly into the other man’s mouth, only to pull away and move towards the small shower.


	16. on call

“John? John?” Doctor Sawyer snapped her fingers impatiently under John’s nose.

“Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?” The Omega doctor blinked snapping out of the day dream he was having. It was a rather good one, well it had started out marvelously only to end not so wonderfully. In fact it had all been such a disaster.

Why did life have to be so dammed complicated and messy? Sherlock had made it clear he didn’t want an Omega, no relationship nothing of messy sentiment. So why couldn’t John just tell himself the same?

They had made it into the shower, lots of petting and touching and god could the man kiss. Then John ruined it, he had ruined it all with his nervous reaction to what was only the obvious progression from petting to penetration.

John hadn’t ever been with an Alpha and they had proper lubrication but he’d embarrassed himself with his fumbled excuse and quick retreat. Sherlock had just stood frozen in place panting holding John against the shower’s tiled wall.

“I-I can’t.” Was all John could gasp, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, and just like that Sherlock turned the water to cold and slowly released his hold on John’s arms.

“John? You’re doing it again.” Sarah sighed waving hand in front of him. “Are you sure everything is alright? You’ve been quiet all day.” Her eyes ran over the bruise on John’s jaw. 

“I told you Sarah it’s nothing.”

“I’ve told you if you don’t feel safe at home I know a safe place you can go.”

“Sarah, I promise you Sherlock is a perfect gentleman and he’s in no way abusing me.” John exhaled running a hand over his face, glad for his long sleeved jumper this morning, he did have an impressive amount of bruising on his wrists and upper arms. That, that was different, he’d left similar marks on his dark haired Alpha. John didn’t mind the rough stuff, the eager touches and caresses, the sucking and biting. His cheeks flushed just remembering it and he was glad to be sitting behind a desk hiding a semi hard erection.

“John! Dammit you’re doing it again.” Sarah laughed this time a grin on her glossy lips. “Maybe it’s time for you to get going. You’ve worked your eight plus today. It’s slow you can go then. Get home and maybe work out or off some of whatever it is that puts that smile on your face, just now.”

John blushed an even darker shade of red, “I, um-I’m fine. Really. Sorry if I’ve been a bit distracted.”

“Right, well. Get your paperwork done and get going Doctor Watson. I mean it. All this day dreaming is making me jealous.  And don’t think I cant see those little love bites. Really John, you must have a possessive one. I almost care to meet him, although I think I could identify him on scent alone the way he’s got you marked.”

“Doctor Sawyer!” Lorna rushed into the small office. “There’s a young man unconscious in the waiting room.”

Sarah didn’t reply she only hurried out the door with John at her heels, the clinic was nearly empty and they usually didn’t get too many late night arrivals.

“Please help him!” A young Alpha male was leaning over the Omega now twitching on the floor. John could see the boy was wearing a tattered black hoodie, in fact both boys were. Something else bothered him, he neared cautiously grabbing Sarah’s arm before she could kneel anywhere closer to the flailing boy.

“John?” Sarah tried to pull free, frowning confused.

“Ah! Smart one you are.” The young teenage Alpha male frowned, tapping the Omega on the ground with his foot. “You can get up Freddie, they aint buying it.”

“Really? I told yeah we should have added the fizzy candy for a better effect.” The boy jumped to his feet moving directly behind the teenage Alpha now holding a gun.

“What the hell?” Sarah froze and Lorna tried to take a shaky step away from the two teens.

“So no one else is in huh? Slow night my guess. Best time. Now which one of you is a doctor?”

John stepped forward “If you’re looking for drugs kid you’re hitting the wrong place. We don’t keep anything stronger than-“

“Shut it you! We ain’t addicts!” The boy snapped irritably, he glared from Sarah to John.

“You lady! You’re a doctor then give me your first aid kit and all the paracetamol you have! Now! In a bag! And some antibiotics if you got it and I know you do! And me and my friend here will keep these two occupied. Don’t try to call old bill or I’ll lose my temper on your two friends out here. Got it?”

Sarah nodded her hands up she hurried to the back, John however remained calm.

“What’s happened then? Who’s hurt?” The boy didn’t reply he only motioned for Lorna  to move closer towards John.

“Get on your stomach and keep your hands on your head.” The boy growled.  Sarah returned with a medical bag filled with the requested items.

“Good, that’s good. Now I’m going to need you to-“

“No.” John cut the boy off, taking the bag from Sarah. “She’s still got a full shift to work, I’ll go. I’m a doctor.”

The boy narrowed his eyes looking John over from head to toe, those dark blue eyes fell briefly on the Omega’s bruised jaw before making a decision.

“Fine. Come on then. Freddie go tell the others to get the van going.”

“Yeah. Okay.” The Omega in the black hoodie hurried out the front doors, “Come on Doc, nothing funny. I’ll shoot you and just come back for a different doc.”

John looked at Sarah “It’ll be fine. I’ll be back.”

“John!” Sarah started forward only to be halted by the young man with the gun.

“On your belly too Miss. And count to fifty before you get up. Don’t want to have to shoot the good doctor here.”

“No one is going to shoot anyone kid, let’s just go.” John started towards the door and the teenager almost had to hurry to keep up.

John climbed into the dark windowless van, “Come on get going!” The kid with the gun growled.

“You sure this is a good idea?” The driver shot a nervous look towards John then starting up the van.

 “It’s the only way. Besides this ones harmless.” The boy held the gun on the Omega Doctor.

“Toby wont like this.” Freddie pushed his hood back revealing a head of red hair.

“Toby isn’t in any kind of way to object.” The driver also wearing a black hoodie snapped back “Put your damn seatbelt on.”

**_~0~_ **

Such calls are normally not in Lestrade’s division but he happened to overhear the call over the radio. Recognizing the address he shifted his car into reverse and switched his police light on.


	17. Handled

John was led towards a dark alley in a shady part of town, he didn’t recognize this place but he knew the type of dilapidated buildings.

“Come on you.” The kid with the gun pointed at a small group of homes, each looked abandoned but John could see the curtains movements and knew he was being watched.  Instead of going into one of the homes he was lead to a side alley where it narrowed and turned until they came to a door at the side of an abandoned building.

Well perhaps not completely abandoned. “Keep going Doc.”

“Sure, but first do you want to tell me what this is about? Who’s hurt? And just how bad is it to make you go through all this?”

“You’ll see soon enough.”  The kid didn’t push John he only gestured forward.

“You can put the gun away kid, we both know it’s a fake.”

This had the Alpha tense up, “How?” The boy paled glancing down at the fake weapon.

“Oh, come on, really? I know a spray on job when I see one. It doesn’t matter. Just tell me where we are going and what happened. I know you have to be desperate to have your little lackey’s steal a van and fake a seizure. Obviously it’s someone you care about.”

“My-it’s my brother.” The teen stammered. “He was attacked.”

“Then why don’t you take him to the A&E.” John knew the answer but he still needed to hear it.

“Can’t trust them. They’ll take him away. Blame him or worse hurt him more.”

John frowned “What? Why?”

The kid didn’t meet John’s eyes, he instead pushed his black hood away from his brown head.

“Why did you come if you know it’s a fake?” The young boy’s eyes narrowed on the Omega doctor.

“I’m a doctor. I’ll help where I can.”  A shrug.

“Did your Alpha do that to you?” the boy nodded his head once in the direction of John’s bruised jaw.

“No. Not my Alpha.” He replied easily, the boy’s eyes narrowed. “Did your Alpha beat the shit out of the one who did it at least?”

John sighed “Why are you asking?”

“Alphas shouldn’t put hands on their Omegas or any Omega theirs or not.” John noted how the boy’s  fists balled at his side and he didn’t meet John’s eyes.

“I agree. Is that what’s happened? Did someone hurt your brother?”

The boy didn’t reply he only continued to frown “Fine, kid, do you have a name? My name is John. Doctor Watson if you want. “

“J.P.” the teen replied hiding the gun in his pocket.

“Alright, then give us the fake gun.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” John held his hand out, the young teen made a face and his comrades only giggled.

“This ones a lot like Toby mate, better do as he says.” The van’s driver suggested holding the door open for the two.

The Alpha teen glared down at John’s open palm.

“Come one now. I’m not going to let you keep it. Some one might think it’s real and you’ll get yourself shot. So come on now, give it here then lead the way.”

John used his military voice and the boy complied slowly handing over the toy gun painted to look real.  John continued to follow J.P. down a dimly lit corridor, where several rooms had dirty mattresses and several eyes watched the two suspiciously from the shadows.

They reached a door at the end where another teen stood guard, John could see this teen was another Omega male in a black hoodie.

“This the doctor? He reeks, I thought you were supposed to bring back an unbounded Omega.” The freckled boy at the door put the back of his dirty hand to his nose.

“He’s not bonded. Just smells that way.” The Alpha replied waving the other boy aside.

John rolled his eyes. “I’m engaged. Thanks. Not that it matters. I’m a doctor. So where’s the patient?”

“Move Lars. He’s harmless. “ the street kid reluctantly moved away from the door and J.P. gave it a knock before entering.

“Toby?” he called out softly.

“Joshua? “ Came a soft groan and John caught the scent immediately. There was an Omega in this dimly lit room, an Omega just coming out of heat.

“Toby. It’s me. How you feeling?” J.P. was kneeling near a nest of blankets and an old mattress. The young Alpha ran his hands through the Omega’s dirty blond hair.

“Like I had the shit kicked out of me. Who’s with you?” Came a soft whimper, and John stepped closer to the make shift nest of dirty blankets and old pillows. A candle was sitting on an overturned crate acting like a nightstand. The one light bulb over head flickered occasionally but John didn’t let this hinder him.

He kneeled near the patient; the face that turned towards him was bruised and swollen.

“Hello. My name is John and I’m a Doctor. Joshua here asked if I could make a house call.”

The Omega winced as John neared gently cupping the young man’s bruised face. “I’ll need clean water.” He spoke quickly “I have sterile gauze to clean this but he looks dehydrated and water is good to have on hand.”

The young teen nodded “Alright. I’ll be right back.”

He hurried towards the door and John dug through the medical bag wishing for better lighting.

“Alright Doctor, what did he do to get you here?” Toby winced as John used his mobile for lighting, he checked the young man’s heart, lungs and blood pressure.

“What did you take?” John sighed “Rather what did they give you?”

“That obvious?” Toby coughed, wincing from the movement.

“I’ve seen it enough.” John replied sadly, taking the necessary gauze from his bag and putting on a pair of gloves. “You might need some stiches there. I’m glad we have antibiotics. But you should be seen at a hospital.”

“Cant. He’ll find me there.” The Omega replied sadly.

“Bastard! It was him wasn’t it! You told me you didn’t know-“ J.P. returned with several water bottles. “I’ll kill him!” The boy growled.

“Joshua Pierce!” The older Omega growled. “You will do no such thing. And what did you do to get the doctor here to come?”

The boy didn’t reply, “Joshua?” Toby pressed suspiciously.

“You were hurting.” The teen mumbled his eyes downcast. “I couldn’t let you go on in pain. I know you are hurt else where I can smell- “

“He was very concerned.” John cut in switching his mobile on once more lighting up the room he quickly cleaned the young Omega’s face and plastered what he could.  Glancing at the screen briefly John realized he had no signal. “Joshua come hold my phone so I can suture this. It wont take too many stiches. I don’t have anything for pain.”

“I can take it.” Toby replied with a sad half smile. “I’ve had worse.” He closed his eyes as the Omega doctor started to thread the first suture through the split just at Toby’s hairline.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock raced down the alley way, he’d activated the gps on John’s phone and it led him here. Lestrade and his men too slow to keep up, he hadn’t even texted them the direction he ran. All that mattered was John was in danger, he’d been brought here for some nefarious reason, and if he was hurt someone would pay. And pay very dearly! He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

The consulting detective was known by the homeless even in these parts. He had lost John’s signal most likely due to the buildings surrounding the area. He had asked around and the majority of the Omega homeless in this area remained skittish not wanting to come closer.

“Siggy?” a young familiar voice called. “Is that you? What you doing around here?”

The dark haired genius turned towards the voice a young kid approached holding a skateboard and a spray can.

“Raz?” Sherlock called out.

“You lost something Siggy?” the boy asked.

“I’m looking for an Omega.”

This caused the boy to smirk, “Well there are quite a few in these parts but I doubt any willing to sell what you might be buying. Besides I thought you and Trevor had a thing.  Alphas only. Since when do you like Omegas?”

Sherlock growled irritably grabbing the boy by his hooded collar.

“My Omega! He was brought here by force. And I want him back!”

Raz’s eyes widened, he dropped his bored and his spray paint.

“Alright Siggy, alright calm down. Didn’t know you had a mate. What’s he look like and I’ll ask around. If someone’s got him and they’re here wont take long to find him.”

**_~0~_ **

John glanced down at his dying mobile, the flashing battery, and still no signal. He really should call Sarah and explain things. He hadn’t realized how late it truly was, after talking with the injured young Omega John easily lost track of time.

Toby refused to go to a hospital, he however did confess that it was an ex-boyfriend that caused the majority of his injuries. John had felt  his stomach turn over the details, and he urged the younger man to press charges.

It seemed he was lured into a situation that ended with him being drugged and then raped by Toby’s still unnamed Alpha ex and then the ex’s associates joined in.

John’s greatest fear his secret fear really was being helpless and over powered like that. To be outnumbered and unable to find an escape and forced to submit and be brutalized.

John gave Toby a number to call it was a help line that Sarah ran; Toby would be able to find a safe place a home for abused Omegas. The young Omega needed counseling, he was under the impression this had been his fault. Another sickening byproduct of Omega abuse, and John hoped Sarah could help the young man.

 John then moved on seeing to the various injuries or ailments of the homeless in the abandoned building. The group of young Omegas warmed easily to the army doctor and the Alpha teen J.P. stayed close at John’s side.

On their way out of the twisted alley, two Alpha males had turned up and neared John curiously only to be warned off by a deep growl from the young teen.

“Best get you home Doc, it’s getting late.” J.P.  glared at the other two Alpha’s that had wondered into his territory.

“Yeah, my phone’s got shit reception out here. I should call the clinic before they really start to worry.”

“Hey J.P. mate. Who’s the new face?” One of the two older men snickered giving John a quick appraising look. “And what’s your hurry now?”

The two started to circle and J.P. clinched his fists growling again in warning. “Piss off! “

John rolled his eyes, “Doctor Watson. Boys? Are you in need of a doctor? If not I suggest you move aside it is growing quite late and I really should be-“

“Oh, he’s a pretty one.” The Alpha with the crooked teeth and shaved head smiled positioning himself behind John and J.P. while the other stayed blocking the way out of the narrow alley.

“I’m really not in the mood.” John growled. “ Step aside.”

“Oh,? Well I bet I could get you in the mood. And real quick.” The male with the sweat stained t-shirt and red hair grinned hungrily in John’s direction. That’s all it took for J.P. to lunge and the Alpha behind John pull him hard against the wall.

The crooked toothed man that attacked John did so thinking the Omega was weak. For his trouble he didn’t get a second chance to taunt or even blink before the Omega brought a hard fist to the brute’s soft abdomen. Just as quickly John used the element of surprise bringing the taller Alpha’s head crashing into the hard brick of the alley wall.

“Like I said, I’m not in the mood.” John huffed picking up his bag and moving out of the alley into the open.

J.P. was rolling around with the other nameless Alpha and John thought about jumping in to separate the two, but his jaw reminded him of the logic in that.

Besides it looked like they had an audience, not exactly one John found too helpful.

J.P. wasn’t as big as his opponent, an opponent now kicking him while he was down.

“No need for that.” John snapped irritably.

The Alpha smiled over at John like a starving man would for a cheeseburger, now forgetting about the groaning teen.

John met the Alpha’s dark glare with his own, an open challenge, however the attack never came.

Instead a very familiar and welcoming scent flooded the air, it was hot and angry and very very territorial. John knew it well, and it caused his own heart to speed up.

The other’s in the crowd seemed to withdraw into the shadows of the old run down buildings.

“Siggy?” The red haired Alpha was slammed against the brick of the wall with a hard thud, a deep snarl from a very tall young man in a dark coat. “Shit Siggy-let go mate-“

“Mine!” Was all the dark haired Alpha could manage through clenched teeth, his hold on the man’s neck tightened.

 

John went to help Joshua up, “Best stay back, he get’s a bit moody over these things.”

The teen’s eyes were wide, and whatever color left in his face drained completely, instantly recognizing the dark haired Alpha. Those eyes moved back to the Doctor who looked more irritated then afraid, one sniff and J.P. knew his life was over.

“That’s-I mean. Siggy is your uh-Alpha?” J.P. didn’t need a response he already knew, “Fuck!” He held a hand to his aching ribs, watching as Siggy made quick work of that idiot Ray, with a stomach turning crunch J.P. heard the man’s wrist snap or possibly the guy’s arm. “Shit, shit!” J.P. leaned against the wall, the air saturated now with territorial pheromones.  

“Sherlock?” John frowned putting himself between the young kid behind him and his growling man. “That was a bit over excessive. A simple slap to the face or a kick to the groin would have done fine. Really, now you’ve got blood on your coat. Perhaps if you bought stock in a dry cleaning company you’d make some of your money back.”

J.P. thought he was hearing things; who the hell was this Omega?

“John?” Sherlock moved quickly taking the smaller man into a tight hold, running his nose and chin over the Omega’s blond hair.

“What are you even doing here? I told you I was working late tonight.”

“Sarah said you were kidnapped, taken at gun point? Are you hurt?” Sherlock ran his hands over John’s arms, then waist, sniffing for any sign of injury or abrasions.

“Oh, yeah, probably should have called but my-“ John was pushed behind the Alpha with a snarl and the young teen J.P. gulped taking a quick step back.

“You!” Siggy’s gray eyes narrowed to slits, his nostrils flared.

“He was kind enough to show me out of this maze of alley’s and buildings. Would have been out sooner if Tweedle Dumb and Dumber hadn’t accosted us.” John put a hand on his Alpha’s arm.

Sherlock’s eyes flicked to a groaning Alpha just behind the boy, then back at John. “I saw the footage, he had a-“

“Oh, no. It was a silly prank. A misunderstanding.” John was trying his best to calm the situation. “Joshua there was needing some help he asked so I came. See no gun. It’s my fault for not calling Sarah and letting her know I was alright-“

“Why are you protecting the little miscreant?” Sherlock took a threatening step towards the young boy.

“Sherlock Holmes!” John snapped causing his Alpha to turn his attention back on the doctor. “This young man is not a villain. A bit misguided but he did what he did to protect someone. Besides there’s a bigger case here. It seems there’s another buyer on the market for heat inducers. Maybe it will lead you closer to the killer.”

“John! Sherlock! Dammit!” Lestrade panted bursting from around a corner. “Dammit Sherlock! You know better than to run off!” The older man panted.

“Lestrade arrest these two idiots! They tried to assault my mate. John come along, if you’re through here I would like to return home.”

“Wait a bloody minute!” Lestrade still winded tried to catch his breath.

“John will fill out a report later Lestrade. I however wish to press charges on these two idiots. “

“But Doctor Sawyer said it was a teen-“

“Yeah, that was a bit of a prank.” John tried to ease the DI’s confusion. “I’ll explain later.” John smiled tightly, “I should get this one home and fed before he goes on hunger fueled rage fest over any other believed threats.” John didn’t wait for a reply he waved goodbye to the Alpha teen who stood frozen watching the tall consulting detective wearily.

“Come on Sherlock. I’m hungry.” John passed a skip and tossed the fake gun inside without a care. The DI was too busy radioing his position and readying his handcuffs to pay any heed to Joshua watching the couple take their leave.

“I had the situation handled.” John could be heard in the distance.

“John your sense of handled is well beyond the current definition. Perhaps you should become reacquainted with-“

“Shut up.” John snapped not waiting for the Alpha to catch up to him.


	18. Revere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are so confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a quick update! I'd like to thank my Beta LithiumReaper for her hard work and patience. more updates on the way! RL has hit me hard in the form of a new baby born a little early. I have a picture of her on my Tumblr if you're interested. Marylousfanfictionspace@tumblr.com. i know this update is a bit weak but i promise more action in the next!!!! yeaaaaay thanks for reading and sticking with me! lots of <3's-Mary

_**CHAPTER 18. Revere** _

John readied for  bed after showering and making sure Sherlock had eaten something. He left the Alpha to his own musings in the man’s usual spot, striking his usual pose. John knew by now the man was lost in his mind palace and there was no interrupting him.

So the Omega headed off to bed finishing his tea, he settled in, glad to be done with the long day. He’d been sure to call Sarah and let her know what was going on as well as give her a heads up about Toby and perhaps other homeless Omegas.

John hated the idea that Toby and the others were out there blaming themselves for the abuse they endured at the hands of those that were supposed to protect them, to love them, those they had trusted. This was why John found trusting anyone difficult, especially Alphas, one simply couldn’t trust an Alpha.

Well strike that, Sherlock seemed trustworthy, he had stopped when John had slammed on the brakes yesterday. Sherlock didn’t look all too excited about the idea but the Alpha had simply pulled away and started up the cold water in the shower. He hadn’t even brought up the embarrassing situation. Then again, Sherlock wasn’t the sentimental type.

John sighed, rubbing his temples turning over on his side, he pushed the thoughts away and allowed himself to drift off into exhaustion.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Sherlock tried to review the situation once more and once again his actions came back illogical and without thought. There was no mistaking it, he, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, had acted on instinct.

Now that rather left a rather foul taste in his mouth, but it was true. Why, though, why had he acted without rational thought? If he would have reviewed the footage once more of John’s supposed abduction he would have caught the simple details. This wasnt like him, he must be coming down with something. Perhaps a cold? The flu? Some degenerative disease that affects the mind?

The gun! The bloody gun! It wasn’t even real! He missed that, somehow? It was all so frustrating. Why was he so eager to find John,when the man was in no real danger?

Well, that hadn’t been true had it?

John wasn’t in any danger from his would be kidnappers, that young teen was hardly a man, he was just a boy really.  And as John explained he was a boy trying to help his brother. Something Sherlock would never truly understand, he never had a cause to _help_ Fatcroft.  His brother was manipulative, cunning and domineering. Then again, Sherlock's brother was an Alpha.A puppet master.  The man loved nothing and cared for nothing other than furthering his own causes.

Even now Mycroft wanted to control Sherlock’s situation with John, and was no doubt only calling a temporary truce due to the fact that the Hill’s were showing interest in John as becoming apart of their family. Rather than become a Holmes, they saw the qualities that John presented. No not qualities of a good man, no.They saw John as a specimen perfect for breeding. Well over Sherlock’s dead body!

John was no brood mare, he was intelligent and strong, the man had fought to defend Sherlock, and then tonight himself as well as that teenager. A doctor, a military doctor at that, knowledgeable and skilled in his field. There was a vulnerability there but it was rare to see, and Sherlock wished to shield John from the world at large. No one needed to know John’s fears, John would of course never admit it, but to a skilled consulting detective like Sherlock it was easy enough to read.

John’s biggest fear, perhaps his only one, was to be useless and weak. To be overpowered and dominated by an Alpha. John wasn’t the usual submissive type and Sherlock found himself responding to this with enthusiasm if that shower yesterday had been any indication.

However John had called a halt to their rather pleasurable actions and Sherlock had been angry with himself for letting things get so far out of hand. He wasn’t particularly attracted to Omegas as a rule, not wishing to be forced into a relationship, however, John had understood that there was nothing between them and such acts. Yes, it was all a way to blow off steam. Still there had been fear in John’s body language, his blue eyes had refused to meet Sherlock’s and the man nearly fell out of the shower trying to put distance between them.  It was confusing to say the very least.

The sound of whimpering from the next room brought Sherlock out of his mind palace. Once more the usually stoic Alpha found himself reacting without thought but rather on instinct.

Sherlock entered his room finding the lamp was still switched on, he growled territorially his narrowed eyes sweeping the room. One sniff informed him there was only John here, he approached the bed finding the source of John’s distress was nothing tangible just a bad dream.

The Omega had managed to kick off the sheets and duvet with his tossing and turning, his night shirt had come up to expose his rather muscular abdomen and even his pajama bottoms were riding rather low on the smaller man’s hips.

Sherlock found his attention drawn to this part of the Omega, recalling just how good the Omega had felt when he was taken into hand. Another whimper snapped the Alpha from his day dreaming. 

****

**_~0~_ **

 

John had almost forgotten how terrible his nightmares could be. After moving in with Sherlock and sleeping in the Alpha’s warm bed, John found himself free of the night terrors that usually plagued him.

However, the scent of distress and the helplessness the Omega, Toby, had expressed seemed to haunt John. Reminding him of his own childhood the fighting, his uncle's abusive hands. His father’s angry words and the loss of his mother. All of this pulled at him and kept him locked in a feeling helpless distress. Unable to wake from the nightmare of it.

Then gentle hands, warm and secure were pulling him close, a familiar scent broke through the sour of his imagination. It covered the pungent reek of his alcoholic uncle and father’s overwhelming stink and the dream was breaking apart like a stone disturbing still waters. The ripples of the dream started to stretch and thin. John found himself turning into the offered security of arms.

The deep honeyed voice offering calming words and John, without opening his eyes, drifted into a more pleasant dream. A dream with laughter and chasing a mad man in a long coat down alleys and into the moonlit streets.

****

**_~0~_ **

 

Agent Beamen held the well worn leather wallet in his hands, opening the soft leather once more to stare at the picture within. His calloused thumb ran over the picture of the blond Omega. Reading the name once more his eyes narrowed and lips thinned.

“John Hamish Watson. Omega. And a Doctor. I bet you think yourself high above the rest of us. Well it will be your turn soon Doctor. Time to bring you down a notch, I think.” Agent Beamen brought the wallet to his nose and took a deep breath memorizing the Omega’s scent.

He then glanced down at yet another body left for the police to clean up. The Alpha had once more taught an Omega a lesson, this one was an architect. He thought himself better than Beamen, just as Liam had. Just like that bitch from the bar a week ago.

The agent was sure to leave nothing behind, that Holmes was on the case and he would be a force to be reckoned with if he caught scent of Beamen’s plans. After all, the agent was doing this to help the young Alpha see. He needed to see that Omega’s in high positions needed to know their place. They weren’t to be revered but to be condemned for forgetting their place.

A trap needed to be laid, and soon, before the young Alpha allowed himself to be further ensnared in the spider’s web. For now he could keep the younger Holmes busy with the clean up. He would understand in the end and they would thank the agent for everything he was doing.

All of this was really charity work, he was doing the Alpha’s that were engaged to these whores a service. They should thank him but for now he would remain in shadow. After all the older Holmes had ordered him to abort the original mission of wooing the good doctor. Holmes was busy with the whole Moriarty thing, he had no idea what Beaman was up to. No one would know what he’d done, after all they hadn’t even solved Liam’s murder. That’s right, Beaman was untouchable and damn near invincible at this point.  He, however, did need to find a new dealer for heat inducers, that damn younger Holmes had shut down several of the top sellers and it was becoming harder to find the stuff.

“Soon. John H. Watson. Soon.” Beaman whispered to the wallet in his hands, placing it back in his pocket he stepped over the dead blond,left like trash in yet another alley behind yet another bar. He paused arranging the man’s arms seductively opening the bruised legs wantonly. That would give a good show for the idiot Yarders that would be called.

****


	19. Off Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meet Victor Trevor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the wonderful encouragement and well wishing! I was so touched by all the congratulations on the birth of my daughter. Thanks EVERYONE! seriously! I have another chapter ready to be beta'd by the lovely LithiumReaper! she's working so hard on this for me and I appreciate her patience with my many grammar errors ;) sorry for the lack of action but the next chapter i promise will be more exciting! lots of Lov to you all!

 

Sherlock raked his long fingers through the soft down of John’s blond hair. The Omega responded by curling closer to Sherlock, wrappingshorter legs around the Alpha’s longer ones. Eyes still closed, Sherlock knew the blond was locked in a dead sleep, however, it was restful. The tension in John’s toned body had relaxed and the anxiety lifted.

Sherlock wondered at how he managed to be so tangled up in legs and arms, it was confusing but not unwelcome.  John had been distressed and Sherlock had eased the Omega’s tension and the reward was this. Cuddling. Something Sherlock wasn’t at all used to, but he found he didn’t mind it quite so much.

In fact holding John like this made it easier to scent along his hairline and take in the Omega’s delicious scent. This was far better. Sherlock wondered why he hadn’t come to sleep in his own bed earlier. It was far more comfortable than the couch, and his mind was finding it easier to focus on the more important things. All the outside noises and distracting static of unimportant data was silenced, and Sherlock could catalogue all that was John. Intriguing.

Then John let out a content little sigh, maneuvering himself closer, (if that was possible). The dark haired Alpha allowed his hands to rub down John’s back, finding the tone muscle covered by John’s night shirt easily accessible. John’s skin was warm, perhaps he would feel much more comfortable out of his shirt.  It wouldn’t do for the Omega to be itchy or sweaty. Sherlock could effortlessly fix this before it was a problem.

****

**_~0~_ **

 

John couldn’t remember ever feeling so completely comfortable. He moved closer to the source of delicious warmth and that scent. A deep breath and it was intoxicating, reminding him of a small coffee shop he used to frequent as a teen. The scent of dark chocolate and the rich aroma of coffee beans blended together, always making his head swim and his mouth water. It was a welcoming scent and John wanted to drink from the source.

Lazily he blinked away the dreams that barely held him down, sighing once before his blue eyes focused on the pale naked landscape spread out before him. His hand he recognized was laying so possessively across the naked flesh of a smooth chest.

It occurred to John suddenly that he was warm due to the fact that his own naked chest was pressed skin to skin to the body nearly under him. His chin tilted suddenly, this brought John’s nose close to the source of such a mouth watering scent. He nosed the scent gland just under the Alpha’s jaw, the strong arms around him tightened. _When had those gotten there?_

John couldn’t say when it happened or who initiated it, but he would say it was the best way one could ever be woken up.

A heated mouth and urgent hands all over, and when did his clothes come off?

None of it mattered, all that he allowed himself to focus on was this, the touching and nearness. Normally he would fight to be on top but being under the lean body pressing into him, left the Omega completely aroused.

“Sherlock?” John moaned nipping at the Alpha’s clean shaved chin.

“John, god you’re so beautiful. Just let me do this nothing more-“ the deep honeyed voice whispered urgently, and before the Omega could ask what it was the man wanted a hand skillfully took his awakened flesh.

A whine escaped the Omega, and he rolled his hips upwards in response to the supplied friction.

Yes, this was the best way to wake up and afterwards quite possibly the best way to fall asleep.

****

**_~0~_ **

 

“John?” Sarah sighed once more “Is this going to be an ongoing thing?” she snapped her fingers under the Omega doctor’s nose.

“Hmm, what? Sorry?” John blinked out of the daze he was caught in.

“Right that answers that. You know it’s disgusting how you flaunt your ridiculous happiness around. The rest of us poor hopelessly single wretches shouldn’t have to endure it.” Sarah teasingly stated placing a warm mug of coffee on the doctor’s desk. She sank down in the chair across from him.

“I cant say I’m not jealous. The way your mate to be burst into the clinic demanding to see the video footage from the kidnaping. All superior and condescending. Even that DI fellow shrank back from the amount of Alpha pheromones being emitted. It was kind of hot. I almost felt sorry for the poor bastards you were with.  Good thing it wasn’t a real kidnapping, huh.”

“Sorry about that mess Sarah. I should have mentioned right away that the gun was a fake. But the kid was-“

“No, I get it. After what you told me I totally get it. I can understand that kind of desperation, I don’t agree with it but I can understand it. Alphas are quite irrational when it comes to their Omegas. “

“Hello Doctor Watson?” nurse Lorna knocked on the open door before entering she was carrying a bouquet of red roses. “This um, came to you.”

The nurse smiled brightly, bringing the flowers over to the blond doctor’s desk.

“This isn’t fair really. I bet those are from your admirer. I guess what they say is true, everyone loves a man in uniform. Perhaps I should join the corps. If only to find a suitable mate.” Sarah pulled the card off of the plastic stuck between the flowers, which she snatched up from the nurse.

“Please accept my deepest apologies. I am an ass and would like to make it up to you. Drinks?   –Quinton Hill"

“Some men just don’t give up!” John pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well, you know what John. If you wont have these I think I will, seeing how Doctor Hunter is out for the day. Maybe I can pretend my life is fine without several Alphas pushing down my door vying for my attention.”

“Oh, Sarah whatever you must tell yourself.” Lorna giggled. “I call dibs on the next bouquet to come in. “

“I don’t know how to make it clear to the man that I am simply not interested. Nor am I available. Ever.”  John massaged his temples.

“Ah, John. I normally would say keep your options open. But after meeting your Alpha I can see why you would wish not to provoke the man. He doesn’t seem like the sharing type.

“I’ll say.” John muttered. Another smile teased the edge of his lips as he remembered how Sherlock reacted to him not wishing to be marked in such visible areas. They had spent the night rutting against each other and making a mess of the sheets, and Sherlock had pressed the issue of going further. He just let John fall asleep curled into him and sticky from their shared explorations.

Then their shared shower this morning-

“You’re doing it again. John. That’s it. I refuse to be around you, I banish you to the Omega Clinic.They’re going to be busy today. Go.” Sarah huffed, cradling the flowers to her. “And if any more Alphas come around sniffing for you, just send them my way!”

John saluted, “Will do.” He paused before leaving the room. “Speaking of the clinic, did Toby ever call?”

Sarah shook her head sadly, the smile faltering. “I can't say I’m surprised. Just give it time John. It takes hitting bottom before an Omega will seek help.”

John didn’t reply, but his mind wondered how much lower Toby could get before he asked for help or pressed charges. Maybe John could go back in another day, under the guise of ‘checking up’ on the patient.

He put this all behind him and hurried to the Omega clinic side, promising himself he wouldn’t daydream anymore. However, he should pick up dinner on the way home, knowing the impossible git of an Alpha he wouldn’t make himself any breakfast or lunch while John wasn’t there to push the issue.

Yes, perhaps Thai take away would be good.

****

**_~0~_ **

 

Sherlock pushed another slide of tobacco ash under the microscope, his thoughts were far from the smudges and his notes. Instead he could only think of John’s grateful smile this morning.

It wasn’t exactly unpleasant waking up sticky from the nights lustful occurrences. Normally the Alpha was unsatisfied with anything but penetration but sensing John was unwilling he made due with the heaviest of groping and rutting. John’s mouth on his aroused cock had been enough to satisfy the Alpha this morning and last night.

Perhaps he should rethink their sleeping arrangements, technically Sherlock was still on a case but no new bodies had shown up and nothing else was coming in. He could relinquish the couch and perhaps collect more data on John’s sleeping patterns by spending his nights sharing a bed with the Omega. It was for science, nothing more.

After all John was an intriguing specimen, he was nothing like the Omegas Sherlock had known or ever had the displeasure of meeting. John was strong and independent. Although going off with unknown Alphas holding a weapon or not was not ideal. John shouldn’t be allowed to be out of sight, even Mycroft had had trouble locating the direction the teen Alpha had taken John.

That feeling of helplessness was completely foreign to consulting detective, and it was a heavy sensation that made Sherlock even now feel rattled. So much so he shot a quick text to Omega under the guise of wanting milk, he only wanted to check John’s response time.

**_Out of milk.-SH_ **

**_I’ll pick some up after work. Thai?-JW_ **

**_Yes fine.-SH_ **

Sherlock went to the fridge and emptied out the bottle of milk they had into the sink. Now it wasn’t exactly a lie and that aside John’s response time had been acceptable.

“Nice to see some things don’t change. It’s mid afternoon and you’re still in your robe and pajamas.”

Sherlock turned surprised he hadn’t heard the other Alpha entering or even registered the familiar scent. How was it that John managed to occupy his thoughts even when he was out of sight?

“Victor.” Sherlock growled.

“Oh, come now Lockie don’t be angry with me. Come give me a proper hello.” When Sherlock didn’t move towards the dark haired Alpha dressed in an expensive dark suit with a dark blue tie the offended Alpha sniffed the air.

“It’s true then.” Victor’s green eyes narrowed, and he tossed a news paper with disgust onto the neatly organized coffee table near the couch. Victor loosened his tie and removed his jacket flinging himself backwards onto the couch. “I thought the announcement in the paper was just a misprint. Surely they weren’t talking about _The Sherlock Holmes,_ drug addict, non conformist all around unfeeling bastard. Oh and not to mention the fact that I know from experience that you only go for Alphas. However this place reeks of Omega. Ugh, I can smell him on you from here. You should consider showering.”

“Why are you here?” Sherlock growled.

“Ouch, that’s how you greet me. Really? I thought we were closer than that. At least you could have given me a quick heads up rather then letting me find out you are BLOODY ENGAGED! And I found out in the paper of all things!”

“Leave.” Sherlock snapped.

“No.” Victor snapped back. “I think you owe me an explanation. First your fat arse of a brother had me detained and my father was given information about my recreational uses of coke. And I bet that was Fatcroft as well. Well I’m out of rehab and –“

“And what Victor? You want an apology? You know my brother. And it was you who chose to take the pay off and rehab over me. Oh didn’t think I would find out about that?”

“What was I supposed to do, my own father cut me off! Here Mycroft was offering me money and what was I supposed to do?”

“How about not take it. How about tell him to fuck off.”

Victor rolled his eyes, “Right. Like you would have done the same?”

“Come on Sherlock you missed me. Whomever this Omega is he can't be as good as me. So what’s the deal? You must be up to something. I don’t see you as the settling type. You and I both know you find the idea of an Omega in heat as a messy disgusting biological disaster. So I ask you again, what’s the catch? Is he rich? Does he have a big fat trust-“ Victor narrowed his eyes.“No, he doesn’t. You’ve made a deal with him havent you?”

“It’s my business.” Sherlock snapped plopping down in the chair near Victor.

“That’s it. And your ever so nosy brother hasn’t figured it out yet has he? No he’s probably more focused on the inadequacy of the mate you’ve chosen. Ha, he was always so predictable.”

“Indeed.” Sherlock smirked.

“Come sit next to me. Let me show you how much I’ve missed you.”

Sherlock remained seated he rolled his eyes “Sentiment Victor? Rehab has made you soft.”

The dark haired Alpha shrugged pulling something out of his pocket “No, it has made me something else.” He grinned holding out a vile of a clear liquid, and a an unused syringe. “Careful.”

Sherlock’s eyes focused on the vile, and he felt his mouth water.

“What say you? We can have a hit, sit around and wait for the high to take affect. It will be beautiful. This stuff I got in rehab from a dealer who smuggled it in, its pure liquid heaven. Come on, for old times sake?”

****

**_~0~_ **

 

John entered the flat carrying the milk and a bag of take away, he’d remembered to order Sherlock’s mildly spicy after the chili powder incident he wasn’t so inclined to eating overly peppery food.

“Sherlock? Sorry I’m late. You never answered my-“ John pulled up short entering the living room finding a stranger sitting on the couch lounging back smiling. And to John’s surprise Sherlock was sitting with his head back over the side of the warn down couch and his  legs on the other man.

“Oh, loookie lookie Lockie, the old ball and chain is ho-ome. Oh dear.” The Alpha laughed drunkenly, but he didn’t move off the couch or push Sherlock’s long legs off of his lap.

John could sense something was off, Sherlock didn’t even move his head to acknowledge him. The Omega scanned the area, Sherlock didn’t seem like a drinker and it didn’t smell of alcohol in the flat. Not that John had a chance to sniff it out, all he could scent was the acrid of smell of this strange Alpha.

That and the bastard was lighting up a cigarette in the flat.

John understood it then, the dilated pupils the slurred speech. “You must be Doctor John H. Watson, Omega soon to be wedded to my Sherlock. Tell me soldier boy does he let you play doctor before ramming it home? Whisper sweet nothings? Tell you you’re the only one who understands him?”

John dropped the bag of take away as well as the Milk, his eyes were on the table and then to Sherlock’s rolled up sleeve. “Oh no worries doc we didn’t share the needle. He doesn’t trust me. However poor Lockie. He’s been on the wagon so long he didn’t expect it to kick so hard. Did you love?” The dark haired Alpha smiled patting Sherlock’s pale cheek softly, he then blew smoke in John’s direction.

****

**_~0~_ **

 

Mycroft glanced at the video footage, he’d been advised that Victor Trevor the slithering snake had made contact with Sherlock. Mycroft glanced over the footage noting the time stamp, Victor had been there for number of hours and while John was at work.

“Oh, Sherlock you do have a way of mucking things up for yourself.” The older Holmes sighed, calling for his car. He would need to take care of this. He warned Victor and now he would have to handle his brother’s relapse. And he would need to deal with this quickly before the good doctor returned, not wishing a scene and having to deal with the distress of an Omega. Really they could be such fragile creatures.

Too late he flipped over to the live feed, it seemed Sherlock had already dismantled all the cameras in the flat three days ago. So Mycroft had no way of knowing what was happening inside and not knowing wasn’t something he enjoyed. However, outside the flat the cctvs caught the return of his brother’s Omega.

Mycroft quickly grabbed his umbrella and linked his phone to the feed, he needed to get to baker street and quickly. Well the upside to all this would be the fact that Sherlock would be back in rehab, his trust securely locked away and John well, the Omega would no doubt agree to break off the engagement. Mycroft would give him a reasonable settlement. For his pain and suffering and that would be the last of Doctor Watson. Such a shame he really wasn’t that bad of a choice.

Mycroft was comfortably in the back of the black government car when it happened. The door to 221B was flung open and Victor Trevor was thrown out onto the street. At first Mycroft thought it was Sherlock’s doing but no, there was no mistaking the short blond doctor with balled fists at his side. He sent a swift kick to the Alpha’s side causing the man to roll onto his side and Mycroft wished so powerfully for audio. He however could read lips and understood what was being said, at least by the short Omega.

“And don’t come back!”

Mycroft would not have believed it without seeing it, he would be replaying the scene later in the comfort of his own home but for now he would try to close his gaping mouth and gather his senses.

In no way was he attracted to such a vulgar display, Omegas were supposed to be docile and well less, less combative.

Nevertheless Mycroft couldn’t help but smile upon seeing the Alpha Victor being handled rather roughly by someone he would no doubt see as beneath him. Perhaps John was far too good for his brother. His talents were wasted as a doctor at such a small clinic. Feasibly Mycroft could find John more suitable work, possibly within his own ranks.  He could always use a man on his team with such skills.

 


	20. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter mycroft

John ignored the cursing Alpha he left gasping for air on the sidewalk, serves him right smug bastard.

The Omega was so angry, he could barely see straight. He tried to take deep breaths and calm his fury (hurt?) before taking the steps two at a time. It would be a matter of minutes before someone called the police to report an assault, and John would need that time to straighten outhis own Alpha.

 Oh god, he needed to clear out the drugs on the table, and if there were any in the flat.

_Could there be more in the flat?_

The blond doctor could barely see straight, his eyes unable to focus tears of frustration?

_Why was this so damn confusing? Hold it together John._

Sherlock was still on the couch, heavy lidded eyes half closed. The doctor checked the man’s breathing before pulling the belt used as a tourniquet loose from the pale arm. John cringed, seeing the bruising as he hauled the taller man to his feet. He needed to clean him, get the scent of the other Alpha off him, sober him up. Sherlock should be awake; drugs were tainting his scent and slowing his heart.

With a move his army training taught him, he managed to foist the Alpha up into a fireman’s like hold over his sturdy shoulders.

“Idiot,” John growled, making his way to the bathroom. “Of all the stupid things!”

The blond soldier turned on the cold waterand didn’t bother to remove any of the Alpha’s clothes before plopping him none to gently under the freezing water.

It didn’t take long for the dark haired detective to come out of his daze, sputtering and coughing from the shock of the cold water.

“John?” Sherlock’s teeth chattered, “What the-“

“Shut it!” John snapped, causing the Alpha to flinch unexpectedly. “And stay down!” He snapped, pushing the Alpha’s shoulders back into the tub. “Don’t talk. Just sit there you damn idiot!”

John left the bathroom. He needed to get rid of the evidence: what if the police came by, or or that DI? How would this look? Sherlock would definitely be in trouble, wasn’t this what his brother warned John about?

Why was he here with that Alpha? Were they intimate? The stranger’s stink was everywhere.  John felt something in his stomach churn at the idea of  Sherlock preferring the smug bastard’s company and body.

“Of course he would,” John thought to himself. Sherlock hated Omegas, he’d said it all along.  Why hadn’t John listened, why was his heart threatening to break?

_Dammit Watson focus!_

 “Well, I normally love to be the one to say this, and it truly never gets old. However in this one instance I must admit, saying this gives me no satisfaction.“

“Saying what?”  John froze seeing the elder Holmes standing inthe destroyed sitting room.  The small Omega remained still unable to move, his eyes darting to the upturned table and the syringe that was lying near the disheveled couch.

_Shit.Too late._

The arrogant Alpha crouched down, and with his silk white handkerchief he lifted it up sighing heavily, his eyes narrowed on the nervous Omega.

“I told you so.”

John didn’t have the chance to reply: there were more strangers coming up the stairs with heavy feet and determination.  One nod from the older Holmes and these strangers were moving through the doorway into the messy flat.

“What’s this?” John kept himself close to the bathroom door where his vulnerable Alpha was still swearing angrily under the cold shower.

Mycroft handed the syringe to one of his men holding a plastic baggie out for him.

“John, I knew it was a matter of time before he relapsed. Now move aside, there are protocols set in place for such an occasion. “

John instinctively moved closer to the door to the bathroom. “Get out,” He demanded.  The Omega’s breath was coming in short bursts, these were Alphas, more than one, and they were purposefully flooding the small space with their pheromones. John wouldn’t bow, he wouldn’t submit no matter how dizzy it made him: he needed to keep Sherlock safe. Needed to keep them away. His Alpha wasn’t healthy, he wasn’t well and these intruders could hurt him.

“John, I will not have harm come to my brother, not from anyone and especially not by his own hand. Now move aside you silly boy, he will be brought to a rehabilitation facility where he can dry out. And I expect you must want to break off this ridiculous engagement, seeing as how you are both inappropriately matched. My brother’s temperament is far from nurturing and he’ll be unable to keep you as an Omega needs to be kept.”

The older Holmes gestured to one of his men to collect his brother; it was a poor move on Mycroft’s part. He should have taken in to account that the feisty little Omega had already taken on another Alpha and successfully thrown the addict from the flat into the street. So he shouldn’t have been surprised by doctor’s reaction to what the Omega perceived as a threat to his vulnerable Alpha.

The first man, agent Lucas, was dropped to his knees and then knocked to his side, gasping for air. The other Agents looked to Mycroft silently asking how the situation should be handled.

“John, do step away, you will be rewarded handsomely. I’ll be sure this doesn’t affect your military status. Although before you deploy you will have to come up with another Alpha, and preferably one that’s not in my family. I’ll be damned if the Hills will rub the fact of your joining them in my face. “

John grabbed a chair from the kitchen, holding it out in front of him like a lion tamer. “Be reasonable.”

The smaller man only growled in warning and snapped at the nearing agents menacingly. The Omega tried to keep himself between them and the door at the same time pleading his case.

“He’s ill. He’s made a mistake. Relapse is just another step in the recovery process. Your heavy hand isn’t needed.” John kept his eyes focused on the strangers closest to him; the rising panic was hard to keep down.

He concentrated on his breathing, he needed to keep breathing evenly, they shouldn’t know he was frightened. He was a soldier and there would be times when he would be in the presence of more than one angry Alpha. He could do this; they weren’t going to take Sherlock away.

“He just needs to sober up and he’ll tell you he won’t do it again. Or I’ll kill him myself. And that guy, that addict, he wont be allowed back. I ran him off, I’ll do the same to you lot! Now get out of our flat!”

John swung the chair threateningly; he could still hear Sherlock complaining from behind the door. John hoped he would stayput; he needed him to stay put and be safe. John could handle this, they wouldn’t get close he wouldn’t let them. He showed that skinny smug bastard, sure he’d gotten a hit or two in, but John had managed to throw him out on his skinny ass. He could protect his Alpha, keep him safe and that was that.

“Have it your way,” Mycroft replied, sounding bored. Pinching the bridge of his nose and waving his men forward. “Use whatever force is necessary without injuring the Omega. As for my brother don’t be too gentle, you know the routine: nothing too obvious. I won’t have mummy upset at a bruised boy.”

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock cringed against the cold water hitting him with shockingly good water pressure. Perhaps Mrs. Hudson had gotten around to fixing the ancient plumbing, did he delete that fact? Where was John? John. Damn he wasn’t supposed to see him like this. And the blasted doctor had ordered him to stay put, him! He was the Alpha, why did the little Omega keep forgetting this. Well, dammed if Sherlock Holmes was going to sit still like an obedient child.

He cursed some more and attempted to stand, and after three tries, one nearly causing him a head injury, he managed to step out of the tub soaking wet. He rubbed his sore backside; really John didn’t need to have been so rough dropping him into the tub.

“John?” Sherlock growled, managing to get the door open, ignoring the squeaking noise his shoes made against the tiled floor and the throbbing in his head. Whatever the drug was that Victor had it sure did hit hard.

“Dammit, John!” Sherlock pulled the door open just in time to hear his Omega’s startled cry, the smell of John’s anxiety souring the air. Was Victor hurting John?

No, no one hurt John. Sherlock would tear them apart; he would decorate the walls with their blood. John was his! Leaving the bathroom, his vision narrowed on a stranger leaning over his Omega.

“Mine!” Sherlock, still slow from the drug’s after effects, moved clumsily forward.  The scent of Mycroft finally registered among the familiar stink of the Government’s goon squad.

“Get off of him!” John managed to wiggle out of the stranger’s strong hold; he had him pinned to the wall as two more Alphas went to catch the lunging consulting detective.

The Alpha pinning John hard against the wall didn’t expect the kick to the groin, or the knee to his belly. John didn’t hesitate to launch himself forward, placing the offending Alpha that had captured Sherlock’s left arm into a head lock.

The man tried to knock the smaller Omega  from him with no luck. The room darkened and the agent collapsed with a thud he began to snore.  

John was breathing heavy, his eyes wild.  

_Too many scents in one room. Danger, Alpha! Run._

 No, he couldn’t leave Sherlock. Sherlock! They were holding his Alpha down, there was a syringe. These intruders meant to sedate the dark haired Alpha.

_No! No more drugs!_

Sherlock snapped furiously against the man holding him, he could hear John’s snarl and the struggling. Then the weight pushed up against him was lifted and pulled back.

The small Omega managed to knock the bigger man back; he panted, keeping himself in front of a still sluggish Sherlock and the three Alphas left standing.

John tried to calm the panic and his declining adrenaline.

Was that why everything felt so heavy? Was the room spinning or was he on a merry-go- round?  Damn if his eyes wouldn’t focus, how odd, it was as if he had been drugged…

Mycroft frowned. One of the agents that had been inches from sedating Sherlock now stood frozen in place.

“Shit.” The lean Agent turned to his boss as if to say more, but the British Government was already following the man’s line of sight back to the blond Omega.

There, in the blond’s shoulder, protruded the syringe meant for a taller Alpha, one who was already drugged and had a tolerance for these kinds of dealings. That would be the reasoning behind the specific dosing in the syringe and the mixture of sedatives. Very strong sedatives.

Sherlock tried to focus. His mind spinning, he was slow to deduce the situation.

John was swaying on his feet and his hand shakily retrieved a hypodermic needle that was stuck in his shoulder.

“Damn.” The Omega  murmured, drooling on himself as he collapsed.

“John?” Sherlock caught the lighter man. “John!” the addict was having a hard time focusing himself, and he struggled weakly when his brother’s men pulled him back.

Sherlock could hear his brother’s quick commands and then the feel of a sharp needle stick to the back of his neck.

Mycroft waved his men off, and they quickly carried Sherlock down to the van waiting just outside. The small Omega was lifted up just as quickly.

“He’ll need medical attention quickly, that dose would put down an Alpha four times his weight and tolerance. It was meant to knock your brother out for an hour, his tolerance is so strong, but this-I don’t know how long it will keep him out. That’s if it doesn’t stop his heart.” One of the Agents nervously advised checking the Omega’s neck for a pulse.

“Get him up; we’ll have all the necessary equipment at my home. Grand Mere won’t be too happy if we’ve killed my brother’s fiancé. So I suggest you tell the driver to drive quickly.”

“Yes sir! Right away.”

Mycroft shook his head, glancing around the flat “Well that was unexpected.” He huffed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor john i keep drugging him. You would think this would lead to a tolerance. Thanks to Frances_J_Irnok for doing the tedious task of Betaing this chapter love u lots sweets!


	21. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Beata read by the lovely LithiumReaper...i am sooooo glad everyone is enjoying the story! here's another update!

“Where is he Mycroft?” Sherlock squinted from the pain pounding through his head. He refused to leave his brother’s study without John.

“Resting. The family doctor looked him over and found him to be “ _a worthy specimen for breeding”_ his words not mine of course.” Mycroft didn’t flinch at his brother’s feral snarl he only continued on in the same disinterested voice. “ However I did let the family doctor know that wasn’t the purpose of his visit although we do appreciate his educated opinion.”

Sherlock made a rude nose over that comment. Unable to sit still the younger Alpha began to pace despite his aching head and dry mouth.

“He will be fine, the sedative is doing only that, keeping him sedated. It was all unintentional but in hindsight perhaps I should have approached the situation differently. It would have saved time to just sedate your Omega first before trying to remove you from the flat. I forget how disgustingly distrustful Omegas can be of their betters.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sherlock snapped.

“Don’t you remember dear brother?” Mycroft poured himself some scotch not even attempting to offer his brother any, he took a look at Sherlock and shook his head. “Of course you don’t you were already in your own little stupor. How disgraceful really, with Victor Trevor. “ the elder Holmes tisked knowing it would only alienate his younger brother even more.

“You sedated my mate!?”

“He’s not your mate yet little brother. Don’t forget that.  And if you were listening you would have heard me say it wasn’t intentional. He refused to allow my men to take you in.”

Sherlock made a face, “If you’ve injured him-“

“Oh, no. My men were extremely careful considering the position they were put in. Besides, the bruises he bares on his face and arms were not put there by my men. Any other damage that occurred to his person was a result of his unfortunate reaction to my stepping in to clean up the messy situation that is my addict brother. Really, where did you find this Omega? ”

“What? Victor attacked John? Is John, did he-“ Sherlock went completely white and halted his pacing. “Where is he? How bad-“ the tall Alpha felt sick, he shouldn’t have ever allowed John to meet Victor, the two would have never crossed paths if it hadn’t been for him.  John was hurt? What did Victor do? ** _What did he do?_**

Mycroft shook his head, “You were out of it weren’t you? Well if you would care to see I’ll show you the footage.” The elder Holmes found his brother’s stressed reaction over John’s mistreatment or imagined mistreatment very interesting.

Sherlock approached his brother’s desk where a laptop was flipped open and Mycroft was careful to clear anything of importance from the screen. Sherlock wasn’t fooled, his brother had saved this footage but for what purpose was Mycroft repeatedly watching this?

All questions left him spinning then the screen lit up, revealing 221B and there the door flew open but it wasn’t John being thrown onto the cement and then kicked in the abdomen. John was beautiful and strong and so dammed furious. Sherlock could see it in his balled fists and the way he sent an angry well aimed foot into Victor Trevor’s exposed left side.

“Unfortunately I was unable to capture the disaster that occurred later in your sitting room, I could say I would pay a decent pound or two to see the look on your face when John threw you into the cold shower. I’m sure it was equally as entertaining. However I have three men on injured leave because of your Omega. Thank god he’s sedated-“

The sound of a crash down the hall had Sherlock smirking. “It wont last long, it’s not the first time.”

The door to the study opened an a rather breathless and disheveled red haired young agent looked around “Sir! Uh-“

“Move.” Sherlock snapped leaving the room nearly pushing the man over.

****

**_~0~_ **

 

John felt sluggish in his movements and his mouth full of cotton balls. The hands that had pushed him back into the soft mattress beneath him were enough to bring him partly out of his daze.

“Don’t.” The Omega had pushed the hands away, shoving the faceless Beta back hard enough he landed on the carpet with an oomph.

“Young man!” The Beta grunted trying to climb to his feet, John however was already rolling off the bed and searching madly for something to use as a weapon. “Don’t touch me! Where am I?”

“Calm down. You are safe now. I’m a doctor, and if you would just let me do my bloody job-”

The near naked Omega swayed leaning against what was a small wardrobe.

“No-I don’t need a doctor. **_I am_** a doctor. Where’s Sherlock?” John tried to blink back his fuzzy vision, feeling unsteady on his feet. His shoeless feet, and where was his shirt? And jeans? “Where are my clothes?” John managed through clinched teeth, panic was threatening once more.

“You? A doctor? Really, my dear boy you need to rest and let these drugs move through your system. So be an obedient little Omega and get back in bed, before you injure yourself.”

“I said, where the hell are my bloody clothes?” John shivered partly from the lack of clothes and partly from the fear of what the absence of clothes would mean in reference to his circumstances.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ve told you I am a doctor. You will now be compliant like a good Omega and sit!” The Doctor shook his head, “He’s a wild one, I might need you to help me get him back on the bed. Poor thing is going to hurt himself, he’s still working off that sedative. Frankly I’m surprised he can even stand.”

John tried to make out who this Beta doctor was talking to, it wasn’t until another pair of hands took him firmly by the forearm and another gripped the back of his neck that he realized he wasn’t alone in this room with the doctor.

The drug in his system was affecting his sense of smell, John tried to scent the air but all he managed to do was cause himself more stress. The hands gripping his arm and steering him towards the bed by the back of his neck made his skin crawl.

“I said get off.” John growled trying to pull away, the room started to spin, the air thickening with the stink of unfamiliar Alphas. The blond Omega wished he could reflip the switch that had blocked the scents earlier, because the flood of pheromones was nauseating.

Fear and instinct took over, and like a cornered animal the young Omega lashed out against his attackers.

He’d blindly pulled out of the Alpha’s tight grip on his arm, and ducked out of the grip on his neck. Backing blindly into a small chair just behind him, John took the opportunity and threw it at the Alphas trying to reestablish dominance.

It was then he heard Sherlock’s deep voice through the haze and the spinning of the room. Sherlock’s honeyed baritone breaking through the fog of his drugged mind.

“John, although I would love to join you in destroying my families guest room I do beg you to reconsider heaving another antique chair at my brother’s men. I fear the aftereffects of whatever  sedative my brother stuck me with is making me sluggish and less agile when avoiding flying furniture, your near accurate aim sent hurling at my head.”

“Sherlock?” John panted feeling his legs buckle, and those familiar arms were around him and that deliciously warming scent clung to the Omega’s skin as he hungrily inhaled.

“I’m here.” Sherlock whispered into the soft blond hair, unaware of the fact he was releasing buckets of Alpha pheromones in reaction to his Omega’s distress. “John you can stop beating up my brother’s men. He’s really going to be shorthanded at this rate.” Sherlock said this with a dark look over his shoulder towards his brother who stood irritably off to the side.

“He really should rest perhaps if I gave him a shot of-“

“No!” John’s whimper set Sherlock on edge.

“You heard him, he’s had enough. Besides you are an idiot and your mere prescence is distressing me, let alone my mate. Get out!”

“Excuse me?” The old doctor turned from Sherlock to Mycroft, the gray haired Beta loosened his black tie, avoiding the cold glare of the younger Holmes.

“Please Doctor Phillips and everyone else, it’s best to give the couple their privacy.”

“That Omega is unruly in all the time I’ve been called in to consult on a possible mate-“

“Get out.” Sherlock growled.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and only held the door open, the gray haired doctor straightened his navy blue jumper and took his leave head held high. “The proof of his disobedience is written all over his back and legs. He obviously had discipline issues. This match shan’t carry my stamp of approval. You only see such scars in the lower classes, the Alphas from higher social standing would never damage the stock in such a way.  Depreciates the value.”

It was Mycroft’s turn to sneer, causing the doctor to quicken his pace.

“Sherlock..” The elder Holmes watched his brother gently lead the blond Omega to the large four post bed. “You have an hour before the car arrives to take you to rehab. I suggest you spend it calming your Omega down.”

“I’m not going brother. I’ve already told you. So piss off.“

“Sherlock?“ John pulled his arms tight to the thin dark haired Alpha’s waist.

“It’s non-negotiable little brother. If you don’t go then I will have reason enough to cut you off completely. You'll lose everything, your flat, your credit cards and your trust. “

Sherlock held John close, if he didn’t have his trust then how would he be able to keep John. Sure there was the contract but what reason would he have to give the Omega for keeping it. John would leave and John was his.

“My head hurts.” The Omega murmured.

“Mycroft’s voice does that to me as well.” Sherlock frowned rubbing his chin over the top of his mate’s blond head. Sherlock had pulled John onto the bed arranging the two of them so the Omega’s head was resting in his lap and Sherlock’s back was against the large antique head board.

“Sherlock.” The elder Holmes warned.

“Then I suggest you leave me so I can spend my much needed time with John. “ Sherlock glared at his brother even after the door was shut softly but firmly behind him.

“Why did you do it?” John sighed curling closer into his Alpha.

“John?” Sherlock ran his hands over John’s back, his thin fingers running over the scars from the Omega’s youth. Scars caused by belts and various objects of discipline.

“I wont be gone long.”

“You knew I would be going away to training in a week. And after that I’m deployed in less than a month. I wont see you before I go. I thought we were-”

“What?” Sherlock pulled away, his head still pounding but somehow the Omega’s nearness was making it better. Until he read disappointment in the blond soldier’s eyes. Why should he, Sherlock Holmes, care what this fake bond mate would think?

“becoming friends.”

 _Lovers._ John finished his sentence.

“I don’t have friends John.” Sherlock snapped keeping his hold on the Omega, hating the anxiety that besieged the air around him.

“Right. Silly me. You choose Alphas over Omegas. Stupid, smug drug addicted Alphas. Yes, makes perfect sense.” John tried to pull away from the Alpha holding him, but Sherlock let out a warning growl causing the Omega to halt any thoughts of escape.

“It doesn’t mean you are any less mine. I still have your papers John.” A threat.

_You are mine._

The Omega was starting to nod off, “You’re a colossal ass.” John mumbled.

_You are mine, John Watson._

Sherlock scented the top of the Omega’s head, pulling the side of the light blue duvet over the shivering body.

Sherlock thought of John leaving for deployment and the idea made his head hurt and stomach clench.  He held the sleeping Omega in his arms until the soft knock at the door alerted him it was time to go. Reluctantly he left the bed, kissing the Omega's clammy forehead. For show, it was all for show.

“Don’t worry brother, he will be well cared for.”

“Piss off Mycroft!” Sherlock grumbled “My advice to you is to ask before you have some idiot doctor to look over John. “

“You were hardly available for council dear brother.”

“Not me you fat idiot _. Him_. You wait to ask John. He doesn’t like doctors, especially not self-righteous prehistoric gray haired midwives. John is a real doctor, he can see to his own health. Make his clothes available. He wont be kept.”

“Well isn’t this a funny little turn around. Are you really going to stand there and dictate to me how to care for an Omega? You?An addict that can’t even care for himself? You would be lucky if that man in there decides to continue whatever this is. Oh, don’t think for a moment I’m so dense. Do you really think I haven’t figured out what little scheme you’ve cooked up? I just can't figure out what hold you have over this doctor Watson.  He won't accept money and as far as I can tell he won't accept the security of another Alpha. So what is it that Sherlock Holmes holds over this young man’s head? Or what is it that you offer, I’m not so dense to believe that you two are truly as involved as you pretend. Oh, but good show dear brother, good show. You have nearly everyone fooled, even grand mere, but I’m on to you.”

 “John is **_mine_**. I will not give him up.” The younger Holmes faced his brother with an open challenge.

“Oh, hello there cousins.” A familiar voice halted the two brothers in the corridor. Sherlock growled and Mycroft frowned.

“What the hell is he doing here?” the younger Holmes turned to his brother who looked equally surprised by their guest.

“I heard Aunt Violet was in, my grand mere wanted me to stop in and bring her an invitation to tea. It’s been too long. I heard about the relapse cousin. It’s a shame really. Poor John, he must be disappointed, well maybe not so much.I mean he did know who he was involved with. I’m sure after a few days he’ll be over that upset and be ready to move on. “ Quinn held the bouquet of roses in his hand.

“Mummy detests roses.” Sherlock snapped trying to remain unaffected by this testing of his temper.

“Yes, well I knew that. These are for John. I thought it would be a nice gesture.” Sherlock lunged forward and Mycroft caught him by the waist. Their cousin stood in his faded blue jeans and a purple button up shirt untucked. Mycroft loathed such informal wear; really, Quinton Hill had no sense of propriety. And his story wasn’t even convincing.

“And Sherlock, no worries. While you’re gone I’m sure John and I will find more entertaining things to do then run around gruesome crime scenes and dirty alleys. Even if he isn’t up to my company, we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other during training and deployment. It seems my brother has finally decided to cut the leash he’s kept me on. And I’ll be deployed and what a coincidence it looks as if John and I will be stationed for six months at the same base! Small world indeed.” Quinn’s grin widened hearing his cousins roar of outrage.

Mycroft had to put his weight completely on his brother to keep him from succeeding in tackling their Alpha cousin. It took three members of the house staff to get Sherlock into the car and safely on his way to rehab.

Quinn Hill whistled happily as he continued down the corridor, he did have a letter to deliver and wouldn’t it be something if he happened to bump into the good doctor?

“It’s so nice of you to get rid of my competition. I mean really you save me such a great deal of time just by removing yourself from the Omega’s presence. I’ll be sure to invite you to our wedding.” Quinn couldn’t help but laugh hearing the sound of breaking glass and splintering wood from behind him. The unscrupulous Alpha didn’t even chance a look behind him knowing it was an even greater challenge to not consider his cousin a threat. It was fun to poke the hypothetical bear, for once Quinton Hill was one up on the great Sherlock Holmes. It was true, he was the better choice, at least, his vice was less deadly. Gambling and drinking was harmless compared to drugs and criminal chasing.

Indeed John had to see he, Quinton Hill, was a better match and the best Alpha for the good doctor. Their children would have beautiful blue eyes and blond hair, they could have one to start out and maybe he’d wait a year to bring more into the world. Twins did run in the Hill family, yes. Doctor John Watson-Hill. It has a lovely ring to it, grand mere Hill would be thrilled.


	22. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clever John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeek! because you've all been sooo patient here's another chapter! thanks for the comments!!! and thank you LithiumReaper!

Sherlock paced the small room they had locked him in, the mattress had been thrown against the wall and stomped on several times, he’d already broken the small desk and chair. The room only had the mattress at this point due to his ongoing destruction of anything not nailed down in the small cage they’d stuck him in for the pastthree days. His detox had been predictably uncomfortable the first couple of days and now, now he was just agitated. And these fools tried to have him cooperate in their _“group”_ discussions.

Sherlock had only managed to nearly get one group member and fellow addict to kill himself because he pointed out that the man would never change his habit due to the fact his partner wasn’t as committed to him as he thought.

Then one woman he managed to reduce to tears reminding her she was just like her own mother and would therefore die alone without an Omega. The councilor leading the group had him escorted out. Which that hopeless fool needn’t have, Sherlock was more than happy to leave after throwing another chair at a barred window.

“Thatcher!” one of the orderlies knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Sherlock hated this humorless alias his brother had given him. Sheffield Thatcher, really Mycroft?

“What!” Sherlock snapped at the Alpha in white scrubs. “You’ve a phone call.”

“If it’s my brother tell him to fuck off!” Sherlock hated the clinical reek of this place, everything stunk of disinfectant and neutral soap. Sherlock missed the scent of home, the smell of tea and honey. _John._

“No, it’s your dammed doctor. He’s very instant that he speaks with you. He claims it to be a family emergency.”

This caused Sherlock to pause, the fight leaving him he followed the short red haired orderly down the hall towards a small office that the one on one counseling sessions usually occurred in.

“Here, please don’t destroy anything I’ll be outside to escort you back to your room once you’ve finished. Don’t make me sedate you, there are no windows here the only way out is through the door.”

“Yes, yes, leave.” Sherlock waved him off grabbing the waiting phone, he itched to have his mobile. Did something happen to John did he overdose or did he have an allergic reaction to the Mycroft’s dammed sedative? Had something happened to  Grand mere or hopefully Mycroft?

“Hol-I mean Thatcher.” Sherlock glared at the closed door.

“So, Mr. Holmes, what are you wearing?”  An amused voice caught Sherlock off guard.

Sherlock stiffened, “Excuse me?” _What the hell?_

“I’m getting fat.”  The very familiar voice on the other end of the line sighed heavily.

“John?” Sherlock clutched the phone the tension leaving him.

“Yes! Who else would call?”

“They said it was my doctor-“ Sherlock stuttered still reeling from the connection, it was John. John was alright he wasn’t married to Quinn, he hadn’t run off and started a life.

_Where the hell did those thoughts come from?_

“I am your doctor, at least till the end of the year right?”

_My John._

“How did you know where to call?”

_Clever John._

“Please it wasn’t a stretch, for a genius your brother isn’t exactly creative with his aliases. I used my super secret doctor knowledge and-oh whatever I basically picked the most posh lock down facility within a ten mile radius and then worked my way out. So, at least you’re in London, I guessed correctly on the first try. It wasn’t hard to figure your name either, and here we are.  “

“That’s-that’s” Sherlock didn’t understand why his heart was pounding in his chest, nor could he comprehend the warm feeling in his stomach.

“Genius, brilliant sneaky I know. Please flattery will not deter me from the problem at hand.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, as I said I’m getting fat.”

“John?” Sherlock’s brain wasn’t moving fast enough to keep up. John had found him, was calling him, air wasn’t coming fast enough for the tall Alpha.

“Due to the fact that I was drugged someone rescheduled my military field training for another week. So I’ve spent the last couple days being entertained by your grand mere. Lovely woman her. “

“You are with grand mere?”

“Oui!” John snapped. “I know you’re not drugged up yet, they said you refused the meds. Good on you by the way. Makes the detox hell but in the long run you’ll feel better for it. Anyway. So I woke up that night you left, thanks by the way for abandoning me to the sharks. I was given no choice to join your dear old mum for dinner. I’ll have to say she is a raving donkey witch. A beautiful woman but such sharp tongue and braying mouth, my god. I couldn’t believe how many different versions of slut and whore she could come up with, I counted twenty six. Painted whore being my favorite. And the ye old classic, hussy being another one to add to the favorites list. “

“I don’t-“

“No you don’t talk you listen! You left before I could properly yell at you. So there I was at dinner having to listen to her point fingers and say this was all my fault. “

“It wasn’t I swear-“

“I said shut it and listen. I know well enough this isn’t my fault. You forget the addicts and alcoholic I was raised with. So after suffering quietly through a pounding head, a dry mouth and your mother’s sweet conversation. I received an invitation that stated quite clearly that I wasn’t to return to the flat especially in my condition.

    Humph like I haven’t suffered worse. The invitation was from your dear gran. She wanted me to rest and recover at her house. Which after the loving surroundings of your mother oh and of course the undivided attention of your cousin Quinton, I decided it would be a nice break. Mycroft your brother was no where to be found, I can see why he avoided dinner the conversation set me off of soup for ever. It’s all I could do to keep from saying rude things to your mother and throw silverware at your smug cousin. I sat and sipped the soup like a good little Omega.”

“John you-“

“Shut it! So that brings me to your grans. I’m here and she is on a mission to feed me up. It’s tea, biscuits and bridge with her friends! Every afternoon and night! If my cheeks or ass are pinched once more by these elderly Omegas I’ll scream. The upside is I can at least hide from Quinton here, gran seems to think his courting is inappropriate. His grand mother however finds it all so harmless she said. A little healthy competition and it’s good that I keep my options open. Lovely thing like me shouldn’t settle for the first Alpha that flashes his uh-knot in my direction. That woman is hilarious and insane. I smell of elderly Omega and biscuits! Biscuits! And to keep from saying anything rude or god forbid inappropriate I’ve been stuffing my face with biscuits! BISCUITS! I love tea but I’m starting to feel if I see another cup I’ll toss it at the wall. So, when I hear that you’ve refused to participate in group therapy and have thrown a chair at the counselor and destroyed your room.  That says to me you like being in there, and all the work I’ve put into getting you out. “

“Getting me out?”

“Is there an echo? Yes. I’ve spoken to your dear gran every opportunity that I can get, and believe me the older woman does a lot of entertaining so I’m forced to join her and her uh friends. Anyway, I played up the fact that Mycroft is over reactive and controlling. I also explained that it’s healthy to relapse within the first thirty days of being released from rehab, that’s why it’s important to get a sponsor and attend meetings at least once a week. Some even attend twenty a month.”

Sherlock didn’t like the direction this was going, he hated meetings just as much as group therapy. Listening to others complain about their lives and set backs making excuses for their poor behavior was all so boring.

“She agreed that your brother is a control freak and he probably was lead to the decision of exiling you by your bat shit crazy mother. Excuse my language. So I’ve endured two days of ass pinching and cheek squeezing, boring talk about _“In my day we nevers”_ and advice about the proper breeding positions to ensure not one drop of seed is spilled and wasted. And of course how to insure it’s an Alpha pup you conceive on your first try. YOUR FIRST TRY!

Sherlock! You listen and you listen good. If you don’t get your shit straight and continue to be a massive pain in the ass there I swear to god! I will clean the flat. No I mean really clean it. As in dust, and disinfect. Don’t you think I haven’t noticed the petri dishes growing god knows what in the back of your closet. And I will smash ever piece of your expensive lab equipment after I spill bleach over the small experiment you have growing in the sink. And don’t get me started on the frozen body parts in the fridge. Oh I’ll have a special place for those to defrost and that’s on your bed! The smell will be horrid and you wont get that out with washing or disinfectant you’ll have to buy an all new flat! So are you going to be a good boy?”

“John-I.”

“This is where you say yes!”

“Yes.”

“Good. I expect to see you home by the end of the week. I leave for training after the weekend. Sherlock if you pull this kind of shit again, I really will consider the deal broken and I’ll figure out a way to get those papers back. Your brother has been nosing around asking in his own way if I’m being held by some kind of contract or black mail. He’s on to us, so my dear Alpha when you are out you will be the most disgustingly affectionate fiancé and we’ll put on a show to shake him. Because I know if he found out, well he’s clever enough to find a way to break it off. He’s got this creepy agent following me around he says it’s for security but I think it’s just to dig up more dirt. I don’t like it. “ John’s voice did sound nervous, “The way he watches me it’s just unsettling. Like I wronged him personally and I’ve never met the guy.”

“Has he touched you?” Sherlock hissed.

“No, no nothing like that. It’s just-oh nothing I’m just paranoid. He’s probably sore about me beating up his coworkers. Serves them right. Just figure your shit out because I’m going to be arrested for murder.”

“Murder?”

“Your damn cousin. I’m going to strangle him with my own hands! He’s so persistent and he keeps buying me flowers  I HATE FLOWERS! “

“Of course you do.” Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh, this was unexpected all of it. John was beyond ordinary and boring.

“It’s true I much rather have something sensible like, tea or a warm jumper. Anyway, think of the look on Mycroft’s face when you are released early. It would be well worth whatever tedious emotional sharing you would have to do in group. ”

Sherlock felt the tension and worry leave him and his head stopped throbbing.

“Shit, I better go, your gran is calling. Remember what I said or so help me-“

“Alright John. I’ll do it. You will find me a very repentant man, and I will see you before the weeks end.”

“Goodbye you idiot.”

“Goodbye John.” Sherlock waited for the Omega to hang up first before placing the phone back on it’s cradle. He was unaware of the smile lighting up his face as he left the small office, however, when he returned to his room he made quick work of fixing the destruction and chaos, he would start here and tomorrow would be a new day.

He would return to John, his John and soon.


	23. GAMBLING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a Hill to play a Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeek here's another funny chapter, the next one i'm writing as we speak. It's gonna be entertaining! Thanks to LithiumReaper once again! Awesome beta!!!! Sorry for the length!!!!

John prayed that Sherlock was actually listening to his demands, because in all seriousness he wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this. Quinn showed up for breakfast, lunch and dinner these last two nights. The annoying Alpha made sure to sit beside his grandmother at the table and John had a sinking suspicion the woman purposefully sat to his left so Quinn could sit at John’s side and hers.

This was so when the card games started, except tonight it seemed that the other elderly Omega’s had brought a _guest_. John entered the room escorted by a miffed but polite grand mere. She mumbled under her breath in what John could have sworn would make a French sailor blush.

 “And such handsome faces I see here.” Grandmere Hill entered behind them and there was an unmistakable growl emanating from the dark haired Alpha at her side. John for once was actually happy to step back and let the now four battle it out. Maybe he could slip out and feign exhaustion.

“Now, grandson.” The old woman with the ruby red lipstick and mischievous green eyes placed a consoling hand on the younger man’s bare arm. It seemed Quinton was dressed casually today in jeans and a regular t-shirt. John was glad he finally stopped trying to dress like Sherlock, really a suit wasn’t Quinn’s style. The man looked miserable these last couple of nights and now he looked comfortable...well as comfortable as one could be while snarling.

“Let’s be polite, it seems the group has been graced with more young faces. How wonderful. “ The older woman smiled brightly “None of that rude growling my dear boy. These young Alphas are merely visiting and they are to be considered guests in our territory. Isnt that right Hilda dear?” The Hill Omega had a smile, but John read no welcome in her sharp green eyes. Quinn appeared to be thrown by this speech, however he did relax as she instructed, the Alpha’s annoying signature devil may care grin returning to his clean shaven face.

John noted that Grand-mere Hill was wearing her hair pinned back allowing it to fall over her left shoulder in long gray and white strands. She must have been quite the beauty as a young girl. The simple blue swing dress and red heels she wore would make any WW2 soldier drool.

Glancing at the woman’s black clad twin, John could guess that of the two, Helen Hill was the more carefree and free spirited. He wondered what kind of Alpha Quinn’s grandfather had been, not many in those times would allow such traits to flourish in their Omega.

“Sister, I wasn’t aware we would have such company. Perhaps we should have another table in place so the um children can play their own game and leave us to our geezer talk. Hmm?”

John wanted to object, what fresh hell was this? Seriously he's going to give Sherlock an ear full after this. Perhaps he’d be sure to find the meanest most annoying sponsor he could for his Alpha. After all he promised Grand mere Holmes that he would be sure his Alpha went to his meetings and found someone to rely on if he felt tempted to relapse.

One of the many house staff was setting a round table up and placing the necessary chairs around the small table. John wished he could fake a headache, would that be too transparent. He was a doctor, surely he could think of any illnesses that would keep him in his room for the foreseeable future.

Unfortunately if he were to do this Grand mere would worry, and he hated to lie to her. Not after everything she had done for him, making sure he had a comfortable place to sleep and the doctor that had checked him over was more to his liking. The female Beta Doctor hadn’t been condescending and listened to John’s self diagnoses.

Dammit he would just need to ride this out besides if he was lucky maybe a fight would break out and he could slip away. He stiffened when three Alphas at the small round table all stood up to greet Grandmere and then politely offered a hand to him once they were introduced. He hated touching unknown Alphas, but he didn’t want to be rude. He smiled tightly and accepted their extended hands.

“This is my Grandson Fredrick.” One of the elderly Omega’s was proudly introducing the young man with fire red hair. John smiled again, dear old Mr. Garner was an Omega that lost his mate during WW2, he was a friend of Helen Hill’s, their husband’s had died fighting alongside each other in that great war.

Mr. Garner also wore black, and John felt so unworthy among these widowers. They all had survived the loss of a mate and John in comparison was unworthy to sit with them. This was his punishment for being such a liar, so he decided to grin and bare it.

“Oh, Fredrick. What do you do my boy?” Helen Hill asked civilly.

“I’m a financial advisor for-“ the young Alpha in the expensive suit was suddenly cut off by the old Omega.

 “That’s nice. I’m sure it keeps you so busy. And a young man like you should be well on the way to marriage. I should think. I just don’t understand young people these days, gambling with other people’s money can be a bit dull. There is no risk in it is there? I mean you make money whether or not your client’s shares and stocks pan out.”

“Um well-“ John bit the inside of his cheek, the young red haired man didn’t look too pleased with his job being minimalized and disregarded. His grand father rolled his eyes in response.

“Fredrick does well enough. He has a house in the country as well as in London.” The old man offered looking to catch John’s blue eyes and interest.

“Don’t we all.” Helen smiled sweetly.

“This is Marshall, he’s visiting from-“

“American? I doubt John would like to relocate to the colonies.”

“Grandmere, they don’t call them the colonies anymore.” Quinn smirked meeting the blond American with a cool glare.

“Oh, don’t they? Well his clothes say banker and bankers are boring. I thought I established that with the ginger there. Or maybe not.” John desperately had to cough to hide the laugh that was bubbling up. The blond Alpha was doing his best to not look affronted; his great uncle Mr. Piers was patting his arm.

“Helena Mercedes Sophia Vernet Hill!” Hilda went to take her sister aside, however Helen side stepped her with a well practiced move perfected through the years.

“That is my name dear sister. I’m glad you remember, I fear in our old age it’s easy to misplace the order in which the middle names go. I do confess sometimes I think I get it wrong myself.” Helena continued to observe the blond Alpha her eyes narrowed.

 Again John coughed receiving a reproachful look from Grand mere Holmes and a sly wink from Grand mere Hill.

 “Let me introduce my grand daughter Elisa she is-“ Mrs. O’connor cut in only to be interrupted again.

“Not interested in Omegas.” Helen grinned easily. “She should get on well with John. He’s not interested either.”

“Helena!” Hilda Holmes scolded, messaging her temples.

“Oh, sorry dear, I figured everyone caught that. I mean the way she’s sizing up poor Frederick there. Although I think the American would be a better bet. We both know his Uncle says banker but I wasn’t aware CIA was in need of accountants that carried guns.” 

The brunette with her hair falling just over her shoulder wasn’t at all offended instead the Alpha woman laughed and nodded her head. “Yes, well. Grand father did say we would meet some eligible bachelors. I thought It was going to be a boring experience. I see I was wrong.”

“Elisa, please. It’s just a phase.”

“Oh, gramps.” She patted his arm. Taking John’s arm, “Come on Johnny boy lets go find a seat and maybe you can show me how to play bridge. And hello handsome.” The brunette took Quinn’s arm as well. “You can sit next to me then. Come along Freddy?Marshall?”

“She’s lovely. I like her Paul.” Hilda smiled brightly.

“She works for MI6 like her father, the girl needs to settle down. I was hoping for great grand children.”

“Join the club.” Helena huffed the they all took a seat watching the other table from over their cards.

“He’s handsome indeed. He’ll make a good husband.” Bethany O’Connor sighed.

“Yes, Sherlock is very lucky to have found him.”

“Oh, I don’t know if he’s Alpha enough to keep the boy. I mean look how he smiles at my dear Marshall.” Five sets of Omega eye’s flew across to where the young Alphas all sat with one smiling Omega.

“Nonesense. He’s laughing at something my Quinn has said.” Helena snapped discarding her hand.

“He is not going to be moved by a roguish smile and a few pretty words.” Hilda slapped down three cards turning them over.

“Your grandson shouldn’t have taken the Omega for granted. I mean I know in our day having a career was laughable. But nowadays an Omega that is educated let alone a Doctor and a soldier? My god, Sherlock really was high if he let that go. And for a Trevor.”

“In his defense the Trevor’s make them pretty.” Helena flipped over another hand.

Raymond Garner snorted “That’s for sure. In school I thought Jeffery Trevor would definitely be a late blooming Omega. Turns out the man was an Alpha.”

“It didn’t stop him from carrying on with other Alphas even after he mated to Gertrude. Poor Gerdy.” Bethany shook her head passing her turn.

“No. Getrude was an ambitious bitch who got what she deserved. An idiot husband with a drinking habit, and three Alpha pups that treated her like she's a doormat. She fought to be that idiot’s Omega. Acting as if I wanted him. Humph, not when I had my eye on a handsome young man in uniform.” Helena smiled sadly to herself.

“And he was such a looker.” Raymond patted his friend’s wrist. “Not as fine a cut in his uniform as my Michael but a close second.” The old woman laughed wiping at her eyes.

“I do think my Quinn looks a lot like his great grandfather. Unfortunately he doesn’t have the same temperament.”

“Yes, well that is entirely your sons fault. That awful woman, the way she treated the boy after his father died. I heard she’s remarried some Frenchmen and moved out to the countryside in Tuscany.” Bethany huffed. “Disgraceful for an Omega to abandon her pup at such a young age. She didn’t even wear black to the funeral.”

Helena nodded watching Quinn stand, as did the three other Alphas, a smile on the boy’s face as he led John out of the room. The other two watching with an irritated expression.

**~)~**

 

“Well boys and girl.” Quinn started to deal the cards like an expert poker player that he was. “Here’s how this is going to go. John here is promised to my cousin. As much as I hate the bastard I hate all this posturing more. Everyone smile. “

John frowned accepting his cards, he wanted to mention that they were supposed to have more cards to play bridge, but Quinn wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Come on red, big smile for the grandparents over there wouldn’t want to upset yours right. Good that’s better. You see this is how it’s going. My cousin Sherlock he’s a great guy, okay..no. He’s a right prick. Anyway he messed up, had a relapse. But he loves this man here. And I have to respect that even if the two aren’t mated yet. I respect that. Everyone nod.”

John glared at Quinn wondering where this was going, “Now, Freddy, let's just say you’re not John’s type. One you're boring and well..he’s not. Elisa my dear, it’s safe to say your bids out.”

“Yup, I’m a solid player on the other team.” She winked “Why you looking-“

“No. But thanks. I’m flattered.” Quinn ignored her pouty face as she folded placing her hand on the table face down.  “Marshall. That leaves you and me. Now, I know my dear grans right, you have a gun under your coat and you want to seem like a helpless banker but look at red here, he’s the banker. You aren’t boring.John is good looking. You could have beautiful blond babies. “

“Hey, I’m right here you ass. Can we not talk like I’m not here?”

“Shush John, the Alphas are talking.”

This had John grinding his teeth, “Hey now.” Elisa rolled her eyes leaning back in her chair.

“As I was saying. Marshall you might think you want John. And he might seem like he’s up for grabs. However this is not the fact. Oh, no I’m not your challenger. You see the bonding bracelets, if you look closely-“ Quinn took John’s wrist causing the Omega to growl in response. The Alpha winked but held firm to John’s arm.

“You see that bottom one is from my cousin. Not much thought put into it really, just going through the motions. Just like Sherlock, he isn’t one for flashy shows of affection, in fact I don’t think he’s capable of showing affection openly. Anyway, he did make an effort, but the top one there, that’s a family bonding bracelet. An heirloom, my own grand mere has a similar one. If you were to remove it you would see the Holmes coat of arms.  As well as the promise my dear great aunt’s husband had engraved into the gold. “There’s a logic in family.” It’s simple and to the point. Great uncle Holmes was a man of few words. He believed in family and above all respecting that union. ”

“So you are his Alpha’s champion? You aren’t much of a challenge.” The ginger snorted.

John winced, his wrist was dropped and he put a hand on Quinn’s arm as a way to keep it civil.

“Oh, no red. I think this old boy would beat you to a bloody pulp. Maybe even with your own arm. No, he’s dropping a much more blatant threat. You are to dumb to know it.” Marshall sat back glancing at his hand of cards.

“You said your Grand daddy’s name was Holmes.”

“No, mine was Hill. His motto on Grand mere’s bracelet was less um articulate.” He glanced at John winked. “Mine.Says it all though. But Holmes is my cousin’s name. You might have heard of his brother. The thing about older brother’s, they will go out of their way to ensure their little brother’s happiness and safety.”

“I fold.” The American chuckled. “I’ve never met the iceman and I don’t think I’d care to. Even for a cute ass and handsome face. Better learn to fold em Freddy.”

The ginger rolled his eyes tossing the cards down irritably, “I prefer my mates to be more refined anyway.”

“Hey now. No need to be a dick.” Marshall chuckled patting the red haired investment banker hard on the back.  The American turned to Elisa, “So how about a drink?”

“Come on John. Let’s leave these love birds and the third wheel. How about some fresh air?”

John couldn’t help but laugh despite the situation, he still didn’t trust Quinn, but it was a clever trick to drop Mycroft’s name to get the others to back off.

“All the cute ones are straight. Or taken.” Elisa sighed.

“Well, not all of them.” Marshall grinned.

Once John and Quinn were out in the hall the Omega pushed the Apha up against the wall pressing his forearm into the man’s neck. “I don’t know what game you’re playing at, but I’m telling you now I’m not interested. Get it through your head.”

Quinn gasped for air, “Alright I get it.” He held his hands up in surrender, trying to keep the arousal and intrest from John’s discovery. His cousin was an idiot.

“I’m not stupid. I know what you’re trying to do. I thought this would be an excellent little push. Besides the sooner you decide Sherlock is a berk and a colossal berk at that, the faster you may consider I’m not so bad after all.”

“Not a chance.”

“Wanna bet.”

“You’ll lose.”

“Yeah, well I'm a compulsive gambler Doctor John H. Watson.” Quinn winced when the Omega pulled his arm away, stepping back. The Alpha rubbed a hand over his sore windpipe. “Just trust me on this. And let me help you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not a bad guy.” Quin didn’t wait for an answer instead he switched places with John, pressing him into the wall. The Omega didn’t have a chance to protest, he was being crowded by the taller Alpha.

“Quinton!” Grand mere Holmes snapped.  “You are being exceedingly rude by going off without letting us know where you are off to.”

Quinn kept her view of John’s face blocked; he smiled at the furious little Omega. “Je suisdésolé’tante. John wasn’t feeling well I thought I’d take him for a bit of fresh air. He agreed. Would you let Grand mere know?” he didn’t wait for a reply instead he took John’s arm leading him away from the bridge room.

“What the hell are you playing at? I should go back before she thinks-”

“I wouldn’t. It’ll be faster this way.”

“What will?” John asked pulling his arm free.

“You’ll see.”

“See what?”

“I’ll accept a thank you in the form of a kiss.”

“Piss off.”

“Oh, come now. Your sweet Alpha will be home by tonight. And all because of me.”  
“What how?”

“Oh, Johnny boy. Don’t you see. She’s been dropping hints where my dumb cousin could be and what alias he was under these last few meals. I bet you’ve already figured out where he is and you’ve already called him, because you’re clever. She’s probably making it seem like she’s considering letting him out. However I know the old woman just wants to let him stew a few days, she has no intention of keeping him locked away. Mycroft, like my brother, is a pushy asshole. She knows this. So he’ll be out by Friday. However I think this little stunt will send her into a tizzy and she’ll be pulling him out sooner. She’s probably terrified you’ll give into my boyish charms. And my certain Je ne sais quoi.”

“You’re mad.”

“You’ll see. And I’ll be expecting that kiss.” The infuriating Alpha left the blond Omega doctor standing in the empty corridor swearing under his breath.

**~0~**

 

Hilda needed to speak to her idiot grandson. Things were getting out of hand. The idiot boy was losing his fiancé. She didn’t blame John, the Hill charms were hard to turn down once they were roaring in full force. She’d almost married into the family. Except the Hill she’d been promised to, died when his plane went down over the Atlantic and by then the older brother had an eye for her sister, those Hills were natural born charmers. She would have her grandson home and by tonight. He needed to reestablish his territory and claim.


	24. PERSPECTIVE

****

Agent Beaman’s eyes narrowed as the blond Omega slut leaned into the cousin of the Omega’s mate. How disgusting, and right in the house of his Alpha’s family. Beaman held back his growl and kept his distance, this wasn’t the time, the two went their separate ways when the old Omega interrupted what looked like a very intimate moment.

Beaman wanted to pull the slutty Omega out of this house and toss him like trash into the gutter, or push him face down in the dirty alley. The whore was no better than the trash that littered the dark alleyways behind bars and abandoned warehouses.

Years of training kept him in check although every muscle in his body screamed to spring forward and dominate the little cock tease. He might have his Alpha and the Holmes family duped, but Beaman was far from a fool.

He waited for the Hill Alpha to take his leave; Beaman could easily drug the little Omega bitch, drug him good, and wait for him to sober up just enough to fuck him hard. After all Beaman had been practicing, the last victim he left sprawled out behind some dumpster. That little banker bitch had been fun, the drug kept her sedated but she was able to move a little more. Beaman didn’t like a completely flaccid victim there was no fun in a hunt if the pray just laid there.  He was perfecting his methods and soon this little Doctor would feel his Alpha cock and it would be the last thing he felt before his throat was cut.

Beaman stepped back into the shadows of the old corridors careful to snap pictures for the boss. Certainly not to beat off to later in private.  The little Omega was chatting on his phone and that Hill Alpha was suddenly at the blond’s side. Beaman wished he were closer to hear what the two were devising, but remained unnoticed mostly. Agent Beaman could feel the cool challenge in Quinton Hill as he caught sight of the pseudo Beta.

The Agent remained stoic and still as the two rushed past him, the Hill Alpha growling in warning. Beaman wasn’t blind, he took note of Hill’s hand possessively splayed at the small of the Omega’s back.

****

**_~0~_ **

 

“You don’t have to come, it’s nothing that concerns you.” John huffed, trying to out stride the Alpha at his side. Quinton however continued to keep up and refused to remove his hand as John hurried down the corridor.

“Oh, come on Doc. Just think of how it looks if the two of us are seen hurrying off into the night. Besides I don’t trust Mycroft’s guys, as well trained as they are it’s better to have another soldier at your side. Right? Anyway if I go back into the bridge room, I’ll have to sit through polite conversation and more tea and biscuits. BUSCUITS JOHN! I cant do it, I think I’ve gained at least a stone! And Mr. Garner keeps patting my cheeks. Crazy old Mrs. O’Connor grabbed my bum once or twice. I’ve been completely harassed. So. As much as I feel for the others, except the boring ginger, I say it’s every Alpha for himself. Now, you’re not going off on some house call adventure without me.”

“Fine, but you stand back and try not to intimidate anyone. Toby and his brother have been through enough.”

“Doc, I’ll be your mute assistant. I swear.” Quinn crossed his heart with his right finger, the innocent look on his face didn’t fool John but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright you. I’ll need to grab my medical bag from the flat. I don’t know what kind of hurt the boy is in. All his brother said was that he was pretty badly banged up and refused to go to the hospital.”

Quinn nodded “So do you often find yourself making dark alley house calls?” Quinn asked after John quickly filled him in on the situation.  The Omega didn’t reply, only hurrying from the cab, taking the steps to his flat two at a time. Quinn followed, after instructing the cabbie to stay put.

One look around and Quinnthought Mycroft’s clean up crew had been there, the room was a lot nicer than he’d ever seen it. That and the furniture looked new, even the Omega mumbled something about meddling Alphas. Yes, good old Mycroft still playing tyrannical dictator. Quinn’s brother Arthur had annoyingly similar qualities.

“All set? Need any help?” Quin asked wandering into the bedroom that John was searching. “Yeah, just a minute. I need to find some more antiseptic, I hope that bastard didn’t use it all in his last experiment.” John replied absentmindedly as he tossed his bag on the floor and searched the closet. Quinn plopped down on the bed and waited patiently. The Omega was mumbling something about petri dishes and Tabaco ash. Quinn just shrugged and laid back on the comfortable bed, wrinkling his nose he realized it stunk of his cousin and one more sniff he identified John’s scent as well.

“Ready!” John called out and Quinn jumped up grabbing the medical bag that was left near the door, accidently kicking some discarded clothes over to the corner of the room. “Will you grab-“

“I got it!” Quinn smiled proud of himself that he was helping; John would definitely appreciate his helping.

****

**_~0~_ **

 

Quinn had to admire the way the Omega-no, not just an Omega, Doctor John Watson, handled himself in tough situations. After making their way to a rather harsh part of town and into a crowded building that held over twenty tiny little bedsets, John and Quinn were standing in front of a door 36c.

“Remember what I said.”

“Yes, sir.” Quinn saluted, John pushed the Alpha to stand just to the right of the door before he knocked.

“Toby it’s me, Doctor Watson.”

There was a muffled sound from behind the door, John wondered if he should repeat what he just had said but louder. The door opened slowly and he recognized the young man staring out from behind the chain keeping the door locked.

“Doctor John!” The thin Omega had a rather large bruise knotting his left cheek and his lip was split.

“Freddie? What happened?” The young teen unlocked the door, his hands shaking and John could see that his gray zip up hoodie was badly stained with mud as well as blood. The collar was stretched out and stepping into the light of the bedset the doctor’s observant eyes picked up on the bruises around the boy’s neck as well as his wrists.

“I was hoping you were Toby and J.P.” The red haired Omega nervously ran a shaking hand through his hair.

John was inside “I hope you don’t mind but my cousin was insisting on following me. “ Quinn couldn’t help but move into the small room instinctively wanting to keep John close the scent of distressed Omega causing him to growl.

The young teenage boy took a quick step back, whimpering as panic threatened.

“Sssh, now.” John was quick to glare at Quinn then put his hands on the young boy’s shoulders moving to sit him on the cot in the corner. The room had one cot and a futon that was rolled up as a couch in the corner, the small fire place was going and a single light lit up the room.

John could see a small kitchen just to his left, he was sure their was just a closet with a toilet off to the side. The place wasn’t made for more than one person, but John could tell that several persons all Omega except for one Alpha, lived here. Despite the crowded home, pictures lined the walls and even on the mantle sat a few tattered photos in cheap picture frames of a smiling Toby and a what looked like a toddler version of JP. John could see one picture in particular of the blond Omega no more than maybe thirteen or fourteen holding a three year old Joshua in his lap with another Omega that John guessed was Joshua’s brother by the fact he could be the boy’s twin now.

“He went looking for him.” The young Omega Freddie sniffed, allowing John to use clean gauze soaked in antiseptic on his chin.  Freddie nervously glanced at Quinn who stood with his back against the door trying not to crowd. “Is-is he your uh-“

“He’s my Alpha’s cousin. He’s playing bodyguard I guess, while my Alpha is unavailable. He’s not as tough as he looks.”

Quinn tried to ease the situation by smiling. “It’s true kid, better watch this one. The last time I was a patient of his he had me on my back and his boot to my throat.”

The young kid smiled brightly “I heard you took out some Alphas in the alley. I thought JP was kidding me.”

“No.” John smiled placing a plaster over the boy’s cheek. “Those assholes had it coming. However,it wasn’t me to break an arm. That was all my Alpha.” John stated proudly. “He has a temper when he thinks I’ve been kidnapped.”

Quinn frowned, he would definitely be asking to hear that story.

“Now, Freddie, tell me what’s happened? Toby called me and said that Joshua had been hurt. Where are they?”

Freddie nodded, his eyes straying over to the intimidating Alpha at the door. “He’s a friend Freddie.” The distressed boy nodded biting his swollen lip he let out another nervous whine. John was going to order Quinn out when the man was instead kneeling next the Omega doctor, holding out an ice pack he’d confiscated from the doctor’s bag.

“Come one kid, we’re here to help. No ones going to hurt you. Especially not me. Doctor John here would have me out on my ass faster than you could blink. Besides he’s my little cousin. Now why don’t you put this to your cheek there and tell us what’s going on.”

The younger kid nodded, accepting the ice pack, John found Quinn’s steady tone to be comforting as did the young teen.

The room reeked of anxiety and John could only wonder what was going on.

“Alright, well me and JP were walking home from the Tesco. Toby isn’t feeling well and his boss fired him for not coming in those couple days. Even though he was all beat up. That guy's such a prick anyway.” Freddie winced pushing the ice onto his bruised flesh. “Oh, anyway. We were halfway home when a car pulled up and some guys got out.” The boy tensed and Quinn felt his stomach clench in response to the sudden distress.

“Go on.” John urged cleaning the kid’s free hand, Quinn frowned at the bruised and scraped knuckles, the kid put up one hell of a fight.

“I didn’t know who they were but JP did. He told me to run but I couldn’t leave him. These guys were big there were three of them all Alphas. They were dressed in gray suits and the one Alpha in the black suit had a red tie. He knew JP cause he asked where Toby was. JP lied and said he hadn’t seen him in weeks. He called JP a liar and before I knew it two of em rushed JP. I tried to help but one of the big ones grabbed me good. Even though I hit him a couple times I must have hit my head hard because I blacked out a little, when I woke up JP was trying to help me up but he didn’t look any better.”

“Did you catch a name?” Quinn growled and instantly regretting this, the young teen recoiled and scooted back from him.

“It’s alright Freddie. You’re alright. What happened next where is Toby and JP?”

“We made it back here I had to practically drag JP, he looked bad, his face-“ The boy’s voice hitched. “Toby was upset, he tried to clean JP up and me, but JP was worse off. I told Toby what happened because JP wasn’t wanting to say. Toby got angry. He got onto his mobile and called you first. He said he was going to Tesco to get some supplies for you and that we should stay put. But I don’t think he was really going and after a couple of minutes JP decided it was lie as well. He said that he wasn’t going to let the Dealer win this time. I don’t know what he meant. I’ve tried his mobile-I think that was Toby’s ex. Before I blacked out he said he wasn’t going to let Toby go. You don’t think he has him do you? I mean Toby’s still hurting real bad.”

“The Dealer? He said the Dealer?” Quinn demanded and the boy nodded keeping his eyes downcast. John hissed at the Alpha in reprimand but Quinn was already heading out the door grabbing a photo from the mantle.

“Shit! Freddie stay here, I’ll be back. Don’t let anyone in that doesn’t live here. I’ll be back.”

“Doctor John are you going to bring them home?”

John was already closing the door without an answer, Quinn was halfway down the urine scented staircase, both men had to step over a passed out drunk Beta on the landing.

“Quinton! Quinn!” John caught up to the Alpha. “Where are you going?”

“This is the kid and this Toby right? “ John nodded seeing the most recent photo, Toby was wearing a black vest with a white long sleeve dress shirt underneath, there was an apron around his waist John guessed the man was a waiter or bartender somewhere, and JP was wearing his usual black hoodie frowning. Probably because Toby had an arm around the boy’s neck and was ruffling the teens hair.

“Yeah-“

“I know where they are, and you aren’t coming. You should probably go back and take care of that kid.”

John jumped into the cab that pulled up at Quinn’s raised hand. “Not a chance.”

The Alpha wasn’t happy, but didn’t say anything he gave the direction to the cab driver and when they arrived Quinn handed the cabby an extra wad of bills to keep the meter running.

“Wait, how do-“

Quinn didn’t reply he only marched past a long line just outside a seedy dance club. He threw a possessive arm around John’s waist and flashed an easy smile at the big Alpha guarding the door. “Jack!” Quinn greeted the big beefy man wearing a black suit and blood red tie.

John was amazed at the fact that Quinn could speak flawless Russian and then they were being allowed in ahead of the long line of people dressed to party. John felt over dressed but the way these Alpha’s inside the dimly lit club with it’s smoky atmosphere he was glad to be wearing his usual boring beige jumper and blue jeans. He wasn’t complaining anymore about Quinn’s hold, instead he found himself leaning in, better to play the part.

Quinn cut through the crowd, waving off the scantly clad Beta waitress with bouncy blond hair and other barely covered flesh. “I’ll be here if you want the usual Quinny sweetie.”  She called out with a huff. John glanced back at her and shook his head, so Quinn was a regular here, of course he was.

****

**_~)~_ **

 

Sherlock burst through the door of the flat only to find it empty. He could smell the scent of his cousin and followed it into his bedroom. This was Sherlock’s territory and it had been invaded. The scent of his cousin was all over the rumpled duvet of the bed, several of John’s things had been thrown out of the closet and clothes were kicked off into the corner. Anger boiled in the Alpha’s veins, Grandmere had made him swear to stick to a program and Sherlock was willing to do anything to get back to John, but from the look of things Quinn had beat him to the punch. The flat reeked of Quinn, and that security crony of Mycroft’s had pictures of Quinn and John together in the corridor whispering, laughing being close. Quinn was seen with John by CCTV headed towards the clubbing district.

Sherlock roared in anger, how dare Quinn, how dare he! John belonged to Sherlock! The Alpha tried his Omega’s mobile, the mobile Sherlock had bought for him only for it to go straight to voicemail.

Where was he? Quinn was good, he managed to stay out of range of Mycroft’s CCTV, Sherlock would make him pay and John would be his! Not Quinn’s! John would never be Quinn’s!

****

**_~0~_ **

 

Toby winced when the big Alpha lifted him up, the stranger apologized and carried him towards the waiting cab, JP was stumbling but able to follow with Doctor Watson’s support.

“We are going to the hospital, no objections.” John growled and Toby weakly agreed, his little brother needed looking after. The injured Omega gladly leaned into the offered comfort that this strange Alpha was giving.

“You’ll be alright.” The deep baritone promised and a gentle hand petted Toby’s head.

JP growled at the stranger, “Woah there kid. I’m only here to help.” Quinn couldn’t help but chuckle, the boy was a fighter for someone so small.

“Don’t touch-“ JP snapped weakly, baring his teeth. John only pushed the boy back into the seat fastening his seatbelt.

“You are alright kid. The Dealer has a heavy fist.”

“Well no one touches my brother and gets away with it.” The young boy stated, trying to keep his one good eye on the stranger.

“JP, don’t be rude, Quinn is Sherlock’s cousin. He’s here to help and you’re lucky he knew just where to find you. Toby is going to be fine. You, however,may have a broken arm.”

“It was worth it. That smug bastard thought he could threaten Toby-“ JP winced as the cab went over a bump.

Quinn leaned back into the seat, watching the steady rise and fall of the Omega in his lap. He’d caught that bastard loan shark known as the “Dealer” off guard, and made quick work of him and the thug's friends knew better than to jump in.

Quinn simply walked in, interrupting the beating JP was receiving.  Toby was curled barely conscious in the corner of the back room begging the Alpha to stop punching his brother. Quinn had snapped and tackled the Dealer and John had pulled Quinn off of the other Alpha before the soldier killed the abusive bastard.

At the hospital a police officer was called in to take the teenage Alpha’s statement as his arm was tightly wrapped in a soft cast. John noticed how Quinn stayed close to Toby’s bedside speaking in a low voice, the Doctor caught the shy smile from the injured Omega. Stranger things could happen, John laughed to himself. The two finally left to return to grand mere’s around two am.

Once they returned to Grandmere’s John felt exhausted and relieved, “What are you grinning about Doctor?” Quinn opened the front door and John followed him inside.

“You are a big softie Quinton Hill.”

“Naw, just don’t like to see that kind of stuff, I wasn’t raised that way. And my grandmother would have seen that bastard buried alive for less.”

John smiled again, “You’re a good man Quinn.”

“Yes, I’ve heard this line. Am I to assume I’m officially friend zoned?”

John nodded, “Yes. However,” He stopped just outside his room, opening the door slightly “after your show today, I think it appropriate to reward you.”

“Oh?” Quinn looked down on the Omega in confusion.

“Yes, you had those men scared and talked that Omega into pressing charges.” John stepped onto the tips of his tones and rewarded the Alpha with a peck to the cheek.

Quinn sighed with a sad smile “No chance you’ll change your mind huh?” John shook his head no, “Goodnight.” He whispered and stepped into his room shutting the door firmly behind him.

“You are mine!” came the deep baritone snarl.

“Sherlock?” John stepped forward only to be slammed back into the door hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

 


	25. HEY JEALOUSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress from detox and being away from John proves to be too much for the usually cool and collected Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. There is a lot of dub/con but I guess that's normal with the Omegaverse. Poor John. Thanks to the beautiful LithiumReaper! here goes....beware of violence and the tags on this story say it all.

****

John winced, feeling his breath leave his lungs. The only light in the room was a lamp near the bed. The heavy scent of angry Alpha saturated the air, it was instant, thick and suffocating. John instinctively whimpered in response, he could smell his Alpha and his Alpha was displeased.

 The Omega in him wanted to drop to his knees and expose his neck, but the soldier side of John fought against the solid forearm crushing his windpipe. The skinny bastard was crowding him, using his enraged pheromones as a weapon, as well as the element of surprise, keeping John trapped against the door.

“I wasn’t even gone more than a few days John.” The Alpha hissed, his breath warm against the shell of John’s ear. A tingle ran up the Omega’s spine and a rush of blood shamefully flooded his groin.

 “You stink like him, he’s all over you. Do you think he can give you more than me?” John tried to wiggle free, unwittingly enraging his Alpha more. The hand griping his shoulder dug in, and the forearm across his neck only pushed in further. “You are mine John!” the voice hissed. “I wont let you go. Not to him!”

John tried to collect his senses, a cold bristling chill nearly overwhelming him when teeth snapped so close to his neck. His head was wrenched to the side roughly by fingers twisting cruelly in his hair. Again the warm breath was near his vulnerable neck.

“Sherlock? How-“ John wanted to keep from submitting, from falling to his knees and begging to be held, to be owned.  It was difficult, the Alpha’s anger was strong and it demanded compliance.

“It’s nearly three o’clock John, you’ve been gone all night. I know you were at the flat.”

“Sherlock wait. I-“ John shakily tried to reclaim his footing, but the Alpha pushed away from the small Omega in disgust, releasing the painful hold on his hair.

“What? What lies do you have for me?”

“Lies? I don’t know what you want me to say.” John rubbed his neck hurting physically and mentally by these accusations. How could Sherlock think that he would step out, after the talk they had. He had spent these last couple of days waiting for his Alpha’s return.  John did everything he could to gain Sherlock’s pardon and his freedom. And now, Sherlock was accusing him of-of being with another? Couldn’t he smell their was no difference in John’s scent?

“I’ve never lied to you.” John’s voice was barely a whisper, his eyes prickling with tears.

“Tell me then why do you stink of him? Did you decide it was unwise to fuck him here under my Grand mere’s watchful eye? So you took him back to our flat, to my bed?”

John froze, “What? How dare you!” The Omega knew he shouldn’t be riling the already near feral Alpha, but the Omega had a temper as well and in this moment he unleashed it.  “Anyway what do you care? Huh? You can have your fun with that smug cocksucker Victor Trevor.And in the flat of all places! That drug addict was all over you. We aren’t together Sherlock. It’s just a fake deal. You don’t own me! I can go out and fuck who I please.” This was the wrong choice of words, John should have just kept his head down. “At least this Alpha doesn’t have a drug addiction and is actually attracted to Omegas. Like normal Alphas should be and he-“

His childhood had taught him there was never any reasoning with an angry Alpha. His wasn't going to be an exception, John knew this was going to hurt and he didn’t have the chance to brace himself before he was pulled roughly towards the bed.

His words were knocked away by the sheer force in which he’d been grabbed and tossed onto the large bed. Instinct kicked in he turned onto his stomach scrambling off, the air was heavier if that was possible. The anger it was invading John’s senses, making it impossible to think rationally. This was hard because of the care he felt for the Alpha causing this, not just care but John knew he loved Sherlock, as doomed as that would be.

“You think he can have you? He won't, He hasn’t marked you, my Omega.” Sherlock halted his fleeing pray pulling him by his hips back onto the bed before he managed to crawl away.

John gasped as he was aggressively pulled back into the center of the bed flipped over onto his back. The taste of copper flooded his mouth and he realized he bit his tongue.

 “I can still mark you. Make you mine. I will make you mine.” The small amount of light allowed the breathless Omega to see the Alpha’s pupils blown wide with predatory want.  The words finally dawned on John and his heart started to thunder in his chest.

Alphas could force a heat. Forced heatswere painful for any Omega. John had seen some of the worst cases working at the Omega clinic. Terror consumed all logical thought and the Omega struggled harder. This only triggering the Alpha’s predatory instinct to capture to pin and bite.

“Stop.” John hated the breathless plea.

“Don’t act like you don’t want it. You’ll love my knot. You’ll smell like me. And everyone will know you’re mine.”  He did, god help him he did, but not like this. Sherlock would accuse him later of purposely provoking him, he would blame John for his taking advantage of his feral side, he would hate John.

It hurt that this Alpha thought John nothing more than something to breed, something to hold down and walk all over. Anger bubbled to the surface and John rallied his strength, even with biology sapping his energy, nature’s way of forcing an Omega to submit. His body’s chemistry was working against him,  the Omega’s biology had decided this Alpha was his Alpha and John’s body ached to submit.

The smaller man swung wildly, after he managed to free one arm from under the Alpha’s bony knee.

“Go to hell.” He growled. “I don’t belong to anyone-“

John rolled off the bed, panting, his ribs were still sore from his first encounter with Sherlock. Why did that feel like a life time ago? Why did his heart feel as if it were shattering into a million pieces? His senses reeling he knew he must flee get out or things would be bad.

He needed to clear his lungs, the scent of anger reminded him of childhood and painful memories surfaced nearly paralyzing him. He couldn’t give in. He was a soldier; this was a misunderstanding the Alpha wasn’t thinking straight.

Sherlock would hate him more for this when he came to his senses, John would hate him as well. He wanted the Alpha but not like this, he wanted it to be real and not because of some biological response to another Alpha’s challenge.

“You’re just as my mother says. You are a whore.” John winced that stung, those words rocked John to his very soul.  He’d never been with an Alpha, sure he’d fooled around with Beta’s and even other Omegas but he’d never gone further, never allowed someone to penetrate.

“You bastard.” John’s scathing reply was cut short by the panting Alpha once more, he tackled the Omega knocking the soldier onto his back. John thought he saw stars, his head hit the hard floor and he wished for soft carpet. Dazed, he wasn’t aware of his jumper being ripped from him, or his trousers and pants being forced down.  The hot breath on his neck snapped him back to reality but too late sharp teeth bit down hard into the soft fleshy curve where his neck met his shoulder. He cried out in pain and the heated mouth did it again but further back on his shoulder, John felt warm despite the pain. Terrified, he knew what the Alpha was doing. He was trying to force a pseudo heat.

“No.” John pushed at the Alpha’s chest, hands were holding his hips in place something brushed his leg.

“ ** _MINE_**.”

John whined flaying against the hold keeping him on the floor. The Alpha growled “ ** _MINE_**.”

The Omega could feel the hated wetness, the response to being bitten, and to the pheromones of a fertile Alpha ready to mount, wanting to breed.

John had wondered what it would be like to be with Sherlock, but not like this never like this. He allowed his body to relax and blue eyes looked away, exposing his bruised neck. He stopped fighting, fighting always made it worse. “Please stop.” John sobbed.

He hated how his own anxiety clouded the already unbreathable air, the man straddling him, kissing and biting down his naked chest halted. Pupils constricted and like a coil sprung back to normal. John felt the first wave of cramps hit, it was too late his heat had been triggered. It was all too late, and he knew couldn’t stop what would happen next.

“John, oh God. John?” Sherlock’s voice was growing distant and the Omega sadly cursed himself for wanting to remember his first heat spent with an Alpha that didn’t love him. He should be angry, but instead he was just angry at himself for not finding a way to head this off. He had to keep pushing and pushing, maybe his father and Sherlock’s mother were right. He was defective.

 

**~0~**

 

John’s anxiety was like a bucket of freezing water dumped over Sherlock’s head, it was sour and caused his stomach to turn. He could smell it everywhere all over him and the naked skin beneath him was flushed. “John?” Sherlock wiped away the tears he had caused, but the Omega was panting and his eyes glassy and distant. The anxiety was quickly being dissolved by something else, Sherlock licked his lips tasting what he knew to be blood, _John’s blood._

“What have I done?” Sherlock climbed off of his Omega. Backing away quickly, the blond was going into heat, a forced heat. Sherlock placed a hand to his nose trying to hold back the alluring scent his mouth was watering. God he wanted to plundge his hardening cock into the wet hole.

He couldn’t, oh god, but it would feel delicious and John was so beautiful. The Alpha growled angrily, causing the still form to whimper and flinch.

It was enough to force Sherlock away, he grabbed the duvet from John’s bed and carefully wrapped his Omega in it, placing him gently upon the bed. Scooping up what was left of his own scattered clothes the Alpha fled the room, ignoring the whimpers from the spasming young man. Forced heats never lasted more than a few hours. It was a trick of biology and solely for the benefit of an Alpha’s pleasure. Sherlock locked the door behind him, and sunk down hugging his knees to his chest he had to guard John’s door.  He couldn’t leave John, couldn’t leave his Omega.

_Snap out of it! John isn’t mine!_

The scent was alluring it called to him, his hands shook he clutched his knees. It would pass, John wasn’t going anywhere no one would get to him.

“Please.” The muffled whimper tugged at him then a moan, as if on their own accord his legs were standing him up and his hands were opening the door.

John had thrown the blanket from him and was moaning into the cool white sheets.

Sherlock took a deep breath, the air was inebriating and he struggled with the Alpha in him wanting to take, need to knot,and to breed.

The dark haired young man held his breath approaching the bed, his Omega sensed his nearness and whined, hands reaching.

Sherlock hushed him, removing his own clothes once more, he could be gentle he could find his restraint. He would scent John, he could ease the distress he caused. Just scent John.

“Forgive me John.” The Alpha groaned taking the blond into his now naked arms. “Ssssh, easy.” The Alpha whispered, running his hands down the back of the keening Omega. Sherlock could feel the heated skin beneath his fingers, he could make this better, turning to pull the Omega hard against him he worked his fingers down towards the slick hole of his Omega.

He could do this, taking a deep breath he allowed his free hand to travel to his own hardened cock. The Omega was nipping at his shoulders, moaning and pushing against his hand, one finger, then two finally three.

“You’re mine John. Mine. Come with me.”

The Alpha chanted working his fist hard over his own cock, encouraged by the sounds of the panting Omega.

Just scenting he was just going to scent his Omega, restraint he needed to practice restraint.

_For John, for John._

John woke up the next morning sticky naked and alone.


	26. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock get's some advice about his bad behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone for such wonderful reviews! sorry for the long wait, i've been busy with work and getting ready for Comicon! woop! Trying to get my costumes ready! Eeeeek! exciting! That and work and all that domestic stuff in between! however I do love that you all have hung in there with me! so the next chapter is written it'll be up soon! i just have to get it to my beta! lots of LOVE and HUGS! Happy FRIDAY's EVE! AKA Thursday!

 

John pulled himself out of bed and headed to the attached bathroom, he was sticky and sore. Flashes of last night or rather early this morning were lingering barely above the murky surface of his memory. Avoiding the mirror, John went straight for the hot shower, the hung over feeling kept his movements unsteady and slow.

The spray of scalding water felt good against his suddenly cooled skin, and aching muscles. The Omega whimpered feeling the tender flesh around his shoulders and just under his scent gland. So not a forced bond, he sighed heavily and at the same time felt his eyes prickle with unshed tears.

_Snap out of it Watson. It's a good thing, you still belong to yourself. Until he does it again. You provoked him, you know you shouldn't challenge an already feral Alpha. You wanted this._

After a lengthy shower were John punished himself by scrubbing his skin nearly raw, finding himself undeserving in the rich scent of his Alpha, he entered the room a towel wrapped around his bruised hips.

Too late the Omega realized he wasn't alone, his body was very much aware and instinctively he froze, eyes wide and heart pounding.

"John-"the familiar baritone sounded just as surprised, grey eyes just as wide and body mirroring a similar posture.

The Alpha cleared his throat, grey eyes surveying the damaged skin where fingers had pressed cruelly into a bicep, and into John's hips to hold him still. Then the purpled flesh broken and unbandaged on John's shoulder. Cool grey eyes, narrowed on the paling face of the Omega, taking note of any other damages caused by last night's outburst.

"I've brought you breakfast. And a first aid kit." Sherlock kept his distance placing the small tray of toast and tea at the foot of the bed pushing the tray towards John nervously. The Omega didn't speak, not even when the Alpha took a step back, "I-" he averted his eyes from the silent Omega, "I have a call from Lestrade. I'll be on a case. I suggest you pack so that we may return to 221B. " The Omega remained quiet and the silence was annoying it was aggravating and painful. In response the tall detective snapped.

"John you are still mine. I suggest you stop provoking me. You are mine until the end of the year. I regret last night's unfortunate reaction, you understand the detox process. I however did not force bond with you, you are still-"Still no reply from the Omega, no reprimands no yelling or shouting. Sherlock had thought there would be shouting, why wasn't John shouting?

Irritably he took a step forward causing the Omega to flinch, this angered him. "John." Sherlock growled. "I will not have you spending time with my cousin. We still have a deal until I decide to break it. I suggest you stop provoking me. Now get dressed and go back to the flat. I have work to do."

Sherlock didn't wait for a reply instead he turned on his heels and retreated. No, not a retreat, never a retreat. He was indeed called away on a case, Lestrade had approved it through Fatcroft as long as Sherlock agreed to attend his required meetings this week and he would need to find a damned idiot sponsor.

_**~0~** _

Lestrade stood back observing his very observant twat of a consulting detective. Something was off, the young man had shown up to the scene without the Omega Doctor at his side. Right away DI Lestrade knew something was up, then the scent of anxiety. The way the younger Alpha snapped and barked at Lestrades team.

This was another body fitting the same MO as the last couple of dead Omegas they'd uncovered. Another dirty alley behind a bar, this time the young Omega had been stabbed and mutilated, several bite marks ripped into the victims skin.

"He's getting sloppy." Sherlock growled holding his breath, the scent of fear still lingered. This male Omega was blond, and sightless blue eyes stared up at the dark haired Alpha. Sherlock avoided those eyes, they were too similar to John's, the blond hair, same weight and height even the way this Omega dressed was like John's. Sentiment was definitely fogging Sherlock's observations.

Why did he keep thinking of John, the way he had begged for Sherlock's knot had offered his neck, and god his scent!

Then afterwards, Sherlock had held the Omega, held him close in his arms breathing in deeply their mixed scents. John slept curled into Sherlock's lean side, almost purring in satisfaction. He had felt perfect there, like he was meant to fit and Sherlock was loathed to let the Omega go.

However he could see the angry bite marks he'd left in the heat of his aggression, why did John have to push him? No, it wasn't John's fault, Sherlock should have been able to control himself.

John wasn't his, but why had he kissed Quinn and willingly at that? Why had Quinton's scent been in their flat? On their bed?

"Sherlock?" Lestrade cleared his voice his eye brow raised he had an impatient look as if he'd been standing long waiting for an answer.

"What?" The younger Alpha barked.

"Anything? Or are you going to just glare at the crime scene tape for the rest of the day?"

"Don't be an idiot Lestrade."

"Well, sorry if I'm a bit impatient this is the fourth body I need answers. It looks like the bastards getting more and more aggressive."

The dark haired young man glanced back at the body, "Have the teeth marks bonded Alpha's are put in a data base. I highly doubt the fingerprints will give you any hits. He's too meticulous almost military in precision. I would say he works for the government or was at the least ex military. The way he handles the knife isn't like a doctor or medical professional but more like a skilled killer. Too clean to be a butcher but not precise enough to be a doctor or surgeon. Besides he seems to be perfecting his drug, the mixture this time proved affective to a point. The Omega was in heat but fought back, there are defensive wounds and skin under the victims nails. I would do a rape kit, the last three he was unable to get it up but the violence in this proves different. This time his victim fought back, and that's what he wants. You're right, he's escalating."

"I wonder what set him off?" Lestrade ran a hand through his silver hair, his fingers itching for a cigarette.

Sherlock turned away from those haunting blue eyes and blood soaked blond hair. He wanted to get back to John suddenly and with a vengeance.

"Everything alright?" Lestrade caught Sherlock's arm before he could turn on his heel.

Sherlock pulled his elbow free and didn't reply but Lestrade gave a sad half smile. "Omega troubles?" Sherlock's silence proved the detective inspector correct.

"Donovan this crime scene's clear. Let the boys get the body to the morgue. You know the procedure. I'll meet you back at the office."

The frizzy haired Alpha rolled her eyes and yelled out "You heard him boys lets clear it!"

"Come on you lets talk." Lestrade offered the Alpha a cigarette. "Don't let your brother know." Sherlock gratefully accepted the peace offering.

"Now spill it. What's happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sherlock took a long drag from the filtered menthol.

"You can ride with me to the morgue. Molly will have another tox report for us. And we can talk about the situation you've managed to put yourself in."

"There is no situation."

Sherlock snapped however he followed the silver haired DI towards the squad car.

"Sherlock what have you done now?"

"Me? Why do you assume I've done something?"

"Because you big idiot it's your nature. So like I said spill it. I promise I wont judge you."

"I place no merit to your opinion and I care not what you think of me-"

"Right, right. So. Come on. I'm tired of asking. Besides I know you. I've dated a few Omegas in my time before marrying my Alpha wife, I know the stink of anxiety. That particular scent is always in response to aggression on an Alpha's part. Now why did you go feral? Did John bat an eye at another-"

"You've gone feral before?"

"Oh, yes. We all do..- well when I was young I was the worst. It's usually something you learn to control. And something your Alpha father or mother should be teaching you how to control. However I have a feeling your parents were like mine, where my Alpha high tailed it as soon as he got my mom knocked up."

Sherlock made a face thinking of his Alpha father, the man had nothing Sherlock wanted to learn.

"So I had to stumble through life trying to figure it out. Let me tell you it's easier for me to just date Alphas. Not that that worked out with my wife. Our fights were epic until she found some Omega gym teacher. " Lestrade frowned "The woman refused to adopt, just like most Alphas she refused to raise a pup that wasn't hers. Selfish bitch. Now she's on pup number three with that Omega she-anyway. I'm getting off track."

"I'm glad you noticed."

"What I was about to say was, it doesn't help if your mate or Omega is just as inexperienced as you. Older Omegas know how to handle their Alpha going into possessive mode. I remember Robert my first real boyfriend a cute red headed Omega from Colchester. I was twenty and still wet behind the ears, I had shared a heat with him and managed to not bond. He wasn't ready and we both were in school still. He had the cutest-" Lestrade pulled away from his memory hearing Sherlock's disgusted snort.

"Anyway, the guy was sweet and funny. One of my mates Henry walked him home when I was working late. Henry was good like that, always worrying about Omegas being attacked. Well anyway, one night his scent was all over Robert and I blew up, our small flat reeked of Henry. I could have sworn my Omega was cheating. I didn't stop to ask before I made an ass of myself."

"What did you do?" Sherlock focused on something on the floor of the squad car.

"We had a row, I'm not proud of it but I grabbed his shoulders demanded he bond with me. He wasn't close to his heat, but even if he was I know this wasn't what Robert wanted. We weren't really in love, looking back. Robert of course pulled away and looked me in the eye. Called me a twat. I was young and took it as a challenge."

Sherlock held his breath, listening to the painful details. "It's not an excuse Sherlock, it never is but I swear I didn't know what I was doing. It was a response to the scent of another Alpha that invaded my territory, that dared leave a scent on my Omega. The more Robert struggled and argued the more my hackles rose, the next thing I know I had him pinned and my teeth were at the back of his neck, he was on his belly."

Lestrade shook his head slowing to a stop at the red light, "As I said before I'm not proud of it. I cant say I would have stopped and not have gone further, if it weren't for the fact Henry stopped by he'd left his wallet. The two of us fought like idiots. Robert left with Henry. Turns out, I hadn't stopped to think or ask questions. Henry was in the flat because he'd hurt himself after rugby practice and Robert insisted he sit until his bloody nose stopped. It was innocent and I ruined it. I told him I was sorry but it was too late for me. I crossed a line that too many young Alphas tend to. I allowed my instincts to get the better of me. It wasn't until my next boyfriend I realized that Omegas can calm you in situations or make it worse. Ryan was another Omega I dated a little later in my youth. Ryan was older than me by five years and he managed to keep me calm, he didn't challenge he stood and waited for the storm to pass."

"John isn't like that." Sherlock replied with a heavy sigh. "John isn't placid and submissive. I detest submissive." The young consulting detective made a face, he hated the way John had shrunk back from him.

"Well, if that's the case then you as the Alpha need to figure out how to control your emotions. John's young and if you want to keep him and eventually bond with him you need to fix this. Whatever you've done, talk it out and for god sake just say you're sorry."

"I bit him." Sherlock confessed to the Detective Inspector, the older Alpha was true to his word he kept his face devoid of any judgment or emotion. "How far did you go?"

"I nearly forced him into sex and-I activated his heat."

"Fuck." Lestrade pulled into the parking garage of the Hospital.

"But I only scented him after, I didn't have sex with him or-"

"Well that's a relief. You know it's incredibly painful for an Omega to be force-bonded and sex during a forced heat is even worse. At least that's what Ryan once told me. "

"I caused a false heat but I didn't take his scent gland in my mouth. I didn't take advantage of him, too much." Sherlock refused to meet the gray haired Alpha's brown eyes.

"Good. Well. I hope you had the bites treated."

"This morning. Yes, well I gave him the first aid kit-"

"Sherlock? You mean you didn't clean it yourself?"

"No." Sherlock pushed his hands into his dark coat.

"Did you take care of him at all?"

"I brought him breakfast and a first aid kit. " Said in his usual dismissive tone.

"Then?"

"Then nothing I came here you had a case."

"Bloody hell! You young pups!" Lestrade hissed. "I bet you got all demanding and ordered him to stay home."

Lestrade received his answer in the form of no answer. "Did you hurt him anywhere else?"

"No. Not that I can recall." Sherlock entered the morgue; Molly was looking over another corpse when the duo entered.

"Oh, detective inspector I didn't expect-well." She hurried to grab a folder off of her desk. "Here is a comparative report, I took the blood samples your officers brought over, the body should be arriving soon. Just like with the last one there wasn't an ID or keys. The victims wallet was missing as well just like the others. So I've had all that was in their pockets categorized. "

Sherlock frowned, "What did you say?"

Molly frowned nervously taking a step back, the Alpha consulting detective always seemed so intimidating.

Sherlock scanned the tox reports, then the pictures, pulling out pictures of each of the four bodies. There had been two more since he had gone back to rehab. Nothing connected the dead Omegas, they were female and male, they all were blond and held professional jobs. All four were bonded, friends and families of the victims swore up and down that they weren't the stepping out types.

"I'm missing something." Sherlock growled flipping through the pictures, all blond haired, blue eyed Omegas. One was an accountant in a successful private firm, another was a solicitor in a small firm, a nurse, and real estate agent.

He thought about John again, how drunk he had been stumbling home a week ago, two weeks, what had he said?

Sherlock went back to his mind palace only to be interrupted.

"No hit on the bite marks, the boys hit a wall it seems they were flagged by MI5. Maybe you can talk to your brother? See if he'll give you clearance. Seems you were right again. He's either a terrorist or a government employee." Greg read over a text he was sent by Donvan. "I guess I could try and ask Mycroft, he does owe me after that little incident with John."

"What?" Sherlock paled then completely, fumbling for his phone.

"Oh, don't be dumb, the one where your brother managed to trick me into arresting your mate on trumped up charges. I'm still a bit peeved about that. John seems to be a good kid. I mean it's rare for an Omega to hold a job and an army rank down. It cant be easy for the boy, I mean oridnary Alpha's would find that a challenge, lucky him he's got you. Well maybe not so lucky-"

Sherlock tried to ignore Greg's words but something was nagging at him, something so obvious. _What was it?!_

Then like a light being switched on he remembered something from a few weeks past something a drunken John had slurred _"Oh thank god the doors un'locked. I may have mmmisplaced my keysss and um wallet."_

**~0~**

John didn't feel like talking or moving, he made his way up the stairs to the empty flat. The blond Omega had slipped out without having to see Grandmere, which was a good thing. He didn't feel like pretending everything was fine. It wasn't fine, as much as John tried to convince himself, he couldn't calm the rising tides of disgust. He was disgusted at himself and angry at Sherlock.

Why did the Alpha just assume the worst? John thought they were becoming more. Why hadn't John hit him or subdued the tall bastard before he was being marked?

_Because you're weak in the presence of your Alpha. Because you love him and you want to please him._

John swore angrily at himself, his shoulder ached where he'd been bitten but he deserved no less. He should have just put his head down and wait for the Alpha to calm. No instead he kept challenging and pushing. Sherlock could have marked him, could have forced a bond. The Omega in John was sad and feeling rejected over this fact.

_I cant even force him into taking me. What's wrong with me? Ugh! I should be glad!  
_

John started to make tea in the kitchen, contemplating his circumstances, it took everything in him not to hurl a mug at the wall. The sound of a key in the door had him tense. Sherlock was back relatively early. Would he want to continue the conversation or just to rant and yell at John for being a manipulative wanton.

Taking a deep breath John asked "Should I make you a cup-" except the scent was off. It wasn't his Alpha, no the scent was familiar but not welcome.

"I'll pass." The man in the dark suit replied.

"Agent-"

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I am on strict orders."

John frowned facing the tall Alpha, the man was still wearing his dark glasses and John hated how he was unable to read the stoic face.

"From who? I thought Mycroft was going to bugger off. I don't need you or any one of the others loitering about. This is going to far coming in here like you own the place. My mate wont be happy." John wished he wasn't in the kitchen where there was no way to retreat. The bedroom was to his right he could run in there and lock himself in.

"Oh, I'm sure he's had his patience tried several times with you. If last nights discipline session was anything."

"I'll ask you to leave now." The Omega balled his fists at his side.

"Please Doctor Watson." The Alpha sighed heavily hands up in surrender. "I'm just doing my job. Why don't I make us both a cup of tea or you can. I'll pretend that I looked around the flat for drugs or any paraphernalia and then be on my way."

John didn't relax completely but he could see the truth in the statement, Mycroft would send someone to check the flat over. "This isn't what I thought I'd be doing when I joined the service." The Alpha grumbled plopping down in Sherlock's chair.

John wanted to yell for him to get out of his mate's chair but thought better of it. "I'll make some tea."

"So Doctor Watson, it must make your family proud having a son that is a doctor and in the army. All that and you've managed to be an unbonded Omega."

John placed the mug near the Agent's elbow.

John didn't reply he only took a spot on the couch. The Alpha frowned no doubt taking this as open disrespect, still the agent didn't comment on John's open rudeness.

"This is good tea. Just like my mate used to make. Could use a bit of honey." John rolled his eyes getting up he took the mug from the Alpha.

"I'll get that shall I?" The Omega knew he was being unreasonable, after all the other man was trying to be polite but he just didn't trust the man. That and he made John uneasy.

"Ah, thanks Doc." The Alpha smiled sipping the warm liquid. "That hits the spot. "

John took up his own mug and continued to sip, it gave him a reason to not talk.

"Anyway I should get going, it was nice to have a cuppa with you." The other man grinned. "Almost done there would you like more?" John shook his head, suddenly feeling warm, had he turned the heat on?

"No, I've got a few things to do. So if you're through here-" John suddenly felt breathless. The smell of the other man was making him feel ill, or maybe it was the tea. Had the milk gone off? God help Sherlock if the some weird body fluid from the arms had managed to contaminate the milk.

"Doctor you're looking a bit peaked there. That jumper looks a little scratchy, maybe you should take it off."

John stiffened, the Alpha was faster than he would give the taller man credit for, he was on the couch nearly in John's lap.

"I think it's time for you to leave." John felt a stir of cramps in his lower abdomen. Something on the table caught his eye, his wallet and keys, but he'd lost those a few weeks back at the bar.

Wide blue eyes turned over to the predator leaning over him. "And the penny drops." The Alpha hissed grabbing for the Omega before the smaller man could leap off the couch.

 


	27. ATTACKED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is attacked and someone unexpected comes to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness. My Beta LithiumReaper has lots of RL going on and she is fantastic for sticking with me! All of your reviews have been wonderful!!! lots more to come! this story is just starting :)  
> i'll post two chapters now just for your patience!!!!

John’s mind started to race in sync with his rapidly beating heart. Now, if only his limbs would cooperate. He had enough strength to move his arms weakly, pathetically slapping at the hands pinning him down, ripping his jumper from him.

 

“All of you Omegas are the same. Bitches in heat, just needing the right knot to remind you of your place. The others tried to fight, but they gave in at the end. You’ll do the same, and I’m going to enjoy hearing you scream.”

 

“Piss off!” John tried to bring his knee up but the other man only laughed, blocking the feeble attempt at contact with his crotch. Instead the tall Alpha laughed, rubbing his arousal against John’s now spread thighs.

 

“The first Omegas I killed cried, and gave in too soon. The drug made them instantly docile, I like a little life in my fuck toys.  I bet you’re getting nice and wet for me.”

 

Beaman leaned down and licked just behind John’s ear, nipping at the lobe and chuckling darkly. “You think you’re above me don’t you? That you’re somehow better than me? My mate thought he could do better, that he somehow could go off and get a job and find someone else. He broke our bond, so I’m going to do to you what I did to him. You aren’t good enough to be with your Alpha. Tell me Johnny boy, did he find out that you’ve been fucking his cousin? Is that why he left the bite marks, he was so disgusted with you he didn't even bond? I can tell he forced a heat. It just proves my point. You’re only good for a fuck. I intend to take advantage of that fact. I’ll have you sucking me off, but first we need to get rid of these damn clothes.”

 

“You’re fucking deranged! You murdered your ex because he left you? No wonder he left you, you’re a maniac.” John panted. “And my Alpha didn’t bond with me because he has some fucking honor.”

 

“Yeah, that why he punished you? I can see the bruises, I bet you liked it. You like it rough don’t you Johnny?” The scent of this Alpha’s pheromones made John feel physically ill, his lungs restricted, his stomach threatening to revolt. The places the stranger gripped John burned, his skin felt as if the stench of this man was burning his already heated skin.

  
  


John tried to pull his hands free, the Alpha held his wrists above his head in one iron grip.

  
“Yeah, you do. I can tell.” The man started lick John’s exposed neck, holding a knife just under the Omega’s chin. “I’m going to carve into you Johnny, maybe I’ll leave you alive that way you can carry my mark and be reminded of this lesson.”

 

John wanted to scream, but he knew that the deranged Alpha would only find pleasure in John fighting back. So the Omega fought his instincts as a cornered Omega and soldier. If only the cramps would ease up instead of intensifying. God it hurt, and after yesterday’s little forced heat incident this seemed ten times worse. He whimpered as the man gripping his wrists, released his hands only to roughly flip him onto his belly.

 

The aroused Alpha forced John’s face into the carpet  running a hand down into the waist of John’s jeans.

 

He could barely hear the murmured promises from the Alpha  straddling his hips and rutting against the small of his naked back. He moaned as another wave of pain overwhelmed him, his stomach was turning and his skin burned.

 

If he didn't act quickly he would soon be moaning and begging for the Alpha to knot him.

 

“I’m going to carve my name into you, Liam. That way you’ll always know who you belong to.” Agent Beaman panted pressing his erection against John’s backside.

 

That was all John needed, the Alpha was leaning close to him, and a quick thrust back with his head caught his attacker off guard. The heavy crack of what sounded like a nose breaking was music to John’s ears.

 

He felt the weight lifted from him and took the opportunity to get to his feet, except he hadn't anticipated how uncooperative his body was going to be. The drug in the tea wasn't just to bring on a pseudo heat but to also keep him somewhat docile.

 

“I’m going to enjoy hearing you scream then beg!” The dark haired man was wiping the blood from his definitely broken nose.

 

John was on his knees trying to stand, but the world was spinning and everything was wrong. He felt sluggish, but his mind was running a million kilometers a minute. The stink in the air belonged to the aroused stranger, his pheromones were attempting to lull John’s Omega senses into submission.

 

The knife flashed red against his naked chest, he wasn't fast enough to avoid it, falling back into the upturned coffee table.

 

John felt the rush of warmth to his lower half, the drug was taking effect. He had to fight back, this was his nightmare come true. The soldier refused to play victim. He couldn't wait to be saved, Sherlock wasn't going to be home in time. He was on a case and nothing interrupted cases.

 

“Oh, Johnny I wish Mycroft would have left the cameras in the flat, this is something I wouldn't mind watching after I’m done. “

 

“Sherlock will kill you, his brother is a powerful man he comes from a powerful family. It’s not too late to stop this-”

 

“Who do you think put me onto your scent?”

 

John paled, his mouth went dry and his struggles ceased. “No.”

 

“Yes.” The Alpha grinned excitedly, pulling John’s belt open, then with one quick tug John’s jeans were around his knees. He whimpered helplessly, his skin flushing and stomach tight.

 

“Yes, big brother was looking for a way to break the two of you up. Apparently he is wiser than the little brother. He sees you for what you are. A money grubbing whore, and so there won't be any retaliation for what I’m about to take. In fact I’ll most likely receive a bonus check for my troubles.”

 

John bit back the helpless tears of frustration and anger. This couldnt be true, sure Sherlock’s family hated him. Mrs. Holmes had made that very apparent at the dinner table and the Alpha’s relatives had all made snooty comments at the engagement party. But this? Did they hope Sherlock would think he was unfaithful? They obviously knew the dark haired young Alpha had a jealous streak.  God this was a nightmare, this wasn't happening. How could they hate him so much they want to ruin him like this?

 

“After I’m done with you, if I decide to leave you alive, he won't ever want to touch you again. I’m going to leave my mark as a reminder. So if he  does decide to keep you around it will be as his favorite broken toy. He’ll see my mark everytime he mounts you. Now please feel free to scream, it will make this that much better.” The agent  took the knife  and ran the cool tip teasingly across John’s flushed chest, halting just above his left pectoral.

 

~0~

 

Martha Hudson was just returning home when she heard the ruckus upstairs, it wasnt uncommon for her renter to be loud and disorderly.  She would normally ignore it, but after her long trip on the train she wasn't in the best of moods. Her sister was ill and though she showed marked improvement while the old Omega visited, Mrs. Hudson knew it wouldnt be long before her sister passed.

 

She had barely put her bags down when she heard the heavy crash and the loud thumps from the upstairs flat. She opened her door meaning to climb the stairs and demand the young Alpha be quiet or vacate. Really she was old and her nerves!

 

Martha Hudson knew the smell of fear, she was familiar with it, it haunted her waking dreams. She remembered her Alpha husband’s cruel words, his foul scent, the man’s pheromones had kept her cowering for days in the corner. Well, until Sherlock had barged into her life and had the evil man arrested and tried. She had been freed and swore to never get involved with an Alpha again. Pushy bastards the lot of them, bloody big cats, always strutting like they owned the world.

 

Disgusting it was, and she would have no part in it. However the scent escaping from the upstairs flat wasnt that of her lodger, the scent of coffee and tobacco was normal for Sherlock. This scent was unfamiliar and angry, and she caught an Omega’s anxiety and fear mingling with the awful scent.

 

Instantly on alert the old woman hurried back to her kitchen grabbing an old heavy frying pan and moved towards the stairs. She held her house phone in her hands, starting to dial 999, but the line was dead. Things were definitely off, Sherlock never let anyone into his flat unless he was home.  She had received a quick call from her lodger alerting her to his becoming engaged to an Omega, promising her an extra bit of rent  for the extra renter. She’d been so excited to know her dear boy had finally found someone to settle down with.

 

Reaching the top step the small elderly Omega paused hearing the fearful whine and whimpers within. She could smell blood, and it turned her stomach, the familiar sound of knuckles meeting flesh vibrated through her very soul. Anger fueled her forward, anger and outrage.  

 

~0~

 

Sherlock could feel his heart threatening to push through his chest, he had sprinted home managing to take every short cut he knew.

 

Apparently Mycroft was in some great big important meeting and couldn't be bothered, the lackey screening his calls promised to alert him to his brother’s distress after the conference, but no sooner. The frantic Alpha had nearly flung his phone out of desperation and frustration.

 

He reached 221B his lungs filling with the air tainted with anxiety and terror. Taking the steps two at a time, he burst through the door to his flat. The living room was a mess, several chairs turned over as well as the coffee table broken. He heard his landlady's shrill voice.

 

“I’ll hit you again young man, you need to back off!”

 

Sherlock panted cringing at the saturated air, acrid and tainted with a coppery scent.  Blood. John’s blood. And Sherlock Holmes saw red, his vision narrowing and focus on the tall figure looming over the small elderly landlady swinging a frying pan in front of her, John was curled in a ball naked and bleeding. He whimpered and panted, the Alpha growled in rage.

 

John was hurt and vulnerable, his John was bleeding. This Alpha was trespassing, this Alpha would die and by Sherlock’s hands.

 

~0~

 

Lestrade arrived just in time for his men to find a trembling elderly Omega, a whimpering naked John Watson and a very dead Alpha. The DI winced taking note of a knife buried in the crotch of the unknown Alpha.

 

Sherlock was snapping at the constables entering the flat, the younger Alpha had pulled his coat off and laid it over the now moaning Omega.

 

“Fuck.” Lestrade took a deep breath regretting it immediately, John was in heat and several of his men were unbonded Alphas.

 

“OUT!” he shouted to his men, barely catching their attention. The three yarders had their shoulders stiff and bodies turned towards the unbonded Omega moaning from under the heavy bellstaff coat.  The scent of delicious Omega mingled with fear and anxiety, Lestrade wanted to ease the Omega. Offer security, he could offer security and warmth as well as a hard knot.

 

Before he could take a step in the Omega’s direction he was hit with a burst of cold water. As were his men, the elderly landlady waved her frying pan at them. “Get out now! This young man needs medical attention, not the likes of you brutes! He’s been manhandled enough! Let Sherlock take care of him and out with you!”

 

Lestrade ran a shaky hand over his face. “You heard her, out! Only Omegas! Get me some damn Omegas and have the medics come up! Go!” Lestrade growled backing away from the now snarling consulting detective.

 

Sherlock was cradling the injured Omega in his lap, his gray eyes dark with a fierce possessive challenge.  

 

~0~

 

“ MINE! ”

 

Sherlock held tight to the panting Omega in his lap, his growl was deep and vicious, his Omega , his John, whimpered in response.

 

“We’ve got a feral one. “ The red haired Omega medic sighed, feral Alpha’s were such a damn pain in the ass.

 

They neared hands up and heads down, allowing the Alpha the scent the air, surely this one wasn't so far gone  that  he couldn't identify th at th ey were Omegas.

 

“Sherlock!” The old landlady frowned, “ They are here to help. Let them see John. He’s hurt and bleeding.  They are Omegas and no one 's  going to  hurt John   he’s safe now.   You’ve done right by taking care of that murderous bastard. Now let the medics do their job so you can get on with taking care of the boy’s heat.”

 

Sherlock whimpered  but the  elderly woman  put a gentle  hand on the  dark haired boy’s shoulder. “Let them have a look now.”

 

Sherlock needed to be there, John should go to a hospital. He would allow it, he had to. His Omega was injured it was best to just do what was best. It was for John, but he wouldn't let anyone touch John . No one would go near the whimpering Omega.

 

"We can give him something to help with the forced heat." One of the Omega paramedic's suggested.  "No!" Sherlock shouted. "You don't know what the chemical reaction it would cause. Don't touch him!" Sherlock hissed again.

 

"Sherlock my dear you have to let them do their job." Mrs. Hudson put a soothing hand on the Alpha's tense shoulder.

 

"Fine."

 

The red haired Omega kneeled down,  cataloging the bruises  marring the naked Omega’s flushed flesh.  

 

The Alpha kept John in his lap, allowing the coat to be opened revealing the damaged  within.

 

John cried out at the strange hands touching him,  he nuzzled closer to the Alpha holding him.

 

“Sssh, safe, safe. Omega. Mine. Safe.”

 

The landlady sighed,  “He wasn't able to go further than beating and cutting the poor boy. I  arrived in time to stop anything else. “

 

The Omega paramedics reluctantly agreed, another two Omegas came up to  photograph the dead Alpha and remove the body.  They knew better to get a statement from the Alpha who was following his mate, now strapped to a stretcher on his way to the hospital. A special room had been ordered for times like these. The room would be completely cleared of any Alphas and the traumatized Omega would be allowed time alone with his Alpha or sedated until the pseudo heat passed.

 

~0~

 

Lestrade waited outside, he had tried to call Mycroft, knowing that this was one of his men, but he only received the damn voicemail once more. His men carried the dead body out. The Alpha detective inspector needed answers, this was one of Mycroft’s men. How the hell did he get past the British Government’s defenses?

 

Of course no charges would come up against the younger Holmes, he was, after all, protected by law. The Omega, John, belonged to Sherlock and this dead bastard had trespassed on the young Alpha’s territory. Not to mention the sick bastard had drugged, raped and killed several innocent Omegas in the past couple of weeks.

 

“What a fucking mess.” Lestrade glanced up at the open window of 221B, his men had cleaned as best as they could, making quick work of the blood stained carpet.

 

“Mycroft you better call me as soon as you are available. Your brother has murdered one of your deranged agents and John was nearly raped and killed. I think a little help cleaning up is in order. And then I want to know how exactly something like this happens right under your pointy nose! Call me back!” Lestrade snarled into his phone, jabbing a finger at the end call button.

 

Sherlock kept close to his Omega, and Greg held his breath as John was carried past him.


	28. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up alone.

Sherlock had been forcibly removed from John's side, Mycroft had several Beta's take his brother in hand. After an hour Sherlock had calmed down enough and his brother came to see him with a doctor to update him on the Omega's condition.

 

"He's hurt." Sherlock held his head in his hands after the doctor had left.

 

"Yes, but as the Doctor has said he will recover with just a minor scar on his chest."

 

Sherlock visibly winced, the word  MINE had been carved into the Omega. 

"I need your help Mycroft." Sherlock's voice was low and for a moment the elder Holmes thought he'd misheard his brother. "You were right." And Mycroft felt as if he was truly hearing things maybe even dreaming, because such words would never leave his younger brother's mouth. Ever.

 

"Brother?"

 

"Where were you Mycrcoft? This was one of your men, and he was a murderer. You should have known. You always know."

 

"I apologize brother, it seems those working for me have failed in their duty and I remedied the situation. This will not go unpunished"

 

"I've already killed the man. For what he tried to do." Mycroft didn’t reply, but he allowed his brother to go on.

 

"You said I didn’t know how to care for an Omega. You were right, I keep hurting him. I don’t deserve John. I won’t be our father, I will not be him. I have to let John go."

 

Mycroft remained speechless, he sensed the hurt in his younger brother and the anxiety was so unfamiliar. "We aren't capable of love, you and I. We can only cause pain. That is us; this is what sentiment does to us. I won’t do this to John. I could go to him now and bond without any hesitation. I could do that, but John would never forgive me. It's not what he wants."

 

"This, brother, is just a small obstacle in your relationship."

 

"Relationships." Sherlock snorted. "You were right; you were suspicious from the start. John was something I won in a card game I hold the rights to him. I won them from Sebastian Wilkes during a poker game. His sister had originally lost him during a different game. I made a deal with him. I promised him his freedom, along with the protection of an Alpha. He would be able to get the promotion he much deserved and all the titles thereafter. We both would benefit from my trust and I would be free of you. At the end of the year I promised to break off our engagement and give him a nice lump sum. He agreed, not that I gave him much choice. I blackmailed him. Practically forced him. What kind of man does that?" Sherlock growled standing up and started to pace.

 

"It's something our father would do. But then when I see Quinton's interest I find I don’t want to let John go. Not to him or anyone. Then I almost-I handled him cruelly last night. Now this. I left him open for attack. John- he's good. He is truly good. He's smart, funny and patient. Mycroft he's not boring at all and I-I hurt him. I need your help."

 

"Sherlock, this wasn’t your mistake. This happened-"

 

"Don't try to make me change my mind. I'm leaving him. He doesn’t need me around. I need to make sure he receives the money he is owed. And his freedom."

 

"Sherlock-"

 

"He shouldn’t be penalised for my breaking of this contract. I will have him known as my fiancé so that he can continue his career and at any time he can alert his superiors of his no longer affianced. By then I only hope he's found someone worthy. What I need from you Mycroft is to draw up the papers. And give them to John. I can't do it. Tell him he can stay at 221B until he goes off to training and then deployment. By then he'll find himself a nice bedsit or a flat, you can see to that I'm sure."  


Mycroft nodded, "Sherlock-"

 

"Just do it for me."

 

"Yes. It's good as done brother."

 

Sherlock stood up to make his leave "Where are you going?"

 

"I'm going to check myself into rehab."

 

Mycroft didn’t object. He simply allowed his brother to leave and Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose. This was his fault; he had assigned the agent to employ this murderer. And this was the result.

 

~0~

 

John awoke in the hospital room sore and confused, once more he was alone. The memories of the past came flooding back to him.

 

"Breathe now, you're alright." The nurse was quickly at his side. "Just breathe John. You are safe."

"Where's my-where's Sherlock?"

 

"Sherlock?" she checked the Omega's chart and frowned. "Right your fiancé. Well let me check your vitals and I'll go see if we can’t hunt down your family."

 

John laughed at that thought. Family. Yeah right, he doesn’t have a family. Everyone in his life seemed to like to disappear on him. He winced again when he moved his arm, the door opened and he expected to see the dark haired Alpha. Instead it was a woman with dark hair; she wore a nice skirt with a black jacket, her heels made a sharp noise as she approached his bed. He could see she was focused on the mobile in her hand.

 

"Doctor Watson. I am glad to see you awake."

 

"Who are you?" John tensed realizing she was an Alpha.

 

"Anthea. I work for Mycroft Holmes."

 

"Is Sherlock alright?" John was sitting up clutching the blankets around him, the heart monitors started to sing at the mention of Mycroft's name. Had he sent this Alpha to threaten him, was he disappointed John survived the attack?

 

"Please, Doctor Watson, try to remain calm. I assure you Sherlock is fine. I was given explicit orders to give you these papers. And to inform you that you can have 221B until your deployment. "

 

"Where's Sherlock?" John's voice sounded weak and his mouth was dry.

 

"He also instructs that you may still use his name as your fiancé, so that all promotions earned will not be taken from you due to status. This is your right as the papers you hold state that until you find another Alpha willing to bond with you or your service in the army is concluded. Whichever comes to pass first. He wishes you a good happy life, and this will then terminate any other contact you two shall have. This was all I was told to relay."

 

John searched the papers she'd given him. It was his rights signed over to him, and a check for the money owed.

 

"He doesn’t want me anymore?" John’s swollen eyes tearing up.

 

"If you'll excuse me." And like that she was gone.

 


	29. Separations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separations, and distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i truly apologize to all of you on the long waits!!!! it seems my Beta and myself have hectic schedules and lives lol. However I decided to just go ahead and post this chapter without being proof read by the lovely beta. I've received many emails to get on the ball. well here you go here is one chapter and the second is next. I havent abandoned this fic! promise! thanks to all of you for hanging in there! xxxoox!-Mary

Quinton had been outside when the Alpha that worked for that idiot cousin of his had made her stupid speech. Toby leaned on a set of crutches, his blue eyes narrowing, he flinched as the dark haired Alpha passed. Quinn stepped closer to Toby without a conscience thought.

If Anthea noticed or cared she didn’t respond her eyes locked on the blackberry screen in her hands. Quinton wanted to rip it from her hands, wanted to smash it like she had so cruelly done to John’s heart.  How dare Sherlock take an easy way out! And Mycroft should know better!

“My cousin the coward.” Quinn grumbled.

“How about I go in and have a talk with him. I owe him as you know. If, you-if it’s ok with you. That’s if you don’t want a minute alone with him.” Toby didn’t meet Quinton’s confused look and the Alpha couldn’t help but find the blush coloring the blond’s cheeks adorable.

“I think I’ll be the last person John will want to see. Besides I’m uh, no good at the tears thing. If he breaks down, I’ll be rubbish as a shoulder to cry on. “

Toby smiled his eyes glancing over the handsome face of the soldier, “I think you are better than you think.”

The Omega entered through the open door, and Quinton retreated, he had a cousin to find and possibly pummel.

~0~

“Lestrade where are we going? The rehab is in the opposite direction.”

“I never thought i’d say this but I’m not taking you to rehab Sherlock Holmes. I’m taking you back to the hospital where your Omega needs you. “

“John isn’t my Omega anymore.” Sherlock kept his focus outside his window. He nearly cracked his head on the dashboard of the police car when the car came to a sudden halt.

“Explain?”

“I broke it off with John.”

“Sherlock I thought you two were well on the way of working things out. This wasnt your fault. And he’ll need you now more than ever. Something like this will be impossible to bounce back from.”

“He was never mine in the first place Lestrade. Just stay out of it and take me to rehab. Lest you wish me to walk and then my resolve will not be so strong.”

“We are going to talk about this and you’re going to explain whatever it is you need to come clean about.” Lestrade knew guilt when he saw it and there was more than self blame there was something else and the seasoned detective inspector didn’t like it.

~0~

“You are a bastard Mycroft Holmes. Where is Sherlock?” Quinton demanded barging into his cousins diogenes office. The elder Alpha continued to sipp his expensive scotch without a glance in the younger Alpha’s direction.

“Why are you here Quinton Hill. One would think that you would have stayed at the hospital to take what is now easily yours to-”

“You’re an ass! A pompous ass! Even more so than my fatheaded berk of a brother! John loves Sherlock and you know it.”

“Love is a sentiment of the weak.” Mycroft sighed, “It is a luxury a Holmes will not burden himself with. Sherlock is in the right to distance himself from the Omega-”

“His name is John! John Watson.”

“Yes, well. congratulations cousin, to the victor goes the spoils.”

“You are like your father aren’t you. The two of you, I heard he was a cruel, cold blooded heartless bastard.”

“Yes, well yours was an alcoholic so the apple indeed never falls far from the tree. Now kindly leave before I have you thrown out. I do not wish to continue this conversation.”

“Coward.” Quinton balled his fists.

“Don’t pretend you’re not happy cousin. John is free now for you to take.”

“He doesn't want anyone but Sherlock! God knows why! He’s too good for the idiot. Too good for any of us.” Quinton frowned lowering his voice.

“Well that won't stop you cousin. You will after all deploy with the young Omega you’ll have ample time to charm and convince the young Omega of your worth and my brothers deficiency.”

“You just don’t get it Mycroft. You poor bastard. Well hopefully someday soon you will.”

“Unlikely. Now as I said before leave my brother alone, he doesn't need you or the Omega confusing his sobriety. “

“You are going to regret this. John is a man of worth. Your brother needs him-”

“Goodbye cousin.” Mycroft waved in his men to show his cousin out none too gently.

_**~0~** _

John packed up what was his from 221B slowly, his muscles sore and his body aching. He tried to focus on the matter at hand. His breaking heart ached in his chest and his skin felt so raw.

He hated the scents that reminded him of his abandonment,  not wishing to be around any of Sherlock's scents, and the flat belonged to the Alpha. It was only fair to leave things as they were before he came around. Sherlock could go on his way and continue with his life, that’s what the dark haired man so obviously wanted.

Although the blood had been scrubbed from the carpet and John had nearly been murdered here. He had fond memories of his stay with the madman.

The young Omega was sure to leave the check and his bonding bracelets as he headed out. Keeping these things would make him feel dirty and cheap, and he still had his dignity.

Toby had come to see him in the hospital and he offered John a place to stay in the new flat he was renting. So at least John wasn't homeless although it was an interesting fact that Toby suddenly had a nice place to stay. John tried to ignore the sharp pain twisting in his chest, this is what heartache felt like.

_**~0~** _

"It's the strangest thing, the rent is so affordable and Joshua will be able to attend a nice school. It's so perfect. It was your Alpha friend, the one with beautiful green eyes that actually pointed me to it. He said he knew a friend of a friend that owed him a favour. I was suspicious at first but it all checked out. So there are three bedrooms, more than enough for us to share. Besides it's the least I can do."

John accepted gratefully and moved his things into the rather nice flat located in a private part of town. The neighbours were all posh and kept to themselves. John wondered how Quin had swung such a thing.

Toby had a job opportunity at a high-priced restaurant, leaving bartending behind. Waiting tables for the very rich and very richer, could prove to be quite the career move. The tips were double what Toby made in wages at the bar and he didn’t have to worry about his ass being grabbed.

Quinton frequented the flat to speak to Toby most days and hassle Joshua, whose arm was healing well.

_**~0~** _

_**TWO WEEKS LATER** _

“John your deployment is soon. I bet  you’ll be relieved to return to what you love most.” Toby sat happily on the comfortable dark blue suede couch. He placed a cup of warm coffee down within his friend’s reach.

“I don’t know. I have to go through the field training. And I just feel like I’m not ready to be around so many Alphas. Especially with my unbonded status.”

“They won't know that John. You have your bonding bracelets still.”

“Only because Sherlock refused to take them back, I left them at the flat but that Alpha with the blackberry informed me after nearly throwing them at me that it was part of my military contract to appear engaged. That and I wanted to return Grandmere’s, it’s an heirloom but she’s become suddenly unavailable. That same female Alpha claims Grandmere, just like Mycroft have taken a sudden holiday. Maybe Quinton will know how I can return the bracelet.”

Toby smiled sipping his tea, the bruises that had marred his face already starting to fade.  John caught the change in his friend and couldn’t help but grin himself. Quinton was coming around a lot on the pretense to check up on John but the blond Omega knew it was really to see Toby.

“ How’s school going for JP now?”

“Oh, he fights me on going but every morning he wears his smart blazer and freshly pressed trousers. His brother would have been proud to see Joshua attending such a nice school.”

“Yes, it was good of Quinton to enroll him, I mean having a Hill as an emergency contact is quite the feather in one's hat.”

Toby shrugged “Oh, John, Quinton Hill is just a soldier in the army. Why would the school bend over backwards? Anyway, I think they have a lovely scholarship program. Quinton knew another bloke that owed him a favor and that’s how JP was enrolled. He’s just been so nice. I don’t know why you don’t give him a chance. Clearly he’s interested.” Toby turned away hoping John hadn’t heard the slight bit of jealousy in his voice or caught the sudden flush to his cheeks.

“Yes, thats right. He has no other reason to help an ungrateful little bastard like JP out. And I think Quin has an interest alright, but not in me.” John didn’t add anymore to this, he only felt a little warmth seeing Toby’s face turn beat red at the mention of Quinton’s generosity.

“Well I better pack I’ll be leaving in the morning for field training.”

_**~0~** _

When John waited to get on the bus for field training, Quin hurried to stand next to him grinning roguishly. "Go on, ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"What you've been dying to ask since I started coming around to see my Toby."

"I have no idea what you are saying." John grumbled. "And Toby has told you several times, he's not yours. You big idiot."

"Alright. Well if you want to know about his majesty just ask and I'll see what I can dig up. As for Toby he's just shy. He doesn’t know it yet but-"

"What do you mean dig up? Haven’t you seen him?" John narrowed his eyes on the green eyed Alpha. "And really Quin, you are a stubborn ass if you think by bringing a few gifts and flowers around it will woo someone like Toby.He has no real idea that you’re courting him. He thinks you are just naturally so kind." John shook his head in pity.

"If you haven’t noticed we aren’t friends exactly. What is wrong with Omegas these days? Doesn’t anyone go for gifts? I was trying to show him I have money to support him and his pup."

"Oh." John sighed, not knowing if that was for the Sherlock conversation or the Toby one.

"You can just try and ask him out on a simple date. Like a walk and some cheap takeaway. You flaunting your money only makes him feel devalued and unworthy of you. He likes books, from what I can tell he hardly has any. Or hell, take him and his brother to the amusement park. Maybe a ride on the London Eye? Simple things."

“I hadn’t thought about that. I don't want him to feel anything but worthy. It's me that's unworthy! Do you think he's interested? I mean it's been a few weeks since well, since everything." John smiled reading the hesitation in his friend.

"I cannot confirm or deny the mention of your name in the positive."

This perked up the Alpha at his side, the man let out a whoop of joy punching the ceiling of the bus they just climbed onto. Other Alphas had segregated themselves on the opposite side of the Omegas. All the Omegas had taken the front, ignoring, the glares from the obviously disgusted men and women of the opposite gender. Both sides shot hateful glares towards Quin who naturally ignored it all.

"I really hope so. I like him. He's beautiful, funny, smart and he isn't afraid to call me on my shit. You can see he'll be a good mother. Did you know he's raising a boy that's not even his brother? JP that little brat is the brother to his deceased friend. He had this friend that died from a drug overdose, leaving the poor little pup alone. Instead of delivering him back to an abusive family, he just kept him. He's been working these shit jobs ever since. It's not easy raising an Alpha, especially one as headstrong as JP. He's a good kid though, just needs to trust a bit more. It didn't help that Toby got himself mixed up with a monster. I took care of that good though. He won’t ever be bothered and his ex-boss was an ass grabbing asshole. I may have put in a word with the health department dropped my last name and may have exaggerated the fact that the building the bar was in should be condemned. I have a cousin, you know, works for the office-"

John started to laugh, despite his heavy heart, he couldn’t stop laughing. It was good to see Quin using his powers for good. Toby had his work cut out for him; it wouldn't be easy loving a military man, the deployments and long distance relationships. Seeing Quin light up every time he spoke of the blond Omega made John somehow less bitter towards the world. If that made sense. Someone should be happy, should be allowed a bit of happiness. Why not Quin and Toby?

"Anyway, Grams seems disappointed in **_he who shall not be named_** and my aunt isn't too happy either. She's even less impressed with Mycroft. She was so furious with something he'd done, she sent him over the pond to act as an adviser to the Americans. Imagine, old _**better than thou art**_ playing messenger for our colonial cousins. Hahahahaha. God, I'd pay to see that."

John didn't respond, his mind far away.

"You're supposed to laugh." Quin grinned when no reply was received. There was hope perhaps for his cousin, if only the berk would get off his ass and do something.


	30. meetings

_**A WEEK LATER** _

John returned home exhausted a little more weary of Alphas, although he held his own during the training.

A few Alphas hadn’t been too happy being shown up by what they perceived to be a weak Omega. He had been jumped just after the field training ended on his way back onto the bus. The blond shivered recalling the angry words and cruel hands. They hadn’t gotten far, John had put two on their backs and broken one’s nose and another’s wrist. One of the aggressors had managed to rip John’s shirt to reveal the still healing scar. _**MINE.**_

That had halted the attack, “Shit your Alpha is sick. No hard feelings Watson. Tell your man that. “ And the leader had picked up his companions and backed away leaving a glaring Omega behind. John had sunk against the wall of one of the brick buildings. He hadn't shown it but he was terrified and he had managed to keep the scent of his anxiety neutral. Now that they had left he was able to release it. His hands shaking and chest growing tight.

Quin had found him before the bus had taken off, and John without any encouragement broke down and cried in the other Alpha’s arms.

  
Quin was angry and he was his father’s son and grandmother’s grandson. He would not tolerate such disrespect towards someone he deemed to be his family.  

John didn’t want him to do anything, and Quin didn’t promise he wouldn’t. He just let John assume he would keep quiet. But Quinton Hill went straight to the C.O., only to be reminded of his rank and the fact that he was only allowed to stay in the army because of who his brother was. The older Alpha a low ranking General smirked as he told Hill that John was lucky the Alpha’s that the Omega had assaulted hadn’t pressed chargers. Then he dismissed the young man, like one would a child.

So Quinton made a quick phone call, knowing damn well it would reach the right people and those idiots that dared attack John would pay dearly.

_**~0~** _

__

News of John’s assault reached Mycroft by way of Arthur Hill, the Holmes Alpha overheard his cousin’s quick conversation with Quinton. The two cousin’s had been discussing the Moriarty problem and another shipment of arms gone missing in the middle east.  Only to reappear on the black market, the price of such weapons low enough for the more corrupt of terrorist cells to make a purchase.

Mycroft listened to his cousin Arthur promise Quinton all would be taken care of. He rather like John Watson, the Omega wasn't bad to look at and by the report he received just moments later, the young man could fight.

“This is a matter I should take care of cousin. After all the Omega is still engaged to my brother. I’ll make a formal complaint and ask for proper compensation.”

“This is the army cousin.” Arthur sipped his brandy standing near his warm fire place. His cousin sitting in an old leather chair to his right, Mycroft t finished his scotch absentmindedly. With an expression just as distant as his cousin’s.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning you have no pull here. Besides you’ll make it worse. Allow me to -”

“Ah, yes you may be a high ranking official but do not forget dear cousin just exactly who pulls the strings on those above you. I am for lack of a better word The British Government. “

“Always so dramatic.” General Hill rolled his eyes.  “Fine have your way. However tell me, because everyone has been hush hush, has your brother receded his claim? because if John- I mean Lutientet Watson has gone unprotected I would like to offer my own claim.”

“You cousin?”

“Yes why not. He would be nice enough to breed with. Despite any disfigurement. I hear its all just cosmetic the wounds received from his attack. I’ve visited my brother’s ridiculously small flat and found no evidence of his having bonded or offered a shared heat with the young Doctor. I’ve also heard your brother has been out of touch with the young soldier. So if he’s no longer interested I would offer my hand. “

“You are ridiculous. I was under the impression Quinton was quite attached. He moved John into your mother’s building. “

“Well there was that, I agree. He has some ragamuffin staying there as well as John. Grandmere has forbidden me from interfering in that business. I heard it’s a friend of John’s some bartender or god help us a waiter. Common, uneducated, and well boring. Quinton obviously puts up with the poor Omega because of John. The Doctor does have such a bleeding heart. I can see him making a wonderfully caring mother, and how beautiful our children would be. “

“Children?” Mycroft frowned unsure he was actually hearing his cousin correctly.

“Yes, pups. Of course they would be strong like John. He’s shown so much inner strength and mental fortitude. If my idiot brother doesn't make a move soon I shall be forced to take action before someone less worthy takes such a prize.”

“You’re mad. As well as an idiot. You are too old for him and I don’t see the young Omega taking to your type.” Mycroft coughed.

“My type? Please enlighten me Holmes?”

Mycroft stood rolling his eyes, he sent a text to his assistant requesting a file pulled and left his cousin standing and glaring.

“Brother-” Mycroft cleared his throat. “Wait, wait before you hang up so rudely. I am in need of your physical presence and nothing more.”

“Go on.” The voice on the other line huffed with a tinge of curiosity. “If this is one of your boring cases you can just-”

“It’s about John.” Mycroft took advantage of the silence at the other end of the phone. “A complaint has been made and the idiot in charge of John’s field training ignored the validity of the claim. Choosing to place the good doctor in a less than agreeable light. I understand your feelings of disinterest at this point however I do not like our name to be challenged in such a way. He is still attached to the Holmes name and I will not have others trouncing into our territory. No matter the awareness of such boundaries. As his Alpha albeit on paper only, I need your presence to  ensure justice and proper compensation is sought and received. “

“Tell me what’s happened.” Sherlock demanded with a snarl.

_**~0~** _

General Hull sat at his desk reviewing the new recruits and possible promotable officers, sipping from his flask. There was a knock on his door and he yelled. "Not now!" it was late and he didn’t care to hear whatever they had to say.

The door opened and newly (undeservingly) promoted Captain Quinton Hill entered, the young man didn’t salute he shut the door behind him.

"Hello, sir."

"What the hell is this?”

"You know why I'm here sir?”

"I haven’t a bloody clue Hill, and you better make it quick because not even your brother can remove a reprimand from your file or the disciplinary actions that will follow.”

Quinton ignored the old fool, taking a seat in the chair in front of the man's desk, ignoring the affronted sound from the Alpha.

"It's funny that you know my name." Quinn sighed "And you know who I am."

"Of course I do Private Hill." Quinn ignored the threat in losing his rank, he knew better.

"I think you know that won’t happen. I'm here just to give you a heads up." Quin could hear the nearing of heavy boots. "You know my family. My father was in the army, as was his and his before. We Hill's go all the way back. "

"What the hell are you prattling on about? And you will address me as sir!"

"Will I? No, no I don't think I will. "

There was a warning growl the man stood up so quickly he knocked his own chair back. "You insolent little-" Only now the General could hear the nearing footsteps, the strong scent that only MP's carried.

"My family is military sure. However my cousin's family, you might have heard of the Holmes Alphas. Rude, sort, harsh and a bit over dramatic if you ask me.” The CO's eyebrow twitched, the name was familiar somehow so he glared at Quin who remained seated.

"It's hard to place a face to the name I know. You've most likely heard just whispers of the Iceman. I don't know what everyone’s so terrified of. He's a pointy nosed berk if you ask me, but nonetheless, he is a powerful pointy nosed berk. As much as my own brother hates to admit he has more power than Arty. Or rather Arthur to you or maybe it's _ **sir**_. Yes. I think you would call him **_sir_**.

Anyway. Mycroft has a brother, annoying little git. Oh, nothing as wonderfully respectable like myself. Well it doesn’t matter. Mycroft Holmes or the Iceman loves nothing but his family. No, not me or my brother. He has no love for anyone but those inside his pack, or perhaps it's not love but possessiveness. I confuse the two sometimes. Just learning now what it means. Sorry, I keep getting off track."

Quin put his feet up on the Alpha General's desk, smiling like a man that just won the lottery.

"Love is a hard one to figure out. But, yes, I do think I love Toby. Hmm, Tobias Anthony Hill. I like it. Sorry off track again." Quinton turned as the door opened; several tall Alpha MPs entered the room.

"Oh, good! Arrest this man!" Hull demanded.

"They aren't here for me. As I was explaining, before you rudely interrupted me. You see, the Iceman has a brother. Sherlock Holmes. His name you won’t recognize, but he has a mate, a fiancé. One he is very much possessive of. John Watson, or Lieutenant Watson, John H. He really should have made a Captain’s rank. And a doctor to boot! Looks and brains, I guess some can have it all. Remarkable, so of course you wouldn’t be surprised to know he belongs to the Holmes pack."

The words hit home and the MPs crossed the room to take the General into custody. "They’re only here to escort you. I think Mr. Holmes and maybe my brother would like a word. I'll say goodbye General Hull, don’t think I’ll be seeing you again. I wonder if that goes for everyone else you know. I don't know. You see, if the Holmes pack is willing to disappear one of their own, my dear Uncle may he rest in pieces, I'm pretty sure they aren't above disappearing a no account alcoholic as yourself. But we'll see. "

Quin stood up as the General was lead away; he glanced at the half filled glass on the General's desk, before turning on his heels and heading off.

The young soldier knew now why Sherlock and Mycroft loved the dramatics, it was just so fun. Anyway, John wouldn’t need to know about this. Mycroft and Arthur would have stricter laws implemented to protect the Omegas against illegal hazing and harassment in the military.  

The young Captain wanted more than ever to see Toby, he would share his day’s events. Tell him how excited Sherlock had been to demand a few minutes alone with John’s aggressors. Would Toby be proud of him for doing something good with his family name? Would it even earn him a date? It was worth finding out. Love was an interesting feeling that sat so perfectly in one’s chest, taking root and building a permanent home.

_~0~_

John knew he needed a drink today had been one of revelations! First Quinton had to throw his  own brother out . The General had actually arrived with flowers and asked John to dinner. _**OUT TO** **DINNER?**_

What the hell was going on?

John would have felt overwhelmed by the taller older Alpha, had JP not made himself very much a well known presence in the large sitting room.

He growled at the older Alpha, the young man’s arm still in a cast. The elder Hill ignored the boy and continued to press John for an answer. JP hissed in irritation.

“John has the bonding bracelets for Godsake! Piss off old man.” The raising of voices had of course drawn Toby and Quin into the room. An argument ensued between the two Hills.

John slipped away with Toby on his heels, “Ridiculous men.” Toby giggled but John didn’t feel like laughing. He missed the scent of his Alpha, well Sherlock was never his Alpha but John wished his heart knew that.

“I can’t believe the nerve of that man. After what Sherlock did for you. He tries to sneak in here and-” Toby continued to shake his head, glancing at the closed doors of the sitting room.

“What?” John was caught off guard by the mention of Sherlock’s name.

“Well you know. Quin told me what happened. About the hazing incident. I know you didnt want him to say anything or report it. But try telling the over protective ass that. Besides, those bastards would only continue to do that or worse to other Omegas. He only wanted to prevent that. Please don’t be angry at him.”

“Well if you would spit it out, I could tell you whether or not I’m angry. Now what’s that got to do with Sherlock?”

“Oh right. I guess you didn’t know.”

“Tobius!”

“Sorry.” Toby flinched hearing John’s raised voice then again when a crash sounded in the next room. He turned to the closed doors at the end of the corridor, “Oh dear.”

“Leave it, Quin can take care of himself. Just spill it!” John hissed, grinding his teeth when another loud crash echoed their way.

“Right. Wait shouldn't we break it up-”

“Not unless you want to step into a mean right hook!” John replied.

“Oh. Well-I think-” Toby was ringing his hands together worriedly.

“Seriously Toby mate-”

“Okay so testy. Well Quin called his brother because that awful General Alpha, guy  at the training base basically told him to fuck off and that those Alphas were just having a bit of fun. So Quinton called his brother, who said something to Sherlock’s brother and well of course it would get back to your Alpha. He wasn't happy naturally. So he-” Toby heard another crash he worriedly turned back to the closed door of the sitting room.

“It’s fine. Just tell me!”

“Alright. Alright. Sherlock brought to the military board a complaint of disputed territory. Basically he felt his territory had been infringed upon and demanded retribution instead of compensation. I heard he attacked the instigators there at the hearing. The training base now has a new director and those involved have been discharged well once they are out of the hospital. Now can we break up those two. I rather liked the the vases in that room”

John frowned “Why would he care?”

“John, dont be so dim. He cares, he loves you. Can’t you feel it. That strengthening of a bond.”

“We never bonded.” The blond Omega relplied his heart pounding in his ears.

“There might not have been that exchange but there’s something there between you two. And you need to stop being so silly and just come out and admit it. Too much time is wasted-” Another crash. “Oh, god I better go in.”

“I need a drink. I think I’ll head to the pub. I’m supposed to meet Bill and another friend. “

“I’ll meet up with you there. John, but I can’t let those two continue on they’ll bring down the walls. Oh god the neighbors!”

John didn't notice JP moving quietly towards the front door slipping out, the young Alpha was on a mission.

_**~0~** _

The young Doctor sat listening to his mates prattle on, he swallowed down another pint, trying to sort through the mess of his thoughts. When a tall figure slipped into the booth seat across the table from him.

“John?” The blond moved his eyes up to the gray ones, hating and loving how such words washed over him and caused a rush of warmth to his cheeks and groin.

A waitress brought over a drink and a tray of shots, before John could decide on flight or fight his mates crowded into the booth, ignoring the tension.

“Awe this must be your mysterious Alpha! Heard great things about you Mr. Holmes! Here, shots for everyone! Cheers!”

Bill placed the shots in front of his friends and the joiner, he could see why John blushed whenever asked about his soon to be.

“Too Omega equality!” Bill smiled tossing his head back, swallowing the bitter fluid.

John gladly accepted the shot and was amazed to see Sherlock accept one then another. The group moved away from the two, but by then John was feeling a strong buzz.

“I better go. Then. I-” he almost fell out of the booth but strong hands caught his arm to steady him. The warmth was delicious and those eyes, that smell. It was like coming home and John leaned into the Alpha. Sherlock was so beautiful with  his dark suit and wildly unruly curls.

“You shouldn't be smoking.” John inhaled fondly “Those things will kill you.”

“There’s worse ways to go.” Sherlock replied rubbing his chin over the soft blond hairline.

John swallowed and forced himself to pull away. “I-I better-” he felt hot tears choke him and he fled.

Sherlock cursed himself but followed, JP had informed him of Hill’s ridiculous courting attempt. It had set him into a rage and he marched to the pub that the younger Alpha was happy to give him the name of. Apparently JP didn't care for another Alpha attempting to edge in on another’s territory. He respected Sherlock and for that the dark haired detective was grateful.

Sherlock pushed through the crowded pub finding his Omega leaning against the brick of the building just out of sight.

“John, please. Let me escort you home. I’ll call a taxi.”

  
He took the Omega’s silence as agreement, and hailed a taxi. Once inside he gave the driver instructions as to where to go.

Shortly after,  the Omega was straddling him, his soft lips inviting and warm. The taste of whiskey and something sweet. A better man would have called a stop to this, would not have given his own address instead to the voyeuristic driver.

A good man would have definitely not gone to 221B with a semi sober Omega and enjoyed a night of hasty love making. Followed by a slower session where he was allowed to memorize and taste every inch of the shorter man. His hand and lips stopping briefly over the shoulder forever marred by a monster.

  
Sherlock Holmes had been accused of many things, and being a good man wasn't one of them. So he was happy to fall asleep naked with his Omega nestled firmly in his arms it wasn't till the next morning that he awoke alone confused and the scent of John on his sheets.


	31. confessions of love

John stood near a bench glancing at his watch, Quin kept nudging his shoulder. “So do you want to tell me where you went off to last night? Hmmm? Mr. freshly showered and are those love bites I see just under that collar there Lieutenant? “

“Piss off.” John grumbled turning his back to the grinning Captain Quinton Hill.

“That’s no way to talk to your superior.”

John made a rude noise before sitting on the long bench next to two other Omegas. The Omegas watched Quin wearily, whereas the Alphas standing together just to left of the Omega soldiers watched the exchange with open curiosity.

“Come on John. Just some details you can trust me. Was that a walk of shame or-”

John refused to look up at the bruised face, Arthur Hill might be an old war horse but he could pack a punch when challenged. Quin sniffed the air around John, causing the Omeg’s to move off the bench scandalized.

“I think I hate you Quinton Hill.” John growled sliding over to the end of the bench so Quinton could plop down next to him.

“Well ask me about my night at least!”

“Um, pass.” John replied.

“Okay, since you want to know so badly.” Quin leaned back with his hands behind his head. “I’m in love John. I finally told him. “

“What?” John’s eyes were wide. “You did?”

“Yup. “

“And his response was?”

“A slap to the face. Literally he slapped me hard too. He thought I was just trying to make you jealous somehow. I was confused at first I thought he was pulling my leg. Can you believe it. He thought there was something between you and me.” Quin lowered his voice not wishing the others to hear him. “I see now, I’m way out of your league. Don’t get me wrong John, I still think you’re a stand up guy.”

John rubbed his temples, his head was aching and maybe he shouldn't drink so much. He knew it was best to just let Quin get on with his story, the Alpha was always so talkative and wouldn’t shut up even if John waved a gun in his face.

“So I asked him out on a date, like you said. Just like you said. We went out for Thai at some hole in the wall. It’s a place near Baker Street. Just the two of us. Then a walk in the park. Oh, John! I told him I would give him time to consider my offer of courtship. That I already okayed it with JP, the little bastard was so smug about everything. John! I’m in love. And I feel like I can walk on water or just just explode. At the same time, this deployment it’s going to be painful. I’ll be so far away from Toby. Look I have a picture of us from one of those cheesy photo booths.”

John smiled at the small strip that Quinton so proudly produced from his chest pocket. The first picture was one that caught Toby off guard his face was turned away and he was blinking. The second Quinton was making a face and Toby was had joined in. The third on the strip had a surprised Quin being kissed on the cheek. The last one had the pair smiling happily into the camera.

“Well good. I’m glad you aren’t rushing into things.” John handed the glossy strip back. “He’s a good man, if you hurt him I’ll break your leg!” John promised.

“If I do, I give you permission to shoot me in the leg.” Quinton patted his chest. “John this is an amazing feeling. I can see why wars are started and lives are ended for such a thing. It’s addictive and scary.”

“You are such a hopeless romantic.” John laughed.

“How about you? Did my cousin profess his love?”

John frowned, “It’s never been like that between us. I mean um-”

“He’s such a fuck up!” Quinton hissed slapping his knee in irritation. “Seriously maybe you should consider Arthur's hand. At least he would appreciate you more. Sure you would be the epitome of a trophy husband, still better than being unappreciated.”

“ Please shut up. Anyway not that it’s your business I really didn't give him a chance to talk.” It was true, John used his new found liquid courage to practically rape the Alpha.

Words, words would have just confused how he felt. He wanted Sherlock’s arms his touch and his lips. So John took it. Sherlock didn’t exactly say no, and there was a few times after the frenzied coupling that the Alpha had gone slow. John knew he reeked of his Alpha, even after showering this morning, he could still smell Sherlock. The young Omega wanted and needed this scent to get him through these next long months.

John wished he could have had the courage for a conversation, some kind of closure. However the idea of this had him running for the hills. He did however leave the bonding bracelets behind. He had to, it was just wrong to keep them, especially after all of this. His stomach twisted, realizing how awful it was to leave the Alpha to wake up alone. From experience John knew the feeling of inadequacy.

“You are a confusing one John Watson. How hard is it to say what's on your mind? I mean you tell everyone else how you feel, everyone but the one person who matters.”

“He doesnt care. He doesn't want me like that. Besides-”

John’s words stuck in his throat just near the platform was a familiar dark coat and messy head of curls. An announcement came on over the loudspeaker, all trains were being delayed.Sherlock hadn’t noticed him yet, and John ignored the muttered questions around him as to why they were being delayed. John didn’t see the bomb sniffing dogs, nor the extra security moving through the crowd searching backpacks and any suspicious luggage.

Instead John focused on those gray eyes, the way they were scanning the crowds until they found John’s wide blue eyes.

“Speak of the devil.” Quin stood up and was sure to put some distance between him and the blond Omega.  “Excuse me John, I’ll be over there if you need me. Which I doubt.”

_**~0~** _

Waking up alone was something Sherlock had grown accustomed to these last few years. He had always been the first to kick a bedmate out of bed and send him packing. However waking up alone and being the one left behind wasn't something he was used to.

He expected John to be naked pressed up against him, a tangle of limbs and warm morning breath. There was that tightening in his chest when he called out to an empty flat.  The scent of John was still on his pillows, soaking into his sheets. John was all over his skin and he couldn't bring himself to wash it away. Then the dark haired Alpha caught the glimmer of two bracelets on his nightstand.

Lestrade had barged in just as Sherlock was dressing quickly, he needed to find John. He still had time, John’s train wouldn’t leave for another hour. He could maybe beat traffic if he was smart.

“Sherlock! Dammit I’ve been trying your phone-” Lestrade could smell the hint of Omega in the flat. “Oh, sorry. If you have company I can-”

“He left. Did you bring your car?”

  
“Yeah, I brought my car and who left?”

“John. Come on, I need a ride to the train station. And put the light on with the siren.”

“Fine, but explain in the car.” Lestrade had growled hurrying down the stairs after the tall young Alpha.

Sherlock explained what had happened and Lestrade only grinned. “What is it?” Sherlock demanded, directing the Detective Inspector on another quick shortcut.

“I knew he wouldn’t give up so easily.”

“What do you mean Lestrade? John obviously is still angry and he must feel disgusted with me for taking advantage of his inebriated state. I have to explain to him-”

“Shut it. Listen you idiot, John is confused and maybe he’s a little hurt. Omegas tend to be a bit sensitive about abandonment.”

“Well he doesn't seem to have issue with leaving me to wake up alone.”

“Of course not.  Because you've never done this to him I’m sure.”

“It’s not the point. Why does this have to be so bloody confusing.”

“Because you make it so. Listen, you need to find John, don’t allow him to speak or back up. Just walk right up to him and hand him those damn bracelets and take him into your arms and you be the dominate male for once. Just show him you think of him as valuable and worthy.”

“How?” Sherlock sounded so helpless that Lestrade nearly rammed into the back of a large truck because he’d chanced a look at his passenger.

“Do you really need me to instruct you on how to properly scent and kiss your Omega?” Lestrade honked his horn, gesturing to his running lights, “POLICE! YOU IDIOT!” he growled ignoring several aggressive hand gestures as he cut through busy traffic.

“We aren’t going to make it.Give me your mobile.” Sherlock snapped “Just give it to me. Please.” The Alpha sighed heavily taking the phone from the suspicious DI.  “Yes hello, is this  the British Transport Police?” Sherlock altered his accent, sounding more nasally and  possibly america. “I’ve decided to end my life, and I’ve planted a bomb in the train station at-”

“Sherlock!” Lestrade nearly crashed into another slow moving taxi.

The dark haired Alpha only turned the phone off, removed the battery and tossed it out of the window.

“Did you just use my phone to call in a bomb threat!?”

“Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to? Now turn left and take another right. Less construction.” Sherlock kept his voice even and casual.

“My phone!”

“Well I couldn't use mine. There’s a chance they’ll trace it.”

“Sherlock!”

“Left Lestrade!”

After nicking Lestrade’s warrant badge the consulting detective used it to bypass the BTP and Railroad police without question or delay. Lestrade was lost in the crowd and confusion, seething and swearing.

Sherlock knew John would be departing from here and at what time, he had seen the deployment paperwork on Arthur Hill’s desk. That had been too easy to brake into his cousin's home and computer. He hoped the missing files and changed passwords would teach the man to stay away from things that didn't belong to him.

In truth Sherlock had planned to watch John from a distance but that was before the Omega had slept with him. It was a deal they made, and John was his. He would wear the bracelets and he would allow Sherlock to scent him.

John would be in a camp surrounded by Neanderthals and their over eager hormones. Why John wanted to be in such an environment was beyond the consulting detective but he would allow it. No, not allow, he would endure it. Because this is what John wanted and according to Lestrade a true Alpha supported his Omega. And Sherlock wanted John to be his.

He just needed to maybe tell the Omega something, he needed the right words. Lestrade refused to give him these exact words, he only said Sherlock would know what to say when the time came. That was rubbish but the dark haired Alpha didn’t have a choice but to think of something on his own.

They needed to talk, and timing be damned.

****  
  


Sherlock held his breath, those sky blue eyes were just as he would always remember them.

“Sherlock?” John stood up ignoring the curious looks from his comrades.  The Omega couldn't hear anything, nothing else existed. Just his Alpha and a few steps between them.

The dark haired detective moved gracefully towards his fiance, “John. I’m glad I caught you before you left. You forgot something.”

Sherlock held out the bracelets and without another word he moved towards the frozen Omega and took the shorter man in his arms. “I couldn’t let you leave without a proper goodbye.” Sherlock muffled whatever protest John might have used by sealing their lips together.

The warmth was delicious and Sherlock’s scent strong, John felt his knees tremble and he was forced to hold onto the tall Alpha’s coat to keep his balance.

When both men came up for air, blue eyes locked with gray. “Sherlock-” John gasped.

“John, I don’t know how to fix this. I keep messing it all up. The words are lost to me. I don’t know the right things to say. However I do know I wish to fix this. I’m not a good man. I’m just a man, and I know I want to be a better one when you are around. We don’t know each other and I’ve used blackmail to keep you close. I-I just want to know you better. I can start over, I can’t guarantee I am the most patient of men. I- I can wait for you to come to a decision, I just ask that you consider all possibilities. Last night I-”

“Stop talking.” John pulled the Alpha closer, ignoring the world around them once more. “You have the worst timing. I’m leaving for a very long time. I’m sorry for how I left this morning, but I couldn't be late and I was scared. I didn’t know what to say and if there was anything I could say.”

“John, I’m no good at this.”

“No, you are shit at this relationship thing. However you do have cute ass and nice enough scent.”  John blushed at his own sad attempt at lightening the mood.  

“As for time, John. We have at least a few hours, how about some poor excuse for coffee?”

“Sherlock, my train.” John gestured towards the platform now crowded by extra security and a bomb or drug sniffing dog.

“It’s alright John. You’ll leave today but like I said not for another few hours. I called in a bomb threat.”

“You what? Do you know how much trouble you can get into when they trace that call to your mobile?”

“That’s why I used Lestrade's.” Sherlock took John’s wrist and placed the bracelets on over his hands.

“Lestrade's?”

“Yes, he drove me. Come let’s go find something warm to drink.”

John allowed himself to be dragged away, unaware of the questioning looks from his comrades, and the easy grin of one Captain Quinton Hill.

****  
  



	32. Train station dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock need a proper goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for sticking with the story. Here's a bit of a filler, just to answer some questions. The next chapter will have some sexy time!!! yes our boy will be going off to war but it doesn't look like it's the end. We still have to meet Moriarty. If you're bored please find me on tumblr drop a line say hello share something funny. Marylousfanfictionspace.tumblr.com come visit me. 
> 
> Thanks for subscribing and all your comments and reviews!!! i'll get to answering all of them. RL sux with how busy our lab is. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY friends!!!!

John and Sherlock found an empty table, the two seemed to be the only ones not panicking.  The tall dark haired Alpha managed to find a cashier to make two cups of warm coffee. Sherlock then took a seat across from the blond soldier in uniform.

"Isn't that sweet." Quin asked folding his arms across his chest, the other Omegas looked in the direction he had gestured to.

"He's a handsome one." One of the females replied, "Well not as hot and sexy as my George."

"Um, sorry no offense but no one by the name of George can be hot or sexy. It's a rule." Quin's smart ass comment was met with a smack to the back of his head.

"Hey, watch the hair."

And this had the two male Omegas laughing as well as the female.

"Finally a sense of humor. You know I think the army tends to beat it out of you. Everyone's so high strung and uptight. It’s almost suffocating." Quin continued to watch the scene play out just across from where he was standing.

John was grinning, slowly his head bowed over the terrible cup of tea or coffee. Sherlock looked uncomfortable but his fingers were face down on the table. Quin could see his cousin was itching to reach out and take John's hands, or make some kind of skin to skin contact.

"Those two need to just find a closet and work it out." One of the Alpha males grunted over Quinton’s shoulder. "Never understood how an Omega soldier could date out of uniform. Usually those types go for the strong, driven and well, more masculine types. I give it a year before he's charmed by the likes of one of us." The Alpha high fived his colleagues, and the group of Omegas all made as if they were coughing.

Quin didn’t hide the rude noise he made nor the over exaggerated rolling of his eyes, "Yes, and with that attitude I see you all will be single for the rest of your lives. Now don't stand too close to me, I'm allergic to stupid."

The Alpha made to say something back but took note of Quin's rank and just stepped closer to his friends.

"Anyway,” Quint continued to address the group of Omegas, “ Johnny boy there is smart. He knows a catch when he sees one. He's not into knott heads so I wouldn't hold your breath."

"I didn’t say I was interested. I bet they break it off. These things never last long distance." The Alpha grumbled to his friends.

Quin couldn't help but smile as he continued to spy on the couple, he like most in his family was blessed with a lip reading skill.

_**~0~** _

"We haven't done this before." John accepted the warm cup of coffee. Sherlock pursed his lips and John couldn't help but think of all the places those lips could kiss. His cheeks burned and he continued on hoping Sherlock wasn't reading the direction of his thoughts. "I mean, a date. We've never sat and had coffee outside of a crime scene or your flat."

Sherlock straightened in his chair, flashing his most promising grin, "Hello, I'm Sherlock Holmes consulting detective. I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Will that bother you? Potential bondmates should know about each other. "

John paled, Sherlock's long fingers were tapping the table and John focused down on them. Slowly they moved towards his own hands that cupped the horrible coffee.

"Bondmates-"

"John. " Sherlock's cool hands cradled the Omega's warm ones.

"We don't even know each other. Your family-" John sputtered nervously.

"We have time to get to know each other. It's not too late. And my grandmere has promised no more family meddling.”

“How do you know it’s not too late.” John asked honestly.

“Lestrade was very clear on this subject, he said absence makes the heart grow fonder or some sentimental rubbish. This would be the perfect time to experiment with the idea."

"Sherlock I'm leaving in a few hours. For a year.”

"Six months." Sherlock corrected, then ducked his head as if he realized he said something he shouldn't have.

"Six months? My orders were clear." John frowned allowing the Alpha to continue to squeeze his hands.

"Yes, well. Technically-"

"Sherlock?"

"John! I can't lose you. I'll go mad. I've been climbing the walls. And sobriety is boring without you around to distract me. I've never had this problem. My life was-was-"

"So I'm just a distraction?" The hurt look in the Omega's eyes was enough to make Sherlock flinch, his hands held tighter to the smaller ones trying to pull away. Coffee spilled out of the now crushed paper cup.

"No. I didn't mean to say distraction. John. Never just a distraction. You are an anchoring force. What I was going to say was, my life was in disarray. Then you walked in and organized not only my flat but me. I don't find Omegas attractive. I never have."

"You aren't helping your case."

Sherlock continued on. "Until you. John. You changed my views on many things. I'm not the easiest man and sober-"

"You can times that by 800 million I know." John relaxed. "Sherlock did you really have my orders changed? I don't want to be controlled and told what to do. It's not going to work if that's the case. It didn't work when my father tried, or my uncle and it wont work with a potential bondmate. I refuse to walk behind someone and keep my head down."

"John, that is what makes you interesting. And I find myself very aroused by the idea of you being behind me. As well as in front of me."

The Omega couldn't halt the catching of his breath and the rush of warmth to his nether regions.  This Alpha practically purred when he spoke, his deep baritone washing over the young Omega with such a lewd undertone to this comment.

"John, I don't want a submissive. I never have. And if it makes you feel better I had nothing to do with your orders changing."

"Really?" John tried to find his voice, his heart was pounding and the coffee was starting to make his hands sticky.

"Yes, well my irritating cousin Arthur has managed to convince his grandmere, my aunt, that it would be better to keep Quin closer to home for years. He worries about that big idiot. " Sherlock rolled his eyes releasing John's hands, the Omega busied himself cleaning up the spilled coffee. "I am surprised she agreed to pull strings and have the orders changed.  I don't know what would have changed her mind. She's been instrumental at keeping Quinton off of combat duty, to his chagrin."

John smiled, "Oh, I can make a few guesses as to what would change her mind. With all the hints of wanting grandchildren."

"Her hopes at you becoming Quin's is-"

"No, not me you berk. No, he's got his eye on another blond."

"Explain."

John told Sherlock about Quinton saving Toby and JP. It was pleasing to have those gray eyes so intent on watching John's every move. To have that beautiful mind focused solely on him, the Omega blushed again.

"John about the way I reacted, I never apologized."

John tensed, wiping the table with the last napkins from the dispenser at their table.

"It's fine." John winced.

"It was abominable. I should have never treated you so harshly."

"No, you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions with that big brain of yours and legendary observation skills you came to **_THAT_** conclusion. I've told you Alphas like Quinton Hill do not impress me. I've been saying no them for years. It's funny how your aunt is going out of her way to suddenly step in. As nosey as your Grandmere and Aunt are, I have the feeling they never directly interfered with your lives."

"Yes, well. Grandmere has always observed. I was told that it was Grandfather that had the knack for being overbearing. However I think you've changed her ideas on this. She's been surprisingly meddlesome of late. According to my mother, Grandmere hasn't been this present in our lives since before my father died. She's always firmly believed we are the masters of our own destinies."

"Even if it puts you on the path of self destruction? Sherlock? " John shook his head, thinking of Sherlock’s drug addiction and past behavior.

"It may be difficult to understand but she means well. If one doesn't fall how does one learn to pick themselves up?" John nodded it made sense to him in a twisted way.

"So she let you make your mistakes? And I see Mycroft doesn't buy into this philosophy." John was unable to hide his sharper tone.

"He takes after my grandfather, I heard he was rather practical in how he manipulated situations. For the better. "

"Did you just give your brother a compliment?"

"No." Sherlock made a face.

"Oh, admit it. Your brother is an ass but he only wants the best for you. He's pushy and irritating and all powerful. How did that come about?" John shivered again thinking of Mycroft’s disapproval. The haunting words from that murderer, What length would Mycroft go to this time?

"He's been groomed since birth to take that position. There has always been a Holmes in government office."

"He's bound to be a busy man, and then there's the job of keeping you away from inconvenient bond mates." John tried to rein in his panic, the words of that Agent still bouncing around in his head.

"Yes, well he is an expert chess player. However there is always someone above him. The Holmes have a place in government we have cousins in offices obscured from view but just as significant. Mycroft has superiors to answer to." Sherlock noted how John's color changed when mentioning his brother. What had Mycroft done now?

"Grandmere being one of them?"

"She is retired but-" John cut Sherlock off, he wanted to explore this sudden apprehension. What was it that Mycroft did?

"After the tea I was forced to endure I'm sure that she's officially retired but unofficially she's an adviser?"

Sherlock nodded. “Yes for lack of better word. Her opinion is held in high regard.”

"And your aunt?"

"She has connections with the army, she's never been one to serve but my uncle was well known. Arthur is finding out that his grandmere has made very powerful connections over the years, she is a social powerhouse."

"I see. So she has cut my time back." A statement.

"She was very adamant that you receive your deserving rank. My grandmother and aunt are very attuned to Omega rights. My brother is under the impression that Omegas are weak and needing protection, his one example being my mother. He was much like me and has no taste for the Omega submissive.I’m only just learning that they have played a pseudo submissive role in government. They understand there is a need for Omega Law reform, however one can not change if those one is pushing change for are unwilling to change with the times themselves. Unfortunately Mycroft as well as myself are learning the hard way about change. I don’t see him changing his mind about Omegas, he hoped it would be me to produce an heir so he wouldn't have to sully his hands with such acts.”

"You mean your brother is into Alphas? Makes sense. With his need to control and-"

Sherlock made another face. "Let's not talk about him. We have little time."

John heard another announcement over the loudspeaker. "We have been delayed a day." Sherlock couldn't hide his grin. 

John narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "So we have."

"Come back to the flat with me." Sherlock was standing his hand squeezing Johns. "please."

"So forward and on our first date." John ran his thumb over the back of Sherlock's nuckles.

The blond soldier glanced across from where he was sitting towards a grinning Quin Hill who waved him on,

“Fine alright.” John stood and Sherlock grabbed his bag before he could lift it up.  “And then you’re not stopping me from getting onto that train. I have a commitment. I’ve worked for this rank since my sister sold me into military contract at sixteen.”

“Yes, John. Something that was most certainly not your choice. However it did get you through medical school. Something very useful to my line of work. So I can’t complain too much.”

John watched the sniffer dogs being pulled back and the  police as well as the anti terrorism squad moving towards the main entrance.

“Well that took them long enough.Idiots “Sherlock murmured. “Move aside, Scotland Yard, move aside!” Sherlock pushed through a group of people  holding up what looked to be a warrant card.  

**_~0~_ **

****

Lestrade was laying with his hands pulled behind his back the air robbed from his lungs by the sharp knee in the middle of his back.

“Just let me reach into my pocket, I swear that gun isn’t mine. I’ve never seen it. And I’m a police officer with Scotland Yard. Just let me get my credentials. This is all some mistake.” Greg growled irritably. The officer pinning him down decided to check the DI’s pockets for him, finding nothing but lint.

“Bloody hell! That bastard nicked my warrant card again! I swear-” Greg was then yanked to his feet, handcuffed and lead away. Over his shoulder he caught a dark haired bastard in a thick belstaff coat heading for an exit, a green canvas bag slung over his shoulder. A smiling blond shyly grinning up over at the smug bastard.

“Sherlock!” Greg yelled but the noisy crowd was too much and Greg was being led in the opposite direction.

 


	33. companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Greg needs a pint and poor John needs to be calmed down.

Greg swore under his breath, demanding to speak to a supervisor after being strip searched.

His clothes were returned to him, and a man entered stammering a quick apology. Lestrade didn’t want to hear it at this point, he just wanted to return home. Yes, home and take a long hot shower and soak in a bath of bleach. He winced, tucking his shirt into his trousers, he ached from such rough handling.

“I’m getting too old for this shit.” He grumbled, ignoring the continued apologies.

“Please sir on behalf of the department accept our apology. If you’ll just-”

“That’ll be all.” A familiar posh voice snapped, causing the Beta agent at Lestrade’s side to flinch.

“Mycroft?” Lestrade growled, “Where the hell have you been? You know what don’t answer that. Just know I’m going to kill your little brother.”

“Something I’ve been promising myself for years. I do apologize Gregory but you will have to get in line. As the saying goes.”

Lestrade was dehydrated and too frazzled to laugh, although that was pretty humorous, well at least for Mycroft.

“Please come along Gregory and I’ll see you are returned home unmolested.”

“Too late.” Lestrade snapped gesturing for Mycroft to lead, “After you, your majesty.”

Greg gave up trying to button his shirt or straighten his tie, his hands were shaking. Three men had overpowered the room with a scent of Alpha before one circled him with questions.

Greg started to laugh pulling out of this memory, recalling just how he first met John Watson. “That bastard Sherlock orchestrated this, I have half a mind to-”

“Gregory are you alright? You aren’t making any sense.” Mycroft snapped his fingers and some minion in black was holding a cool bottle of water out for Greg.

“Karma Mycroft, Karma is a bitch. “ He accepted the water, leaning against the wall of the building. He took a deep breath of freedom, the crisp night air cleansing his lungs.

The group had made it through the many security doors and metal detectors without question. Greg, smirked recalling how Mycroft had growled at one Alpha security guard that asked for credentials. That was all Mycroft Holmes needed, because his group circled behind him and the young Alpha nervously took a step back.

“I apologize sir. I-I-mean. Please go on.”

What a day, Greg sighed, what an odd couple of months this had turned out to be. And when did Mycroft Holmes get into town? How did he know Greg could use some help? The poor man looked just as exhausted as Greg felt.

Mycroft’s sharp eyes continued to focus on the silver haired Alpha. “Perhaps we should have a doctor look you over. Have you eaten?”

“I’ve been in that room for over thirteen hours, I’m starved, tired and I need a drink. Come on Mycroft. You owe me a pint.”

To Mycroft’s surprise the DI was taking his arm and leading him towards the waiting car.  The British Government had just returned home from overseas, and he found the idea of a drink very much appealing. That and there was a warmth spreading through him. The idea of sitting in the security and privacy of his black sedan with a disheveled Alpha male who was squeezing his arm, was a fantasy come to life.

Mycroft didn’t like the idea of his Greg-rather of his acquaintance stinking of other Alphas. They had tried to intimidate the DI and from the look of him they hadn’t broken his resolve. Not that he was guilty, however interesting enough he hadn't given Sherlock up during questioning.

Mycroft leaned closer, he could help Greg get the scent of lesser males from him.

“You look like you had as good a day as me. So go on tell me.” Greg pulled Mycroft in after him, very much unaware he was still holding the taller man’s expensively tailored forearm.

He slid over to Mycroft offering him a drink from his half empty water bottle, Mycroft was unable to reply. Greg smelled delicious, and he was grinning, how disarming the man’s smile could be. And then there was that teasing bit of skin just under the unbuttoned collar of his shirt.

The sunkissed skin underneath, spoke of holiday’s on the beach or perhaps some kind of outside activity spent devoid of a shirt. Greg wasn’t the type of conceded Alpha that would use a tanning bed. No this was a far more natural thing, the man’s arms were a testament to some form of manual labor. What hobbies did Gregory Lestrade partake in? Mycroft knew he had such information somewhere in the rather large file his assistant had once compiled.

What control it took to not reach out and smooth the coarse hair peeking out from the opened shirt, his hands itched to wander.

“Mycroft you alright mate? You’re looking a bit flushed. You sure you don’t need any water?”

The car was moving, how did Mycroft miss the sound of door shutting? This impossibly handsome man was closer now, a well placed bump in the road could send Gregory toppling into his lap.

And as if right on cue that was what exactly happened.

**_~0~_ **

Agent A was happy to be back in London, after the wild goose chase she had been sent on. A quick text was sent to Grandmere Holmes, she smiled to the driver directing him towards a less smoother part of the road. Quietly and carefully she closed the privacy window separating the driver from his passengers.

“We’ll take the long way to the Diogenes.” Agent A leaned back in the seat, it was good to be back home.

~0~

It was shy, moving through the open door, Sherlock held it open and stood aside. John had practically run from the place this morning, and now here he was. The sitting room was just as it was that morning a bit cluttered, the carpet had been cleaned of the blood stains from-he took a deep breath.

This was Sherlock’s home, he needed to get over the memory of his attack.

“John, I’ll move. I’ll move right now. If you are too haunted-because of what happened.”

“No.” John shook his head firmly turning to the beautiful man now at his side. “No, I’m fine. It’s just, it’s just human nature.”

“Sentiment?” Sherlock whispered with his warm baritone.

John nodded allowing himself to be taken into the tall Alpha’s arms.

“Ah, sentiment. I’m not very good with these things.”

“Right.” John giggled burying his face in Sherlock’s chest, taking a deep breath. “It’ll take some time. I won't lie to you, I’m still not completely over it.” John stepped away his hand resting on his scarred shoulder, eyes not meeting Sherlock’s.

“John.” Sherlock growled pulling the soldier to him, “John, so brave.”  With the grace of a violinist, long fingers stroked and petted John’s short blond hair.

The Omega allowed this, it was slow and gentle and started at his hairline, moving down to cup the back of his head, and the Alpha nuzzled him.

John relaxed and those hands did their magic make quick work of his uniform and just as quickly the two men were laying naked in Sherlock’s room.

The Alpha not accustomed to going slow when it came to intercourse forced himself to focus, he wanted his Omega to feel safe and protected. He fought his own instinct to take and claim, instead he allowed John to straddle him, he held back as the blond Omega explored his body.

The Alpha wasn’t hiding the fact he found this a very pleasing experience, John had a dominating streak, and Sherlock rotated his hips up when John held his hands behind his head.

“Let’s just see how good your restraint is.” John kissed down the Alpha’s neck swirling his tongue over one taut nipple then the other.  “You don’t touch me till I say.”

Sherlock grinned, “We have all night.”

John moved up to kiss the beautiful man, enjoying the play with tongues, the rich taste of coffee and was that tobacco?

The Omega wanted to concentrate on this, on the scent of arousal, on the taste of the willing Alpha, not the scar that was etched deep in his skin. Of all his scars this one weighed heavily on his mind. The monster’s words haunted his dreams and for a minute panic started to take hold, last night he worked through this with a little liquid courage but no-

“John.” Sherlock arched his back, wanted to feel friction, to feel John against him, “There is nothing about you that I find disgusting or disfigured. You are brave, clever and far from boring. And right now you are torturing me with your lack of touching.”

 **  
**The deep growl was enough to snap the Omega back from his wandering thoughts. This was what love felt like, he loved Sherlock and for the night he could pretend the Alpha shared the same feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr if you want Marylouleachsfanfictionspace.tumblr.


	34. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here's some dirty Mystrade....thanks for reading. Beware it's rough.

Greg would have never anticipated the bump in the road. After the day he had his reflexes weren't exactly top notch either. So he found himself face down in a very posh man’s expensively tailored lap.  For a moment it was as if time stood still, completely stopping, none of the slow motion rubbish one sees in the movies. No this, this was entirely heart stopping.

And then just like that time snapped back into focus, no sounds penetrated this little cocoon of lust and excitement. No other scents but of the two Alphas, and their pheromones were fighting for dominance in the small space.

The gray haired Alpha took a deep breath, one heady with the scent of another Alpha. Not one giving off dominance, but pure arousal. Interest? How had he never noticed? Mycroft was attracted to him, and the sly bastard never gave anything away.

Was exhaustion pulling down that cold dismissive utterly  fortified facade? Whatever it was that took control, Lestrade was just as powerless to fight it, especially after the stress he had been forced to endure.

He wanted more, his nose nuzzled a very interested hardness beneath the now tight trouser pants. Eyes of chocolate brown raised, mouth slightly open, tasting the scented air, intoxicating and delicious.

Grayish blue eyes widened, a gasp and as if on their own his hips rotated up. That was the moment of truth, Greg knew he should stop this. He should roll down a window, put some space and air between them. But Mycroft was beautiful, his ginger hair slightly disheveled, his tie just a centimeter less than straight.

He was wanton perfection, cheeks slightly flushed and from the sudden thickening of the air around the two . _Oh yes the British Government was very much interested._

What would it take to taste those lips, trace a wet tongue over the very arches and creases of pouty flawlessness. What would the younger Alpha do if Greg bit down meaningfully on the bottom lip, and sucked.

Lestrade didn’t have a chance to think any further into such actions, Mycroft ever the man of opportunity and action pulled the older Alpha down hard against him. Lips hungry and eager pulled and devoured, a tongue tasting suspiciously like scotch and dark chocolate darted out to do battle with his own.

Greg hadn’t enjoyed another Alpha since his divorce, he felt a little out of practice, his body clumsy at first. His very being was demanding to be in control of the situation.

It seemed the young Mycroft Holmes had the same inclination, he growled and grunted his eyes dilated with lust. The two were making a mess of clothes, uncaring if they had an audience, all that mattered was now and the urge to dominate.

The gray haired Alpha may be out of practice but he did have more experience with these types of things, and he would have the younger pup begging.

****

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft was a man of logic and practiced actions, he had been groomed at a very young age to never give away one’s emotions. In fact removing emotion and sentiment from any dealings had just been so much easier.

When it came to his more carnal urges he found that it was best to handle himself in much the same way he handled politics and work. With cool logic and easy manipulation.

He had lusted after the older man often enough, watching hours of CCTV footage, the way Greg moved when encountering a suspect. His easy smile when dealing with colleagues and the somewhat confusing way in which Gregory conducted himself with Sherlock. The man had a relaxed easy almost paternal way when he handled the wayward consulting detective.

One would almost think Gregory cared for the infuriating young Alpha. Mycroft had learned as a child that one could never trust emotions. His own mother used her tears and distressed pheromones to control his actions. This was how most Omegas worked, even Grandmere had her way to gain the upper hand.

Alphas were different they were driven by their own needs and wants, selfishly so in most cases. His own father had used his fists to get his point across, and Mycroft understood what his father failed to learn. The tall lean Alpha knew it took less effort to use words and simple threats to control situations then using brute force.

The men he usually had relations with knew what to expect and that was nothing. He took what he wanted aggressively in some instances and then left once he felt sated.

The Omega experience never interested him and he found it all so messy, having undergone one or two heats. It was satisfactory but lacked in challenge. An Omega was made to roll over, well most did just that. His brother seemingly found the only Omega in all of London who did just the opposite.

John was interesting at most but Mycroft didn’t feel anything else but curiosity for the young Omega.

In the case of Gregory Lestrade the man had always been some what of an enigma. He treated Sherlock like a son, at first Mycroft thought it was to ensure the young Alpha kept helping with the impossible cases. However that wasn't it, Mycroft had seen Gregory cut Sherlock off completely at the risk of losing his own job, all to prove a point.

Lestrade genuinely did not wish to see Sherlock injured, or strung out.  Why? Why did he care? And why did Mycroft care to know the answer to such an unimportant question? In no way was he jealous of his little brother.  He simply found it interesting to be the focus of such a man's concern and attention. Nothing more.

The older Alpha met Mycroft’s eyes with open hunger, how could the elder Holmes ignore such a challenge. His exhaustion from the last weeks spent with less than intelligent politicians, all begging for his advice and council. Only to turn around and do the exact opposite of what he suggested, bloody Christ the NOISE! The PEOPLE! It was straining on his patience, and infuriating.

He finally returned home after convincing the higher authorities, and despite what Sherlock thought, Mycroft did indeed have people to answer to. These select few had deliberated on the American situation and finally gave him the nod to return from exile. Mycroft was sure it had been Grandmere’s approval that the Authorities had waited on.

Yes, the older woman may seem fragile and oh so submissive but Mycroft knew better. The woman had many favors owed to her, favors by powerful families. His own grandfather was a master at chess, but it seems that it had always been Grandmere directing his moves. Sure his Grandfather had been a genius in his own right, but his Grandmere was a bit more calculating and clever.

The woman had arranged for her own son’s death, of that there was never a doubt. Proving she could be just as logical and unfeeling when it came to protecting the Holmes name.

Now, Mycroft would push this all behind him, he had a form of release and it was gripping his thighs for balance, pupils dilated and mouth slightly agape. The lust in Gregory’s eyes, in his scent it was all too much. Mycroft growled pulling the man against him thier mouths finally meeting.

He tasted of cheap coffee and unfiltered cigarettes, it was delectable. Strong arms were maneuvering him and pulling him under. How did the man manage to get the upper hand? No, no that would not due at all. Mycroft was always on top, whether it be in the boardroom or in the bedroom.

There was a snarl, and the two were kissing and biting, fighting for the other to be straddled, and somehow it was Gregory between Mycroft’s legs, moving his lips over the exposed and very hard cock.

“You want my mouth here?” That grainy voice whispered just inches above the precum slicked tip. When Mycroft tried to roll his hips in response, needing those plumped lips to just take him until he chocked with spilled seed, the gray haired Alpha’s strong hands held his hips in place. It was painful and even more of a turn on.

“Answer me.” The Alpha demanded, his tongue moved with cruel unhurried precision over the aching tip. Mycroft caught his breath, hands shooting out to force that mouth over him. Gripping the man’s silver mane. The DI's  strong hands anticipated such a move, quickly gripping the wrists and forcing them down almost painfully at Mycroft’s side. He shifted uncomfortably against the leather seat.

“No, now that wasn’t very polite. I think a little punishment is appropriate in this instance.”

Mycroft’s mouth went dry and Lestrade took this neglected member in his mouth but just the tip, moving his lips no further than the mushroomed head.

Mycroft arched upwards needing more, wanting to be enveloped but the Alpha held him still. He pulled back with a pop, and a deep growl he nipped at Mycroft’s exposed stomach.

The British Government briefly noted he was naked from the waist up, his trousers were tight against his thighs half down, restricting his movements effectively.

Distracted by the mouth teasing him he was pushed onto his stomach, thankfully the black sedan with the tinted windows allowed for such maneuvering but little else to counter against the onslaught of his senses

Before he could object his own head was forced down into the seat, and his hips were pulled up. His growl was muffled by the seat and hips pulled up slamming hard against a solid well toned belly.

There wasn’t any sweet words, or any of the annoying small talk, instead the man behind him spit into his hand slicking his own hard flesh before pulling the hips back and hard.

Mycroft couldn’t hold back the sudden cry of shock, the man behind him kept him in place, holding his hips.

“You aren’t in control Mycroft, I am. Do you feel me, stretching you. God you’re so tight. I wonder if anyone has had you like this.”

Mycroft grunted the streatch and burn welcomed, the young Alpha wanted movement wanted friction.

“So eager.”  Gregory grunted, holding himself in palce, keeping the younger man’s hips firmly in place. “So tell me what you want. And maybe I’ll give it to you.”

“Fuck me. Hard.”

“Say the magic words.” Greg hissed moving just enough to catch that tiny little bud that could make a man see stars.

“Pleeaaaase!” Mycroft groaned and that’s all it took. The older man was moving without a care to the marks he would leave behind, his mouth biting and nipping at the Alpha under him just at the base of his neck.

Harder, he pulled back and shoved himself in each stroke a sure aim to the prostate, Mycroft couldn’t think he barely remembered to breathe, the coil in his belly started to tighten. He’d never come without being touched or properly but he was on the brink and from the sound of the grunting behind him he wasn't the only one.

The sensation was almost too much and the air left him with a shout echoed only by the man behind him.

It was their breathing that signified a return to reality, “Oh shit!” Greg pulled his softening cock from Mycroft’s sore hole. “Mycroft, I-”

The younger Alpha winced moving himself into a sitting position, very much aware of the sticky mess left on the seat and drying to his soft belly.

He panted shaky hands hit the automatic window, the small space needed to be aired out. His head was foggy and thoughts scattered.

“I think this is a conversation we can continue at my home. In my bedroom.” The younger Alpha panted, licking his swollen lips. He winced briefly pulling his trousers up, leaving the sticky load to slowly leak from his abused hole. “I think a shower is in order. “

Lestrade had unsteadily zipped his own trousers up, locating the torn shirt and wrinkled jacket of Mycroft’s. He winced, “Don’t know what got into me.”

“I’m sure we can find something to get into you.” Mycroft hit the intercom button.

“Sir?” Agent A kept her voice even and interested. **_Good girl._**

“Please redirect the driver to my home.”

“Yes, sir.” She didn’t say goodbye only shut off the intercom, straight to the point and that’s what Mycroft liked about his assistant.

**  
  
**

“You understand Greg this is simply release and will go no further than that.”

Lestrade leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes, “Definitely okay with me. No strings. Understood.”

 **  
**It was just release. Mycroft told himself, nothing more.


	35. memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandmere Hill opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a bit more fluffy fluff, I couldn't leave Quinn and Toby out of the lovings. Thanks for reading. hang in there kiddos cause it's gonna get rough soon.

Toby sat at the bus stop staring off into space, he hadn't even noticed the old woman taking a seat on the empty bench until she spoke.

“Ah, I know that look. Alpha troubles?” The old woman with the crimson lipstick and white hair tied in a fashionable braid laying over her left shoulder smiled sweetly. 

“Oh, sorry?” Toby blushed, that was exactly what he was thinking about. “Not troubles no.” He replied. No it wasn't problems, more like he wished to see Quinton off  but instead he was headed to work.

“Ah, come now, we have a little wait. Spill. Is he gorgeous and tall? My Walter was a strapping man. With such beautiful eyes.”

Toby ducked his head, “He is very handsome and sweet.”

“Are you on your way to see him then?” The old woman wearing the red cardigan asked straightening her blue dress skirt over  her knees.

“No. I’m on my way to work. Although I wish I were there with him. He leaves today.”

“On a holiday?” The woman asked innocently.

“No. He’s being deployed and he will be gone for a year.”

“Oh, my goodness a soldier then. My Walter was a soldier.” The woman couldn't help but produce a picture from her black leather handbag. She smiled sadly on the photograph before showing it to the young blond Omega.

“This was my Walter. He was a proud man. These are my three boys. All soldiers.” She smiled lovingly at the old photograph, the edges were bent and the color fading. Toby couldn't help but think of Quinton, how handsome the man was in his uniform. All three of the Omega's sons were equally handsome. His heart ached remembering how just this morning Quinton had been sure to kiss him goodbye. Toby had clung to the soldier just a little tighter in response, knowing that a year would feel like an eternity. The man the old Omega pointed to had startling green eyes, and Toby’s chest tightened for the soldier that would be departing at any moment.

He then glanced at the three other men in the picture, just young men in their early, mid and late twenties. They stood so proudly, a familiar grin on their faces. Here Toby was just aching for his Alpha if a picture of some strangers had him seeing his Quinton in their faces, then he wasn't going to be in good shape.

“It’s not easy being part of a soldier’s life. My sons never married or had children, well all except for the youngest. He had the sense to begin a family and at an early age. At first I was angry at him, the Omega wasn't particularly suitable. I could see right through her knowing the type. She wanted security and a name. I wanted to stop the match but Walter was very adamant I let the boy be.

He thought that time would show the girl’s true colors. It’s not easy being the wife of a soldier. The long deployments the unknowing and the moving from place to place. It’s even harder when the children follow in the tradition, a mother rarely sleeps but a soldier’s mother never knows peace. “

Toby felt his own heart pinch, he wondered if he could be as strong as this Omega was.

“One must always be supportive of their  Alpha soldier. He can’t have doubts of commitment and love, not while he has a battle and men to concentrate on. It’s a lonely life. And that threat of loss, it’s hard and unsettling.”

“I-well we just met.”

“You’re young and pretty, there’s plenty of fish out there.”

“Not like this one.” Toby smiled pulling out the photo strip the two had taken last night.

“Oh, he’s a handsome one!” The Omega smiled hungrily running her eye over the strip. “He looks like a reckless one.”

“He puts on the front of a rogue but he’s actually quite the opposite. He’s taken my little brother under his wing. And he’s clever and funny. He has this way to make you feel safe and secure with just a smile and an easy joke.”

“If he’s so perfect why are you here and not seeing him off? Do you not love him like he loves you?”

“No! I-of course I love him. He’s better than I deserve and I’ll make it up to him when he returns. You see he got me this job and if I lose it I’ll make him look bad. I want to hold on to him until he has to pull away and get onto that train but I have to be strong. I want him to not worry about me or my brother. You’re right he has to know everything is taken care of here. Knowing him he’ll be trying to send me some of his pension home. I don’t need him to. I can take care of myself. I just want him to be safe, and to not have us to worry over.”

The older woman smiled sadly, “You’re a good boy. I wont lie to you it’s hard on the heart. It makes the body take on a bitterness but if you’re smarter than some old hags you won't let that fear of loss make you overbearing. Thus forcing the ones you have left here to pull and push you away. Until you are sitting alone in your home surrounded by photographs of the past.  And empty excuses as to why one’s own grandchildren can’t be bothered to visit. “ The old woman sighed  and waved her hand with a bitter laugh, still clutching at the photo strip like one a life line.

“How long has he been gone? Your mate?” Toby allowed the old woman to continue to look down at the small photographs.

“People thought my Walter dense, a man of brute strength and empty thoughts. I have to pretend life goes on, I've  pretended for twenty years. But it’s been forty years since I last touched the back of his hand,  forty years since I locked arms with him. When you’re young it’s like you get this mad chance at love. And being young you are naively under the impression that it will last forever. That you have a lifetime to say everything you need to say and do. First love,  true love,  is  like a tiny fragile candle lighting up the dark, the flame you want to protect it and hide it away from everyone that would have a look.  I selfishly held onto mine, and every deployment  I felt that candle flicker and threaten to extinguish. And with every return it grew so bright.

My children made me stronger, three Alpha sons, I was so blessed.  When they died, I felt as if pieces of my own heart were stolen from me. Plucked out so savagely, I couldn't breathe from the pain of it.  War is such an ugly thing my boy, it silences not only those who fight in it but the ones they leave behind.  I didn’t want my grandsons to be soldiers but  they follow in their father’s foot steps.

War steals from us our mates and our children. First my husband was taken, then my sons. It’s been forty years since I last put my arms around my Walter. Twenty since I last wore black in mourning.  And not a day goes by I yearn for his arms and his scent. I have an old handkerchief in a box sealed up tight, and that’s all I have to remember him by. I won't lie to you, I would have let the grief steal me away, I would have dropped dead right then and there but I had my grandchildren to tend to. They were fatherless and I couldn’t leave them alone with that neglectful witch.  He was young my Walter, I met him at a dance. I was supposed to be introduced to his friend but instead our eyes met and it was like the world stood still.”

Toby put an arm around the older woman’s fragile shoulders, tears in his eyes. He offered a tissue for her to dab at her eyes.“I thought he was too good for me. We were equal in intelligence and our families both were of similar social standings. But he, he had a heart that was so beautiful and I was a bit shallow. Oh, my Walter. He was the quiet type, an Alpha of his word a true gentleman. I was so spoiled, reckless and compulsive. Yet, he still chose me. He has left me to pretend life goes on, and selfish me everyday it does I feel more and more bitterness towards  his absence.  Or maybe because the last words I had for him were indifferent. I was more upset that I had to attend the next months of social engagements alone. Angry that he would allow our sons into a war zone.  I didn't even say goodbye to him when he left.”

Toby bit his lip, he should go find his Quinton, his Quinton with an easy smile and a big heart. Work be damned, they could fire him, but he needed to tell Quinton, needed to be held by him one last time even if they only had a minute. Life was short,  this old Omega was right, it was all too short.

“I should go.” Toby was on his feet, which way was the train station, god what if the train already left?

“Oh, I’ve upset you.” The woman was standing withdrawing a rather expensive mobile her tears gone.

“No, it’s just. I don’t know if the train has left already. And I don’t know-”

“I have a feeling there has been a delay.” The older woman took Toby’s arm gently. “You are just a beautiful thing. You will do nicely.”  She sniffed, slipping the photo strip into her pocket.  

An expensive black Mercedes pulled up and the woman spoke in quick french to the driver now holding open the door. “Tell me Tobias how do you feel about children? You see I am getting on in years. And I do wish for a grandchild or two. I wouldn't be opposed to three or four.”

“I’m sorry-” The blond Omega was completely at a loss for words.

“Well not right away, I can understand if you wish to wait. You young kids with your suppressors these days. I believe it takes about six months to come off those pesky heat suppressors. You know in my day we had to just  bite the bullet and let nature have it’s way with us. “ The old woman patted Toby’s arm happily, a smile lighting up her flushed face. “Frederick s'il vous plaît, nous emmène à la gare.” Sliding into the car next to the confused blond.  Helena Hill  placed her mobile back in her purse. “Yes, I do believe there has been a delay. I’ll have a car pick you two up. And don’t worry about  Joshua, I’ll speak to the headmaster personally. The boy after all was in the right, I do believe I myself have been tempted to punch a Trevor in the face  a time or two.”

“Wait, Joshua is in trouble at school? Just who are you?” Toby demanded.

“Joshua punched another Alpha in the face. I’ve raised three Alpha sons god rest their souls and two Alpha grandsons. Boys establish territory and dominance at this age.  I’ll take care of this. If you knew the Trevors you would find the urge to  do violence almost overwhelming. And please sweet boy call me Grandmere.”

**_~0~_ **

“Imagine that.” Quinton shrugged “Apparently some mad man called in a bomb threat.”

“Well lucky us we get one more day of civilian life.” The Omega male to his right giggled, “I know how I’m going to spend it.” Quinton nodded he had the same idea, maybe he could pick up some flowers on the way to Toby’s work.

As he carried his bag over his shoulder, the crowds were clearing and his green eyes fell upon a familiar figure. The blond was wearing black uniform slacks, a white waiter’s uniform shirt, and the tie loose around his gorgeous neck.

Quinton was caught off guard, so much so it was as if the whole train station stood still, and the  crowds of people dissolved into nothing. There was only a smiling Toby waiting for him across the foyer.

 


	36. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter Colonel Moran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your lovely lovely lovely reviews!!!! here's two chapters for you!

_Dear John….How_ ( _ **DELETE)**_

 _John_   ** _(DELETE)_**

_Dearest **(DELETE)**_

_Hello John how are you, I’m- **(DELETE)**_

“Stupid! DULL!” Sherlock hissed slamming his laptop shut. John had only been gone a week and he still couldn’t bring himself to email the- _his Omega_.

What could he say? How was it so difficult to find something interesting to write. Mycroft’s unasked for but appreciated(although he would never tell his brother that) updates on John’s current status gave Sherlock the reassurance that John was safe and sound.

“You could tell him you miss him. Or how about; ** _Hello John, today has been endlessly boring. Lestrade is being his annoyingly intrusive self, yet has managed to remain handsome as ever. He sends his regards. The lemmings that follow him around at the poor excuse of a police force miss you as well. I am completely unmanageable without you. Please come home soon safe and sound. I pine for the months we are apart to end. blah blah blah sincerely your lover boy Sherrly locks aka hot cheeks._** ”

Lestrade bit into an apple he had in his hand, smiling smugly as he plopped down in John’s chair.

“Lestrade why the hell are you here?”

“Just checking on you. I was in the neighborhood.” The Alpha smiled around a mouth full of apple.

“I am not a child Lestrade!” Sherlock hissed standing up thrusting his hands in his bathrobe pockets. “In the neighborhood surely you do not think me so thick. You were obviously conversing with my brother. You reek of chocolate pastries, the scent is what he uses for cologne. Disgusting. He obviously has sent you to spy on me.”

“Is that a hint of jealousy  I hear?” Lestrade mumbled as he sniffed his clothes frowning, he should have showered before coming over. Did, he really smell like Mycroft?

As delicious as that sounded, he didn’t need people picking up on his activities outside of work. Especially Sherlock, the kid would likely object to any kind of alliance he thought Mycroft and the DI would form. Paranoid lad would only think Mycroft would try and use the DI to keep Sherlock on a tighter chain.

Lestrade would never allow someone to cloud his vision like that. Well okay, Mycroft had convinced him to arrest John, sight unseen. That was different, he was more concerned with a newly sober Sherlock at the time.

Anyway he and Mycroft hadn’t done anything, really,  well today they only rutted against each other in Mycroft’s office. Both Alpha’s had found the challenge of not making a mess of their clothes or office and the threat of getting caught a turn on.

Lestrade had really worked up an appetite, he’d taken an apple from the fruit bowl in Mycroft’s lavish office on his way out. The man was just insatiable, the British Government had been very demanding of his time this week.

“Why are you smiling. Stop it, it’s throwing me off.” Sherlock snapped.

“I’m not smiling. I’m just-” Lestrade had to pull himself together, this could end at any moment it was best to stop thinking so much into it.  Why couldn’t he just stop smiling? And what was Mycroft getting at asking him out to dinner. It caught the gray haired Alpha off guard when he was working the zipper on his trousers and arranged his clothes. The posh bastard probably timed it like that.

More like demanded, he straightened his clothes giving Lestrade that signature disinterested stare and said;  _Be ready by six thirty, and don’t worry over attire. I’ll have my assistant drop something suitable off at your home._

Lestrade began to tell the other Alpha he didn’t always get off on time but the smug bastard only assured him he would see him at six thirty.

“You’re doing it again. Why are you smiling? And your stink is giving me a headache.” Sherlock coughed holding his breath and waving the air around him with his hand.

"Hey, you're lucky that's all I'm doing is smiling. I owe you a particularly nasty beat down for what you did to me back at that train station, don't think I've forgiven you and don't you dare think I've forgotten."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "It's not like Mycroft didn't bail you out."

“That's not the point. It doesn't matter. " Lestrade sighed, "Sherlock. Lad, listen. It’s been a week. John is probably waiting for you to email first. Omegas like John don’t want to come off as clingy. Especially when starting out on a new relationship. Right. So, Just a quick email. I know that when I was away at the academy just hearing my mum on the phone telling me about everyday stuff made me feel less homesick. So, tell John about your day. Or if you blew something up, a book you read, I don’t know, how you irritated Anderson again. Something. Even the weather, bloody hell you young Alphas make it so difficult.”

Lestrade got up then tossing his apple core into the bin, “He just wants to hear from you. Don’t make this so hard. Stop thinking with that big brain and let your heart guide you, yeah. Well that was my good deed for the day, I’ve got paperwork waiting for me if I hope to be off at a decent time today.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the departing Alpha before returning to the laptop screen. 

**_John, it’s raining. I may need a new E string for my violin. How committed to that gray jumper were you? Lestrade is having intercourse with my brother. I may vomit from the idea. Life is utterly boring._ **

**_-Sherlock Holmes_ **

****

John checked his email and grinned, his heart beating faster and a flush colored his cheeks.

_**Sherlock,** _

__

_**I know it’s only been a week but I do miss the rain, it’s hot here. Not a summer kind of hot either, more like a suffocating heat that steals your very breath and dries your skin. You will find a package of strings just on the shelf near my medical journals, I moved them after finding the package thrown so half hazardously on the biohazard of a kitchen table.** _

__

_**You owe me a new jumper. As for Lestrade and Mycroft? Really? I mean really? How do you know? Things are falling into a routine here. Quinton has been busy and we work opposite sides of the base. Although he does make a habit of dropping in just to annoy me, I’m sure. The nurses are all swooning over him, insert eye roll here.** _

__

**_Of course he’s absolutely oblivious to the effect he has on my staff, he’s too busy telling me word for word what Toby said about something._ **

****

**_If I have to hear about Toby’s eyes, or something Toby said one more time I’ll scream. Sorry it has taken me so long to reply, the WIFI was down for a few days some idiot drove a truck into one of the communication panels._ **

****

**_I miss you. Please remember to eat, and do stay busy. Are you working any new cases?_ **

**_-John._ **

**~0~**

Sherlock stretched out on the couch after a long day of chasing an idiot that Lestrade could have caught on his own. Why was the man in such a hurry to get back to the office?

That was three days in a row now. At least he didn’t have a blank screen to stare at.  Mycroft had told him that everything was fine, the base John was stationed at was having communication issues. Something about wiring, Sherlock didn’t care just as long as his John was safe.

They had chased down another dealer today, so Sherlock was given a topic to discuss with John.

**_John, I have indeed been busy with a tedious case that Lestrade won't be bothered to solve on his own. I suspect he is preoccupied with the servicing of my brother and his disgusting carnal needs.   The very idea is enough to permanently put me in the hospital with stomach issues._ **

****

**_When you ask how I know, believe me when I say I’m saving you the sordid details that my genius mind easily deduced. Somethings can never be deleted no matter how hard I try._ **

 

**_I never liked that gray jumper.  It’s stopped raining. You would have been useful today. We came upon a dealer who was an abuse Alpha to his two Omega children.  I myself was unaffected by their dreadful scent of fear, I am above all emotion, being a superior mind set than most of my gender. Lestrade struggled with their anxiety and it did not help the already strained situation._ **

 

**_All was resolved, knowing you, you’re concerned with their well being as we speak. No harm came to them, an ambulance was called and they are now in custody. Their father was easy to track down, I myself after a small chase apprehended him single handedly. Really if Lestrade’s activities as my brother’s mouth slave is going to effect his work in such a way then I’ll have speak to my brother personally. He will answer for his crimes._ **

 

**_Please tell my cousin to feel free to wander into the desert on a hot day and get lost. I once told him I would play hide and seek with him, and I would count. It took him twelve hours to realize I wasn’t coming to find him._ **

 

**_I must answer the door, Mrs. Hudson has taken upon herself to keep me fed up._ **

****_  
  
_

**_Yours, Sherlock Holmes_ **

**  
  
**

Sherlock motioned for Mrs. Hudson to enter, she carried in a tray of food. He thanked her because John would want him to be civil, ugh manners were so trivial and tedious.

He left out the part where he held his breath as did Lestrade when handling the children. They were really just children, two males no older than eight and nine. One of the young boys had the same coloring as John and Sherlock didn’t understand the compulsion to beat their father into a bloody pulp. In fact he didn’t remember chasing the fleeing coward ten blocks in the fog, only to tackle the man in the middle of a busy street. He was happy to omit the unimportant details where he had then pummeled the man unconscious and was pulled from the limp criminal by three officers and a concerned Lestrade.

They were just children, is that how John’s father had treated him? It seemed the drug ring went deeper, Sherlock vowed to find the root of such an evil empire and bring it down.

_**~0~** _

“Doctor! We have incoming!” John was on his way to check his emails when one of his nurses came running up to meet him.

“Status.” he was in doctor mode immediately turning to head back to the surgery center.

The head nurse Sergeant Bryant read off a list of injuries from severe to minor.  He pulled on his doctor’s coat, it was odd having a white coat here in the middle of a desert. It reminded him of home and he moved towards the first patient. The sounds of helicopters and yelling all drowned out by what was needed from him.

The first man to come in had severe burns running down the left side of his body, John would be pulling shrapnel from the kid for hours.

The next man to come in on a stretcher was barely conscious, John leaned down. “Soldier what’s your name?” He checked the man’s dilated pupils, his leg was bleeding and his blond head was bleeding just around the hairline.

“Fuck! This hurts.” The Alpha grunted ignoring John’s question trying to push his hands out of his face.

“Colonel Moran.” The nurse read the chart, and John redirected another patient before moving to exam the tightly wrapped injury.

“Colonel?” John tried to get the man to sit still.

“I said get off!”

“He’s lost a lot of blood sir. He pulled the shrapnel out of his thigh, and the medics had to pack it before he bled out in the sand.

“My truck!” the Colonel pushed John’s hands away, “I need-”

“You need to sit still and let me do my bloody job.” John signaled for a sedative. “There you go, nice and easy. Lets get you stitched up.”

The Colonel had a grin on his face, his strong hands reached up and grabbed John’s wrist. “You are a pretty one aren’t you. Like an angel. Are you going to save me Omega? I think you’re a bit late.”

“You just relax Colonel we’ve got you.” John soothed the struggling delirious.

The blond thankfully lost consciousness after another dose was administered.

His night went quickly with a blur of blood, amputated limbs and burns. Finally when he made his way to his room he checked his email and the nights hardships were nearly forgotten.

The Omega temporarily forgot about the young bruised faces that he had had closed the eyes of, he forgot the arm he took from a young private, and the leg from another.

Instead he found himself  laughing, the tightness of his shoulders temporarily forgotten.

Oh Sherlock at home safe, pestering Lestrade and being pestered his heart was safe in London.

**  
  
  
**


	37. Caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go another chapter for you thanks for being awesome! love the reviews. more chapters to come...we finally get to meet Moriarty soon! yeaaaay. Find me on tumblr if you want at Marylousfanfictionspace.tumblr

“Oi! Colonel! ” Quinton approached the blond his movements stiff.

“That’s Colonel Sir to you. Now what do you need Captain Hill? I am busy.” The tall Royal Marine snapped his fingers.

“Sir, permission to speak freely.” Quinton replied glancing around, they were standing near the entrance to the field hospital, the desert sun beating down on both Alphas.

“Fine, go. Hurry up. I have an appointment to keep before I’m cleared for duty.”

“It’s about that sir. Just wanted you to know that Doctor Watson is good as bonded. He’s a good friend of mine and I won't see him harassed.”

“Oh?” Moran laughed, “You going to report me?”

“You’re a long way from home Colonel Moran, must be lonely being the only Royal Marine out in the desert, well in this particular area. In fact I've looked into your assignment, before your injuries. And I'm a little concerned how you managed it get so far from your unit.”

“I have my orders Hill. “ The Colonel growled. “I don’t know who you think you are you little pest but get this clear my personal business as well as professional is none of yours. I’ve seen more battle and assignments then you. I’m the best sniper your people have. You are just a lowly MP. and unless I’ve gone off and started a bar fight or stolen military supplies you’ve got no business with me. Now Doctor Watson hasn’t complained. As far as I can see the Omega isn't bonded he’s only promised to. Not my fault his Alpha can’t seal the deal.”

Quinton growled his whole body ready to pounce when a sharp command from his right snapped him to attention.

“Captain Hill! You’re due for duty in ten minutes, best not to be late.”

“Yes, General sir.” Quinton stood at attention but whispered low. “I’m watching you Colonel.”

The other Alpha only smiled smugly his eyes never leaving the retreating back of the young Captain.

 

_**~0~** _

Three months had gone by and Sherlock was happily counting down the days. Toby stopped by several times to bring him _l_ _eft overs_  as he put it from his restaurant. However the Alpha had a feeling that the young Omega was under orders by a certain blond Omega soldier. Everyone was trying to keep him fed, irritating, but oh, Toby did bring him chips, and what was that cake? Better protect that from Mycroft.

Sherlock was about to email John and ask his advice about how to deal with a brooding Lestrade. He had a feeling Mycroft had finally done something that Lestrade found distasteful.

How to bring up the subject? John often said matters such as these need to be handled delicately.

Speak of the devil, Sherlock sniffed the air.

“Brother? You’ve been silent these days, I had hoped you had died in your sleep due to clogged arteries from high cholesterol a noble death."

“Brother mine it’s nice to see you as well.” Mycroft entered the room and took a seat in Sherlock’s usual spot. Well at least he wasn't stinking John’s chair up with his stench.

“Well what do you want? Please tell me it’s not romantic advice. I assure you Lestrade is too good for a lecherous type such as yourself.”

His brother winced briefly, anyone else would have missed it, however Sherlock wasn't anyone.

“What goes on in my private life brother is again, none of your business. And as it stands I still remain unattached.”

“That’s the problem isn’t it?” Sherlock made a face glaring down at his food, damn Mycroft for ruining his appetite. “So did Lestrade want more and you being your heartless self tossed him aside.”

“I don’t need attachments in my life.” Mycroft replied dismissively. 

“Ah, and how did you go about this tossing aside?”

“We aren’t here to speak about my personal life-”

“You bastard!” Sherlock growled. “You cheated on him didn’t you?”

“We never said we were exclusive.” Mycroft snapped back, “And it wasn't-I”

“With _who_? **_WHO?_** ” Sherlock demanded, not understanding his anger. “Who would you think to be a poor replacement? Which one of your escorts did you decide-”

“It doesn't matter Sherlock. None of it. It was going to end one way or another I however broke it off a lot sooner. Preemptive-”

Sherlock kicked over a stack of books close to the unlit fireplace.

“A bit cruel even for you. I see now, I warned Lestrade about you. I told him you were a heartless bastard. You have no soul Mycroft, and where your heart should be is nothing but empty space. Lestrade is too good a man to be seen with the likes of you. Now get out.”

“And you have suddenly become a relationship expert!?” Mycroft hissed standing up he turned his back on his brother. “This doesn't matter. I need you to relay a message to him, he wont listen to me or answer my calls.”

“I wont play messenger for you.”

“It’s life or death! Sherlock! I need you both to listen. This investigation you are currently on you must stop. “

“What?”

“I know you think you are close but you have no idea how far this goes. Who it leads to. You are putting yourselves and others in danger.”

“Piss off Mycroft. Are you angry because we have managed to do what your pathetic agents haven’t. Just me a ex addict and a simple Detective Inspector?”

“Sherlock, you’re not listening. Lives are in danger you both are drawing the wrong attention.”

“I am not a coward. What is this crime lord going to do? Kill me?”

“No!” Mycroft hissed. “No, he wont kill you. He’ll just burn out that heart you suddenly grew.  Look for yourself! He already knows about you. About your weaknesses. He’s a spider and we know nothing about him.”

Sherlock snatched the large manila envelope from his brother, idiot still used files instead of a computer. He pulled the papers out, rather photographs. Photographs of John? Someone had written in red ink warnings.

_**I SEE YOU** _

**_YOU SHOULDN'T STICK YOUR NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG. DADDY'S HAD ENOUGH NOW!_ **

_**STOP NOW AND I'LL FORGET I EVER SAW THEM.** _

There were pictures of Lestrade, sitting at a coffee shop, or in a pub watching a game. Another of Lestrade in his living room stretched out on his couch watching a game. More warnings, more pictures of Quinton and of Toby another of young JP.

“You have to dissuade the Detective Inspector.” Mycroft sighed.

Sherlock glanced back up at his brother, “You broke it off because of this? I never took you for a coward Mycroft.”

“I-this organization has a reach that I’ve been chasing for years.”

“I’ll take the case.” Sherlock glared down at the photos.

“Sherlock did you not-”

“I’ll take it. Do you really think you can do this alone? And with the idiots you employ? First thing is first, we must protect Quinton and John. I’ll leave the details to you, if we act now it will look suspicious. It’s best they are kept from this. How safe are they there-”

Mycroft didn’t reply right away causing Sherlock’s head to snap upwards looking away from the photographs.

“Mycroft? How safe are they?”

“Sherlock. Like I said, his reach is-”

“Bring them home now!” Sherlock growled. “I don’t care what you have to do, but I know you have the power to do it.”

“I’m working on it Sherlock. Don’t you think I haven’t thought of all eventualities. There are plans in play and you and Gregory are putting yourselves in the crossfire!”

Sherlock heard a car pull up two police officers were getting out, then another with two women. Sherlock ignored his brother quickly deducing the scene.

“Sit down brother, your blood pressure.”

“Sherlock dammit!” Mycroft growled, then took a deep breath sitting in the chair irritated at his little brother. The younger man turned and poured his brother some tea.

“I have them under watchful protection, they have no idea they are being guarded. “

Sherlock frowned once more seeing another familiar car pulling up, and the DI getting out.

“This is going to be interesting.” He grabbed his violin and leaned against his desk.

“Sherlock what have you done now?” Moments later Mrs. Hudson entered tisking as she escorted two Alpha constables and two women, one blond Alpha and a dark haired Omega. The Omega looked around holding a folded bit of paper in her hand.

“It’s alright Mrs. Hudson. Thank you.” He waved her off “And let the DI come right up thanks.”

“DI?” Mycroft sat up straighter.

“Shut up Mycroft.”

“Sherlock Holmes?” The woman a rather determined looking Omega took a step forward, her shoulder length black hair bobbing around her heart shaped face.

“That’s me.” Sherlock nodded.

“My name is Clara Smith. I am an advocate for abused Omegas as well as a solicitor for RIGHTNOW. It’s a nonprofit organization that deals with Omega rights. Rights now.”

“Yes, I caught that in the name thanks.” Sherlock accepted the legal documents being handed to him.

Mycroft was sitting up now. “So you brought your dogs with you in case I put up a fight.”

“Where’s my brother you bastard?” The blond finally spoke.

Sherlock glared at her, “You don’t have a brother anymore Harriet Watson.”

“If you've hurt him!”

“No, he’s actually quite well. I didn’t sell him to pay my debts, I’ve never left him with an abusive uncle or father. I didn’t indenture him to the army at a young age just to claim his wages.”

“It was for school, they were paying his schooling off.” Harriette growled stepping forward.

“Please Harry.” The Omega reached out and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

“Where is John Watson.” Clara asked sternly.

“Get out.” Sherlock continued to ignore the Omega, and glare at the officer’s and the tall blond. The officers received a nod from the dark haired girl.

“Don’t touch-” Sherlock snapped. “You can all get the bloody hell out of my flat!”

“Do not try to stop us Mr. Holmes the law is on our side. The Omega you have custody of has been illegally purchased in an illegal exchange. Not to mention Sebastian Wilkes is a known drug dealer among other things. Due to the nature of such activities you will be brought up on charges and the Omega’s custody reverts back to the original gaurdian-”

“So she could what? Sell him again? Oh, she’s sober but for how long? Did she tell you she drugged her own brother?Let thugs come into her home and beat him badly enough it took a month for those bruises to fade? Her, he trusted her and she left him there with that pimp. Knowing full well what Wilkes had in store for the young doctor. If anyone should be arrested it should be her!” Sherlock lunged at the blond the two police officers were quick to grab him.

This brought Mycroft to his feet, Sherlock smiled to himself knowing exactly that Lestrade would be up the stairs and through the doors as soon as he heard the commotion and he did. Sherlock ducked the blow meant for him, and Harriet instead connected with a surprised and less agile Mycroft Holmes.

Lestrade snarled pulling his credentials and tackling the blond without a question or restraint. Harry Watson hit the ground with a thud and surprised gasp. The two cops moved in but halted seeing the warrant card, as the silver haired Alpha placed handcuffs on Harry’s wrists.

“This isn’t usually my division but I’ll take extra pleasure in seeing you behind bars for assault.”

“Fuck off old man!” Harry tried to struggle against her cuffs, she was yanked to her feet.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade.” Gregory glared at the two stunned constables.

“This man consults for the yard. Do you want to explain what you’re doing here? And what has he done now?”

Mycroft had a hand to his jaw, and Sherlock pulled his brother over to a chair, the small Omega in the room was standing with her hands on her hips. The consulting detective did catch how the Detective Inspector quickly glanced over at Mycroft when he thought nobody was looking. _Interesting._

__

“We’ve served the Alpha, one William Sherlock Scott Holmes. He is being investigated for Omega abuse. And for the purchase of an Omega-”

“What Omega are you talking about?” Lestrade growled, “John? Are you talking about John? He has a bloody name and it’s not Omega. It’s John Watson. Or Doctor John Watson, or maybe Lt. Watson of the RAMC. Have some fucking respect for the man. “

“I appreciate what you are attempting to do.” Mycroft winced, rotating his jaw, cupping his chin gingerly. “However the Omega John Watson is emancipated, as well as engaged to my brother here.”

“Emancipated how? When! You’re a liar! Nobody notified me. I know my rights!” Harry panted, standing straighter. “And who the hell are you?”

Mycroft retrieved his mobile and made a quick text. “I am John’s soon to be brother in law. Mycroft Holmes.” He looked down at the blond Alpha dressed in black slacks and a gray cashmere short sleeved jumper.

“You have proof?” Clara stepped forward.

“As I said Mrs?”

“Miss. Smith.” The Omega corrected coolly.

“Yes, of course. Excuse me.” Mycroft replied in a none too apologetic tone.

“I’ll have one of my twenty solicitors bring a more detailed copy to your office. And I’m sure I can find a Barrister on my team that isn’t too busy to challenge you in court. For now, you’ll have to accept this document.“

Perfectly timed Mycroft’s assistant arrived to deliver the legal document to the irritated young Omega.

“Lestrade, have you met John’s biological sister?” Sherlock motioned to the blond. “She’s come to take John back home. She no doubt misses his income. I don’t know how John put up with her temper for so long?” Sherlock continued to glare at the blond Alpha that had John’s eyes and a faint kinscent. It made him sick knowing she was related to his Omega, his gentle kind hearted Omega.

“I’m demanding a restraining order to be placed on my soon to be mate for his protection. More psychological than physical. I won't have him upset.” Sherlock smiled smugly.

“I’ll see it is started. Before John returns.” Lestrade held tighter to the blond’s handcuffs.

“I won't have you coming around here Harriet Watson. You will never talk to my John. You might share a faint kinscent but it will remain just that barely traceable. Already he has been absorbed into my pack. And I have the money and resources that you do not. “

“Where is he!” She hissed her body tensed as if ready to spring forward.

“He is in Afghanistan. ”

“Afghanistan?” Clara asked in confusion.

“He’s a soldier serving his country.  Now as I said get out of my flat! Any questions you will have you can contact us through our solicitors. If you are thinking of challenging us Miss. Smith, I hope you have the money and the patience. Because I assure you, we Holmes have more money then the Queen and the ability to keep you tied up in court until your tiny little do gooder firm is bankrupt. Get out!” Sherlock hissed. 

Agent A focused on her blackberry as she handed a card to the fuming Omega.

" I am arresting you for assault. You don't have to say anything but it may harm your defense if you do not mention, when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be taken down and given in evidence." Lestrade recited the caution, then signaled the constables to take the prisoner and escort the short Omega out.

“Don’t worry Harry this isn’t over.” Then turning back to Sherlock and his equally posh condescending brother. “This isn’t over.  Your threats will not shake RIGHTNOW. You’ll be seeing me again.”

She followed the struggling Alpha out the door, Lestrade had his hands on his hips. “Any other relatives going to come out of the woodwork I should know about?”

“John does have a drunkard father somewhere out there.”

Lestrade shook his head, his eyes focusing on Mycroft. “I’ll get you some ice. Sit down.” Mycroft tried to protest but Agent A was already pushing him back into the black leather chair.

“Sir, I’ll get the emancipation paperwork drawn up. Our friend the PM will gladly see that it’s stamped with the correct date.”

She didn’t wait for a reply before slipping out again, a small grin on her ruby red lips as the DI carried a flannel that wrapped itself around a few ice cubes.

“Don’t be a baby and sit still.” The DI chided and the British Government turned red.

**  
  
  
**


	38. Family bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns home to sort out a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for such wonderful reviews!!!! It's lovely to have new followers on my tumblr marylousfanfictionspace.tumblr yeaaaay! thanks for the follow! So the next chapter we'll see some more Moriarty! it's gonna get serious once more. thank you all for the wonderful reviews and follows!

“Sir. It’s a phone call for you.” One of his nurses knocked and entered the exam room.

  
John frowned continuing to run clinical hands over the tall Alpha on the table. “Take a message Private, I’m with a patient.”

“Sir, it’s your brother in law and he says it’s an emergency.” The woman replied nervously avoiding looking at the glaring Alpha on the table.

“My brother-” John’s mouth went dry thinking of Mycroft.

  
Moran caught the doctor’s paling face, he was sitting up and reaching out to steady the man.

John jumped back nearly knocking over a small metal table near the exam cot.

“Uh, if you’ll excuse me.” John’s mouth was dry and his distress apparent, was Sherlock injured. Mycroft would never contact him for anything less, what if Sherlock was badly hurt, _oh god or bleeding._

The doctor didn’t bother to shut the door to his office, instead he reached over the desk and answered the phone. “Yes, hello. Doctor Watson here.”

“So, doctor Watson what are you wearing?”

_**What?**_ “What?” John’s brain was too slow to recognize the deep baritone on the line.

“I’m getting fat.” The familiar voice continued nonchalantly.

“Fat?”

“Mrs. Hudson and Tobias keep stopping in with food and they make themselves a nuisance when I don’t eat it right away.”

“Sherlock this a military line! How did-you know what I’m not even going to ask. I thought something had happened. They said Mycroft was on line.”

“Yes well I may have fibbed a bit to get the point across.”

“Sherlock!” John sank down into his chair with a growl.

“John, admit it. You’ve missed my voice. I can tell you right now yours is doing a few things to parts of me-”

“Sherlock.” John warned. “Please tell me you didn’t fake a family emergency and pretending to be Mycroft all in the name of you wanting to have phone sex.”

“Fine, fine. I did want to hear your voice and also, to tell you I’ve been arrested.”

“What!”

“Yes I need you to come home.”

“What? I mean, what have you done now? And I can’t just drop everything, it’s not like i’m at the surgery. I’m in bloody Afghanistan for christ sake.”

“I don’t think you have much choice.” Sherlock sighed, “I’ve tried to have my brother pull a few strings but he can only do so much. Besides I think he’s a bit distracted by Lestrade not talking to him.”

“Sherlock you’re not answering my question.”

“John, I haven’t done anything this time-well it wasn't really my fault. Have I told you how boring everything is without you?”

John took a deep breath and counted to ten, “William Sherlock Scott Holmes so help me if you don’t tell me what you’ve done now-”

“I want to say right away John that she swung at me first.”

“She?” John started to massage his temples, a Sherlock sized headache was approaching.

“Yes. Your sister packs a mean punch, and I’ll have to say she caught me off guard.”

“My sister? Harry punched you?”

“Yes, and then I maybe punched her back, and perhaps threw her through a glass window. Well technically speaking we both went through the glass window. It’s all a blur really. Anyway her lawyer is seeking to press charges and would like to attach Omega imprisonment to the charges as well as Omega exploitation and trafficking. It’s all very boring “

“Omega imprisonment? Who do they think you’ve imprisoned? It has to be some kind of mistake.”

“Indeed John. Thus the reason behind this call. I need you to return so I can show the powers that be that you are well cared for and it was a mutual pairing. If not I go to jail, and Harry receives custody of you. Oh, looks like my times up.”

“Sherlock!” John gripped the phone to his ear, he could hear his Alpha’s voice snap in irritation as another muffled voice ordered him to end the call, it was time to return to his cell.

“Goodbye John. Don’t worry I’ll be fine. I understand if you have better things to do, but please be sure to write. I don't think they are big on allowing emails here.”

“Sherlock dammit, I’m on my way back. I’ll just have to-” the line went dead.

John was on his feet the sound of a helicopter echoing in the distance a rather stoic man in a suit entered John’s office as he was hanging the phone up.

“Doctor John Hamish Watson?” John nodded his mouth dry, the dark haired man handed him a heavy white envelope. **_Well that was quick._**

****

“I have orders to bring you home. Please collect your things. We’ve arranged an escort.”

“The hell you have.” Quinton growled marching in with two of his MP’s standing outside.  “I’ll be escorting my cousin home.” Quinton turned to John “Don’t worry John, Arthur just called me, he arranged for leave so we can handle this. I won't have you left alone with these sort.” Quinton leaned over with a nervous grin, “And I guess Toby went into early heat. Looks like I have leave.”

**_~0~_ **

Moran stood watched eyes narrowed as John and Quinton were being led to a helicopter, James wasn’t going to like this.

_**~0~** _

Harry paced the small cell they stuck her in, she wasn’t claustrophobic, she could handle this. Hell it was just another drunk tank to her, except she was sober. Clara wouldn’t be happy about the little fight she was in though, that bastard deserved it. At least she got a few good punches in before the two of them went through that glass window.

A fist to the face and a few broken ribs was a lucky fucking day for the asshole. If the coppers hadn’t shown so quickly he would be worse off.

“Harriet Watson.” An officer unlocked her door, “Your lawyer is here.”

He motioned for her to follow him, snapping handcuffs on her wrists.

“Lead the way.” She growled.

The constable escorted her to a room she guessed to be another interrogation room. She waited patiently for Clara, her hands on the metal table tapping away glaring at her own image in the two way mirror. She flipped off the people no doubt observing her.

The door opened behind her and instead of her dear Clara there was a female Alpha entering carrying a blackberry the woman hardly glanced up.

“Miss. Watson.” The Alpha stated rather than asked and in an annoying disintrested voice none the less. Thes tranger took a seat across from the blond Alpha.

“Where’s Clara? Who the hell are you?”

“Your lawyer is on her way, but I thought it best we talk first. My employer is willing to offer you twenty thousand pounds to drop your case.”

“Twenty thousand-” Harry swallowed, that was a large sum of money but wait why would they offer that? Just another price for her brother, she wouldn’t do that again to him. God knows what kind of ordeal that Holmes put Johnny through.

“The stipulations being you drop your case, and sign over whatever rights you believe you have of John Watson. Then of course you never attempt contact again.” The dark haired woman in the black skirt suit was confident that Harry would accept the money, the bitch was pulling out the check in anticipation.

Sure Twenty thousand was a lot of money, but Harry wasn’t here for that. She had to make this right, she’d made an anonymous call to the police to have Wilkes busted. She was trying to make amends, her brother’s life wasn't worth the money. She had heard rumors about the Alpha that now had her brother, he was well known on the streets his reputation wasn’t exactly that of a saint.

God, how could she do this to John? She needed to make amends, needed his forgiveness.

“Piss off! I want my brother back. I will get him back. Clara thinks we have a case and we’re willing to drag the Holmes name through the mud until John is released to his family.”

“Very well.” Anthea smiled politely and the sound of a voice came on over a speaker.

**_“Where is he? I’ve been waiting over an hour!”_ **

“John! Johnny?” Despite her own injuries Harry jumped up knocking the chair back in her haste,  her blond head snapping from left to right. Nothing but the four glass walls.

**_“Doctor Watson if you would just calm down, he’ll be in here shortly.”_ **

**_“I am bloody calm! Now, I don’t know who you think you are but I will have you know that there isn’t a place on this planet you can hide if he’s been harmed! Or denied proper medical attention.”_ **

Harry licked her dry lips, the cut still throbbing, her bandaged head  and the other scraps had been taken care of. Was Sherlock in worse condition? **_Good._**

Then the light came on behind one of the glass walls, Harry half limped over, her legs and shoulders sore, the Alpha female behind her forgotten.

**_“Sir, if you would please calm down, how about something for your nerves. Some tea-”_ **

****

_“My nerves?”_ Harry heard her brother’s warning growl, he was healthy she could see that. His skin tanned from the desert sun, he was wearing his fatigues. Another soldier stood at his side resting a hand on his shoulder.

“John, I’ll go and see what the hold up is. Just please don’t punch the advocate. They are just doing their job.”

Harry gave a low territorial growl seeing the young Alpha touching her brother in such a familiar way.

“A little late to act possessive.” The female murmured her eyes still on the mobile in her hand.

 

“Now, Mr. Watson, your nerves. Poor thing.” The condescending Alpha huffed, “There there, perhaps you need a rest. We can commence this meeting at later date.”

“It’s Doctor Watson to you asshole.” The young dark haired Alpha next to John hissed. “And if you come any closer I’ll let the Good doctor here put you on your back. Keep your scent to yourself it’s enough to make anyone sick. He doesn't need  rest or your reassurance. We’ve been on a plane for twentyfour-hours and have been here waiting another six. An hour ago we were promised that my cousin would be brought directly to us. We haven’t received and updates on his condition. So if you are through speaking down to John I suggest you get the hell out!”

“Mr. Hill-” The Alpha in the suit took a step back, and Harry noted how John had an amused expression before turning away he came to rest his head against the mirror that Harry was nearly nose to nose with. She reached up to touch his hair, her fingers only touching glass.

“Quin, leave it. Please will you just give Mycroft another call. He’s Sherlock’s brother and has a bit more pull with this lot. I know Lestrade was coming up against some red tape himself. You should get going, I’m sure Toby will be needing you soon.”

“I’ve spoken to him he’s alright. The doctor says it’s just a false heat due to coming off of his suppressants. Another wave will hit before the real thing. He wants me to clear this up before I go, or he wont allow me into the room. ” Quinton smiled. “That’s my Toby family first.”

John giggled to himself pinching the bridge of his nose “Yes, I know. I know. Three months and I think I’ve got it. Just go.”

Quinton nodded then paused glaring at the Alpha in the suit “Touch him and I’ll make you wish you were never born.”

Harry watched the man take his leave and John turned back to the other Alpha in the room.

“Please Doctor Watson take a seat and we’ll start the interview before your accused-”

“My accused? I don’t know what the hell you're going on about! Sherlock is my fiance.”

“Yes, well our reports show he purchased you as well as illegally keeping you imprisoned in his home.”

“Sherlock? Imprison someone? Laughable. He saved me and offered me a place to stay.  I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“What of your sister?”

“I don’t have a sister.” John replied coolly, unaware of his sister flinching behind the glass window. “Oh, you’re referring to the woman who drugged me and handed over guardianship to a pimp loan shark-”

“John!” Sherlock entered and Harry watched her brother’s features soften, even his voice changed. She knew that look, he had been concerned and now he was relieved and there was love there.

Her brother genuinely loved this Alpha, even now he was running his hands over the man’s face and pulling up his torn purple shirt.

_**~0~** _

__

“You’re a mess!” John worriedly tilted his Alpha’s head to the side, someone had used a few plasters but John thought perhaps his mate would need stitches.

“Someone did a shoddy job.” He growled, “stop moving and let me see.” Sherlock tried to step back and shake John’s hands off.

“It’s nothing just a few scratches.” Sherlock winced when the Omega doctor  ran hands over his sore ribs.

“That settles it you need a scan.” John turned to the constables standing guard near the door. “Why hasn’t he had proper medical attention?” Sherlock grinned faintly seeing the other Alphas in the room stiffen in response. That was John’s commanding voice and Sherlock shivered in response. His John was really so domineering when need be, so beautiful when he was in this mindset.

Perhaps if Sherlock played up his injuries it could be a rewarding experience.

“Sir, uh, Doctor Watson we did have a medic look over both Alphas involved.”

“A medic? But has he been scanned, look at him he’s dead on his feet.” Sherlock on cue leaned into the doctor groaning slightly.

“No John, I’m fine. It’s just transport.” The Alpha nuzzled his mate weakly enjoying the scent of his John, John had put on some muscle and a nice tan.

He was a welcome sight, so beautiful and the Alpha couldn’t wait till this show of theatrics was over so he could explore his Omegas new muscle tone in the privacy of their flat.

“He can leave but you Doctor Watson we need you to answer some questions.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes in response but neither man were able to reply when the door was pushed open and a rather fragile looking older woman  followed by three well dressed solicitors in black suits, and of course Mycroft Holmes wouldn’t be far behind. The joiners crowded into the small room, but John felt comfortable and secure. The familiar scent of family saturating the air that and Grandmere looked very impatient.

“My dear Jacques I apologize for having to pull you away from your important work in Afghanistan. Being such a wonderful doctor. Now why Mycroft waited so long to alert me to this situation, I have no idea.”

“He is rather unintelligent and overbearing Grandmere I did tell him that-” Sherlock sighed shaking his head sadly, however the older woman was not fooled.

 

“Petit-fils! Fermez votre bouche! Je ne suis pas d'humeur!” (Grandson! Shut your mouth. I am not in the mood.)

Sherlock actually winced taking a step back. John noted how his Alpha suddenly could stand on his own, albeit his head was down and he looked liked a school boy chastised by the headmistress.

“Grand-mère, je suis désolé.” (Grandmother, I’m sorry.) Sherlock cleared his throat again looking a lot younger than his twenty three years.

 

“Je t'aime mais,je vais te botter les fesses, si tu dis un mot de plus. " (I love you but I swear I’ll paddle your bum if you say one more word.)

John thought maybe he heard Sherlock give a squeak and the woman showed the younger man the door. “Now, Jacques will you kindly escort my grandson home. I believe his injuries are not as bad as he pretends.”

John smiled “Grandmere.” The older woman embraced the young Omega, signaling him to kiss her cheeks.

“Now, I apologize my dear Jacques I was tied up with a family issue that I believe for now has been somewhat resolved. I did recive your lovely emails. I hope the cookies and tea I sent were received?”

“Yes Grandmere, it was very much appreciated.”

“Bon, I did have to sit and listen to Helena go on about what items one should ship to a soldier. Then how to properly pack said items and address it. It was all so very taxing, but well worth the effort. Now, I have already spoken to my nephew Quinton. Really the boy wandering around here when he’s needed at home. I leave my dear sister to deal with him. It’s a wonder why we have yet to see any grandchildren. These young men and their priorities are so-” she took a deep breath when the condescending Alpha in the room interrupted her.

“Miss, this is an investigation-”

Sherlock kissed his grandmother’s forehead and made his way out without hesitation pulling John behind him. “Come along Jacques.” He grinned glad that the negative attention was now focused on someone else.

The two heard a very cutting string of french following them out and passed a rather castigated Mycroft Holmes standing patiently outside the door.

“Mycroft! Venez ici!” (Come here) Grandmere called and the British Government shot a glare at his brother before entering the room.

_**~0~** _

“Now any questions you have Mister whatever it is your name is, my solicitors will answer them. I understand your organization is an outreach for exploited and abused Omegas. So I will be kind to you. John Watson is engaged to my grandson Sherlock Holmes. They will not be further harassed, I promise you if you or your organization so much as whispers my soon to be Grandson’s name to the press I’ll have you and your organization defunded and bankrupt. Charges will be brought up on misappropriation of funds and maybe something unforgivable will be found on your computers. I am not one to be crossed and we do not take kindly to family being threatened. Now I leave you with my eldest grandson to iron out the details. “

Harry caught how the woman walked up to the glass and adjusted her hair,  a smile on her glossy lips. This Grandmere, was looking right at her and spoke in a very as a matter of fact tone.  “John is apart of our family now. We will go to great extents to keep it that way. For as long as he wishes.”

It hurt to hear these words, but the blond Alpha understood what was being said. This little show was for her benefit no doubt, they wanted her to see just how well guarded and loved John was. He had a family she could never give him and the protection he deserved. There was no place for her in his life. This was all so true but it didn’t make it easier to give up trying.

The blond Alpha didn’t take the money, she just wanted to leave to get out and curl up somewhere to lick her wounds.  By chance she happened to be exiting the room as her brother and his fiance were leaving.

She watched unnoticed at first as John had an arm around this strange Alpha’s waist, then allowed the dark haired man to nuzzle his hairline.

Clara was holding her forearm trying to keep her attention. Too late Harry  let out a growl and Sherlock turned quickly pulling John behind him. Yeah, he really was playing up his injuries, he didn’t seem too beat up.

“Sherlock.” John placed a hand on his fiance’s arm, “Sherlock. Lets go. No need to stick around.”

“Stay away from John.” Sherlock hissed.

“John!” Harry tried to find her brother’s eyes but the tall Alpha kept him concealed from view. “John, I’m sorry.”

“I know.” John replied “Just stay away.”

“But we’re family. I know I messed up this time. I really really messed up, but-”

“You sold me to pay off your debts. Did you even ask if I wanted to be in the army?” John narrowed his eyes on his sister. “I was fourteen, did you ask?”

“We needed the money and it was going to pay for school. You were always so smart. We couldn’t have afforded University. It’s not like they were going to put you on the front lines.”

“No, instead I had to deal with cat calls and unwanted advances, and the older Alphas didn’t care that I was only fourteen. And when I would get home you would be passed out drunk and there would be nothing to eat. So much for US needing the money.” Sherlock stiffened, he didn’t know that. He put his arm around John instinctively.

“I know you’re angry and I’ve messed up. But John, I’ve changed-”

“Goodbye Harry. Good luck. Just stay away from us. ”

“John we are family. This is not how this is supposed to play out! I say I’m sorry and you say you forgive me. Now stop this. This is a dangerous game you’re playing you don’t know this man, what kind of person he is.”

“What kind of **_person_**?” John growled through clenched teeth.

“Harry.” Clara tried to calm her client down.

“He’s been brainwashed Clara. The whole family is dangerous.” Then to John. “I wont let you go!”

“It’s not up to you!” John snapped. “It’s my choice and I let you go! He is mine and I am his. At least he cares where I end up. “

“He’s a drug addict Johnny! For christ-”

“Says the Alcoholic!” John hissed. “Just stop this Harry. I don’t want anything to do with you. Stay away from my family.”

“I love you Johnny. I’m sorry.” Harry felt an ache in her chest start to grow, some kind of bond was breaking, like a string pulled tight around her heart, and now the strands were unraveling.

“I love him. If you truly loved me you would respect my wishes.” John turned on his heels and started to march away pulling Sherlock behind him.

His Alpha was in shock, John had said ** _love_ ** and the Omega wasn’t even aware  he had declared himself.

Sherlock was proud of his John, his beautiful emotional John. He could feel the pain these words caused the young man but it was fine, they would be fine. Sherlock had family to fill the void that his own had left.

Sherlock didn’t have to look over at the now silent Harriet Watson, she wasn’t their problem anymore. And John **_loved_** him, he had admitted it, he said he **_loved him_**!

**  
**


	39. Hesitation and Calculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty is doing a bit of recon

Moriarty watched the hacked CCTV feed, his green eyes narrowing. This wasn't how he wanted things to go. Moran was showing hesitation, why?

The skinny Omega had done his research on the entire whole Holmes family. As much as one could without arousing suspicion or attracting any unwanted attention.  James thought of his own father once more, the only thing he had of the man was a photograph. One that he had stolen from his file before running away with Sebby from reform school.

He carried a burning hate for the lot of them. At first James wished to find a way to hurt the Holmes family like they had him. It was fun to start with Mycroft and General Hill’s prized agents. Stealing arms from under Hill’s nose was like taking candy from a baby. The arrogant Alpha was losing face and James loved it.

Mr. British Government was a bit more difficult his only weakness, **_family_**. Sherlock's sudden lifestyle change was making that option a bit more challenging.

Perhaps  that delicious silver fox could be useful,  the adorable Detective Inspector hot pants. 

The Iceman could pretend whatever he had going on with the beautiful Gregory Adam Lestrade was just a fling, and nothing more. However James wasn’t blind.  It would be fun to take Lestrade and make a pet out of him, go for a ride. Some Alpha’s just wanted to be dominated and James could play the part.

Oh how fun would it be to record it all and send a nice little audio visual display of just what he could do for the Detective Inspector. Oh, the look on Mycroft’s face! How lovely! Alphas, so disgustingly weak with their pride and territorial instincts. It kept them from really thinking clearly, even the soundest mind (i.e.Mycroft Holmes), was prone to think with his cock.

These Alphas were such pack animals, disgusting! He would never be controlled by an Alpha, or discarded. None of this mattered, what mattered was the business and business was slowing. That wouldn’t be allowed, before it was fun toying with the Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Mr. Iceman. Moriarty had planned on enticing the younger Holmes towards the dark side of the drug industry, all just to distract the British Government.

However things had changed, and the younger Holmes had cleaned up and was now becoming annoying. And this insignificant little blond was the cause, the little slut had the nerve to distract Moriarty’s dear Sebastian as well. **_Annoying!_**

Well John Hamish What's his face could go ahead and knot tease but he would not do that to Sebby. The Alpha needed to be focused and James needed him keep his eye on the prize already several deals hadn’t gone as planned. Moriarty had been sure to show his displeasure at the buyers who dared double cross him. Sebastian almost lost a leg in that deal, and it was this Doctor who saved him. _**Interesting.**_

Maybe it was time to meet the dear thing, perhaps a deal could be struck. Seeing how John had been traded several times by Alphas and his own family had sold him, abused him, how could he not harbor hatred for the knotheads.

According to a report he had obtained Holmes had branded the blond Omega with the word MINE.

Both Holmes brothers had the soldier closely watched as well. And the whole family was in on it.  Sebastian complained about Quinton Hill cousin to Mycroft and little brother to Arthur Hill, always sniffing around. **_Stupid._** A little digging and it wouldn't surprise James if the nosy little knothead was a fucking spy for the government.

General Hill didn’t hide his displeasure with his brother’s antics but this could all be a ploy as well. Oh, James did love a challenge, and a puzzle. Time to sort through this tangled web and find the center.

Moriarty was very interested in a meeting, if the Omega was just another boring submissive then he would put the bitch down. If not, then perhaps there was a place for him here, and Moran would be less distracted.

Time for some games, oh yeay. It would keep him busy while Sebby handled the idiots in the middle east. Some Alphas were so picky about the gender of those they bought stolen arms and illegal drugs from. It was annoying.

_**~0~** _

John returned to Baker Street with Sherlock fuming, he marched up the steps without acknowledging a very surprised Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock however was floating on air, John had said LOVE. He had said it out loud.

Should Sherlock say it back? Was it too soon? How could he make it believable? Did John mean it or was he just flinging it at Harry?

God, John looked delicious with his tan and the Sherlock had rubbed up against a more toned Omega.  It would be nice to explore this idea of belonging with and to someone.

John’s scent was different and Sherlock didn’t like it. Several Alpha’s had tried to scent his Omega. He could smell the competing scents, but Quin’s was the strongest. At least that was a kinscent, Sherlock was safe in the knowledge that Quinton Hill was by now mated and bonded to Toby.

This made Quinton more tolerable, though not by much.

John was talking and Sherlock only could focus on the way his OMega’s lips moved and curved. The Alpha in him roared to life, but it wasn’t Sherlock to make the first move.

It was John pushing him hard against a wall. That perfect heated mouth was on him, demanding and forceful. Oh god, this was all the invitation Sherlock needed. His body was ready and the tension was building in his loins.

**  
  
**

Who was Sherlock to deny John this, this bit of rushed handling. Three months felt like an eternity, and Sherlock would keep it to himself that he used John’s jumper for something other than an experiment. He shamelessly used it while he wanked, rolling around in John’s sheets growling.

Now he had the real thing, he would tell John he loved him but right now he had a demanding Omega to service. A sweet demanding Omega, with hungry lips, and a delicious scent.

He could tell John later he thought he was brilliant, brilliant and beautiful! John was going to be his and Sherlock suddenly felt so unworthy. The Alpha pulled the Omega’s white t shirt from over his head, having discarded the uniformed fatigues working on the trousers.

The scar, was still there angry and red, Sherlock brought his mouth to the angry red skin. His Omega moaned and hissed, but Sherlock had to lick the puckered flesh, desperately wanting to erase the memory.

Hands were in his dark curls pulling him from his crouched position, mouths sealed, and the two became a tangle of arms and legs. Clumsily the two made it to the couch.

“Please fuck me!” John moaned “I missed you, your scent! God!” John hissed as Sherlock took John’s aroused cock and started milking it with the confidence of a musician.

“John.” Sherlock met the bluest eyes, with his gray. “I-” love you. “I’ve missed you.” STUPID! Coward!

He couldn’t say it. Why did he hesitate? Words were a way of manipulation, his mother used those words on  others to get her way. He witnessed Victor playing countless victims, unashamed of his money scheming ways.

That’s why the two had fit together so well. Both Alphas knew how to play the game. He wanted to show John that this wasn't true now. John meant so much more he was worth more than his Trust, more than all the money in the world.

The hesitation brought something to John’s blue eyes, a sad smile to his swollen lips. “It’s alright Sherlock you don’t have to say it.” The Omega kissed the Alpha’s neck. “I know you don’t feel that way about me, just tell me you want me. I can handle want. Don’t talk just-”

Sherlock grunted when his Omega took the opportunity to push his own hand into Sherlock’s uncomfortably tight pants.

He could tell John later, after this, he would tell the Omega that he was wrong. For now the two would make use of the couch, and  he would spend the next couple of hours worshiping his Omega’s perfect body.

_**~0~** _

**  
** Lestrade  rubbed his temples it was a long day indeed, all he wanted to was to get thoughts of Mycroft Holmes out of his head, why did he care if the Alpha looked over worked? It wasn’t his business, he shouldn’t be toying with the idea of just calling. How sad was he sitting in the pub  thinking of  his ex lover? Boyfriend? What exactly did they have? It wasn’t love. Well if it was it was just one sided, the way Mycroft had looked at him when he walked in on the two-. **  
**

Lestrade’s wife had left him for an Omega and Mycroft had done the same-why did it hurt?

“Another drink mate?” The bartender smiled sadly.

“No I better get home. “ Lestrade slapped his money down threw back the rest of his pint and headed out the door. The cool night air felt good on his flushed face, one quick instinctive glance and noted the streets were empty.

“I said no! I’m not interested. Piss off.”A male voice cut through the buzz of the street lamp and the sudden warm breeze. The cop in him on alert, he heard the upset male voice again. “I said don’t touch me.”

“Come on dear, pretty thing like you shouldn't be out alone. I just want to take you home.”

“I’m sure I can find my way on my own.”

Lestrade approached the tall stranger in a white button up, the man looked like a banker. This brunette Alpha was crowding a smaller figure keeping him pinned against the side of the pub.

“Dammit it’s too late for this shit.” Lestrade sighed he couldn’t let this go on. The Omega was shielded by the taller body but his scent screamed unease.   “Oi! Cut that shit out! You heard the man, have some fucking manners. No means no.” Lestrade growled and the disrespectful brunette didn’t even turn to face him.

Instead the git growled over his shoulder,  “Mind your own grandad!”

“Grandad? Disrespectful pups these days.” Lestrade hissed grabbing for the younger Alpha by the back of his neck.

“Time for bed junior! Maybe a nice little stint in time out will do you some good.”

The younger man tried to swung, baring his teeth, Lestrade rolled his eyes. “Calm down son, you really don’t want to challenge me.”

“I’ll kill you-”

“Hardly. Now listen!” Lestrade easily caught the hard elbow that intended to catch him hard in the stomach.  

“No, you listen! I was in the middle of something-”

“Yeah, like assault. I don’t usually write tickets ASBOs. Not my department you see.” Lestrade flashed his warrant card, keeping a strong hold to the brunette’s neck.

He felt the idiot go stiff, “Yeah, you know what that is. And what it means when I say to fuck right off!”

“Sssorry, officer-”

“Detective Inspector you stupid git. Now, that we are clearing the air a bit. You need to apologize.”

“I already said I was sorry-”

“Not to me you bastard.”

“It’s alright.” The Omega stepped out from the shadow of the building, straightening his ruffled white button up, the young man adjusted his red tie, and ran a shaky hand through his ruffled dark hair. Green eyes nervously averted, “I just-”

“You alright lad?” Lestrade gripped the Alpha’s neck in response to young man. There was a slight Irish accent to his speech, and he looked so vulnerable there with his head down.

“I’m fine Detective Inspector. Thank you. It was just some drunk idiot.”

“I bought you a drink you led me on!” The Alpha turned to the DI pleadingly, “I bought him a drink.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to expect something.”

“About that ASBO-” Lestrade growled reaching for his cuffs.

“No, please.” The Omega huffed, “It’s fine. Please. He’s obviously had too much to drink. No harm done. “

“Yeah, no harm done.” The drunk Alpha held his hands up, “I’m sorry. There I said it.”

The green eyed Omega was searching for something he turned away from the two Alphas. Lestrade watched the anxious young UNI student? He was too young to be out of University, he couldn’t be more than twenty. Just a kid really. All the more reason to beat the hell out of this leecher.

“I just need my bag. Here it is. No harm done.” The Omega crouched down and pushed a book and several things into brown satchel.

“Get the hell out of here!” Lestrade hissed pushing the Alpha from him, his instincts kicking in he went to help the kid collect his scattered papers.

“It was a bad idea. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just thought I could get out of the office grade a few papers in the quiet of the pub. It’s my fault for accepting the drink.”

“A drink is not an invitation for sex. Here, let me get you a ride home.”

The young Omega smiled shyly, “Thank you  Detective Inspector but I promise you I’m fine. I’m just a little shaken up.”

“All the more reason to just take a breather. Now are you sure you don’t want to press charges. “

The Omega smiled warmly, emerald green eyes meeting brown. “No, I’m fine. It’s late and I have a class to teach in the morning. If you’ll-”

“Teach?” Lestrade waved down a taxi.

“Yes, my name’s Jim. I am a Maths professor at the university.”

“But you can’t be out of school yourself.” Lestrade held open the cab door.

“I assure you I am old enough.” The Omega smiled brightly. “Thank you Detective Inspector, you are too kind. Here I was under the impression that chivalry was dead.” The detective Inspector closed the door, he stepped back.

“Goodbye lad.”

“Goodbye Detective Inspector I do hope we meet again. Perhaps for a drink. I promise not to be too forward and I’ll keep my hands to myself.” The shy teasing response caught Lestrade off guard.

Was this kid flirting with him? He could be the boy’s father for god sake.

 **  
**“Goodnight James.” Lestrade thumped the taxi’s roof as a signal for the driver to move on. _ **Still got it Lestrade you old dog.**_

The Detective Inspector smiled to himself, but it was a fleeting one. “Bugger, what am I thinking. He was just a pup.” It was flattering but Lestrade wasn’t attracted to Omegas, no he was instead very much addicted to the scent and presence of a cold hearted auburn haired bastard. One that would never give him the time of day, one that had cheated on him and had the nerve to be angry at him. Apparently Mycroft was in it for fun and Lestrade somehow had crossed a line when he wanted to be exclusive.


	40. Wakeup call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg get's flowers, Mycroft gets jealous, Sherlock forgets to have that important conversation. Toby and Quin are just cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to Tishbing for checking this over for me yeaaaay!

Toby woke up sore, sticky and absolutely warm. He tried to clear the fog from his head. Panic always set in after a heat. The heavy weight of a strong and very possessively placed arm tightened around his waist. The scent in the room he recognized as well and it had a slight change to it but it, too, was welcome. Squinting, he blinked realizing he was staring at a very well toned chest.

“You’re awake then? Are you hungry my love?” Quinton’s roguish smile came into focus, the very naked Alpha’s body was curled around Toby’s smaller one.

“Quin?” Toby blushed ducking his head down only to squeak when his warm face made contact with the Alpha’s toned pectoral.

“Well hello to you, too.” Quin pulled his newly mated Omega closer allowing the scent of his love to wash over him. His chin happily rubbing over the younger man's head. “Now, shower and then food? Or food then shower? I could go another round but I worry you might be a little sore after that unexpected heat.”

“Oh my god. My heat! I’m so sorry.” Toby mumbled clasping his eyes closed, wanting nothing more but to disappear. How needy had he been? It wasn’t fair if Quin had to cut his deployment short just to come home and be there for him. It must looked planned out but really it hadn’t been at all.

“Alright my love, a shower then.” Quinton slowly pulled away, unconcerned with his own nudity.

“Shower. But-so we- uh-” Quinton helped the weak legged Toby to his feet, his strong arms wrapping the young man with a sheet. A broad grin crossed Quinton’s face, and he gently pushed Toby’s neck to the side, supporting him with one arm.

“It will heal wonderfully.” He leaned in to lick at the tender bite mark.

Quinton felt Toby’s panic, he could sense it in his newly mated Omega’s scent and increased heart rate. He also knew his own casual calm would help ease the young man’s anxiety.

“I love you Toby. I love you and I hope you do not regret what we did.”

“No! I-” The blond Omega shivered his already quivering legs threatening to buckle when the Alpha started to kiss and bit at his sensitive neck.

“You?”

“I just don’t want you to be ang-angry oh god.” Toby moaned, pressing into the naked body holding him, allowing the sheet to fall away.

“I would never be angry at you Toby, you’re mine. All mine and I love you. Every inch of you.” Quinton playfully growled as he worked his way up Toby’s bruised neck to his swollen lips. “I’ll show you my appreciation in the shower, and then after the sheets get cleaned, and maybe on the breakfast table, against the counter. I’ll show my appreciation everyday that I have you. You did nothing wrong Toby. I know this was unexpected. I only hope we have more heats to spend together before you’re full with my pups. Already I can smell the change in your scent. I can feel your heartbeat against my own. I love you Toby. I love you.” Quinton took his wide-eyed Omega’s lips hungrily.

The Omega whimpered with want, becoming submissive in his mate’s arms. It was alright to let go. This Alpha would never hurt him. This Alpha was his and his only. “I love you, too Quinton. Forever.”

_**~0~** _

John awoke to the ringing of Sherlock’s mobile, he stretched, sore and a bit sticky. They’d spent the night rolling around and fucking, John blushed recalling some of the things he had said. The insistent ringing snapped him out of dwelling too much on what wasn’t said.

“Sherlock, your mobile.” He called to the empty room. "Great.” A heavy sigh, no answer came because there was no one in the flat but John.

“Sherlock’s secretary and personal doormat.” John growled into the phone.

“John? Where’s that idiot? He was supposed to meet me here over an hour-oh here he is. Never mind. “

“Lestrade, will you let the idiot know he left his mobile behind.”

“Do you want to tell him yourself?” John laid back shaking his head,

“No. It’s fine.” He hung up blinking back foolish tears of hurt.

**~0~**

“What?” Sherlock asked upon seeing the disapproving face the DI was making.

“Please tell me you didn’t rush here forgetting your phone and maybe to tell your Omega where you were going?”

“I left my mobile? That was John?” Sherlock almost winced. “I was letting him sleep off last night.”

“No! Stop there. I don’t want to know how wonderful your reunion went. No need to rub it in.” Lestrade held up his hand halting his consulting detective in his place. “Just get on with solving this pesky case and say a few biting words of criticism towards my team and all of Scotland yard then get your skinny ass home and back to your soldier.”

Sherlock made a face lifting an eyebrow, “Lestrade, are you still intoxicated from last nights apparent pity party.”

Before Lestrade could answer there was a knock on his office door. “Enter!”

He snapped, wishing he hadn’t left his coffee in Molly’s lab. Instead of one of his officers there was a beta dressed in a gray uniform carrying a large bouquet of red roses.

“Delivery.” The Beta in the gray jumpsuit smiled.

“I think you have the wrong office.” Lestrade pinched the bridge of his nose turning his back on the flowers. Must he be constantly reminded of everyone else’s happiness.

Sherlock snatched up the card peeking out from the flowers. “The card says DI Lestrade with a few xx’s.” Sherlock didn’t hide his disgust, “Really can my brother stoop-’” He frowned glancing over the unfamiliar handwriting.

“It’s from Mycroft?” Lestrade turned to take the flowers a smile lighting his face.

“No. _Thanks for last night. We should do diner. I’ll meet you in the lobby at six. My treat. -Jim.xxx_ Who is Jim? And why is he sending you kisses? What exactly happened last night?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes on the blushing DI.

“Give me that. It’s none of your concern. Just get to the morgue and solve this case. I have a date to keep.” The silver haired Alpha snatched the card back.

Sherlock glared at the delivery man, taking the flowers and tossing them in the bin, ignoring Lestrade’s protest. The confused Beta didn’t even notice the tall dark haired Alpha pinch his phone.

_**~0~** _

Mycroft rolled his eyes seeing the unfamiliar number flash across his screen, of course it was Sherlock. He sighed reading the text message, only to drop his phone in mid stride.

****

**_Judging by the flowers and the smile on Lestrade’s face he’s already moved on. I hope his date tonight proves more suitable than whatever disgusting groping you forced on him.  Anyone willing to sign a card xxx has got to be nauseatingly sentimental._ **

****

“Sir?” Anthea looked up from her own mobile, her boss was pale and frozen in place. “Sir, is something wrong?” The man looked ill. “Sir?"

“I want a surveillance team on Gregory- I mean Detective Inspector Lestrade.”

“Sir we already-”

“I want them closer!”

“Yes, sir.”

“Call Christopher, tell him we have dinner plans.”

“Sir-”

“That is all.” Mycroft snapped, striding towards the waiting car not even bothering to collect his mobile.

Gregory had a date. That was fine. He was allowed to see other people. They were never together but who was this other person? They sent flowers and a card? Was it an Omega? Beta or Alpha? How did Gregory know them? Gregory was his!

__

_~0~_

Jim happily reached across the small table with the single candle burning, his hands resting on Lestrade’s larger ones. “I hope you don’t mind that I’ve chosen this place. It’s just a little hole in the wall but it’s more intimate and the risotto is to die for.

Greg didn’t move his hands away, instead he had allowed the dark haired Omega to order for him and then take his hands. The Omega made Greg feel old with such a boyish face, his dark haired combed back so perfectly, green eyes searched his brown.

“I can tell your mind is a million miles away. I hope I haven't been too forward. I know it’s not an appealing trait in an Omega-”

“No, it’s not that. This is perfect, you look perfect.” Greg swallowed, what the hell was he doing, this kid was just a baby. He couldn’t be any older than Sherlock for Christ's sake. Best to let him down gently.

“But-” Jim pressed. “There’s someone else?”

Greg couldn’t help but look down at the soft slender fingers tracing patterns over his scarred knuckles. “It’s alright, your silence says enough. Hey, we can still be friends. I just wanted to show my appreciation for your chivalry. “

Mycroft sat fuming at a table just in the corner, his date sighed dramatically, “Really My, this is not the place for someone as beautiful as me. Where have you brought me? Is it even sanitary?” The red haired Omega pouted gulping down the expensive red wine without a trace of the prejudice he verbalized.

The Alpha was too focused on the dark haired  Omega touching his Gregory. He couldn't read their lips, the two had their heads bowed. His Gregory laughed at something the Omega had said. The flirtatious slut wouldn’t win over such a prize as Gregory Lestrade with obvious platitudes and mewling sounds.

Sherlock was right. The man was absolutely disgustingly sentimental. He gripped the side of the table until his knuckles were white, his vision focusing on the two. That Omega was whispering into Gregory’s ear.

“We’re leaving!” Mycroft growled, his companion rolled his eyes. “Finally!” The Omega in the expensive blue suit sighed. “You owe me for such a disappointing date. I’ll let you make it up to me in the form of jewelry and pretty words.”

Mycroft didn’t reply he was too busy trying to keep his temper under control, his vision narrowing on the gray haired detective inspector who was sitting just a few tables over.

“Oh, dear. Isn’t that-” Christopher placed a hand over his mouth in fained shock. “What a coincidence it’s Mister Doesn’t knock. I seem to believe he interrupted something you never finished and you promised you would. We should say hello.”

“Come along, Christopher.” Mycroft growled taking the Omega by the forearm forcefully.

“Come on Myke. Let us not be rude.”

It was too late. A pair of brown eyes caught bluish gray and all color left the Alpha’s face. Mycroft felt like a kid caught with his hand on the dessert tray.

There wasn’t a word exchanged just a look, a startling look, a quick glance in Christopher’s direction and the Alpha turned away reaching into his pocket he removed his mobile.

“It’s work. I have to go. A raincheck perhaps?” The Omega confused kept his head down in disappointment.

“At least take a packed dinner-”

“I wish I had the time but crime waits for no one. Definitely a rain check, you know where I work.”

And the gray haired Alpha was making his way out of the small restaurant.

“Here, catch a cab home.” Mycroft reached into his wallet and withdrew a few hundred pounds nearly tossing them at his pouting companion.

“Mycroft! You are not leaving me here in this part of town?”

The Alpha was already heading towards the door, tossing the bills onto the small table.

“Gregory!” Mycroft called to the retreating form hailing a taxi.

“Fuck off Mycroft! Just-fuck right off!” The Alpha climbed into the cab and just like that was gone.

**_~0~_ **

John yawned waiting for the tea to boil. It was almost nine pm and still no Sherlock. The sound of someone entering the flat made him call out to his Alpha. 

“You bastard! You've been gone all bloody day without a word! I hope-”

John halted feeling a sharp pain vibrate through him. He glanced  from the familiar blond to the metal dart protruding from his chest and grunted. The blond Alpha holding the gun winced.

“Sorry, Johnny. It’s for your own good.”  

 


	41. issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the focus on minor characters, but it is all part of my diabolical plan! insert evil laugh here enjoy! And thanks to my Beta for looking this over! YOU ARE A BEAST! Find me on tumblr. Just cause.

John’s head was pounding. He could feel someone was petting his head. Why was the room spining? Even blinking was hard when all he wanted to do was continue sleeping. A deep breath brought a wave of panic. The scents were off. He didn’t recognize them at all. Trying to sit up was almost impossible with someone holding him firmly in place. An Alpha had a strong hand pinning his shoulder to a cot?

“Ssssh, you’re alright John. Just calm down. I’m here. No one is going to hurt you.” That voice he recognized.  “You’re free now John.”

Harry kept her hands on his shoulders. “Don’t get up. You’ll only injure yourself. Oh, Johnny I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that I let him hurt you. “

John growled arching his back, bringing shaky hands up to push at his sister and her firm hold.

“Let me up!” He demanded.

“John, please. I don’t want them to sedate you-”

“Harry.” John tried to even his voice out, her face was completely in focus. She looked tired, sober but tired. Her hair was back in an unfamiliar braid and she was wearing gray scrubs.

He realized he wasn’t wearing his clothes, instead he wore white scrubs?

“Get off!” John wiggled free falling onto the floor. Harry sighed helping him stand on unsteady legs. “Where are my shoes?” John grunted falling back onto the cot with a thin brown blanket. This room was small and the only scent saturating the air was Harry’s.  “Stop!”  John pushed himself back against the wall, pulling his legs towards him, he glared at his older sister.

“John. I’m sorry but it has to be this way. You’ve been brainwashed.”

“I thought I told you already! Same old Harry! Just ignore my wishes and DRUG ME! Why does everyone have to drug me? It’s getting real old!” John was looking up at the off white ceiling, the florescent lights were on a low setting. At least there was that. His head would surely have exploded if the light was brighter.

“Here, drink.” Harry forced an opened bottled water to her brother’s mouth.

“Fuck off!” John slapped the water out of her hands, water spraying her before the bottle hit a small dresser and ended up rolling onto the ground. “Do you seriously think I’ll accept something you offer me to drink?”

“John, you don’t know what you're saying. You aren’t well.” Harry started to pet John’s head. Her scent was nauseating. He then realized he couldn’t smell Sherlock on him.

“Stop!” John pulled back. “Stop touching me! “

“John. Please. Calm down or I’ll have them bring something in to calm you down with.”

John’s lips curled angrily. “That’s it then? I’m disobedient and you resort to drugging me again. So who are you selling me to this time? What great debt have you a need to pay off?” John ran a hand through his hair, the familiar weight of his bonding bracelets gone.

Red hot rage burned in him and his vision hazed. “Where are they?” He tackled his sister hissing at her, his arm against her neck. “Where are my bonding bracelets?”

“John I had to rid your old clothes and the symbols of your captivity. You’re in a safe place and you’re free, John.” Harry gulped but didn’t struggle against her brother’s surprising strength.

“Fine, then I want to go home. I want my bracelets back. I want you to stay the hell away from me!”

“John you’ve been brainwashed. It’s how they operate.”

“They?” John withdrew from his sister wanting distance, he pulled himself back onto the small cot. “Harry you’re not making any bloody sense.”

“John, I’m going to help you. “

“By kidnapping me?” John sighed rubbing his temples.

“It’s not kidnapping John. I am your blood relative and your legal Alpha.”

“I’ve been emancipated!” John countered. “You are nothing to me.”

“It’s legal John. You have been emancipated but you’re not of a sound mind. I have the right to save you from yourself. I have the legal documentation. The law is on my side.”

“You don’t know the Holmes family. You might think you’ve won, but you haven't Harry. You better let me go.”

“Listen. Clara said you would be confused and confrontational-”

“Clara?” John had to laugh, this was a bad dream, this was all just a bad dream. “The Omega rights lady? Really Harry?”

“Clara has done this before. Her organization-”

“I’m sure they are very helpful and I appreciate what you think you’re trying to accomplish. However in this case Sherlock is not an abusive Alpha. He saved me-”

“Is that why he marked you?” Harry tried to influence John by expressing dominance. This only caused her brother to laugh.

“Mark me?” Harry brought her hand up to the scarred shoulder, John jumped back as if burned only to come up hard against the wall at his back. His sister ignored his obvious aversion to being touched there and pressed her hand cruelly over the spot.

“I saw it John. When I washed his disgusting scent from you. I dressed you. And I saw what he did. He won't get away with this! I don’t care how much influence and money he has.”

“Harry. He didn’t do that.” John pulled on his sister’s wrist, she continued to press down, demanding submission but John was a soldier he would not roll over, not for this Alpha.

“Stop protecting him! Stop fighting me.”

John kicked out catching his sister hard in her chest she fell back, the smaller Omega made a break for the door to his left.

“John!” Harry yelled, John didn’t dare glance back, the air was cooler in the empty corridor. He was in some building, a warehouse. The halls were soundless, and white, the floor marble. Like an old hospital, or morgue. He shivered despite himself and ran for the end of the corridor where an unlit exit sign could be seen.

Harry was chasing him and John was glad to reach the exit, only for the door to open and a rather tall Beta stood holding another dart gun. John grabbed for the weapon surprising the dark haired stranger. By then Harry was grabbing him around the waist.

The Omega kicked, losing his grip on the weapon. He felt the dart hit him in the thigh, he swung angrily breaking the Beta’s nose before the lights went out.

**_~0~_ **

“What do you mean he’s gone!” James shrieked into his mobile. Already his dinner plans were ruined and now this. Out of anger he withdrew a weapon from the back of his gray trousers, pointed at one of his loyal bodyguards and fired. The Alpha fell twitching onto the oriental rug, James rolled his eyes “Great! Now! Look what you've made me do!” He shouted into his phone. “Someone clean this mess up before the stain sets!” The Omega marched back to his antique oak desk and flung himself into his chair.

He could be fucking the toned Detective Inspector but instead he was dealing with one cock-up after another.

“Get me Sebby!” he hissed to no one in particular, knowing full well his orders were always followed out or his people ended up dealing with the dire consequences.

"Sir about that-" One of his more brave minions interjected nervously.

  
"When?" Was all Moriarty sighed massaging his temples.

 

"Sir, just twenty four hours ago."

“No matter. I'll have to collect him as well. Get me another mobile, I have a brunch with my gran. I’ll be needing a smart suit.  Can’t disappoint. Besides I haven’t see the old bird in years. I wonder if she’ll recognize me?”

The Irish Omega loosened his tie and kicked off his loafers, it wasn’t fair that he missed his chance with Lestrade.

**_~0~_ **

“It’s an Omega rights group.” Hilda tisked over her tea, her sister Helena sat across from her grinning.

“I have to say this is a turn up. I didn’t anticipate his estranged sister taking such action, and I’m even more shocked that you hadn’t either. You’re slipping dear sister, your old age is beginning to show.” Helena laughed. “Oh, don’t look so disappointed. I have people I can send in to retrieve the boy. They won't hurt him. I just can’t believe your Sherlock has yet to tell this young man he loves him. Quinton and Tobias are already bonded. Then Mycroft showing up at a restaurant with Christopher Petty of all people. What is wrong with those boys? I thought Mycroft had feelings for that lovely officer of the law.”

“Something is going on that’s for sure. I don’t like not being in the know.” Hilda sighed. “Someone has my boys scared. I want to know who. You don’t suppose you could have a chat with a few of our old friends at MI6.”

“I could.” Helena nodded, “Except, I too am coming up short. The boys are being tightlipped about something. I hear whispers but nothing substantial. I could talk to Mallory, but-”

“But?” Hilda pressed.

“Well, the last time I spoke to Mallory’s uncle it didn’t end too well.”

“Yes if I seem to remember you instead ran away with the man’s friend and married him.”

“Please, Walter was a better choice. He was so handsome in his uniform. So serious.” The Omega smiled sadly. “Was. Always was. And what about you? Jean Holmes. You can’t even bring yourself to say his name, sister. How long will you mourn a ghost?”

“Sister.” Hilda shook her head.

“Jonathan William Daniel Holmes. Is that why you can’t bring yourself to say Jean? Instead you call John Jaques.  Not that I mind, he is after all more a Jaques then a Jean. Or I guess he could be a James but that’s taken as well isn’t it.”

“Sister, you are in quite the mood this afternoon. What, may I ask, climbed into your tea and died?” Hilda placed her tea cup down hard on their card table causing some to spill over.

“It’s nothing.” Helena replied offhandedly. “I just, I’m tired of these games we play. They are just that, tiresome. These boys are frustrating. Arthur will never settle down. My only hope is Quinton but the boy is so eager to make a name for himself on the battle field. And your grandsons. Don’t get me started. At this rate we will never see grandchildren! We aren’t going to live forever.”

“Sister.”

“And for that matter sister, when are you going to give up on the black? Why must you be so depressing? I, too, lost the love of my life and my three sons! I lost my daughter in-law, and yet here I am still living.”

“Hardly! If you call making sport of your grandsons and manipulating their actions to suit whatever your view on how they should live their lives should be. I lost my husband and I did what no mother should ever have to do. I sentenced my child to death.

“I lost all three of mine!”

“Helena! Sœur, ce qui ne va pas?( Sister what’s wrong?) This back and forth is getting old.” Helena slapped her cards down on the table.

“This is unlike you-”

“Joshua-he reminds me of my son. And this morning he was talking to a military recruiter. He’s been staying with me so Quinton and Tobias can have their time together. He’s just a child, and that recruiter dared enter my home.”

“I thought he was a friend of Arthur’s-”

“That doesn’t make it better! Why can’t the boy want to be a baker or an artist. Something safe! C’est vraiment des conneries!” (That is REALLY bullshit)

“Souer!”

“Why do we even try if they are just destined to repeat the same things over and over again. My heart can not take it! Merde!” The woman with the crimson lips hurled her cup of tea at the wall just to her left. She had been so angry this morning and cursed her grandson for bringing his friend to speak to the young Joshua.

She had shouted the house down and Joshua had just stood there speechless. She had forgotten herself.

“You have taken enough from me! You will not take another!” She had turned to the young boy and continued to shout “Julian! You can not do this. “

Joshua had looked so confused, her grandson Arthur spoke up, “Grandmere, he is not Julian he is Joshua and it’s a tradition-”

“For the men in our family to die. No! No! I have given enough to our country. Three sons a husband. I will not be giving more! Get out!”

And just like that the recruiter left. Arthur tried to calm her but she swore again only to storm out. It was a silly reaction. She should apologize, all of it was just stress.

Tobias’s heat was unexpected and her grandson Quinton could have been off playing soldier. What if Tobias was already pregnant, now that he was sharing a heat? What if Quinton died out there in the field? Would Tobias and the baby go too? New bonds were so very fragile. The loss of a partner might kill the blond Omega. Helena was sure she couldn’t take it but she would live on, alone. Always alone.

Look how they couldn’t even protect their own family from itself. What was the use?

Hilda was staring wide eyed at her sister, and her twin swept out of the room head held high and no apology on her lips.

She passed Agnes the maid in the hall ushering some dark haired Omega in. The older woman didn’t pause to greet either. She kept going.

**_~0~_ **

Sherlock clutched the legal documents in his hand. His brother was trying to assure him that they would find where John had been taken.

“I should think finding one safehouse here in London would be easy for the idiots you employ, but then again they couldn’t even keep this from happening!”

“Brother calm down, I’ll fix this. Let me handle it. John will be home in a few days. They wont harm him. They'll only give him a shower and fresh clothes. Our dear Doctor will be home-”

  
“My **_DEAR DOCTOR! MINE_**!” Sherlock growled ripping the papers up and tossing them in the air like confetti.


	42. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty plays a game that only he can win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for concentrating on the minor characters so much but i wanted you to love them so when I did this....well just read on. :)

James sat across from the old woman. “The years haven’t been pleasant to you, have they Grandmere Holmes?"

“I’m sorry. Do I know you? And how did you get in?” Hilda looked to Agnes, who replied quickly.

“I’m so sorry, Madame. He said he was with the Omega Rights group. You did make arrangements to talk to their representative.”

James didn’t miss a beat. He took his silencer from the inside of his jacket and shot the woman in the head. Grandmere jumped in her chair. “That got your attention. Good help is so hard to find, isn’t it? I’ve lost several employees this week. Some because of your nephew and grandsons and some because well, I’m just in a mood for blood.”

“Who are you?” Hilda demanded.

“Oh, you won't recognize me but, you would my dear dad. Come now Hilda, we’re all related here. How could you not recognize me? It hurts. Perhaps it’s because you had me thrown in some awful reform school after you had my dad and father murdered.”

Hilda looked away from the motionless body of her friend and employee, taking a deep breath. “You’ll have to forgive me, child. As you said, it has been a long time. And not everyone is so memorable. Faces as common as yours and your whore Omega’s are easily forgotten.” Hilda tried to stay focused, her house staff was minimal today, her grandsons would not be visiting. Mycroft had some military business with Arthur, and then there was Sherlock and John.

“Your grandson’s won't be visiting. I’ve kept them occupied. I thought it would be fun to play a game. What do you think?”

“I think you coming out of the rock you’ve lived under these past years was a dangerous choice for you. If you are coming up against my family you will get burned.”

“You see, that’s the funny thing, Grandmere. I’ve seen your boys in action and I’m not at all surprised by their choices. So predictable and common. I can see why my father was so disappointed in them.”

**  
  
**

“Stop calling me this! You little bastard! You think that my son was your Alpha? Nice try. But your Omega was a whore, and you were already around before my son came into the picture. “

“You killed him. He was my father and you killed him.” James growled ignoring her venomous words.

“He was an agent that went rogue. I put a bad dog down.” She waved her hands dismissively sitting back with her legs crossed, hands resting on her knees. “He was addicted to that crap your dad was pushing. The man convinced my son to run away with him to join their little organization. He was going to take my grandsons and go. He was so strung out he was beating the children. You're Omega was delusional if he thought I would accept that into my family. As if I would stand by and allow your filth access into our blood line.”

“He loved us and you killed him!” James hissed. “You couldn’t stand the idea of my da and father being together. You instead wanted him miserable with that crying bitch.”

“Violet may be a little high strung but she didn’t deserve how my son treated her. She was a far better Omega than your criminal daddy.  And yes James, I had him killed. I watched him die and I was there when he had a look of shock in his face. He thought I would allow it, he actually thought it would be alright. To betray his country, to betray his family all for the likes of some drug addicted slut!”

James glared at the older woman “Well, I’ve been having fun with your precious grandsons and nephews. It’s time to stop playing. I’m done. You killed my family, it’s only fitting I kill yours. You were there when they sent me away to that awful school. I only wish you had children for me to send to such a place. “

“It was for criminals. You deserved every bit of it! You have a foul blood line. You and the others. All children of drug dealers and murders. Tell me James, did you learn anything in that institution?”

“Lots! And I’ll show you just what. First, I think a game! I do love to play games. Your precious Sherlock and Mycroft will love me for the entertainment. What do you think, Grandmere?”

“I think you should know better than to go up against a Vernet-Holmes. You do understand what happens to our enemies. We don’t just defeat them. We end them.”

“Yes, well you did have a little mercy on me or I wouldn’t have had all these years to plan your demise.” James withdrew his mobile and sent a quick text. “This will be so fun!” He clapped his hands together with a smile, his voice increasing with his excitement. Hilda kept her shoulders back and head high. She glared down ice on the young man across from her. He was the spitting image of his Omega parent. She cursed herself for being so sentimental and allowing that hateful little monster to live. The whole family had been poison. She never considered the child would grow into a man that tracked her family down.

“Who do you think will win? I’ll let you make your bet. “

“We Holmes will always win.”

“Even against each other? How strong are your family bonds? What will the Hills chose? You see a pack can be such a dangerous force but when the pack turns on itself, when the threat is internal. Who will they choose? Sometimes wild animals will gnaw off their own limb that’s causing an infection. Survival of the fittest is a beautiful thing. And I’ve made it an art.Your children’s children will be my paint and you just watch.”

**_~0~_ **

Arthur offered his cousin a tumbler of expensive scotch. “Oh, sorry cousin, you’re a brandy man aren’t you.”

“This is acceptable.” Mycroft replied, the two toasted. “To the cat finally catching the mouse!”

Both men smiled, Mycroft took the seat across from his cousin near the unlit fire place. “So we have Moran and you’re sure that he is the direct line to this Moriarty?”

“Yes, after Quinton drew my attention to the bastard I had him checked out. Lots of red flags were set off by his story. Then he tried to run, we caught him entering into the country after he went AWOL. We’ll get him to talk.”

“Yes, I always do.” Mycroft nodded, his mobile went off at the same time his cousin’s did. Both men glanced at their phones, not recognizing the number.

Arthur was first to answer, “Mr. Hill contestant number one, I guess you get to be first up. Please put me on speaker phone.”

Arthur frowned and demanded “Who the bloody hell is this? How did you get this number?”

“Come now, that’s no way to answer your phone. Didn’t your dear old Grandmere teach you any manners? Alright, how about I send you a nice little motivational picture. Here take a look, I just emailed it to your personal laptop on your desk.”

Arthur Hill glanced at his open laptop indeed a new email had just come in. He opened the message putting his mobile on the desk next to his forgotten glass.

There was a video file of the flat his brother was allowing Tobias and John to occupy. A man with a gun smiled up at the photographer as he entered.

A video file followed and the man was exiting onto his brother’s floor, another video feed showed grandmother and young Joshua entering a similar building.

“They are probably going in to say goodbye to their dear soldier boy.” The unfamiliar voice taunted. “Oh, dear they’re going to walk into a mess.”

“What do you want?”

“I want my Sebby back. And I want you two to chose. “

“Chose what?” Mycroft demanded.

“Chose between John or Tobias.”

“What?” Mycroft was on his feet. “Are you mad?”

“Madness is relative, but you’ve both crossed me Mr. Holmes and General Hill. I can’t have that. So you will allow my Sebby to go free, I have a car waiting just outside and you will make sure that neither side keeps him from escaping.”

“Not going to happen.” Mycroft snapped.

“Unfortunately you don’t have that choice. One of you will turn on the other, and with your choice I will allow John or Tobias to be untouched.”

Mycroft’s mobile rang it was Sherlock, “Mycroft! I need access to a CCTV outside a warehouse in-”

Mycroft had stopped listening, his cousin’s laptop lit up, he could see Lestrade and Sherlock standing in an alley, watching as men loaded several vans.”

“Ah and that is probably Sherlock and he’s just about to walk into a trap. Watch, do you see?” Mycroft nearly dropped his phone, someone had a sniper’s scope on sherlock and Lestrade.

“Sherlock! Don’t! Just fall back-” The call was dropped and Mycroft was unsure his brother heard him.

“Uh uh uh, no cheating Myc. Now who will make the first call?”

“You can’t!” Mycroft growled as Hill reached for his desk phone.

“Time is ticking.” Another taunt. 

“No!” Hill could see the armed man nearing his brother’s flat. The screen of his laptop split between two scenes.  He was in charge of Quinton, that was his brother. The boy was finally happy, and in love. They only had eachother, that’s what he had once told Quinton as a child after their mother abandoned them. _“We have each other.”_ He did love Sherlock but Sherlock wasn’t Quinton. Mycroft was reaching for his mobile, but Arthur hit a number on his office phone first.

“Sir.” One of his MPS, Corporal Mills answered the direct line.

  
“Release the prisoner Moran. Don’t allow anyone to interfere, there is a car waiting you will allow it to leave base!”

“Sir?”

“Just do it! That’s an order Corporal!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Well it looks like we have a winner, it was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Hill, I’ll just wait for my Sebby to take his leave before I clear you.”

“Do not allow that prisoner out of your sight at whatever cost!” Mycroft growled into his phone.  “You can’t let this happen cousin! This mad man will just kill everyone once he has what he wants! What leverage will we have?”

“No! I will not gamble with Quinton like you would Sherlock.”

“Boys, I assure you I’m a man of my word.” The Irishman laughed happily. “Just watch.”

“I wont let you get away!” Mycroft growled.

“He already has, looks like the soldiers overpowered your pathetic agents.”

Mycroft was watching a live feed, Arthur’s soldiers were fighting with his men and Sebastian Moran had made it to that waiting black car just outside the secret government lock up he was in. He walked out like a free man.

“Pleasure playing. Mycroft, I’ll be sure to give John your love! Ta!” The hitman exited the elevator and turned back around to take the elevator out, putting his weapon away.

Sherlock and Lestrade were watching as a familiar half alert blond was being thrown into the back of a van. The figure wearing white scrubs put up a pretty good fight. He beat on the window, Mycroft froze in his place, Lestrade pulled Sherlock back as the men opened fire on them, there was no sound but Mycroft could hear it all play out in his head.

The Van screeched around the corner, one of Lestrade’s bullets catching a tire. The men jumped out, the split screen showing Lestrade and Sherlock nearing right in time for the van to explode. Mycroft caught himself on the edge of his cousin’s desk.Lestrade was holding a frantic Sherlock, and the feed switched back to Tobias opening the door of their flat to allow Grandmere Hill and Joshua in. A smile on his face, and Quinton standing happily at his side.

“Forgive me cousin.” Arthur sank down into his chair.

Mycroft said nothing, he only turned to leave his cousin’s office.

The mobile on his desk rang from the same unknown number, the feed on his lap top showing the hitman taking the elevator back up.

“I gave you what you wanted!”

“Yes, and you proved a point I was trying to make to another member of your twisted family. I did say I wouldn't harm Tobias but I never promised Quinton was safe. I’m just so changeable! Sorry!”

_**~0~** _

**  
  
**

“John’s been kidnapped?” Toby nearly squeaked, “By who?”

“His Alpha sister, I don’t know. Arthur said Sherlock and Mycroft are up in arms about it. It happened a few days ago while we were occupied.” Quinton glanced at his mobile, he was dressed and ready to head back to the trainstation. His leave was over, he didn’t want to go but he had his orders. Arthur was already trying to reassign him to guard one of the home offices here in England. As tempting as that was, Quin knew it wasn’t fair to play that card. He needed to get back to his men and duties. Toby was sitting on the loveseat worrying at his beautiful lips.

“He’ll be fine. It’s one of those Omega rights groups. Nothing extreme. They just think they’re saving John from an abusive relationship. Something called Omega Rights Right Now.”

Toby made a face. “That’s insane.”

“Well, do me a favor, if any Omega rights groups show up here please show them the door.“

**  
  
**

“This isn’t a joking matter. What is Sherlock doing to fix this? Poor John. He doesn’t like to be kept locked up. He once told me he was claustrophobic and being cornered by an Alpha triggers his fight or flight response. More fight than anything.”

“I know.” Quin murmured, recalling how the Omega had knocked him on his ass.

There was a knock on the door Quinton went to answer. “That’s probably my annoying brother. He’s been trying to call and text me all day. I’ve already told him to piss off. I’m not accepting a new assignment. I don't care what he thinks.”

“Your brother only worries.” Toby gave a half smile accepting the kiss to his forehead.

**_~0~_ **

Joshua had passed a man in a suit on his way towards the elevator, Grandmere was with him. She had apologized profusely and even bought him a new mobile. He tried to decline the device but she was so insistent so he accepted. Toby had even texted that it was alright to return, best say goodbye to Quin. He was due back to the desert and god knows when JP would see his soon to be brother in law. He had reassured Grandmere that he wasn’t angry at her and if she needed to get things off her chest he would listen.

JP was happy to see his brother and Quin standing side by side when the door opened. He knew right away they had bonded and instead of feeling abandoned or threatened JP felt something else entirely. Acceptance, his brother was finally happy.

“There’s my little bastard of a brother.” Quinton put JP in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

“Ugh, I hate you even more.”

“Boys calm down.” Grandmere laughed embracing the newest member of the family.

“Let’s talk wedding planning. I think something formal will be nice.” Grandmere took  Toby’s arm and led him towards the living room JP grinning as he followed.

Quinton shut the door only for their to be another knock more urgent this time.

“Alright you bastard! I’m coming. ”

Quinton answered the door “Oh, sorry. I thought-”

“Quinton Hill?” The stranger in the dark suit asked.

“Yeah who-”

“I have a message for your brother.” The alpha in the suit holding a brief case announced casually.

“I don’t take messages for Arthur the pompous-”

Toby heard the loud bang, three of them and the heavy thud, confused he stood up. “Quinton?” A dizziness struck the young Omega so suddenly he thought the building was spinning. “Quinton?” Toby pulled himself to stand, fear, and panic flooded him. It took a breath to realize it wasn't his fear or panic it was coming from their bond, so new it hurt. Quinton tried to take a breath, his body felt so heavy. In the corridor he clung to a wall, “Quinton!” He called out breathless. What was this drowning feeling he felt? On the floor in front of the open door, a spreading puddle of blood around his unconscious body was Toby’s mate.

“Quinton!” JP was on his feet following his brother’s line of sight.

**  
  
  
**

He knew it to be blood and knew it to be Quinton’s the distress was saturating the air.

“Non!” Grandmere gasped, “NON!”

Joshua could see Quinton’s body laying there, his lips moving gasping for air.

“Please!” Toby cried, “Please no!”

**_~0~_ **

“Great I dropped the call, the service out here is horrible.” Sherlock snapped. “We’ll have to go in blind. “

“No, Sherlock wait for back up I’ve texted Donovan and my team-”

“No time Lestrade, we don’t even know if they got the text. I’m not saying we take on the gang, I’m just suggesting we make a few observations. Before they load the drugs up for shipping. ”Sherlock peeked around the corner of the warehouse, several men were arguing.

“Get your bloody hands off of me!”

Sherlock knew that voice, he knew it, and it couldn't be. “John?” He caught sight of his lover. How was he here? It didn’t matter. He started to run towards the men, but Lestrade pulled him back, bullets were being fired in the consulting Detective’s direction. He didn’t see them, he didn’t care. All that mattered was John! They were pushing him into the white van, he was beating on the windows. Why was Lestrade holding him back! They were getting away!

Sherlock broke free, ducking past bullets, noticing one of the tires had been hit as it made a sharp turn. That gave him a little time to catch up. Just enough time for the villains to flee like rats on a sinking ship, Sherlock rushed towards the van only to be pushed back by the force of an explosion. The ringing in his ears, the heat on his face and the hot rubble raining down, none of it mattered.

John was in that van!

“John!” Sherlock pushed at Lestrade still holding him back.

“Sherlock! He’s gone. No way he survived that. Sherlock!” Lestrade tried to hold onto the consulting detective. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

**~0~**

“What have you done?” Grandmere Holmes demanded.

“Just what I needed to. You see, they turned on each other. My father, your son once said that Sentiment was illogical and debilitating. He, of course, was correct. It’s a chemical defect found on the losing side. Goodbye Grandmere.“ Moriarty picked up his silencer he had laid carefully on the table and fired two bullets into the older woman. She tried to stand, a hand clasping her bleeding abdomen.

“You will die and it will be painfully slow.Ta.” Moriarty took his leave, whistling happily and nearly skipping out the door. What an eventful day, he could really use a swim.

**_~0~_ **

Violet Holmes was disgusted with how her sons had completely just cut her off, even Mycroft had stopped taking her calls. It was all her mother-in-law's fault. Well, she would tell her off. However, upon reaching the woman’s home no-one answered her knock or the doorbell. She let herself in. The bodies lining the halls had her frozen in place, then she snapped out of it. “Mama!” she called, “Maman! Êtes-vous ici?”

There was no answer and violet pulled the emergency alarm she knew was located behind one of the paintings. She continued to call out, knowing somehow that whomever had done this had to have fled the scene judging by the drying puddles of blood.

She didn’t raise a morbid little boy without glancing at some of the ridiculously gruesome books that fascinated him. It took 15-20 minutes for blood to coagulate and clot, 30 minutes tops, clotting disorders aside. An hour had passed at most.

The card room was her first choice and she found a familiar black clad figure laying just near the door.

“Maman!” Violet pulled her white scarf from around her neck. Blood. There was so much blood and the scent in this room was full of revenge and anger. The body was cold, but Violet still clutched the old woman to her, cradling the old woman's frame in her lap. Her futile attempts to stop the blood loss frantic, somewhere in the back of her mind a tiny voice of reason was shouting that the old woman wasn't breathing therefore it was silly to try and stop the blood.

“Please HELP!” Violet shouted “PLEASE SOMEONE!”

**  
  
**


	43. vows

John knew he was being followed. It would be foolish to believe he was free. James had eyes everywhere. His normal escort was an Alpha by the name of Caleb. Caleb only took orders and his were to keep John from running off or in anyway betraying Moriarty. John knew that the gun Caleb walked around with wasnt for the Doctor’s protection; more like his demise.

They had accomplished all the tasks Moriarty had sent them to. John’s job now, as the official Doctor for the organization, was to treat the scrapes and wounds of Moriarty’s most loyal. The Omega was so much of a legend that criminals feared the very mention of the man’s name. John compared him to Voldermort when he was alone in the room he had been given.

It was a nice room with a bed and a bathroom all his own. The clothes in the closet were things he surprisingly enough would wear. Comfortable jumpers and jeans, not a suit or tie in sight. It was disturbing that whomever purchased the clothes knew John’s size in everything from shirt to pants, trousers and shoes.

Someone was a joker, though. All his pants were red, not his usual choice but at least they were comfortable.

John heard his silent companion cough and clear his throat. “Oh piss off, Caleb. I’m not going to run off. It’s my funeral you know.”

Caleb shrugged no reply, his green eyes looked behind John to the slow moving hearse and single black car behind it. John moved to get closer. James had mentioned in passing that John’s funeral was today.

“Morbid fascination. Don’t judge me.” John grumbled at the ever silent Caleb. Caleb glared in the direction of some trees and John shrugged, seeing the telltale security team.

“They are most likely Mycroft’s men, probably just making sure there aren’t any assassins out to kill Mr. British Government himself. Not that he would show up to my funeral. Bastard is probably happy to be done with me.”

John neared carefully, the two of them were dressed today in suits despite John’s aversion to dressing up. Today, Jim had wanted to make a point and after a torture session, John had been sent in to patch up one of Moriarty’s own. The Beta had done something to displease the ever so changeable criminal and he had been punished. John was sent in to set an arm and bandage some fingers.

Moran had been there to warn the Beta that next time the Doctor had to make an appearance it would to administer some twisted drug. The bleeding man had nodded his understanding spitting out teeth and sobbing.

John remained silent, he schooled his face to be passive. It was a great imitation of Sherlock’s bored expression. The genius would have been proud.

The once blond Omega felt ridiculous with the black mustache and dark hair but Jim had insisted so John did as he was told. He had to play whatever game Moriarty wanted, just to get close enough to kill the bastard.

The way he had laughed about the demise of Grandmere, his ridiculous vendetta and now the cat and mouse games he had planned for Mycroft Holmes.

John was careful keeping his distance from the would be mourners, just as the sky decided to open up rain. Caleb drew near, producing a brolly that would make Mycroft Holmes jealous. The two stood off to the side pretending to place flowers on a grave. **_Amanda Berman December 30, 1985-December 5, 2010 Loved._**

****

The Omega watched as he crouched down pretending to grieve. The Service had been conducted privately. At least, that’s what Clara had let slip. He could see no member of his family, there were no friends, only three solemn forms, then another car was pulling up behind the black government one. DI Lestrade exited with Mrs. Hudson the two were not acknowledged by Mycroft or the small figure dressed in black John recognized as Violet Holmes.

“She’s probably wanting to spit on my grave.” John mumbled. There was no Sherlock and the Doctor slowly stood up. Why would his Alpha show up? He found such things to be silly and a waste of time.

“This was a mistake.” John started to leave the cemetery. Caleb stayed in stride with the Omega’s shorter legs. The doctor didn’t know why but his heart ached and damn if his eyes didn’t start to water. It didn’t matter. John would still protect the posh bastard. Sherlock never promised love, it was John who had said it first and fuck if he didn’t feel the pain of rejection. His shoulder burned in response.

“I was hoping he would show up so I could maybe kill him myself.” John lied to Caleb who as usual said nothing.

_**~0~** _

Clara sat in the interrogation room holding an ice pack to her forehead, her bruised face was eliciting sympathy from the Alpha’s of Scotland Yard.

The dark haired young Omega knew just how to play the part of a weak injured Omega. Everyone was eating her lies for breakfast, her perfectly fabricated story.

“I don’t understand why I’ve been asked here once more. I’ve given my statement.“ The Omega wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes down on the table, deep down her jaw was clenched. She hated these little acts, the expectations that she was the weaker gender. She’d fooled them all. Jim had demanded she help and she was happy to pull one over on a few dumb knottheads.

It was genius, kidnapping John Watson. It was really freeing him. He was free of his sister’s completely ridiculous idea of protection and familial duties.

Clara smiled inwardly. Jim had let her keep Harry Watson, and keep her Clara had. Alpha’s were fun to break in. Harry wasn’t exactly responsive to the positive and negative reinforcements. Right now the Alpha was collared to a wall in Clara’s closet on a hunger strike. Well, Clara would show Harry once these idiots finished with her.

“Yes, just one more time.” The dark haired caramel skinned Alpha detective offered Clara a hot cup of coffee. Clara flinched instinctively when the dumb woman patted her hands tutting.

“Sssh, you’re safe here.” Donovan promised, and Clara kept her eyes on her coffee. The Omega held her breath, damn these Alphas with their protective stink, she wasn’t a bitch in heat, it had the opposite effect on her.

“It was as I said. These armed men entered the safe house. I don’t remember too much after I was slammed into the wall and beaten by the brutes-”

“Did you get a chance to see these attackers, can you remember any tattoos or markings?Really anything will help.”

“I wish I could remember. I won't forget the sound the John made when they kicked him. He begged them to leave his sister alone, she was putting up a good fight. I thought they were men sent by Mr. Holmes. I tried to tell her to stand down. They were so aggressive.” Clara started to sob, this was becoming so tedious.

Her face did hurt. That bastard Caleb had done a good job making her look the part. Oh well, James always paid so well. She needed the money to further her cause. Sure, she made a deal with the devil. She owed James Moriarty, or rather when she knew him it was Brooke. Her mother and father had been part of the vast drug empire, one that that bitch Holmes tore down. Clara lost her parents during the raid and the authorities had sent her to that hell hole of an orphanage.

“This is ridiculous, she doesn't have anything new.” Donovan growled  “It’s a waste of time.” The Alpha petted and cooed pulling the Omega into her side.  “I’m cutting her loose. You can tell the boss it was my call. Just because he’s wrapped in the Holmes’-”

“Watch it.” DI Lestrade stormed in catching his Sergeant and DI Dimmock off guard. Clara made note of the man’s black suit, and the familiar Holmes reek, she would have to pass that on to Jim. The DI had attended the funeral, interesting.

“Sir, this isn’t helping anyone.” Donovan protested.

Lestrade shook his head, “Cut her loose then. And Miss-”

“If I can help, I will.” Clara cut the man off, attempting a meek look wiping at her eyes with the back of her shaking hands.

“I’ll show you out.” Donovan helped the young girl to her feet, leading her towards the door, an arm securely around her shoulders. “There now, the mean old DI won't be bothering you.”

Clara nearly ran into Sherlock Holmes in the hall, he growled baring his teeth. Damn, if he didn’t have an aggressive scent. Clara took a step back and immediately hated herself for it.

“Cut it out freak. We’ve asked her the same questions and she has nothing new. Lestrade said to let her go.”

Clara wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands all so dramatically. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Mr. Holmes. John was such a sweet man. He showed loyalty all the way to the end. After they attacked him-”

Clara took joy seeing the self proclaimed genius blanche. He was a fool. “Well, it’s in the report. Alphas can be so savage in their attacks. I also wish to give my condolences on your grandmother. I heard she recently passed. It’s a sad thing that Omegas of any class can’t be safe in their own homes. Although, I’m not surprised you’ve decided to not attend your own Omega’s funeral. After all, even though the loss of one’s property is vexing, it can always be replaced.“ Clara pulled away from agent Donovan who had to tackle the snarling consulting detective. Clara had intentionally pushed buttons and she hurried down the hall, trying to retain her laughter.

“That’s going to sting.” She winced when one of the officers had to subdue the enraged skinny Alpha with a truncheon.

_**~0~** _

Sherlock couldn’t breath, the world was a dizzy array of grays and whites. John was dead, John was dead and he would never know Sherlock loved him. John had been killed and according to that Omega’s accounts, brutally raped.

Grandmere was dead. Quinton was still in critical condition his Omega was catatonic. Grandmere Helena was no different. John was taken and it was Mycroft’s fault.

Once more, Mycroft had failed to protect-no it wasn’t just Mycroft. Sherlock should have somehow predicted this attack. Mycroft had warned him, and now it was too late. Moriarty.

Sherlock said the words to himself, committing them to memory, having no face to put it to. He had a dark cell for the information he collected thus far. His own homeless network became tightlipped when Sherlock started asking questions.

Moriarty. There was nothing on him. He was a ghost, a ghost with no records. This was personal, all of this, and Sherlock had a nagging suspicion it had nothing to do with his helping capture drug dealers or Mycroft prosecuting arms dealers.

He needed to interview Clara once more, that Omega rights activist. Her statement was air tight but Sherlock didn’t believe it. Why was she left alive when John and Harry were murdered. And she said that Harry fought while John cowered. That wasn't John. His-his John would fight.He always fought.

She claimed John had called for him, until they carried him away. And why was the safehouse being operated with no security. Only Clara, Harry and John had been in the building? Clara’s reasoning being that John wasn’t a threat to himself or to escape.

Now John and Grandmere were dead and Moriarty was to blame. This faceless villain. So many questions left unanswered, Sherlock couldn’t sleep and he refused to attend a funeral where an empty casket would lay to rest in John’s place. He vowed to avenge John and Grandmere and avenge he would. Sobbing over an open grave was not going to bring the killers to justice. Neither would shooting up or doing a line of coke, oh god how he was tempted. FOCUS! SHERLOCK FOCUS!

He would find who did this, every last one of them. He would see them bloodied by his own fists.

His thoughts were interrupted. Why was that Omega Clara leaving the interrogation room? Lestrade had delayed him by demanding he sleep for a few hours. He had also tried to convince Sherlock to attend the farce of a funeral. USELESS!

He had hung back at the flat faining compliance, when in reality he was sorting through everything in his mind palace. Sleep would only slow him down as was food.  His transport needed none of it and now the delay was costing him valuable time with the only living witness. Suspect?

She was talking but something in the way her eyes met his, the tightening of her jaw. She was angry but not at the situation, more at Sherlock? She didn’t like Alphas. That was apparent. Clara wasn’t what she seemed and Sherlock knew it.

Her well placed words like barbed darts hit their intended targets, causing his nerves to prickle and his vision to see red. Sherlock lunged at her and that’s all he could remember before the air was ripped from his lungs and his vision exploded with stars then darkness.

He remembered being a young boy sitting at his Grandmere’s card table. She was dealing the cards.

“Sherlock, you must be able to read a person’s poker face. Everyone lies, Sherlock, but the question is about what? The best liars have half truths knitted into their words. Look at the eyes. Liars are easiest to read there. They’ll distract you with their words and their body language but the eyes give us all away. “

“What if they don’t meet your eyes Grandmere?”

  
“What have they to hide?” Grandmere smiled placing her cards on the table.


	44. Head above water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John just tries to stay calm and carry on.

John’s nerves were strained from the week of walking on eggshells. He had to keep up the façade that he wasn’t bothered by Granmere’s murder, by the fact that Jim was wearing John’s bonding bracelet, that his sister was dead and certainly unaffected by Sherlock’s and Mycroft’s planned demise.

Sebastian wasn’t helping by following him around the compound like an unneutered puppy. John’s stomach clenched at the Alpha’s touch and he easily side-stepped the taller soldier.

“John, I think I’ve proven my worth to you. Why do you move away? I’m not like the bastard you were with. I saved you from him.”

John couldn’t keep the sneer out of his voice. “You saved me for your _own_ selfish purposes. I’m not a fool, Sebastian. I’m not interested and James has made it clear that I don’t have to be with anyone. I have a job.”

“Dammit, John!” Sebastian snarled, blocking John’s retreat from the designated rec room. Several of the other thugs in the room looked up from their card games, pool game and darts. The air was heavy with tension and John sensed the Omegas in the room start to hiss. The other Alphas weren't bothered by the scene. Some were actually amused. John knew he would find no help from this lot. Everyone here was of mixed gender but James had one rule and that was everyone was obedient and loyal _to him_. They weren’t paid to care and John never understood indifference. Everyone here had their own story and he was the new guy. They didn’t respect any sign of weakness, no matter the gender.

So, John standing up to Moran was turning a couple heads but that was it. John wanted to escape, his biology demanded he submit to the angry Alpha. It took the soldier’s trained stubbornness to keep him rooted in place. He growled in response, controlling his anxiety.

“You bloody Alphas think you can throw your weight around and I’ll submit. Well, let me tell you Sebastian Moran. I didn’t submit to the lunatic that carved **_MINE_** into my shoulder and I sure as hell am not going to submit to you! Now get the fuck out of my way! I have had the longest day repairing and treating you lot from gunshot wounds, to crabs! Now. BLOODY. MOVE!”

John pushed past the tall blond soldier and barreled through the heavy doors of the rec room. He kept his steady momentum, passing Caleb without a nod and he kept marching towards his room. Once inside, John ran to his personal bathroom and emptied out the contents of his stomach, which wasn’t much considering he was finding it hard to eat under this stress.

Dammit, and he still hadn’t come up with a plan to save Sherlock and Mycroft. He owed Grandmere that much.  There was a knock on his door. “Go away!” He shouted. “I’m off duty!”

The knock was insistent. John wiped his mouth, hoping his anxiety wouldn’t be so apparent.

“Sorry.” Caleb took a step back, eyes darting around the room behind John, holding his breath. “The boss has orders.”

John sighed, “Of course he bloody does. He must think we are all machines!” Caleb didn’t respond he only kept his distance from the doorway and John rolled his eyes. “Let me grab my medical bag.”

_~0~_

The job was simple, or so Sebastian said, he glared at those standing around listening to his instruction. They were to drop off a shipment of newly liberated army weapons and pick up the payment. John was going along because James wanted him to get used to the work they did. He didn’t expect casualties. It was a simple enough run that Sebastian had done several times. James didn’t need John to bring his bag. He, instead, handed John a 9mm. John felt the weight in his hands, wishing to turn it on the smug posh Omega bastard. Instead, he smiled a thanks and checked the weapon for bullets, placing it easily into the waistband of the designer jeans he was wearing.

“I’ll take my bag anyway.”

“Have fun, Johnny boy. Make me proud. Oh and boys, remember to bring back my money or don’t come back at all.” John loathed the sing song voice and itched to take out that weapon and put a bullet in the bastards head.

The three Alphas and one other Omega in the group nodded their understanding. John watched the skinny dark haired Omega, dressed in white today with his signature red tie pop something in his mouth. John thought it was odd that the boss of such a dangerous empire was taking oral heat suppressors. Why not take something that lasts longer? John’s shots seemed to always work. He made a note to himself. He would casually bring up the topic with the quick minded Moriarty. Until then, it gave him an idea. A plan was starting to form.

“Oh! Sebby! Remember what we talked about earlier. I don’t want to be bothered while I’m on my date tonight. It’s bad enough I’ve had several interruptions. Oh wait! Johnny boy! Maybe you can help me. I’m trying to break in a new stud. A male by the name of Gregory Lestrade. A beautiful specimen, if I’ve ever seen one.”

Warning bells were going off but John kept his usually passive face. **_GREG!_** “Greg?”

“Yes that delicious Scotland Yard Detective Inspector.”

“I thought he was only into Alphas.” John shrugged, “What about him?”

“Well he agreed to a second date.”

_**SECOND? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!**_ “Oh?”

“You’re surprised? I can see it in your face. I just want to take a ride and then maybe rub it in Mycroft’s fat face. Take a ride, then maybe bring the man here where he can be broken in and retrained. Clara promised me she would give me a few tips. She, after all, has the best insight-well look at me holding up the conga line. Just go, Johnny boy. We'll talk later.”

Great! That’s all John needed, just one more bloody person to worry about. He had to act soon!

_**~0~** _

__

John reached the getaway van under the cover of fire before any of the others. The driver started the engine. “Do you have the fucking money mate? Tell me you got it!”

“Yeah! Wait!” John panted as the man started to hit the gas. “The other’s are still back there!”

“Bad luck for them. We’ve got what the boss wants!”

“No! We can’t just leave them! It’s a war zone out there!”

“And they knew what they were getting into!” The driver, an Alpha by the name of Keith, snapped back. “Now sit down and shut up!” John whipped out the loaded 9mm pointing it at the man.

“Fuck you! Now, you listen and you listen good. We are going to wait!” John didn’t understand why he cared so much. These weren’t any of his friends. However, something in him couldn’t just leave them behind. Other than Moran, the others hadn’t ever done anything to John. It was wrong to just leave them to be picked off. It seemed the arms dealers wanted to keep the money and the weapons.

“You have to be kidding!” Keith hissed, griping the wheel keeping his foot on the brake.

“I’m dead serious!” John growled just as the back doors opened. It was Sebastian. He was panting hard from running and adrenaline.

“What the fuck is going on?” Sebastian growled.

“He was going to leave.”

“WHAT!”

“You know the rules. The boss cares about the money!” Keith turned to meet the challenge in Sebastian’s eyes.

“It’s not the time! Where’s Caleb and Marcus?” John lowered his weapon, the sound of bullets bouncing off the outside of the van made him flinch.

“I don’t know. But they are getting closer.”

“We aren’t leaving anyone!” John yelled back.

“John, they’re probably dead!” Sebastian replied.

John couldn’t believe his ears. These people were loyal to no one. “Well, keep the bloody money!” John tossed the metal case away from him, moving to open the van’s doors.

“John!” Moran made a grab for him but John was quick and slipped out. He fired a few returned shots. He yelled out. “Caleb! You idiot where the hell are you?”

The parking garage wasn’t helping with the loud pops from the bullets, and the flickering lights, John couldn’t see who was shooting but he knew there were just a handful of men with military grade rifles. He kept himself on the left side of the van keeping it between him and the unknown attackers. He ignored the argument going on inside between Keith and Moran. God this sucked.  

Caleb and Marcus finally answered and John spotted them just a few feet away using a black SUV for cover. The same SUV that housed the stolen weapons. They were stuck and John knew they would be running low on bullets soon.

He climbed back into the van, pounding on the door before allowing Moran to pull him inside.

“Move!” John pulled a surprised Keith from the driver’s seat. He shifted the van into reverse tossing the two Alpha’s inside to the back of the van. Then with a screech of tires John was turning the wheel aiming for where the two men were pinned.

“GO! I’ll follow you!” John commanded as he moved to the other van climbing inside, he had learned a few things from Sherlock so hot wiring a SUV wasn’t going to be difficult. Thankfully, someone left the keys in. He didn’t have to shout for the two men to get in. Marcus was already pulling Caleb in and slamming the door. Just like that, they were inside and John was speeding away, the smell of blood very apparent. John followed Keith and Sebastian. When they had managed to get a few miles away with no sign of pursuit John pulled the SUV up alongside the black, apparently bullet proof vehicle.

“We have to lose the vehicle.” Keith snapped. “Go to the rally point. I have another van we can utilize. This one's shot up and we don’t want to attract attention.”

John just followed the idiot’s route, trying to ignore the pounding in his head and the ache in his leg. It wasn’t long until they were climbing into another van, this time white. John had his bag and he was grateful for it. Marcus was grazed by a bullet and it took a large chunk from his bicep. This was a quick pack job. However, Caleb was going to be a harder fix. He had taken a bullet to the side and the amount of blood he was losing was increasingly alarming. Keith and Moran loaded up the stolen, restolen weapons minus the ones their aggressors had decided to keep.

John was holding pressure to it. “Leave him! He’s going to slow us down.” Keith snapped. John only drew his weapon again. “I said we don’t leave anyone behind.”

“Fuck off Keith. I’m still breathing!” Caleb snarled.

“Sebastian, help me get him to the other van.” John didn’t ask. He ordered and everyone tensed.

Moran hesitated. “He’s dead weight-”

John growled turning his gun on the other Alpha. “I wasn’t going to let Keith leave you behind and you aren’t going to let him leave Caleb! Now this is fixable! However, the longer we wait, the less fixable it is!” John snarled, keeping pressure to the bleeding Alpha’s side.

Sebastian nodded. “Fine.” He helped the injured man out of the van. Marcus produced a gas can out of nowhere, dousing the inside with the accelerant then lighting a match.

~0~

Later, after John had sewn Caleb up, he had a moment to reflect and tend his own wound. It seemed he managed to be grazed by a bullet low on his thigh. Caleb was receiving a blood transfusion, his eyes glazed over from pain medication.

“I owe you, doc.” Was all he said before falling into a painless sleep. John only wondered what the hell he was doing. Saving these lives was pointless. He just couldn’t bring himself to let people die.

~0~

John was exhausted but James still summoned him to the office, which was just a posh study with expensive leather couches and a white carpet. One that John had heard some of the lackeys complain about having to clean up and replace every other day.

Dead on his feet, the Omega entered the already open oak doors. He noted some of the less friendlier of James’s thugs were standing outside. These ones, in their expensive westwood suits always wore black with matching red ties. Sebastian had introduced them as the cleaners. They weren’t the type to shampoo carpets by the looks of them.

“Wonderful! I’m glad you decided to join us, Doctor Watson!” Moriarty snapped pacing back and forth. John thought the man’s scent was off. He was agitated and more twitchy than usual.

“Sorry. I was just cleaning up.” John sighed, swaying on his feet, his leg throbbing in rhythm with his aching head.

“Shut up! Everyone shut up! Now, EXPLAIN TO ME HOW A SIMPLE OPERATION TURNS INTO A SHOOTOUT!”

John didn’t envy Sebastian at that moment. James had his full fury turned on the tall blond, his green eyes narrowed and unblinking.

Sebastian took a deep breath, his posture relaxed. He must be used to this kind of interrogation from his boss. However Keith and Marcus were eyeing the door nervously.

Sebastian surprised John by keeping himself in front of the Omega. Marcus was giving off an anxious scent and John rolled his eyes. Moriarty was unaffected, his face scrunched up and he let out a dangerous warning hiss towards the offender.

Sebastian was attempting to explain that these long time clients had planned on double crossing and keeping the weapons as well as the money.

“Oh, this is a load of shit!” John stepped forward, “Jim, they had the idea that they could keep both. It’s simple. We decided they couldn’t. We have the money and the weapons. I’m sure they’re hightailing it out of town realizing it wasn’t as easy as they hoped. I don’t appreciate the fact that when shit gets rough the rule is to turn on those who are loyal to you. “

James wasn’t accustomed to being spoke to like this. “John wouldn’t leave Caleb or Marcus behind. He, also is the reason we have the weapons. Things got heavy and he acted-”

  
“Like a bloody madman! I told him to cut those two loose. They know the rule! They were dead weight! We almost-” Keith cut Sebastian off with a growl and Moriarty cut the Alpha off with one bullet to the head.

“Well, that’s solved. I was wondering who to kill for this cock up. He was so annoying.” James smiled brightly. “Johnny! I’m so proud of you! You’re such a surprising Omega.” Then he glared at the other Omega in the room. “Marcus!” James growled. “Stop with that stink and learn from this soldier here. And you’re right, John Watson. We shouldn’t leave men behind. Hmmm, maybe I should change the ever changing rule. Now, everyone get the fuck out of here! I have a headache! And my date was ruined! That bastard Mycroft Holmes is a knott blocker!“ John released the breath he had been holding. So Lestrade was safe. Good.

He sidestepped the two cleaners who entered to drag the body of another dead man. “Dammit, Jim. That's four this week!” Sebastian growled. “And it’s only tuesday!”

****

**_~0~_ **

Mycroft ignored his mother’s question. His eyes were only trained on something just behind her. A photograph on the mantel. Something from long ago when he and Sherlock had been children. Grandmere had always seemed old and she had worn her black mourning clothes.

He leaned back in his throne-like chair, his elbows resting on his antique oak desk. His mother was frowning. She sighed, sitting in front of her son, pouring them both a large glass of scotch.

“Mycroft. Now is not the time to stand divided. Your grandmother would say that to you if she were here.” Violet pushed the crystal tumbler towards her son. They were both wearing black. Violet made sure her black dress was unwrinkled as she adjusted the skirt over her thin legs, crossing them she leaned back.

“You don’t remember him but I do. Your grandfather, “ Violet smiled sadly. “He was very big on family. That’s why he followed your Uncle Walter into war. Grandpa Johnathan was CIA. He had built up an empire of contacts and forged so many covert deals. He was a genius chess player and he loved your grandmother. This, was very apparent. There was never a doubt and he loved everything she did. He knew if her sister died she would go as well. So, he chose out of loyalty to follow Walter Hill around.“ Violet held a sad expression. "Or at least he thought that's why he was keeping the other man close. I've heard from several witnesses that the two were good friends. Unlikely friends but friends still. " Violet sipped the dark liquid before continuing. 

“Your grandmother hated me. She thought I was a poor choice for her son. His temperament wasn’t-well. When I first met him he was so carefree and young. He could dance Mycroft. Your father he was an excellent dancer. He-” Violet shook her head. Her son was about to interrupt her and she waved her hand. “Hear me out. You will listen to me. I know you think I am a weak Omega for allowing what I did but your father wasn't the same man then. He took on the family business. He thought he could fill your grandfather’s shoes. He was very wrong. I hated her for trying to make him into the same man your grandfather was. I feared that he would go and follow those damn Hills to his death!

 

Instead he gave into his own vices. He was working a mission and well...it wasn’t as clean as some of the ones you do. He was too deep, too involved. I know that when he returned home, he was addicted to the drugs he was supposed to be stopping from entering into the country. He was different. He had a scent that wasn’t mine and he wasn’t ashamed of it. Responsibility will do things to young men. It can twist you if you’re not strong enough. And he wasn’t. God help him, he wasn’t strong. Not like you, Mycroft. Not like Sherlock. I know I worry about your brother. I worry that of the two of you he is the one that would turn out like his father.

Your father gave up on this family long before his life ended. You are young. You can't blame your cousin for this folly. The blame is not inward either. It should be placed on those who dared strike this family! Do not go down the road of selfish feuding. The Holmes family motto is clear **_There is logic in family._**  It's true Mycroft. Separate, we are targets but together, we are a force. Your grandmere died-she had no words for me. She had only a blank look and dammit, I swear she’s looking down on me. That old witch finally did it. She got the last word. Well, I won't have the blame for this family falling apart placed on my shoulders. You will find those who did this and you will see them suffer slowly for daring to challenge what is ours.

Commoners would hiss and lash out at anyone. We are not common, son. Your brother has been out there, working tirelessly to find his fiance’s murderers. What are you doing? Blaming your cousin? I want you to send your own men to guard Quinton, Aunt Hill and Tobias’s room. No one will touch what is ours. Then you will focus on the bigger picture. Our family is under attack. What will you do about it? Grandmere’s funeral is in a week. I expect you tell me exactly what you plan on doing after. They've spilled blood. We will take all that is theirs and burn it! Do you understand? Now, I hear from sources that all of us are under attack. I want you to put extra guards on those open for attack. This sweet DI that Sherlock swears you’re sweet on? I want him here!“ Violet cut off any protests his son would have with a hard look, one she borrowed from Grandmere Holmes. 

Mycroft’s eyes were focused on the woman that had taken his mother’s place. “Yes, mother. It will be done.”

  
“Oh and Mycroft, the time for beating around the bush and pretending indifference is over. Yes? I think it’s time to tell those you love just how you truly feel before it’s too late.” Violet stood, taking a quick drink from the glass before placing it firmly on her son’s desk. "Good boy."  


	45. BELIEVE

John sniffed the air discreetly as he left the room. Something about Jim Moriarty was off. “He always gets so damn testy when his time comes around.“

Marcus grumbled and John frowned. “What?”

“Yeah. That's why Sebastian tries to talk him down. He’ll listen to that Alpha bastard. Shares a kin scent. “

“He’s on suppressors though.” John replied.

“Yeah but the paranoid bastard only takes the pills. He won't take an injection. Something about the side affects. Sebby got drunk one night and told me. Something to do with that place the two of them broke out of as kids. Most of the recruits are from the same place, that's why they all work so great together. Some Academy. Anyway James Moriarty hates heats. He makes us all take an injection to ensure we don’t muddy the air with the _foul scent_ , as he says. Whatever. Hypocrite.”

John smiled to himself this was indeed useful. James was most likely terrified of his heat. This was an advantage.

_**~0~** _

Lestrade couldn’t believe after the disaster of their last date that he had agreed to another one. It had been a tough week, Sherlock acting out, John’s funeral then the bloody sleep deprived bastard had attacked that Omega Clara. Poor girl, her face was bruised she had barely made it out alive. She was their only witness, Sherlock was mad to fixate on the mousy Omega.  

Mycroft didn’t look any better but anytime Mycroft tried to get close the bastard shut him out. Lestrade needed to move on and if some cute Omega with flashing brown eyes and a tight ass wanted to flirt or maybe more with him, why shouldn’t he go for it? Mycroft wasn’t anything to him. He didn’t want anything but a romp some secret trysts.

Greg felt like such a fool. How could he let his heart get involved? No matter. He approached the street corner and waved a hand in the air, calling out for a taxi. He clutched the flowers he had picked up for Richard in his other hand. At least he didn’t have to worry about his state of dress. Richard didn’t look the sort that focused on clothes and expensive attire. The boy was wearing jeans and a blue cardigan last time he met with him.

Tonight, they were going to a movie and then dinner and if the Omega wanted the older Alpha to come up to his place he would go and if he didn’t then that was okay too. A young boy bumped into him on the street. “Oi! Granddad!”

“I’ll give you Granddad you little punk!” Lestrade grumbled, checking for his wallet before climbing into the taxi, relieved that he hadn't been pick pocketed he barked his destination.

When the taxi turned left when it should have turned right alarm bells started going off in Greg’s head. Even more alarming was the fact that the cabbie hadn’t even turned to address him when he shouted his objections.

“Hey! Let me out!” Lestrade starting hitting the plexiglass partition, the driver only shut the little window, and the DI tried the doors. To his shock there were no handles. How could he not have noticed this!

_**Really Lestrade, you’re the worst cop.**_ A voice in his head that sounded like Sherlock hissed. Greg dug out his phone, only to find it wasn’t on him. Where had he-.

He sat back with a frustrated roar. That little bastard on the street that had bumped him. Greg had checked for his wallet but not his phone.

“FUCK!” He beat the window. “Where are you taking me!”

The car pulled up to a rather expensive part of town and a familiar woman with black hair and the glow of her mobile casting light over her unimpressed face approached.

“Oh! You bastard!”

“Detective Inspector, please come inside. And don’t worry. Mr. Holmes was sure to personally call your friend and cancel your plans.”

“Oh. He did, did he? “ Gregory stalked past the woman, pushing through the doors of the house without knocking.

_**~0~** _

Violet Holmes sat in the small parlor, staring off at the space behind a lamp. It was an ugly lamp, a gift from her new in-laws. The dark haired woman picked it up and hurled it, knowing somewhere that her mother in law would be fuming over such an act. _“That was in our family for a quarter of a century!”_ She could hear the old witch proclaim.

“Mother?” Mycroft rushed in. “Is everything...?”

“Everything is fine, dear. I just knocked over a priceless antique.” Violet smiled brightly. Her son looked from the table where the lamp had always sat then to the shattered pieces across the room.  “I’ve made arrangements for young Joshua to stay with us until-” She forced a brave smile. “until things are sorted. Your brother should be here shortly, correct?“

“Yes-”

“Good, I have some things to discuss with him and I’m sure he has certain hypothesis to explore.”

“Sir, Detective Inspector Lestrade has arrived.” One of the house staff hurriedly interrupted.

Mycroft waved the young woman away. “I’ll meet him in the-”

“Sir, he refuses to be um, detained as he put it. He demands to see you and now. “

“I’ll be there. Thank you Rita.”

Violet beamed excitedly. “Love is a curious thing, Mycroft. Your father thought it was useless but a broken heart can kill you and kill you slowly. Why don’t you go and meet with the detective inspector.  I’ll just sit here and wait for my son and our dear cousin Joshua.”

“Mother-” Mycroft couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow, “Have you been taking your meds?”

“No. No I haven’t. I’m feeling well without it. I think now is the time for a clear head. Although, I’ve never been accused of having one. Go on.” Violet kissed her son’s cheek, standing on the tips of her toes.

She sat down as another of the house staff removed the shattered old lamp. Violet glanced at her hands. She had tried to hold her mother in law’s blood in but the woman had been cold. She knew what the woman had done for her and the children. Violet wasn’t as weak as those around her assumed and without the matriarchs...well, she would need to hold her head high and pull it together. She might not be as smart as the Holmes or Vernet lines but she could at least hold the fragile pieces of her family together.

Loyalty was important and she accepted this when she agreed to bond with her husband. Loyalty until death. Too bad her dear deceased husband couldn’t remember that.

_**~o~** _

Sherlock barged into his brother’s home kicking open the study doors, ignoring the scent of aggression. He was so far gone he didn’t register DI Lestrade standing just to the left of Mycroft. Instead, he narrowed his anger and venom on his elder brother.

“I thought the days of kidnapping me were behind us dear brother!”

“Sherlock please-”

“That bitch knows more than she will say! I want the lab results I want them all rerun. I’ll have Molly-”

“Ok.” Mycroft simply replied.

Sherlock felt the air in his lungs deflate. “What?”

“If you wish to go down this path, fine. We can have everything redone. I have an agent following Clara around. “

“Who? When?”

“To answer your first question, a trusted government agent. Grandmere-” Mycroft refused to waver when mentioning their deceased matriarch. “well, a friend of the family. As for your second question, shortly after your failed attack on the Omega.”

“Why?” Sherlock asked without anger, just curiosity.

“Because, dear boy, he is more tactful about these things.” Violet huffed.

  
Sherlock turned to look at his mother dressed in black. “Now sit. I know I said I wouldn’t get involved but things are moving too slow.” She gestured for someone to enter into the room. No one spoke. They all watched as Joshua and a fragile looking Aunt Helen entered holding the boy’s arm but walking.

Lestrade had been angry, furious but all of that left him at the sight of the older Omega. Her scent screamed loss and he wanted to comfort her.

No one moved as the older woman took a seat and finally Arthur Hill followed behind them. Sherlock and Mycroft growled in response.

“Son!” Violet hissed, her eyes moving to Aunt Helena, knowing the tension would affect her the worst. The older woman looked like skin and bones. She was wearing no make up and dark circles were under her eyes. She clung to Josh’s arm.

Joshua was holding her protectively, glaring at the Alphas around him and Arthur Hill couldn’t be any prouder. The boy had really taken to the older woman. Even though she had been calling him Julian for the past couple of days.

He could feel the family bond that held him and his sibling together with their grandmere starting to fray and it was painful. He could only imagine what the old woman was feeling when she lost her twin.

“Now is not the time for juvenile feuds. We have bigger matters to tackle. “

This was new for Arthur. Violet Holmes was usually a pill but something in the woman had surfaced and it was harder and more controlled. Her anxiety was apparent but she was putting on a good poker face.

**  
  
**

She shut the doors behind them, not wishing to be overheard by the staff. This allowed the room to fill with two very separate and dominate scents. Violet knew this and as an Omega, it was uncomfortable to be around as the dueling scents fought for supremacy.

“Our family has been attacked.” Violet started. Sherlock started to speak but his mother pointed to a chair. “Sit down and shut up. I’m talking now. It’s my turn.”

The curly haired Alpha frowned but did as he was told. Lestrade watched in surprise. “Now, our family has been attacked. Mycroft, I have a feeling you know who did this to us. I’ve heard a rumor that we are a target. Now is the time to spill.”

“Mother, it’s highly sensitive-”

“Moriarty.” Arthur cut his cousin off. He owed this family, no HIS family that much. “We have been trying for years to gain information on an organization. Any agents sent in were easily discovered and returned in pieces. We assume that the head of the criminal organization was in Aunt-he killed-.” Arthur couldn’t say her name it hurt too much. “It feels personal.” Arthur managed to mumble.

“Of course it is, to him. We’ve challenged him. You’ve antagonized a maniac. What did you expect? A polite game of chess?” Sherlock snorted. “I saw those pictures. He has us all targeted, but-”

“What?” Lestrade demanded. “Who?”

“Everyone we hold close.” Sherlock replied flippantly, “He wanted me to stop coming at his minions and investigating his men. He is behind the illegal drug trade we’ve been investigating, Lestrade. We must have been getting close because he sent Mycroft a warning for me to heed and one for him. He threatened John and, at an attempt to get at Mycroft, he threatened your life as well.”

Mycroft blanched and Lestrade made a face of confusion. “Yes, Lestrade my brother cares for you. Why do you think he used that idiot to push you away? Really an infant would see through that. “

“Sherlock!” Mycroft growled, and Arthur snorted. Even Joshua had to cover a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

“Can we not waste time, I have an investigation-” Sherlock snapped.

“He was there?” Grandmere Helen spoke. “That boy-” She looked at her grandson and nephews. “I walked right past him. He had a grin on his face. It was him.” Her voice was thin and came out as a whisper but the fog in her eyes started to clear.

“We don’t have any pictures of him. He's a ghost. “ Arthur moved towards his grandmother. “Do you recall anything?”

“He was so young. He’s an omega. Agnes was escorting him in.” She closed her eyes, “I was supposed to stay but I was angry. I left because I was angry.” She looked to Joshua.

“It’s alright, Grandmere. It's alright. This wasn’t your fault. I’m glad you weren't there or we would be having two funerals.” The young boy was holding her hands in his, hoping to transfer some warmth into her. Then like that she was distant once more.

“Julian? Where is your father?”

Arthur looked on, painfully silent and Josh had given up trying to correct the older woman. “He’s out.” The young Alpha simply replied, holding the woman closer.

She squeezed his hand. “Julian, you are such a good boy. Go bring me some tea. I fear I may have been cruel to your father.”

“He will understand mama. “ Josh whispered.

  
She cupped his face lovingly and Josh wished he truly were who she thought, just to mend this broken heart of hers. He could feel his own loneliness and loss threaten to consume him. If Toby died he was alone and this terrified the young Alpha.

"Don't leave me, Julian. Tell your father you wont go." Their was a sad desperation in the older Omega's once bright green eyes.

"Sssh, calm yourself." Josh squeezed the cold and fragile hands once more. 

“Aunt-” Violet softly interrupted.

The older woman’s eyes flashed with anger suddenly hearing Violet’s voice. “Oh Violet, do shut up. Leave the matter alone. The man is on a mission. He can’t always be at your beckon call. The matter will be handled. Just trust that we take care of our own. You ask too many questions. Are you sure you wish to know all the answers? “

Violet flinched, recalling such a conversation, but that was another time and in another place, she had to be different now. She was not going to be weak, she had to prove that old woman wrong. Grandmere Holmes thought she was too weak to play matriarch, well Violet would show her weak. It hurt looking into the twin face of her lost belle-mère. 

“Julian, I feel so tired-”

“Come on then. I’ll show you to your room.” Josh glared at everyone daring anyone to stop him.

“Forget Bauch Violet. He's no longer an issue.” It was almost a whisper but Violent heard the old woman's haunting words and her face burned red in response to such a reminder. Violet turned her back ignoring the continued ramblings. “Horrible academy. She shouldn't let them live. Drown bad pups like that. Crueler to send them to the May Academy for youth. ”

“Grandmere?” Arthur inquired.

“She doesn't know what she’s going on about, Art. She's been out of it since we brought her home from the hospital.“ The young boy replied. “You know that. Just let me take her to her room.”

Arthur nodded, stepping out of their way. “Don’t blame Arthur, Siggy. It's not his fault. I think the old lady would have hated this infighting. We’ve all lost.” Joshua didn’t turn around to face any of the Alphas in the room. “Just say you’ll find the son of a bitch and make him pay and make it hurt.” Josh lead the older woman out at a slow shuffle.

“Julian, have you finished your school work?” 

Arthur could hear his new brother in law’s soft replies and he swore to himself that if they lost Quinton and his newly bonded mate, Joshua Pierce would stay with them. He would take the boy in and give him his name and take care of the younger Alpha. He would need and want for not.

“May Academy?” Mycroft frowned, "Bauch?" he had heard this before somewhere, where had he seen-

No one was speaking and Violet was studying her younger son's face. She refused to answer any questions about the past, Mycroft didn't need to know things that she had locked away.

She released a heavy sigh pushing it all down and away. Her family needed her to hold it together just a little longer.

And poor Sherlock,  he looked worn and tired. There were bruises where the bastards had manhandled him at the police station. She wished for the Doctor’s soft touch and white anger rose up in her again at how unfair life could be. She had originally disliked John, only because he didn’t seem a suitable match. She had seen the down side to bad matches but Sherlock was not his father. He was a good man, a better man than his father.

_**~0~** _

Sherlock waited for Mycroft to be distracted by Lestrade before he slipped out. He didn’t realize he was being followed until four blocks later and he swore angrily under his breath. He had hoped to head to the morgue to speak to Molly. However, this wasn’t the case. He cursed himself for being so distracted with thoughts of John and his Grandmere.

He turned a sharp corner, ducking down a dark alley and quickly slipped behind a skip. He heard the quick footfall of his shadow. “Dammit.” The tall agent cursed and Sherlock caught the crude accent.

“American?” He stepped out from behind the skip. “So, my brother’s hiring American CIA agents. This is an all time low.”  Sherlock kept his hands balled in his pocket and the cold edge in his voice.

“Sherrlylocks, I presume. You slick bastard.“ The blond Agent turned around with an easy grin. “I was told you were sharp but I thought you would have noticed me a lot sooner.”

“I did.” Sherlock lied.

“Whatever.”

“Go back to my brother and tell him I’m busy. I don’t need a minder.”

“I’m not here to mind you. Just make sure you don’t get yourself into any situations. I’m just here to help.” The blond replied.

“And why would I need your help?”

“Because, from what I’ve heard about you and read in your file, you are a compulsive asshole with no people skills and little care for protocol. Or the established authority.”

“If the authority is my pompous brother then of course not-”

“Right. Well. Why don’t you let the experts take care of the investigation, Clara included.”

“Why would I do that. So you can fumble this as well? I know my brother has no intention of truly following up on this Clara-”

“Woah, there kid. I don’t work for your brother. I volunteered for this job and my friend is tracking Clara’s every movement.”

“Why?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes suspiciously on the blond Alpha.

“I’ve done this long enough to see discrepancies. I thought it was funny that they found only one of John’s bonding bracelets. He wouldn’t have taken them off for nothing. I don’t like the way this has gone down. That and I respect your gran. She was a real classy lady. My great Uncle respects her and your family. If John really is dead, I think we owe it to both their memories to do something about it. John was a good guy.”

Sherlock growled. “How do you know John?”

“Calm down there, friend. We just played a game of cards. To be honest, that’s how I met my other half. Quinton arranged it in a way. He made it clear that, though others didn’t see it, your Omega was off limits. Said John had an Alpha and here you are.” The Alpha smiled. “Agent Marshall Piers. And my other half is trailing that Omega rights bitch. Just like you, Mr. Holmes, we believe that there’s more to her little well practiced story.”

"Don't call me Mr. Holmes that's my fat brother."

Sherlock cautiously followed the Agent who was leading him out of the alley. “Tell me then, **_Sherlock_** , do you think John’s really dead?”

  
Sherlock shook his head no, admitting a hope he hadn’t dared to admit to anyone else. The blond Alpha nodded with a slow grin. “That’s all I need.”


	46. HOSPITAL

John only found sleep by sheer exhaustion. He glared at the clock, hearing the pounding on his door.

“Doc.” It was Marcus and the Omega sounded frantic.

“Fuck off! I need my sleep!” John growled, refusing to answer the door. He rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his gray duvet up over his head.

“Doc, you in there? You okay? Doc!” John cringe. He was exhausted beyond tired and Marcus was now trying to force the door open.

“What in the hell?” John grumbled. “Piss off I’m sleeping-” The door was kicked open by a blond Alpha. “Doc!”

“What the hell!?” John shot out of bed as Marcus and an Alpha burst forward.

“Doc? You okay?” Marcus held a gun up and the other Alpha was sniffing around the room.

“Yeah. I was sleeping! Who the hell is this? Why are you two in here?” John growled squinting against the suddenly switched on lights.

“He’s alone. No one’s in here.” The other Alpha stated. Both men were staring openly at the young blond wearing only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms.

“Explain.” John fumed forgetting his own nakedness.

Marcus’s eyes were on the nasty scar marring the Omega’s toned chest. “Caleb said you were hurt. He wasn’t exactly clear as to why he thought so. Something about Clara having your scent on her.”

“Clara? That fucking maniac? Why would I socialize with that nut job?”

“I don’t know Doc.” Marcus shrugged, turning to look at the Alpha at his side. “We just assumed you were injured. Caleb was out of it but now I think Clara is going to need some stitching and possibly a blood transfusion. Caleb too.”

“Caleb?” John was out the door heading to the infirmary. “How the hell is Caleb not in bed?”

“I don’t know but he and Clara got into it in the infirmary and there’s blood everywhere. Hard to tell who’s.”

John swore under his breath, Caleb wasn’t in any condition to be fighting and what possibly could be the reason?

There were several Alphas and Omegas crowding the door of the infirmary yelling and cheering on the two circling combatants. “What the hell is going on?” John’s booming voice spoke wonders of his training. It was enough to clear the air temporarily however, the scent of Alpha pheromones was making John dizzy.

Clara was holding a hand to her left side. “That bastard knifed me!” She panted.

Caleb’s nostrils were flared his eyes wild. John knew this look. He was in full territorial Alpha mode.

“Everyone back.” John growled ordering the spectators out. Marcus was quick to help as well as the nameless Alpha at his side.

“You heard him! Out! Get to bed! Nothing to see here! Wait till Moran hears about this! Get!”

Clara was panting and shaking. John could see several deep cuts to her arm, shoulder and upper left quadrant.

John approached Caleb. “Caleb? I don’t know-”

“John?” Caleb’s tension ebbed slightly.

  
“Yeah! You maniac! I told you I didn’t have the doctor!” Clara spat. “Tell him, Johnny boy. I haven’t harmed a hair on your pretty little blond head. Bastard! I came in here to get supplies and the nutter jumped me!”

Marcus and the other Alpha that John had guessed to be Marcus’s brother were the only ones standing near the door.

Caleb growled in their direction. John held his hands up. “Alright, alright. Calm down.”

“She smells like you. Blood-” Caleb nashed his teeth. “No hurt Omega!”

“I haven’t hurt the bloody Doctor. He isn’t my type, you bastard!” Clara shakily stepped back.

John caught the scent then. It was familiar and he knew it. He turned to the dark haired woman.

“Now, Johnny boy.” She put her hands up. “I didn’t think you would mind. Besides, James said I could keep her.”

“Who?” Marcus demanded, his own nostrils flared now. He caught the slight scent of the Omega doctor. It was his blood but not. The Alpha pheromones started to saturate the air and the injured Omega whimpered in response.

“No.” John turned to Clara.

“I’m keeping her! She isn’t yours and I’m not done! I only came here to get some supplies to bandage and clean her wounds.”

John didn’t have a chance to tackle the Omega. Caleb beat him to it with a savage growl he snapped the smaller woman's neck, the doctor flinched taking a nervous step away from the angry Alpha. Caleb growled and snarled towards Marcus and Howard.

John tried to catch his breath, he needed to keep calm. He had to get to Harry. Harry was alive. His sister was alive and somewhere.

Caleb was advancing on him and froze when a nose sniffed around his neck. Marcus's brother growled in response to the territorial claim Caleb was exuding.

“Ssssh.” John tried to ease his own tension. “Sssh. You’re hurt Caleb.” With trembling hands the Omega doctor reached out to touch the feral Alpha. 

“Mine. Doctor. Mine.” He snarled over at the brothers, all the while the Omega lowered his eyes, signalling for the two others to leave.

“Out!” John snapped and, to his surprise, the two didn’t protest.

Caleb was holding John close, his heated skin sticky with dried blood. John held his breath. “Sssh. Come on. Let's lay down.”

“Omega. Hurt.” Caleb grunted reaching for John. Warm hands touching his scar, heated breath against the Omega's neck.

“No. I’m not hurt, you big strong Alpha. You kept me safe.” John hated talking like this and he knew Caleb wouldn’t appreciate it either. However he wasn’t talking to Caleb the stoic guard dog. He was talking to an injured Alpha that was feral and territorial. Apparently, he had decided John was his to claim. Seriously? Didn't these Alphas have anything better to concentrate on? He needed to get to Harry. She was hurt but alive. 

Caleb continued to lean heavily into John, hands circling his waist, a tongue licking at the shell of his ear. John cooed and allowed the taller man to nuzzle the top of his head. Once near the bed John reached over to a table where he had left several syringes with sedatives.

The Alpha was pulling John down next to him and the Omega acted quickly snatching up a syringe, uncapping and sticking the sedative right into the stronger man’s thigh.

There was a roar of anger and betrayal but John felt the man go limp. “Sorry, mate. I’m not interested. I only go for the tall thin dark haired assholes. No offense.” John arranged the other man, quickly attaching the IV and bandaging the new wounds as well as old.

John left Clara where she fell, grabbing a medical kit he headed for the doors, still covered in blood and without a shirt.

“John!” Marcus was waiting just outside.

“Take me to Clara’s quarters.” He demanded.

Marcus nodded, pulling off his own shirt and handing it to smaller man. John rolled his eyes and accepted the offered material blushing slightly.

“This is my brother Howard. We're here to help doc.”

****  
  


_**~0~** _

Harry was dehydrated and several burns, bites and various lacerations lined her body. John tried to keep his hands steady as he checked over the deeper of his sister’s wounds. Clara had made to torture Harry and John cringed at seeing several bruises and burns high on his sister’s thighs. He was a doctor and he knew what all evidence pointed to. His chest tightened and he tried to hold it together.

“John?” Harry gasped in a low whisper.

“Ssssh. Harry. Yes, it’s me. I’m here. No one is going to hurt you.”

“Are we free? Is this a dream?” Harry winced when John adjusted the IV in his sister’s arm.  

“Fraid not. But I need you to rest. We are going to get out of here Harry.” John whispered low.

“John-she said you sold me to her. She said I was hers now.” His sister's speech was slurred due to the rohypnol she had been slipped.

“No. Harry.” John hated how his sister flinched from his touch, he tried to push her matted hair from her forehead. “I didn’t know. They said you were dead. Harry, I would never let them hurt you. I-”

“I knew you wouldn’t, Johnny. You aren’t like me. You don’t have it in you to be hateful.” Harry sobbed and John started her on another pain killer.

“This will ease your aches. Just rest.” John soothed. Harry’s throat was bruised by the collar that he had found holding his Alpha sister to the wall.

He kept the mask of indifference, aware that several of the compound’s Alphas as well as Omegas were watching him with interest. Howard and Marcus had been the only two to witness John’s distress over finding his badly beaten sister.

“John, I had no idea.” Sebastian had ordered someone to clean up the Clara mess. James was sleeping off a headache and he wouldn’t let the boss know just yet. The man was impossible this time of the month and god knows if anyone would survive another one of Jim’s tantrums.

“Piss off, Sebastian.” John snarled. “It doesn’t matter.”

“She sold you, John. James most likely thought it fair.”

“She’s my sister. Did you think that perhaps I deserve to get some punches in? She, after all, sold me as you say.”

“Well, she’s yours now. Clara’s dead. By rights what was hers goes to Caleb and he doesn’t want her. Or the other one you found in that room.”

John clenched his jaw. “You lied to me. You said my sister died.”

“John I’m sorry-” Sebastian tried to calm the angry Omega. He was aware of the eyes of his men on the duo. Surprisingly enough, some even seemed to hover near the Doctor as if Sebastian was a threat. That was interesting. These assholes weren’t loyal to anything but money. Obviously, they had an unhealthy interest in John Watson. Sebastian would wait for James to come out of his heat before broaching the subject of taking John and bonding. He would need to do it quickly or John just might bond with an unworthy Alpha.

James always gave him what he wanted if he asked just right.

“The other female, did you get any information out of her?” Sebastian demanded.

“Yeah, she’s scared shitless.” John turned to the tall Alpha, his dark blue eyes like a storm. “She’s just a prostitute that Clara picked up with an intention of forcing her and my sister to-” John took a deep breath.

“She was always a little off. That girl has never been right in the head. Probably good she’s dead. We can’t let the woman know where we are.”

“She’s been drugged. It'll be at least a day before this shit runs it's course. Clara really had a taste for the subdued.” John snapped “I hardly think she knows what day it is. Let alone where she’s been brought. And she’s a prostitute. She's not going to go to the cops. “

“Fine.” Sebastian growled. “We wait to see if James wants to cut her loose. You’re too soft, John. “

“I’m not soft, Sebastian. Don’t think for one minute that I’m on their side. I just don't appreciate being lied to. I don't answer to Alphas and I wont sink to an Alpha's level of rape and submission. Clara is just as bad as any bully Alpha. It's disgusting and I'm only sorry it wasn't me to kill her. I'm not afraid of you Sebastian.”

Sebastian growled grabbing the Omega by his upper arm. “Don’t challenge me, John Watson.”

John met the Alpha’s glare. He hissed in response to being manhandled but didn’t attempt to wiggle away. Marcus and Howard hissed and growled nearby. Sebastian narrowed an icy stare on the two before releasing John.

“You can keep your sister until James decides otherwise. Get your rest tonight doc. James wanted me to send you out into the field again.”

John didnt respond. “You can take the two idiots there with you seeing how you are all such close friends. “

“Where? And what do I need to do.”

“It’s a hospital, so you’ll blend right in. Being an Omega you wont have too much trouble posing as a non threat. We have an inside man and he assures us that you can gain access to the room.”

“What room?”

“We need you to finish the job our assassin did not. Quinton Holmes is still breathing. James wants him dead! Do you think you can handle such a little task? "

"It won't be too much trouble if your guy can do what he claims.”

“He will. But if you fail or double cross us ,John, remember we have your sister here.”

John didn’t respond. Instead, he took a step back and turned his attention on the brunette prostitute that Clara had kidnapped.

“John.” The brunette whispered low. She remained still on the hospital cot, the Omega Doctor pretended to check the bag of saline.

“Elisa, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I thought you were dead. I was planning on avenging you. Besides Marshall and I didn’t believe that Omega bitch was as innocent as she pretended. Maybe it’s because we don’t fall for the delicate Omega act so easily.”

John couldn’t help but grin, he started to push a few buttons on the IV pump. The Alpha agent kept her head turned away from him she groaned theatrically.

“You are a bad actress." John muttered.

 

" Well, this lot is a bunch of idiots they’ll fall for it. Except I underestimated that fucking nutter. She got the jump on me. I wont be able to live this down.”

“If you make it out alive. I told them you’re a prostitute and she drugged you. That buys you a day to break out of here.“

“Oh, Johnny boy, you are a clever boy.”

“You have to get out. “

“Fine, we can both go.”

“No. My sister. She's hurt. I can’t leave her and they have me under supervision.”

“I can see that.” The brunette sighed deeply. “Fine. I’ll get her out but you’re coming, too.”

“Can’t. They are planning on taking out Quinton. Mycroft has a mole. I don’t know who. I’ll be at the hospital tomorrow or rather later today to make the kill.”

“John-”

“Shut up. I wont let them kill Quinton but I need to get my hands on heat inducers.”

“John?”

“Not for me idiot. I have a plan. Just get out and take Harry with you.”

“They’ll know you helped me.”

“They wont. Because I’ll be attempting to kill Quinton. If you are free then I can slip past them. You have to get a message to Mycroft.”

“It’s too dangerous. Sherlock will kill me if-”

“It doesn’t matter.” John sighed “I don’t matter. I need to do this for Grandmere, for Quinton and Sherlock. I need to know they will be safe.”

“Fuck, Johnny boy you have it bad.” The brunette frowned sadly. “Don’t worry then. I’ll help you. God help me, I’ll help you.”

“How is Sherlock?” John couldn’t help but ask. He was now pretending to listen to her heart with his stethoscope.

“Lost. And out for revenge.”

“Rightly so, Grandmere Holmes was a good woman.”

“She was. And you are a good man. He’s looking to find your killers, John. The man is madly in love. God help everyone in his way.”

This bit of information shocked the young Omega. He turned away. “Just remember to get my sister out of here.”


	47. Shots

John really wished he had more sleep, everything felt little out of focus.

“You alright there, Doc?” Marcus worriedly glanced at the quite doctor.

“I’m fine. I just want to get this over with.” John checked his mobile for the time, the three of them sat quietly in the van just outside the hospital.

“Yeah. Our man is just getting onto shift. He reports there are no other family members in sight. So we are clear to go.” Howie glanced at his own phone.

John swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He wore ordinary clothes. Once inside, they would steal some white coats and make their way up to the private floor. Sebastian had given them all name badges that their hacker had equipped with a stolen key. They had thirty minutes after first swiping the key card. John figured it was enough time to get in and find the drugs he wanted.

Just as he predicted Sebastian was moving them again. With Jim **_“ill”_** it was Seb calling the shots and the Alpha was no genius planner like Jim. He was a soldier better at taking orders.

So the paranoid Alpha was moving their main residence. He didn’t like the whole situation with Clara. John had been sure that Caleb was healthy enough to move. The Alpha refused to meet his eyes, his wounds not so badly off even after the earlier tussle.

  
The Omega doctor shook his head recalling the awkwardness. Really, Alphas were hopeless. The coordinates for their new home weren't revealed. Sebastian said after they completed their task he would meet them personally and drive them back. John hated all of this secrecy. He felt like he was walking a tight rope. Anytime soon they would figure out he wasnt on their side, but hopefully by then they would be too preoccupied with James going into a full heat and John could let Mycroft’s men know where the villain could be found.

“Let’s go. No one make a move without my ok. No killing today.” Howard made a noise but John glared over at him. “You can stay here if you can’t follow orders.”

“He knows his stuff Howie. I’ve seen him in action.” Marcus explained quickly trying to ease his brother’s tension.

“Alrght.” Howard replied and all three climbed out of the white supplies van.

“I need to find some drugs. If we shoot or stab him they’ll know we are in the building and they’ll search for us. However, if we poison him, over dose him, they’ll think it was an error on the hospital it wont be until we’ve gone that they’ll figure the rest out.”

Howard smiled. “That’s a pretty good idea there doc.”

“See.” Marcus smiled and they hurried into the building. John checked his mobile hoping that red haired agent had already made a break for it.

_**~0~** _

Arthur stood outside his brother’s door, sending rapid fire texts. His aunt’s funeral was in a few days. They'd pushed the ceremony off thinking that their enemy was planning to strike. He needed to know that his family was alright. He couldn’t take any more chances.

He stepped around the doctor that was headed to his brother’s room. About time. The Alpha wanted an update even it had been only an hour since the last doctor checked up on his injured brother. He would deal with these Doctor’s lack of progress after he tied up this distraction with Mycroft’s people. The reports he was receiving were upsetting. His cousin’s people had raided a house thinking it would be part of Moriarty’s network only for it all to be another dead end. What good was Mycroft’s people if they were always a step behind.

**_~0~_ **

John collected the drugs he needed. He had Marcus and Howard wait for him in the east wing of the hospital, promising it would look less suspicious if he went into Quinton Hill’s room. Besides it was his payback, or so they thought. The Omega had nearly panicked seeing Arthur Hill on the private floor. Thankfully the Alpha was too preoccupied with his mobile to give John a second glance.

Doctor Watson only needed the monitor’s to go off, that wasn't going to be difficult, he would just unplug something. The IV pumps installed in this patient's room would be state of the art and therefore highly sensitive.  Howard and Marcus would then see the rush of personale and think John had succeeded in his mission. John would later report that he was found out before he could finish his task.

**  
  
**

First, the mole signaled him in. John entered the room, the man behind him. “Hurry. The Admiral will be back. That phone call was a hard one to arrange. He’ll be back. He hasn’t left this one's side.”

“Do you know him?” John asked the Alpha as he discreatly scanned the room for something he could use as a weapon, the gun he had hidden under his shirt was a last resort.

“No, I don't care either. He’s just another posh bastard that was handed rank. His brother’s a bastard. So be gone with the idiot and his Omega. Just another gold digging bitch looking for a free ride.”

John scowled at the man closing the door behind the two. Without a second thought he grabbed up a metal tray holding several forgotten instruments meant to help stitch and clean a wound.

He brought it down hard across the back of the Alpha’s head, not bothering to help the idiot to the ground. He kicked the dazed man while he sank to his knees.

“Bastard.”  John checked his mobile for the time nearing the bed, he read the chart making a quick note. The doctors in charge of Quin were doing an excellent job and from the monitors Toby and the baby were alright. Toby laid in a twin bed near Quin’s, his breathing steady and heart strong. Shock, that was all just shock to the bond. Toby and the baby would be alright. John leaned down near Quin. “You listen you pushy berk, hurry and wake up. Toby and that baby need you full strength. None of this half alive bullshit! Remember what I told you? If you hurt him I’ll break your leg even if that means I have to resuscitate you long enough to do it. I will.“ John ran a hand through Quinton's ruffled hair, he was pale and a tube pumped air into his lungs.

“Dammit, Quinton. You have to be alright. It looks like your brother and Mycroft have really gotten themselves into it deep. Nows the best time to gloat and hang it over the pompous ass’s head.“

John stood up. Time was up and the double crossing Alpha  Agent was groaning his speech slurred. John ignored him pulling the plug to an IV pump knowing that that would set an alarm off. It wasn't harmful enough but it could work to get some attention.

He didn’t expect for Arthur Hill and one of his personal bodyguards to walk in catching him leaning over Quinton.

“What the-” The Alpha General snapped, John swore under his breath.

“This isn’t what it looks like.” And John knew by the angry growls from the two men across from him that they weren't going to listen to reason.

He didn’t get a chance to continue the bastard double agent started to groan holding his head “Bastard hit me! He’s here to kill your brother sir.”

“Fuck.” John made a rush for the door, brought up short by a hand that grabbed his ankle.

“Not so fast you little bitch.”

The Omega kicked at the still downed Alpha agent, and ducked past the larger Arthur Hill. The Agent with Arthur wasn’t so easy to dodge. He caught John by the back of his lab coat yanking him back.  

**  
  
**

_~0~_

Howie and Marcus kept checking their mobiles, Moran had already texted his was waiting. “What’s taking him so long. Something has gone wrong.” Howie hissed starting for the doors to the secure corridor.

“We wait. He said to wait so we wait.” Marcus insisted “He can handle himself.”

Both men froze hearing the unmistakable sound of a gun firing. Then alarms were sounding. Another bang closer, and more erupted the sound of the hospital’s fire alarm went off.  “Fuck!” Howard reached into his pocket to ready his own firearm.

John burst forward. “Run!” He snapped! “Fast!” He didn’t wait for them he only sped past them towards the nearest fire exit.

John was glad to know his way around the hospital, several Agent’s were flying past them just as they ducked into an exit unnoticed.

“Doctor you’re bleeding.” Marcus sniffed the air, they were in the parking garage, making their way towards the street.

“It’s my leg, that bastard got my leg. I shot him though. It was a trap. That source we had tried to double cross us. He attacked me when I was about to administer the meds." John had the bruises to corroborate his story, his leg throbbed, and he could feel a warmth spreading from just above his knee. He nearly fell forward when placing more weight on the leg, a strong arm snaked around his waist holding him upright. 

  
A black van squealed and honked just across the street from where they made it out of the parking garage.

“It’s Moran! Come on!” Howie kept his arm around John’s waist, half lifting half supporting the smaller man.

“I’m fine.” John was running on adrenaline alone, he tried to pull away nearly losing his balance. 

Then the world erupted into chaos, and it started with the sound of his name.

“John!” Lestrade shouted and the three men turned towards the gray haired Alpha and a very surprised looking Mycroft Holmes. The two had just arrived in a black Sedan. Moran in the awaiting van opened fire, shouting for the three to get in.

“No!” John tried to push Howard away as both Howard and Marcus started to shoot at the unarmed DI.

Just then several Agents flooded the street with a barrage of bullets.

The three of them were pinned down behind a red volkswagen beetle, Moran swearing and returning fire.

“Shit!” Howard growled. “That bastard better not leave us behind!”

Moran was shouting for them but John could see there was no way they were going to make it. “Leave me.” He snapped. “Just give me a gun and leave me! You can make it.”

He wasn’t being noble he didn’t mind ending this charade now, sure Moriarty was still out there but he was tired, tired of all of this.

“No! Shut up! I’m not leaving you anywhere.” Marcus snapped. “Now let’s go! Howard I’ll draw fire just get to the van.

Lestrade was shouting for them to hold fire but John could hear the words traitor and Watson. Perhaps Elsa hadn’t got to safety yet. Dammit! Did that mean his sister wasn’t safe?

_**~0~** _

Lestrade ducked down behind a small laundry van, glass and metal raining down on him. The Agents weren’t holding back on the van and the three men making their way towards it. Didn’t they know John was on their side? Mycroft had received that much intel. What the hell were they doing!

“Hold your fire!” Mycroft’s growl rang out. Arthur’s men ignored him. Lestrade felt helpless watching. That's when he saw John being pulled into the back of a van, a blond Alpha stepped out with a handgun and opened fire. Then the blond mad man dressed in black spotted Mycroft, a manic grin forming on his face and he redirected aim. Lestrade didn’t have time to think. Instinct forced him to step in front of the man he loved and pull him down.

**  
  
**


	48. REVEAL

Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose. Sherlock had broken a few chairs in the waiting room and possibly Arthur Hill’s nose.

The upside was that little mix up, for lack of a better word, in Quinton’s room had brought the Hill Alpha out of his coma.

A grateful and bloody Arthur was in with his brother and brother in law. Sherlock, however, had decided he was going to find John at any cost and without Mycroft’s help. Lestrade had his arm in a sling and had attempted to follow but the younger Holmes was determined and quick.

Lestrade leaned against the hospital waiting room doors, glancing around the destroyed area.

“Well, that went well.”

Mycroft didn’t look at the other Alpha. Instead, he moved to the one undamaged chair and hurled it at the farthest wall.

Lestrade let the auburn haired Alpha have this moment. As rare as it was, Mycroft deserved to vent.

“We’ve lost so much! They’ve gained! My grandmother is dead, my brother’s Omega is possibly bleeding to death and he’s in the clutches of a faceless enemy! You-your shoulder-” Mycroft threw a partially broken wood table against the wall to join the chair. The wood splintered and shattered from the force of it.  “I am surrounded by incompetents!”

Lestrade approached the heaving Alpha, good hand out. He spoke gently. “That’s right you have. What happened was a reasonable reaction. If it had been your brother laid up there and you found Quinton, whom you had assumed was dead, leaning over him with one of your men unconscious on the floor. What assumption would you jump to? Your family has lost so much but don’t forget your cousins are part of your pack. Your cousin is alive and breathing, his mate and unborn pup. All alive. Your Aunt, she’s a bit off but she’s still with us. We will find John. And this was just a scratch. Now break some more shit. Get it out. Then straighten that back, put on your coolest expression and put that beautiful mind to work. “

Mycroft turned those gray/blue eyes on the gray haired Alpha. He read concern. Lestrade was showing concern for him. No one ever worried about Mycroft Holmes but this man did. And Mycroft had almost lost him. When he had been knocked back onto the hard cement and the feel of warm stickiness staining his jacket, the sharp scent of copper and salt, he had thought the world was ending, his world without Gregory.

Now the beautiful man was standing there injured and trying to give him a pep talk.

“Hold on. Is this you?” Lestrade was slowly reached down to pick up a slightly crumpled photograph.

Mycroft frowned trying to steady his breathing. “Yes. That was quite another lifetime ago.”

“Is that? Oh my god look at those curls! Your brother was an adorable little shit.” Greg smiled at the frowning face of a toddler consulting detective standing with his hand in his elder brother’s. Both young men were dressed in suits and their mother stood with a frown on her face speaking to grandmere, both women dressed in black.

“That was my father’s funeral.” Mycroft looked around. He found the source of this photograph. There was Aunt Helene’s photo album. A large leather bound book with gold plating. She must have left it in her haste to see Quinton awake. She had been showing Tobius’s little brother their family history.

Lestrade made to pick up the heirloom, trying to straighten it. There was a photograph of Mycroft’s father.

Lestrade missed the light going on in Mycroft’s eyes but he didn’t miss the sudden pull towards the taller Alpha, hot lips pressing onto his startled mouth.

“You! Are a genius!” He pulled away, calming instantly once Greg winced from being jostled. Mycroft was on his mobile texting quickly.

“I need a file. Greg! You are a beacon of light! An INSPIRATION!”

“What is it?” Greg grinned, “I mean I know all that, but-”

“I’ll explain soon. Just give me a moment. I need to speak to my aunt and Sherlock. Please, my dear. Please wait here.”

Mycroft excitedly kissed his Gregory’s pursed lips before pulling the man closer to him, their heads touching. Gregory took a deep breath welcoming the scent of the younger Alpha. “I’ll wait. As long as you need.” As Mycroft was departing the DI’s mobile vibrated, he winced it  was an incoming call from Richard.

_**~0~** _

John held himself up, leaning the whole of his weight into Marcus. “Bastards shot you, doc. You are a crazy one though. Most would like to be knocked out when a bullet is pulled from their leg. Not you, though.”

John grunted, allowing Marcus to put him in the nearest chair. “I wanted to be sure the bastard knew what the hell he was doing.”

“Well doc, that went to shit real quick. Moran is in speaking to the boss. Good thing the nutter is still “under the weather” or I think we’d all be dead for this cock up. “

“Wasn’t our fault that damn contact was actually working for Mycroft bloody Holmes!”

“I know but Howie is talking about skipping out till this one blows over. We have a good hour head start. It could be the way to go Doc. Come with us.”

John shook his head, “No. I mean to finish what I’ve started.”

Marcus nodded. “You still want vengeance against that Alpha that marked you. You gotta learn to let that shit go, Doc.”

John held back the laughter that threatened. How humorous was this? Here this criminal was lecturing him on letting things go.

“I suppose you’re right. You go on. I won't think less of you or your brother.”

Marcus smiled. “Alright then, doc. If we meet again, we owe you.”

John nodded and the young Omega made his way out of the large sitting room. “Good luck.” John murmured to no one but himself.

The new house they had taken over was a large estate in the country, well maintained yards and very lavishly decorated. The old castle-like home was drafty and felt more like a mausoleum than a residence.

Moran stormed from the closed doors looking stern and absolutely irritated. He was shaking his head and yelling into his mobile. “Just do as the Boss ordered! Unharmed. He wants the Alpha unharmed. “

He then ended the call and hurled his mobile at the unlit fireplace to John’s left.

“That good then?”

“Yes. He’s finally just lost it! He won't hear reason.” Moran ran a large hand through his short cut hair. “John? Your leg?”

“It’s fine. I’m alright. I wanted to talk to Moriarty and check in on him.”

“No, it’s not a good idea. He’s upset about how things went down. And the fact that that whore managed to escape while we were in the process of moving. Too bad your sister managed to get away. We’ll find her for you Johnny and you can take your joy in knowing she’s got hers.”

John nodded, wincing. “I just thought I could take a look at-”

“He’s going into a heat. The stubborn bastard refuses to listen to me. I told him to take injections. These supplements don’t do anything but calm the more aggressive instincts down. He’s miserable and he only lets me come near him. Usually I can bring him toys to help ease this a bit however, he doesn’t want what I’ve brought him. He wont take a sedative. He's always so paranoid. “

“I can bring him something-”

“You’re not listening John! He won't have it.“ John stiffened, holding himself still. He could smell the anger and territorial pheromones this Alpha was giving off. “Bastard nearly took my head off when he heard what I’d done.”

“What you did?”

“Shooting that Detective Inspector. I wish I would have had a better aim. Turns out I just clipped him. He's fine. “

John was having a hard time following Moran’s words. The room was starting to spin.

“Doc?” Sebastian swore out loud. “I’m just surrounded by stubborn fucking Omegas. Well, up you go. You need to be sedated for your own good. When you wake up this whole mess will have been cleaned up and over. I promise Jim wasn’t angry at you. He’s more irritated that we were double crossed by one of our own. He wants Howard and Marcus shot for leaving you to go in alone.”

John tried to push the taller man from him but his leg was throbbing and the room was closing in on him.

_**~0~** _

Sherlock tossed the cigarette from him as Lestrade stepped out of the hospital to hail a taxi.

The tall Alpha slid in next to the DI. “Dammit Sherlock! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing lurking about? Your brother is looking for you.”

“He’s an idiot. They're all idiots! It’s a testament to the idiocy of his minions that they were unable to locate me while I stood just there smoking a cigarette. No matter. Where are you going? Do you have a lead?”

“I’m going to see a friend. He called me sounding distressed-”

“A friend?” Sherlock’s eyebrow raised. “Really, your priorities, Lestrade. I’m surprised you’re allowing your labido to-”

“Oh, shut up. It’s not like that. He’s way too young for me and I owe him a face to face talk. He sounded upset on the phone. I don’t blame him. Your pushy brother tried to scare him off.”

  
“He obviously should take a hint. Mycroft isn’t one to cross. He can be convincing. So I’ve heard.” The young Alpha huffed.


	49. drugged

John awoke in his room. He shivered, feeling cold, his whole body aching.

“You damn idiot, you have a fever. I’ll shoot that doctor that came in to dig out that bullet and bandage you up. What? did he not disinfect? You have a fever, John.” Moran hissed, checking his mobile. Their guests had arrived and he didn’t want to leave the injured young Omega but he had to see that everything was set up. James would need him to be sure that their gray haired guest was securely tied down, and drugged properly.

“John, I’ll take care of this. Just rest. You’re okay. Here’s something to relax you. I’ll have the doctor return and give you something for that. That’s if I don’t shoot him. “

“No! No! drugs!” John tried to sit up but Moran was stronger than him and quicker. The big Alpha nearly sprawled over the smaller blond. Nuzzling and scenting, he held John still, pulling his arms over his head with one large hand. The other held a syringe, he didn't hesitate to plunge the small needle into the side of John's neck. Moran chuckled softly, pressing his interested arousal against the now relaxed form beneath him.

“You’re so adorable when you struggle. Soon, John. Soon, I’ll show you what it’s like to be with a real Alpha. You’ll be filled with my knot and we’ll be together. James already gave me the okay. You’re going to be mine, John.”

_**~0~** _

Mycroft held the file in his hands, one that had been buried far too long. Something about what Aunt Helen had said. Buach. He had heard his father mention the name over the phone in a hurried whisper. Reichenbach Falls in switzerland. That had been one of his father’s last missions.

Reading the old files, he found confirmation in what he had already guessed or deduced. His father had become addicted to the drugs he was attempting to stop from entering the country. He also was infatuated with a young Drug Lord. There was a picture of his father and the drug lord, a small boy was nearly hidden in the picture. Mycroft’s sharp eyes were quick to observe all the details this black and white photograph offered. The young Drug Lord wore dark glasses and his dark hair was combed back neatly. The expensive suit was tight against the thin body. His father was a giant compared to the Omega Drug lord.

There was a small report in the file about the children seized in the criminals compound. The parents had all been executed or imprisoned and the children of the offenders were sent away to the Jameson Mayfield Academy for troubled Youth.

There was the small file about the place burning to the ground years later. Several of the institute's senior caretakers had been accused of mishandling the children under their care.

Mycroft cringed. That's where the child of his father’s lover had ended up. Reading on, he found a picture of the boy. Also black and white. He had haunted cold eyes and was skinny fragile looking boy. There was no doubt in Mycroft’s mind that this child was an Omega.  There was something familiar about his face. “Moriarty I found you.” Mycroft understood the child’s vendetta.

Several photographs of his father showed a smiling man holding this boy in his arms. Anger roared forward. His own father had only showed them his fists but here he had some kind of bond with this boy and the boy’s father.

“That was an awful place.” Mycroft’s mother interrupted his dark thoughts. She stood in the doorway to the small office he had commandeered at the hospital. “Your aunt always said it would have been kinder to drown the bad pups. Your father loved that Paul Brooke. Loved him more than us. He wanted to take you and your brother and run off with a drug lord. I didn’t know what to do. I went to your gran. I knew what she would do. She was always just waiting for me to ask for help.”

The British government frowned. His mother continued as she entered. “She killed him, Mycroft. She poisoned him. He was so far gone. That same night she pulled strings to have that criminal's compound raided. I’ve only seen pictures of that poor little Richard Brooke. I asked your grandmother if we shouldn’t take him under our wing. It’s not a child’s fault their parent’s are criminals. I thought he might be your father's. However, at his age it was ruled out. “

Mycroft froze. “What did you say his name was?” He started searching the photographs.

“Richard James Brooke. Silly considering where the compound was. Right there on the Falls.”

Mycroft nearly dropped his phone as his hands shook when he hit a single number. Lestrade’s face flashing on the screen as the call was trying to connect.

“Mycroft, son?”

_**~0~** _

Things were a blur for John Watson. He managed to make his way out of his room, his leg nearly buckling under him. His weakened immune system allowed infection to take hold. It didn’t matter. He needed to find Moran. Lestrade was in danger and Moran needed killing. Hell, they all needed killing. John was tired of this game. It was time to just get it all over with.

“Doc?” Caleb’s voice echoed through his head causing the Omega to nearly stumble, unsure of his surroundings. He was lost, this place was dimly lit and dark. Everything was so damn unfamiliar. He couldn’t smell his way through the maze of empty corridors and rooms.

“Shit. You’re worse off than me.” Caleb helped stand the trembling Omega up, allowing the younger man to lean against the wall. “You’re burning up.” He placed a hand to the Omega’s sweaty brow. “John?” When he received no answer, only a weak growl, Caleb shook his head. “Nope, back to bed with you. You aren’t even properly dressed and you reek of Moran.” The usually silent Alpha growled, his hands lingering on the shorter soldier’s naked chest.  

John was barefoot and shirtless. Someone had put him in a loose pair of sweats and there was blood seeping through on his thigh. He had heard John was injured but the rumor had sounded as if it wasn’t too bad.

Caleb didn’t have a chance to lead the Omega back to one of the many empty rooms. The trembling bastard had managed to knick his sidearm. “No. I have to find Moriarty.”

“Woah, John. Doc? We are friends, yeah? You saved my life and I’m obligated to you. I know I acted poorly yesterday but I wasn’t myself. I thought you were-”

John’s grip wasn’t the best but he kept the weapon leveled on the quick talking Alpha. “Easy there, Doc. Easy. I won't stop you. I’ll go with you. Is there something particular that has you peeved? I heard they brought your Alpha in. Is that it? You want a piece of him before Moran kills him?”

“Sherlock?” John managed a pathetic rasp, his eyes glazed and narrowed.

“Yeah, that his name? The one who gave you that scar? Well, seems like Moran has him.”

“Show me.” John growled.

“You aren’t in the right shape, Doc. Now stop being-”

“Show me!” The Omega, pulled the slide back emphasizing his demand.

_**~0~** _

Sherlock spit blood onto the blond Alpha’s shoes. “Piss off. “

“I was hoping you would be difficult. It gives me all the more reason to make this hurt more.” Sebastian grinned. “And after I kill you, I’ll bring John into this room and fuck him hard in that same chair where the scent of you will be the strongest. He’ll know he’s free and he’ll know he’s now mine.”

Sherlock pulled on the cuffs keeping him in place. This stranger smelled of his John. Had he hurt John? Attacked him and forced him into submission? He would pay. No one touched John. John was his!

He brought his head back and then forward with the force of a desperate man, connecting perfectly with Moran’s own unsuspecting nose.

The crunch of breaking bone and swelling cartilage joined the Alpha’s wail of shock and pain. The consulting detective was hunched over still bound to the metal chair. He tried to swing the legs into the cursing blond Alpha but it was futile. The soldier dodged the chairs sharp legs and sent a quick kick to the off-balanced consulting detective.

Sherlock landed hard against the wood floor. Dazed from impact, he groaned, expecting a quick kick. Instead the sound of a gun going off echoed through his ears.

Then something was jingling. He knew it to be keys. Squinting, he tried to see past the blood that ran into his eyes from his head wound.

“Sherlock?” The shaking voice was music to the dazed Alpha’s ringing ears.

“John?” Sherlock’s wrists were freed. He pulled himself up, rolling his shoulders and massaging his aching wrists.

Turning, his eyes feasted on his love. His very shirtless flushed love. John looked unwell and the scent of his blood was strong.

“You’re hurt? John!” Sherlock caught the swaying Omega.

“I found you.” The blond doctor giggled, burying his face into Sherlock’s shoulder. His white button up shirt ripped and stained with his own blood however, the Omega didn’t seem to care.

“John. Oh god! John, I thought you were-I am so sorry.” He pulled the shorter man to his side.

“Les-lestrad.” John groaned before nearly collapsing into his Alpha.

Sherlock lifted his Omega into his arms easily and stepped around the still form of Sebastian Moran. He wished to kick the man but he didn’t have the time to waste. Lestrade had been brought to another room. He was here and John was ill. He needed to protect his Omega but he needed to find Lestrade.

Stepping out into the empty corridor, he carefully looked around. John’s head lulled back, his feet stumbling. The blond Omega was barely conscious. Sherlock had taken the weapon from the unsteady hands of the fevered Doctor.

There was an unconscious Alpha laying face down in the corridor. John most likely had knocked the man out before entering the unguarded room. He needed to find a way to let Mycroft know where he was. From his estimate they had been gone for five hours, surely that was enough time for the British Government to find them.

“I’ll get you out of here, John. I’ll get you out and we’ll go home. I wont let anything happen, John. You’ll be safe. I love you.” The dark haired Alpha whispered into his Omega’s neck.

Sherlock was torn between finding Lestrade and getting John to safety, _"Dammit Mycroft where are you?"_

_**~0~** _

“You smell so good.” James Moriarty was sniffing the neck of a stripped naked Gregory Lestrade. The Alpha had been bound spread eagle on the large bed. He pulled at the straps holding his arms out and his legs open.

“What the fuck?” Greg hissed. “Get off! Richard, what the fuck?” The Omega wore a green silk robe, his scent was strong and growing stronger.

“Mm, I haven’t had an Alpha in a long time. I think I rather like this set up. You look so beautiful there, helpless and gorgeous. Your cock is so impressive I’m worried that I’ll split myself on it in this position but it can’t be helped. I need you, Greg. Sweet gentle Greg.“ The young Omega cooed, climbing onto the soft bed, positioning himself between Greg’s muscular thighs. “It never takes much to get an Alpha interested.” The young man smiled almost drunkenly while his slender hands took the Lestrade’s limp cock and brought his warm mouth down over the large mushroomed head.

“Fuck.” Greg tried to think of anything but what was happening. He had slept with Omegas before but there had always been consent on both parts. This was the first time an Omega had forced himself on the Detective Inspector. Instinct was whistling through his veins and he felt himself hardening in response to stimulus.

  
“Forgive me, Mycroft.” He groaned as the wanting mouthing took him fully to the root. The Omega’s aroused pheromones were growing in response and the blood rushed to his very treacherous cock. He didn't see the syringe in the Omega's hand but he felt the cruel pinch to his thigh and then darkness.


	50. recovered

Sherlock cautiously made his way down the seemingly empty corridor, holding onto John, frantically whispering reassurances.

“We’re going to get out of here John. I’ll get you home and Mrs. Hudson will help me feed you up. She’s been quite cross since you’ve gone away. Apparently, I don’t know how to treat a good Omega. You wouldn’t want to be away if I was tidier and maybe less of an ass.”

“I like your ass.” John managed eyes half open, his legs barely moving.

Sherlock grinned turning down another empty corridor. “Where is everyone?”

“Not everyone was invited to the main house. Everyone went on vacation when they heard that Elsa got away.” John coughed, his throat dry. He felt like he was in a desert.

“John stay awake-”

“We have to find Lestrade. Jim is insane-”

Sherlock didn’t answer his Omega. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that his first priority was to John.

They didn’t make it far enough when the loud bang of a gun firing went off. John’s body twisted back and Sherlock pulled the groaning blond closer to him.  Blood started to pour from John’s shoulder just above the scar marking him for life. So much blood and Sherlock put a hand over the wound pulling John down. He turned to see a panting Sebastian Moran.

“He’s mine! You can’t have him!” He growled.

“John!” Sherlock looked at the Omega now unmoving on the cold wood floor. The sound of thundering boots and yelling.

Sherlock fired at the smirking Moran. “If I can’t have him neither will you!” His aim far from accurate.

~0~

Caleb watched Moran speechlessly stalk past him. Damn if John hadn’t hit him hard enough to keep him down. And the Alpha was aware that he hadn’t reopened his stitches. Why would John do that? Why did he attack but not kill him? Confused, he pulled himself to a standing position. He could hear Moran’s cruel words and the trained killer could smell John’s blood.

The blood forced the trained killer to react. Moran had shot John and he was aiming to kill the Doctor.

“G’off! You idiot! It’s me!” Moran pushed the wounded assassin off of him, dodging a hard fist to his face.  “He’s working for Holmes! He’s played us!”

“You’ve killed him?” Caleb growled, straddling the larger Alpha, banging the man’s head hard against the wood floor. Moran went limp and Caleb stood up with the gun in his hand ready to fire.

“Stand down!” A man in all black holding an assault rifle growled. Caleb ignored the stranger and pulled the trigger, the echo of an empty chamber sounded throughout the crowding corridor.

Caleb snarled and put his hands up getting to his knees. He would have to kill Moran another day.

He could hear that dark haired Alpha yelling for a medic. It was the sound of a desperate man, like an Alpha losing his Omega. If John played them, Caleb couldn’t help but smirk. Good on him. That Omega was a smart one. It wasn’t every day someone played Moriarty.

**~0~**

James heard the yelling and thunder of boots. As much as he loathed to leave the unconscious Alpha no longer strapped to his bed, he had enough sense to know it was time to flee. He gently caressed the gray haired Alpha. “Time to go dearest.” The Omega had suffered through a short pseudo heat brought on by the ineffective suppressants he took.

He had ridden the fit Alpha for a few hours enjoying the idea that he made the sedated older man knot him with just stimulating the correct erogenous zones. That Clara did know her stuff after all. It didn’t take too much effort on the desperate Omega’s part.

Now they would need to go. Mycroft Holmes would forever have to know James had had Gregory first. He didn’t want to leave the Alpha defenseless so James quickly untied his lover, and slipped some clothes on his newest plaything. Well, if a pair of sweats and t-shirt counted as clothing.

“Come along dearest. We need to go. There’s a car waiting for us. Then we can spend all the time we want together.” The Omega spoke to the drugged Alpha like one would a child.

Greg’s eyes were half opened. “Come on, dear. Don't be lazy I need you to move your feet. “

James swore under his breath he was too weak to carry the brunt of the Alpha’s weight. They had made it into the secret passage hidden in James' closet.  This slow progress towards the underground garage wouldn’t do. Not when the muffled sound of gunfire was just feet away.

“Help me!” James ordered his nervous driver. “I said help me you idiot!”  The driver quickly did as he was told, leaving the black sedan running.

The Omega pulled his robe around him tighter. Too soon the sound of his security team being over run echoed down the secret passage. James’ driver took a bullet to the chest. They were going to be captured. So the Omega left the drugged Alpha and ran for the safety of the car, stepping over the bleeding driver, the consulting criminal sped off.

**_~0~_ **

John floated on a sea of warmth. He was surrounded by a very familiar and rich scent. He wanted to remain nested in such a wonderful place, wherever here was. He could hear distant voices but they didn’t register. The only thing that mattered was the pain in his shoulder and leg were barely noticeable and he felt safe.

“John? John come back to me.”

No, let me sleep a little longer you berk! You never let me sleep in.

“John. Please open your eyes.”

There was pain in the usually confident unapologetic Alpha’s voice. The desperation felt so out of place that John suddenly wanted to wake up just to confirm that his Alpha was alright. Had something happened? Was he hurting? The man probably burned himself with another experiment gone wrong.

“John?” Cool slender fingers were combing through John’s hair. Another finger was caressing his face. “I need you. I’m so lost. John, I’m so lost.”

“Sher-” John pushed the words out, forcing himself up past the feeling of being submerged in warm waters. And what greeted him was far from painless. The light was so bright he thought his head would explode and his body was refusing to move. Why did he feel so heavy and the pain, everything hurt, and his mouth was like sandpaper.

As if by magic a straw was pressed to his parched lips and John drank the cool water, “Ssssh, John. Slowly. You’ll make yourself sick. That’s it. Easy.” Sherlock’s voice was like a soothing balm washing over the throbbing that was his body.

Someone else was touching him. Unfamiliar hands and an unfamiliar scent. John whimpered trying to pull away, causing his Alpha to growl.

“Doctor Watson? Can you hear me?” the unfamiliar voice asked sternly.

“Sherlock, please step away and let the doctor do his job!”

John recognized Mycroft’s voice and the Omega felt as if he were sinking, lower and lower.  

“No, Mycroft.” John managed, had the Alpha decided to finish what he had set out on. Were they killing John now. Faces were blurring and he could see Moriarty laughing in the corner and god help him that agent with the knife.

He was cutting into him again, white hot pain exploded everywhere and John was lost to it, devoured then by the cold darkness rushing up and enveloping him.

_**~0~** _

Mycroft stood back as several men had to subdue his brother just so a nurse could sedate the overprotective Alpha. John was in bad shape, he had a raging infection and already he had several blood transfusions. This was his first moment of lucidity and Sherlock went feral.

John’s whimpers had an affect on the usually stoic British Government. He found himself gripping his brolly’s antique wood handle. He took several deep breaths, very much aware of his own raising territorial pheromones in response to the Omega’s anxiety.

He couldn’t let John die, not when his family had lost so much. Sherlock deserved some happiness. This Omega was good for the usually self centered young Alpha. Hearing the Omega’s cries brought Mycroft closer to the young man, growling when the nurses seemingly handled the flailing Omega’s bruised arms roughly.

This caused John to plead that Mycroft not hurt him. This snapped the Alpha back from his instinctive drive, his own logical thoughts were attempting to make sense of the Omega’s fear.

He took his place in the corner after the Doctor returned with something to ease the Omega  back into a drug induced sleep.

The older Holmes had so much on his plate. Lestrade was physically unharmed and remembered nothing of his time with Moriarty. However there was no question what the madman had done to or with Gregory. Mycroft knew it wasn’t Greg’s fault however, there was a heart sinking feeling of betrayal whenever he looked to Gregory. Perhaps it didn’t help that the gray haired Alpha had guilt in his chocolate brown eyes when he managed to look Mycroft in the eyes.

James Moriarty had gotten away but Mycroft had found his grandmere’s bonding bracelet and he had returned it to John’s wrist. That psychopath Omega might think he won but Mycroft swore to find him and when he did it would not be a quick death dealt to the insane Irishman.

“Sleep John. No one will harm you.” Mycroft whispered over his soon to be brother in law. This Omega had done so much for their family and at such a cost. The expert surgeon explained with certainty that there was extensive nerve damage. The young Omega would have a slight limp for the rest of his young life as well as some shoulder problems. Arthur Hill knew what that meant for a military Surgeon and man. It was a career killer.

When Sherlock had heard the news he had thrown things everywhere in response, breaking tables and anything he could fling at the walls of yet another private waiting room.

**_~0~_ **

**  
  
**

John awoke again in this unfamiliar place, his blue eyes darted around, the room became sharper and more in focus.

The Omega tried to taste the air, but his mouth was so dry that it hurt to move his sandpaper tongue over the parched lips. Groaning, he tried to sit up only to realize that he was in an upright position and the room was a hospital room.

**  
  
**

“Here, take this. I was told by a somewhat intelligent source that these will make your head feel better. As well as counteract the dehydration. You being a doctor should already know this.” The deep baritone brought John out of threatening panic, blue eyes moved in the direction of such a rich honeyed voice.

A straw was offered to his lips, slightly mocking eyes locked onto his own.

“Please if I was going to do anything lascivious I would have already while you were in your sedated state.”

John accepted the water and resisted the urge to smack the snarky bastard. “Where-” John managed almost breathlessly.

“Ssh, John you’re still healing. Do you remember anything?” Sherlock looked over to something just to John’s left. The Omega didn’t have the strength to follow his Alpha’s glare.

He realized when hands started touching him that there was another person in the room. John felt blind. His sense of smell was completely muted and it was terrifying.

“Sssh, John. Don’t worry about these idiots. They are just hired help. Mycroft insisted you be seen by specialists. They’ve been through a grueling screening process John. Don’t mind them.” John could hear his Alpha’s tension and for a moment he started to panic then he remembered himself.

They were alive and these men were obviously doctors. He could be good here. He just needed to focus on Sherlock.

“That’s it, John. You are alright. Close your eyes. I’ll be right here when you awake.”

And just like that the Omega slipped back into warmer waters of sleep. Each time John returned to wakefulness he was more and more aware of his surroundings and becoming less tired.

“Sherlock? You’ve been here for weeks. And even with my senses dulled I can smell you from here and well, I hate to say it but you need a shower love.”

Sherlock put down the violin he was slowly plucking at while staring off at something near John’s bed.

The Alpha smiled, putting the instrument gently on the floor in it’s open case. The dark haired consulting detective leaned over John and nuzzled him, gently scenting him.

“Gross. Get away with that stink.” John’s voice was still raw and he weakly leaned into his Alpha. He was lying when he said he didn’t like his Alpha’s scent. It was extremely comforting.

He didn’t dare reach up to embrace the taller man wearing a purple shirt, the cuffs rolled up, his dark curls disheveled and bit of scruff started to grow on the usually baby soft chin. There was still an ache in John’s shoulder but it was less noticeable and his leg was sore but he could move it.

The Alpha was observing him intensely, getting down on his knees, so that he was at eye level with the Omega.

“Sherlock what’s wrong?” The Omega asked, lifting his unsteady right hand to caress the unshaven cheek. “This wasn’t your fault. Don’t tell me you’re blaming yourself.”

Sherlock shook his head. “I’m so sorry John.” Sherlock closed his eyes and put his head down on the bed near John’s injured side.

“Sherlock?”

“You were shot John, in the leg and then Moran shot you in the shoulder. “

John nodded. He had guessed as much but there was more. His Alpha wasn’t looking at him.

“Sherlock?”

“John you had an infection- you’re lucky to be alive. I’m lucky you’re alive because I don’t know if I can live without you. “

“Sherlock, sssh. It’ll be alright. I’m alive, I’m not going anywhere.”

“John, there was nerve damage.” Sherlock took a deep breath, nudged John’s uninjured arm with his nose. Hands were seeking John’s. The Alpha needed to feel the bare flesh of his Omega. He needed to know John wasn’t angry at him.

There was a deep shuddering breath. “Will I be able to return to duty?”

Sherlock didn’t answer and John took a deep breath. He suddenly felt sick. “My hand feels a little numb. Will that go away?” Sherlock didn’t reply. “My leg isn’t so painful to move but it’s a little slow to move. Will that go away?”

Again, no answer and John knew all he needed to know. “John?”

“I can still be a surgeon, right? Sherlock?” John was fighting the panic. He wouldn’t have the army but at least could still be a surgeon. His identity was slipping away.

“Sherlock, what did you do?” John hadn’t heard anyone else enter. His eyes tried to focus on the elder Holmes with a beta Doctor.

The Beta forced a smile. “Doctor Watson-” He approached the bed. “As upsetting as you may think the situation is, you must remain calm. “

“Don’t talk to him like he’s an idiot!” Sherlock snapped.

“Sherlock, how dare you. You knew very well that we agreed we would wait until John was properly healed before we updated him on his condition.” Mycroft growled.

John let out a sob of distress and both men turned towards the Omega struggling to sit up. “Get out.” He hissed. No one moved, “I said get out! “

Sherlock swallowed “John?”

“Doctor?” John groaned turning into his pillow. “Please. Make them leave.”

 


	51. dazes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone we will be at our end in a few chapters. i appreciate all your commenting and reviewing. this has been a fun ride. lots of love.

Caleb paced the small room. Time was eluding him to the point that he didn’t know if it was day or night, let alone Monday or Friday. The bright lights remained on and he had a bucket in the corner of this tiny little cell.

The door was opening again. The beatings were getting closer together. Well, they could beat him all they wanted. He wasn’t talking. Not until he knew where John was and if he was alright. Not that Caleb had much to tell. Moriarty would have already changed his usual backup hideouts.

Who was this John Watson? Caleb had seen the scars and that most recent one on John’s shoulder. Was he coerced into spying? What part did the Omega play in all this?

The men in dark suits opened the door and Caleb was too weak to fight them. He allowed the black bag to be pulled over his head and for the men to cup him roughly by the arms, dragging him barefoot in the gray jumpsuit down the cold soundless corridor.

He was plopped into a chair this time. The beating was held off and the bag was yanked from his blond head. He really needed a haircut and perhaps a shave. He squinted at the bright lights of this bare room. Just another chair bolted to a floor with a drain.

The man interrogating  him today was very different. It was that dark haired Alpha that had begged John not to die. Caleb was naturally on edge. He sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes on the man with cold gray stare. What did John see in this man? Did he really love him or was a dominance issue?

The trained killer decided on three of twelve ways to kill the skinny Alpha. He could possibly pull these three off given the proper chance and motivation.

“Please. Any of those choices would be futile. I assure you you are in no position to attempt something so foolish.”

Great he was like Jim, bastard could read minds. Might as well get it over with. Caleb knew the routine.

“Where’s John?” This Alpha prickled hearing the Omega’s name and Caleb braced himself for a fist to the face. However, the hit never came. Instead the man leaned back against the interrogation room’s far wall.

“Why do you care? Why do you ask every time?”

“Where’s John?” Caleb repeated, unwilling to change his resolve. “Why isn’t he here questioning me? Scared he would change his mind about what side he was on? He might run away with me?” Caleb knew that was a hot button so he didn’t begrudge the Alpha the punch dealt to his already bruised face.

The metal chair was rocked slightly but remained upright. Caleb however slumped down nearly falling out of the uncomfortable seat.

“Hardly.” the dark haired man hissed, clenching and unclenching his fist. So the man wasn’t used to physical violence. Interesting. Did he usually watch as someone else deal out the physical torture or was he new to all of this? “I do hate repeating myself.”

“As do I. Now, where is John? Is he alright?” Caleb flexed his sore jaw spitting blood out just to his left.

“He’s recovering.” Caleb raised an eyebrow.

  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean? He looked pretty bad last I saw him. He doesn't like to be in one space too long. He’s a man of action, that one. I expected him to come visit and ask some questions himself.”

“And would you have answered them had he asked? What exactly is your relationship to him?”

Caleb smiled. “Why isn’t he here asking me? Why don’t we find out?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You took down Moran. Why?” These questions had been nagging Sherlock’s already chaotic mind.

“Simple. Same reason I killed Clara. “

“John isn’t involved with you.” The dark haired Alpha had made that sound like a question and Caleb smiled smugly.

“Where is he? We did spend so much quality time together. Why don’t you ask him?” Again came the fist but this time to Caleb’s already bruised left side.

“John would never be involved with your sort.”

Caleb fought to catch his breath before sitting back up, hating how his hands were cuffed behind his back.

“I was hired to keep an eye on him. Looks like I failed. He saved my life so I guess I felt like I owed him. Put me in a room with Moran and I’ll finish what I started. Anyway, why aren’t you with John? If you’re his true Alpha. He’s alright? I mean is he-”

Caleb didn’t receive an answer right away and he pulled on his cuffs trying to get a better look at the other man. To his surprise the dark haired bloke replied to his questions.

“He’s been injured badly. The prior gunshot to his thigh left him with a nasty infection. Moran’s only added to his already stressed body. The infection is cleared up but there’s nerve damage. He won't be able to return as an army doctor. What good is a surgeon who can’t hold a scalpel? He’s been recovering in the private wing of St. Barts hospital.”

“Tough hand.” Caleb shrugged, “At least he’s alive. What? Your boss doesn't want to continue to employ him? He should. It's not every day someone pulls the wool of Moriarty’s eyes. This won't keep him down.”

Sherlock didn’t know why he was talking to this stranger about what John was going through. “John isn’t employed by my idiot brother. He just fell into the position and-”

“That explains a lot. The man seemed extra stressed. I don't normally allow Omega’s to affect me that way but he was different. Not one of those needy whiny bastards. Listen, Moriarty’s a tricky bastard. I’ve worked for him for three years. That's pretty good considering how fast he goes through personel. You can’t trust a thing Moran will say. I do know that James Moriarty has several properties in London. A night club, two parking garages and a posh flat. However, I also know how extremely paranoid that bastard is. None of these properties will be useful. I can disclose the addresses but I have something I want from your people first.”

“That being?” the dark haired man in the long coat sighed.

“Can I see him?”

The  strange Alpha shook his head, “He’s not seeing anyone.”

“Why not? “ Caleb demanded.

“Time's up.” John’s Alpha replied leaving the room.

**  
  
**

_**~0~** _

Later, Caleb would be sitting in his room curled in a corner nursing his bruised ribs when a tray of hot food was slipped through the slot in the door. That was something new. Usually the food was cold and it never had flavor let alone a sweet aroma.

He collected it quickly, finding more than cold gruel. Instead, his captors had given him beans with ham and a buttered roll. His hands shook as he attempted to open the cold can of soda. He sniffed the food for any sign of tampering. His mouth watered overriding any sense of self preservation. However, when he bit into the roll he nearly lost one of his already loose teeth. Spitting out the metallic object, he recognized a key but wondered over it’s use when such a facility was run on keycards.

Lifting the plate of warm food to sit on his aching knees, he spotted another key but this one was in the form of a key card. Was this a trick? How was this possible?

_**~0~** _

John refused to meet with anyone. He sat staring at the wall of his hospital room. Sherlock had tried to sneak in a couple of times and John had only turned his back on the taller man.

Everything hurt. He had no purpose in life. His hand shook whenever he reached for his water cup or tried to drink coffee. And there was his useless leg! John curled into himself refusing food. He knew they were threatening a feeding tube. The Omega just couldn’t bring himself to care.

Few things in his life had ever stayed consistent and his being in the army as a doctor was one thing that anchored him. However, that was all gone now. He was just a crippled helpless Omega. Scarred and broken. Who would want him now?

Sherlock would grow tired of a worthless Omega. What use would John be to the genius Alpha? He couldn’t keep up and his hands-.

The blond Omega buried his face into the flattened hospital pillow, attempting to hold back the tears that threatened once more. John layed like this in the dimly lit room trying to block out the world and giving into his despair, for days now. Except today/night? Something was different,   he heard the distinctive sound of gunfire and was that a fire alarm?

Curiosity pulled him from his gloomy thoughts and he stood up on unsteady feet, damning his weakened leg. Another shot of gunfire, this time closer caused him pull the IV out of his arm and the other wires from his chest. The monitors started beeping and John ignored it, shuffling towards the door, he pulled it open slowly.

_**~0~** _

Caleb moved quickly past the guards. He had knocked two of the Agent’s guarding the door out and now three others were trading fire. He had to laugh at their pathetic attempts. Sherlock was dazed by the surprise blow the trained killer had delivered to the back of his head just outside John’s hospital room.

He sent a quick kick to the younger man’s side. “You really are more of a lover than a fighter, aren’t you.”  Caleb aimed his stolen 9mm at the growling young Alpha. “No hard feelings friend.”

“Hold your fire!” Someone was shouting from around the corner of the empty corridor. Caleb ignored the chaos he just caused, smiling smugly at the Alpha he was towering over.

And before he could pull the trigger he was tackled from behind and just as expertly disarmed. The Alpha grinned up at the cool blue eyes staring down at him with his own gun aimed at his head.

“So there you are. Was wondering what it would take to get you to snap out of this ridiculous funk you were in. “

“What the hell are you talking about?” John demanded breathless.

“Hold your fire! You might hit Watson or Holmes!” Someone yelled from around the corner of the long empty hallway. The Omega and two Alpha’s ignored the shouting and grumbling from a few feet away.

“Look at that. Your hand is steady as the ground we stand on.” Caleb sniffed the air making a face. The Omega reeked of that dark haired Alpha.

“What?” It was true. John stared at his own hand holding the weapon then back at the grinning killer.

“I just wanted to visit with you before I disappeared into the night. These guards your Alpha has watching you aren’t worth a damn.” When John continued to stare at the bruised assassin, the Alpha shrugged. “Oh, come on John. It’s out of bullets. If I wanted to kill anyone I would have.  It was all good fun. And my points been proven.”

“Your point?” John was confused and a little dizzy.

“Yes, you still have it.”

“John, it’s true your hand isn’t shaking and you’re standing on your own.” Sherlock sat up holding a hand to his bruised jaw.

John’s knee buckled when he realized he was in fact standing on his own. Sherlock was on his feet catching his Omega before he collapsed fully. “There aren’t any more bullets in the gun. You can keep it Doctor Watson.” Caleb stood up with a grin on his face. “I had to see for myself. Guess I’ll be going before those idiots realize things are alright.”

“See what?” John leaned into Sherlock.

“See that you did love your Alpha and he was worthy of you. Guess he is. So no sense in asking you to run away with me. Just better keep your Alpha safe, I wont be around to watch your ass. When Jim finds out Moran’s alive and being held he’s going to be coming for you and everyone you know. If you care about these people John it’s time to prepare yourself.“

~0~

Harry paced angrily, demanding to be let out of her hospital room. She refused the counseling sessions. She wanted to collect her brother and be done with these people. However, no one would give her any information and once more she was being questioned by that annoying Alpha female who didn’t even have the proper respect to look Harry in the eye when she spoke.

“Miss. Watson, there may be more you can tell us if you would just-”

“I’m done talking to you! All of you! You can’t keep me here! I want my brother- and stop withholding my pain medication! It’s inhumane. You wouldn’t treat a dog-”

“Miss Watson.” The tall Alpha female wearing a gray suit standing next to her boss was talking now. It irritated Harry that the agent in the chair obviously the one in charge just remained seated across from the one that Harriet Watson was no longer sitting in. Harry hated being ignored, she had been through enough. Now this condescending pair, the fucking nerve!

“Please calm yourself. We need you to tell us everything you remember. Any small detail might actually be very useful no matter how insignificant. If you would have a little more patience. You could help us find those who tried to harm you and your brother. Moriarty is still out there and he’s going to be coming back for revenge.” The dark haired Alpha pushed her long ponytail over her shoulder, “Now please. If you will start from the beg-”

“Fuck off!” Harry snapped picking up the chair they wanted her to sit in and throwing it across the rather nicely decorated private hospital room. “And make yoursleves useful and fetch me my pain medication!” Harriet was about to make more demands when she was unexpectedly backhanded by the stoic faced dark haired Alpha.

“Agent Andie.” The mobile phone holding Alpha shook her head.

“Sorry boss but it had to be done.” The dark haired Alpha removed her dark aviator glasses and narrowed her cool eyes on the stunned female. “Now, you sit yourself down in that chair. Go on. Collect it. I’ll wait.”

Harry didn’t move. Her hand was holding her warmed cheek, eyes wide with shock.

“I’ll get it, I guess.” Agent Andie sighed, striding calmly towards the discarded chair, placing it firmly in front of the blond and then pointing to the silent woman to sit in it and she did. “Good, now. Let’s start again. Because there is no way you are as selfish as you just sounded.” Harry didn’t reply. “You are going to start at how you met this fake Omega rights activist. Nod if you understand me.”

Harry did as she was told, slumping down into the chair, her blond hair falling over her shoulder.  “Good, now. We aren’t going to hear you rant about you wanting bloody pain pills. Not when your own brother almost died from infection after being shot twice. And he was shouting for the opposite. From what I heard, they had to practically hold a gun to the stubborn bastard to take pain medication.”

Harriet still didn't reply and the dark haired agent continued. “I think you want to help your brother because when Moriarty realizes we have his right hand man alive, well...all hell will break loose and your dear John will a prime target.  And you want to help him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I mean yes.” Harry cleared her throat nervously.

“Good. Thought so.” Agent Andie looked at her Boss who was frowning at her mobile.

“Excuse me ladies. There is an emergency at the east wing. I’ll leave you to it then.”

Agent A nodded, leaning back in her Boss' now vacated chair, the long legged Alpha crossed her legs and signaled for Harry to continue talking. Sometimes, one just had to slap some sense into an Alpha such as Harriet Watson.


	52. CHAIRS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience friends!!!! this story has almost reached an end. :) thanks for all the wonderful comments! I have another great story in the works thanks to my beautiful Beta...eeeeek :)

Sherlock happily pulled Caleb to his feet, producing handcuffs seemingly out of thin air. “Alright! Put the guns down! Everythings fine, leave it to me to catch the killer for you. What next would you like me to help you with? Tie your bloody shoes you incompetents!”

Sherlock growled over his shoulder, tightening the metal cuffs around the escaped Alpha’s bruised wrists. Caleb only grinned at John who was leaning into his hospital room door. “Well Doctor Watson off I go.”

“Don’t hurt him.” John started forward but several nurses and a doctor were crowding him, Sherlock was pulling John’s once bodyguard slash warden towards a group of agents.

“Take him away and this time throw away the key! My brother really needs to get better security.”

No one heard the Alpha whisper to the prisoner nor did they catch the cuffed man’s quick grin.

**_~0~_ **

Days later John was sitting and visiting with Quinton Hill. Toby was firmly at the healing young Alpha’s side. The Omega doctor noted the bags that were leaving Toby’s eyes but there was something darkening Toby’s once bright eyes. The damage was done. The young Omega would always carry that fear of loss. However, Quinton would make a full recovery. The young man had lost a lot of blood and there had been internal bleeding but nothing vital or paralyzing had been hit. Unlike John, there wasn't much tissue or nerve damage.

“My brother is a giant IDIOT!” Quinton huffed refusing the spoon of mush his Omega was attempting to coax him into eating.

“I’m sure he thought he was doing the right thing. Don’t get riled Quin.” Toby hushed his mate his tone subdued. John hated to see his young friend still weak from his shock, however the baby was growing and everyday that Quinton grew stronger the baby’s heartbeat did as well.

“I don’t care what he thought, the man’s an idiot and I refuse to acknowledge him.”

John rolled his eyes, “The funeral for Grandmere will be in a few days. The Doctors say you are allowed to attend.”

“Yeah, in a wheelchair.” Quint sneered.

“Better than joining her in the ground.” Toby choked. “Just be happy you-you are alive.” The blond Omega snapped, his eyes wide and red rimmed.

“Toby?” John reached for the young man standing in a pair of blue comfortable hospital bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. The boy’s hair was wild and he his bare feet were tapping against the cool tile floor of the room.

“No. Don’t don’t tell me to calm down. He almost lost his life.”

“Toby. Come here.” Quin ordered arms out, the blond Omega didn’t move at first, only keeping his back turned to the Alpha and John. “Tobius.”

“No.”

“I’ll eat this mush if you just come feed me.” Quinn sighed. “If you don’t I guess I’ll just starve."

John could see the two needed some peace and quietly left the room. He had his own Alpha to think about. Sherlock had been following him around like a kicked puppy and John couldn’t stand it.

He found his Alpha waiting for him outside Quinton’s room. “Bad news.” Sherlock sighed, hands in his pockets, he balanced himself on the balls of his feet.

“Oh god. Great. What next?” John didn’t think he could take very much at this point.

“Caleb unfortunately managed to elude my brother’s men. He somehow managed to unlock his handcuffs and steal a car. Quite the resourceful man if you ask me.  Shame he’s a criminal. He could have been useful.”

John couldn’t help but crack a grin. He tackled the taller man pushing him up against a supply closets door. Lips crushing the surprised Alpha’s mouth. “You are a bloody genius. And I love you.” John panted pulling back, still sore from his injuries he winced pulling away. His Alpha wrapped a protective arm around the Omega’s waist.

“John. I love you.” The Alpha nosed the top of the Omega’s blond head. “I love you John. I don’t care how pitiful and pathetic I sound. I love you. And I want you near me always, not behind me. Well, maybe we can try that. That’s another topic, I need you and not just under me or ontop of me, but beside me. Does that make sense? I feel like a jabbering fool but I need you to know-”

The Omega tilted his head back, blue eyes studying the taller man’s. “I fucking love you. Shut up before you make me cry.”

Sherlock’s slow grin creased his cupid’s bow lips. “Have I ever told you how delicious you are when you become commanding?”

“Good. Take your pants off.” John’s hands were amazingly steady as he unzipped the Alpha’s expensive trousers.

**_~0~_ **

John lounged happily in his comfortable chair. Six months, almost seven had flown by, and the criminal Moriarty had yet to surface. John was no fool. He anticipated something from Moriarty, although Mycroft was doing his damndest to keep the fact that Moran was still alive a secret. The Alpha had yet to break. That's all the information Sherlock would relay to John. The Omega shivered thinking what tactics Mycroft’s people were using to coerce the tiny bits of information from the stubborn Alpha.

Lestrade didn’t speak about his time under Moriarty’s thumb but John knew there was more to the story than Sherlock and Mycroft were reporting. The Omega hated to see his friend in such a state of depression. The Alpha didn’t speak to anyone. There was some kind of distance between Mycroft and the DI.

Sherlock always changed that subject and John couldn’t take Greg’s change in mood. The man had lost weight, he didn’t smile anymore and more than once John had caught the familiar scent of whiskey laced coffee on the DI’s breath.

Just when the Omega had thought it was enough, Sherlock beat him to it.

“John, the DI wishes privacy then I shall respect-I need your help. I thought it would be something he could put behind him. However, I misjudged the willingness of my brother in this situation. I fear my friend is-I am worried that Lestrade-that Greg is-”

“Sherlock?” John put down his paper and approached his pacing Alpha. “Your friend is hurting and dammit he needs help. He can’t go on like this. It’s going to start affecting his job. I just don’t understand what the hell is triggering this behavior? And he won't even say your brother’s name. Did Mycroft do something, I mean-”

Sherlock looked pained and shook his head. He didn’t like this conversation. It made him feel a pain in his stomach and chest. John was right but, Sherlock didn’t know where to begin. He had to help the DI. It's what a friend would do. It’s what Lestrade would do, but how? He sat down in his chair, head in hands. He felt responsible for this. If only Lestrade had never met him and fallen in love with Mycroft. Well, that mad man would have never targeted him.

“John, will you help me. I want to fix-” Sherlock shook his head, “I know thats the wrong word for it. Because this can not be fixed but I want to -”

“You want to help Greg. I understand Sherlock. You are a wonderful friend a good man. Of course, you wish to help your friend who is hurting. And I will help you. Although, I think you just talking to Greg about anything on a personal level might just help him. Listen, you don’t have to tell me any details. I can, however, give you the name of a colleague of mine that works with Alphas suffering from PTSD.”

Sherlock’s gray eyes looked up at the blue of John’s. The man was beautiful with his sympathetic expression, warm and inviting. Sherlock couldn’t believe he was so lucky.

**_~0~_ **

Greg Lestrade slumped down in the dark of his sitting room, a bottle of cheap whiskey in his hands. He didn’t even bother with a glass, not that there were any clean ones around. The house was scattered with bottles and what little take away the distraught DI had managed to eat.

There was a knock on his door. He ignored it, however it came again more firmly. “Piss off! I’m off duty!”

He snapped, taking a swig of his bottle, he was already on bottle number two, and that thankful stupor was taking him over and dulling the world. He blinked, hearing the distant click of his door’s lock opening.

He laughed to himself. Was he to be murdered now in his chair? Well let them have this empty shell.

Except that wasn’t what came next. Instead, he blinked, feeling nothing and allowing the haze of sleep to take him.

How long he was allowed to rest he would never know, because it felt as if seconds later he was awakened by the shock of cold water hitting his naked body.

At first he tried to strike out but his limbs felt heavy and weak, and damn if the room wasn't spinning.

“This is a turnaround. I seem to remember the situations being reversed.” A familiar deep voice cut through his mounting fear.

“Sherlock?”

“You were hoping for Mycroft?” Sherlock regretted his words almost immediately after they left his mouth. Especially when the DI lowered his head and tried to pull away from Sherlock’s steadying hands.

“Greg-” Sherlock tried to begin again however the gray haired Alpha cut him off with a snarl.

“Piss off! I don't know what you think you’re doing but it’s fucking unwanted.”

John had warned him that Greg would use anger to cover up his emotional pain. He took a deep breath and tried to put words to how he felt.

“DI Lestrade, you can not continue like this. It is starting to bleed over into your work. If you continue down this self destructive-”

“Are you lecturing me?” Lestrade shivered leaning into the cold tile, allowing the freezing water to continue washing over him.

“Yes.” Sherlock continued to hold his friend under the cold shower’s stream.

“Oh, so you’ve suddenly grown a heart? Seriously what’s in it for you?”

“I do have a heart. I’ve been reliably informed that it beats here in my chest. Now, do you need help washing the stench of cheap liquor and unwashed-”

“Get off!” Lestrade pushed at the hands there were touching his naked flesh, unable to pull away he couldn’t hold the panic or the nausea at bay.

Sherlock didn’t know how to calm Lestrade. Perhapsit was a bad idea to be here. John would have been a better choice, Sherlock’s presence was only causing his friend more distress. He almost lost his grip on the DI, only to be rewarded with the contents of Greg’s stomach all over his shirt front.

**  
  
**

_**~0~** _

Lestrade sat in his chair. A warm faded gray bathrobe, a cup of hot coffee in his hands and a smile on his face. Sherlock glared across from him, in a matching old brown armchair. He wore a gray shirt that said MET and a pair of Lestrade’s gray sweats.

“I’m sorry. This is deja vu, however, it’s normally me sitting glaring at you. “

“I don’t think I’ve ever lost my stomach’s contents on you.” Sherlock huffed.

“Well, not that you would remember. You have. I had to give you CPR once and the reward for getting you to breathe was you being sick all over me.”

“Well then, I guess we are even.”

“Hardly.” Lestrade sipped his coffee, frowning.

“I’ve arranged for John to bring us some take away.”

“I’m not-”

“No. Judging from the mostly liquid stomach contents you so graciously emptied onto me, you have not had anything solid to eat in the past eight hours. So any objections will be ignored. From experience, having something in ones stomach makes the sobriety process easier to deal with.”

“Sherlock why are you here? What do you want? If it’s a case I’ve already pushed for the other DI’s to work with you. My caseload-”

“Is being greatly affected and I wont allow it.” Sherlock growled. “Now, we are going to talk. You and I. Or if you feel comfortable John has made an appointment with a very credible therapist.”

Lestrade’s eyes widened and panic started to coat the air.  “No. Before you object, I did not disclose any details of your ordeal. I simply asked John for the name of a therapist that worked with Alphas that may have PTSD.”

“Fuck right off-”

“Hear me out, Greg.” Sherlock sat up straighter leaning forward. “You are my friend. I will not stand by and watch you continue on this path. This therapist is the best, John knows him and he’s discreet. I’ve looked into the man’s background. He’s the best in his field. He normally works with military veterans but John has pulled a few strings. You will go. Even if I have to take you kicking and screaming.”

Lestrade could read the resolution in his friend’s eyes. When did that happen? When had Sherlock Holmes become his friend? This was a turn up. Hell could be freezing over. There was a sharp knock on the door and Sherlock was on his feet. “That’s John with our food.”

Lestrade smiled as the blond Omega shuffled in carrying bags of some great smelling food, “Mrs. Hudson’s finest.” John kissed his Alpha in greeting, scrunching his nose when he caught the scent of Greg’s soap. His eyebrow raised, his Alpha sighed and John shared a silent conversation with his love.

“I was going to bring take away but Mrs. Hudson heard you were under the weather Greg and insisted I bring you a feast.  I’ll just set it here and bring you a bowl of homemade chicken soap with fresh rolls and some strong tea. You just sit.”

“It’s alright John I’ll just straighten-” Lestrade winced realizing the state of his home.

“Nothing to be embarrassed of here Greg. Don’t forget who I live with.”

Greg sat back in his chair and laughed to himself. Sherlock was sitting with his hands folded under his chin observing the DI with an unsettling intensity.

John brought both Alphas something to eat and drink, cutting off any kind of objections from both men. “I want this gone. And then I’ll bring you both a slice of Mrs. H’s delicious apple pie.”

Lestrade watched the Omega return to the kitchen. “Let him tidy up. If you get in his way it could be dangerous.” Sherlock advised digging into his soup as John shot him a quick glance.

Lestrade smiled, once more resolving to do the same. After all, an unhappy John wasn’t one he wanted to deal with.

**  
  
**

For the next couple of weeks the dark haired Alpha had taken to sleeping on Greg’s couch. “Don’t you ever go home? I bet your Omega misses you.”

“He does but he understands.” Sherlock replied, continuing to dismantle Lestrade’s only toaster for some unknown reason. It was only a week later when Sherlock started storing body parts in Lestrade’s fridge that he decided It was time to finally agreed to see the therapist just to get the unwanted houseguest off his couch.

**~0~**

After the first session Lestrade had gone straight to the pub. He had ordered a double only to be met by a very smug Sherlock Holmes.

“How about some water.” The familiar baritone placed a water bottle in front of an irritated DI.

“What do you want? A biscuit for guessing this is where I would be. And what the hell are you even doing behind the bar? You’re not supposed to be there. I should have you arrested for impersonating a bartender or serving without a license.” Lestrade grumbled vacating the bar stool heading for the door. The annoying consulting detective had been behind the bar serving patrons NO LESS!  Sherlock only jumped over the side and followed his friend out.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you. Smug bastard.” Lestrade shoved his shaking hands into his pockets.

Neither were able to reply. “Most likely. You know how much he loves to be right. Don’t you dear brother?”

Lestrade paled, refusing to turn around and meet the familiar voice’s owner, Sherlock growled in response to his brother’s unwanted presence.

“Oh, please brother not now. This doesn’t concern you. I have to speak with the DI. And seeing how it is of a personal nature-” Mycroft's dismissive tone raised the younger Alpha's hackles. 

“No.” Sherlock stalked forward, he froze when his arm was caught by the DI.

“Let me talk to him, huh? You go home to your Omega. I’ll be alright. Go on. I’ll text you later.”

Sherlock sighed, his eyes narrowing on his older brother. “I wont be far.” The younger Alpha stepped aside and with a whirl of his coat dramatically disappeared into the dark of the night.

“Now that your self appointed babysitter has gone, how about dinner.” Right on cue a black car rolled up.

“I don’t have the energy to refuse.” Lestrade felt truly defeated after unleashing his pent up anger and feelings of helplessness. The therapist to his credit had simply listened, and now Lestrade felt for the most part empty.

“That’s better than a no.” Mycroft opened the door and allowed the DI to slide into the back seat first reminded of another time they had shared the back seat of the government vehicle.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	53. Infant

Sherlock returned to find his John sitting on the couch typing at the keyboard completely naked.  The Alpha, at first just stood there, mouth open and hands frozen in mid removal of his scarf.

“Oh, you’re home. I was wondering if you were still living here or if you had decided to move in with Greg. “

“John? You’re naked.”

“Excellent deduction.” John put his new laptop aside. Lestrade had texted John that Sherlock would be returning home. He also said he would be out late with Mycroft so to let the stubborn git of an Alpha know he can sleep in his own bed.

The blond Omega, swayed his hips uncrossing his muscular legs, and standing to casually walk towards the kitchen.

“Tea?” John called behind him looking over his shoulder sweetly, eyebrows raised in question.

The suddenly predatory look in his Alpha’s grayish blue eyes made his body quiver and a warm purr escaped his lips.

That was the last straw. With a sudden deep growl, the Alpha was across the room leaving his coat and scarf as well as whatever clothes he could remove behind him.

John made a quick move just out of the Alpha’s reach. That was enough to trigger the dark haired young man’s possessive instincts and he gave chase.

It was something different to be pursued by an Alpha that wanted his Omega, one that loved and worshiped his soon to be bond mate.

John moaned with those strong arms came around him and pulled him close, a very intrested erection against the small of his back. Sherlock’s warm breath against his neck.

“Omega.Bed.”

“Oh, god yes.” John’s voice was a wanton moan and he was being lifted into his mates thin but strong arms and carried towards the bedroom.

John was tossed onto the bed, his Alpha wasn’t far behind. The taller man removed his trousers then pants quickly. Eyes still blown wide with want. “John you tease.”

“I’ve missed you.” John groaned, arching up against the man perched above him. John’s naked thighs squeezed the bony hips of his love, a weeping erection rubbing against the Alpha’s own painfully hard cock.

“Did you miss me?”

“John-” Sherlock took a deep breath wanting to surround himself with the sweet scent of his John.

John with the scared shoulder that stood a reminder of his love’s bravery. Sherlock gently kissed the still reddened flesh, his Omega purred pressing up against the now completely naked Alpha.

John would make a wonderful mate, and everyday Sherlock would have to prove he was worthy of his Omega. It would take him his whole life but he was willing to show his John.

“John I love you.” Gray eyes held onto the Omega’s blue.

“I love you too Sherlock. Now shut up and fuck me.”

The Alpha growled in response to the open challenge in his Omega’s voice.  It truly was a turn on when his soldier gave orders.

**_~0~_ **

John happily took Tobias’s tiny daughter into his arms, careful to support the infant’s head of dark curls. “There we are Hilena.” Tobias smiled holding the urge to draw the baby back to his chest.

“Toby, she’s absolutely gorgeous.“ John marveled at the perfection of Hilena’s little upturned nose, her green eyes were blinking up at him and pouty grinning pink lips. “She’s definitely Quinn’s. Look at that smile. “ John nuzzled the tiny infant, causing the child to coo happily. The pup's scent was a mixture of Toby’s and Quin’s yet sweeter.

“Are we ready to go, beautiful girl?” Hilena smiled and gurgled in response to her dad’s soft words. John reluctantly released the carefully wrapped baby.

“I’ll wait to put her cute little bonnet on, she absolutely hates it, but I hear its traditional for the Hill’s to be christened in such a fine heirloom.

“It’s a beautiful uh-bit of-”

“It’s obnoxiously old, and I’m terrified baby Hilena will spit up on the delicate Honiton lace and silk. John, there are going to be so many people and I-”

John smiled, feeling his friends panic. This was exactly why he would rather a quick wedding done at the local courthouse. Something swift and descreat, John had researched it and they would only need two witnesses. John hated scenes and it was easier to keep things low key. He hated to fuss.

He watched baby Hilena snuggle into Toby’s swollen chest. “You can’t possibly be hungry again little one we must be going. I haven’t even packed your bag.”  Tobias started to unbutton his blue silk button up.

“I’ll gather her things, Tobias. We won't be late. Leave it to me. You better feed that baby, if she’s anything like Quinton she’ll cry the house down until she gets her way.”

“It’s very true.” Tobias offered his swollen breast and his pup greedily latched on, her pink silk blanket slipping off her shoulders allowing her tiny hands to reach up and cling to her dad’s offered pectoral.

John wondered what their pups would look like, would they have a son or daughter?  John couldn’t help but fantasize over a tiny little pup with a dark head of unruly curls and bright gray eyes. So inquisitive and perhaps disapproving.

He hadn’t talked to Sherlock about children, they didn’t do much talking these days. The Omega blushed, taking in a deep calming breath, his cheeks warming over the indecent memories of the past few months.

The three made their way slowly towards the waiting car, several Alphas around them.

Quinton was standing near the open door, he was standing stiffly in his military uniform. “Aw! There are the three of my favorite people.” The Alpha greeted. “Sorry I was late. I had some issues with our escorts. “

“Quin, you didn’t make them sweep the perimeter another three times did you?” Toby huffed, the baby in his arms stirring from her food induced sleep. The sound of her father’s voice had her squirming and cooing loudly.

“Aw, my beautiful girl, of course Father is gonna be sure it’s safe. John, Toby my love, get in. Grandmere will be meeting us at the church with Josh and my pouting brother.”

“He still angry that you two chose Sherlock and I to be the godparents?”

“Absolutely fuming.”

“Good.” John slid into the back of the black Sedan. Toby settled himself slowly, still sore from the c section just a few months ago.

The infant was handed lovingly to John, then to the anxious Omega. As a new parent Toby was naturally anxious when his pup wasn't in his arms. John again felt himself wanting a child.

However children weren’t really in their direct future, not with the dangers of Moriarty and his evil web hanging over head like a swinging axe, threatening to fall at any moment.

The sickeningly familiar sound of thunder cracking and slicing through the air. Quinton swore under his breath and John turned ready to leave the car swearing at himself for leaving his gun at home.

“No, John! Stay with Toby!”  Quin ducked down, another bullet hitting alarmingly close to his left foot. “Here, the driver will take you somewhere safe! Please! “

“No! Quin! Not again.” Toby sobbed reaching for his Alpha.

“Keep them safe, John! Please.” Quin handed the 9 mm to the Omega doctor and without looking in his mate’s direction slammed the door. The black sedan started to speed off the automatic locks thudding with cold resolution.

John withdrew his mobile and hit speed dial scooting nearer to the now crying infant and the upset Tobias.

“I can’t lose him again, John. I can’t.”

“You won't, Tobias. Please be strong for Hilena. Please. He’ll be fine.” John waited for his mate to pick up his call. “Sherlock where are you?” John’s own heart pounded in his throat when Sherlock’s voicemail greeted him instead of his love.

_**~0~** _

Lestrade and Sherlock stood stock still hands up. They were in the church’s foyer and security was busy trying to hustle them out safely. Sherlock felt a sudden gut wrenching fear. He had meant to answer his John’s call. However, he was now being approached by several men with large automatic rifles. These men took out the security team and, without another word, the big masked Alpha’s, all wearing black, ushered them out of the foyer into what was a conference hall of sorts.

“You have no idea who you’re crossing!” Sherlock growled, trying to pull his arm free of his escort’s hold. Lestrade was growling at his side, challenging the man pulling him into the smaller room.

“Oh, put the guns down boys.” A familiar voice rang out, “Let’s all just stay calm. We don’t want anyone getting trigger happy do we? Daddy is very unhappy as it is.”

“Moriarty!” Sherlock hissed, Lestrade tensed at his side.

“I’m sorry for all the dramatics boys. I needed a little diversion.”  The dark haired Omega was holding something swaddled in a large blue blanket. Sherlock sniffed the air something was off, and then the bundle started to move.  

“What the hell is this?” Lestrade shoved the man holding him back away, and Moriarty waved a leather gloved hand to halt any retaliation by his men.

The bundle let out a squeak then a high pitched whine. The Alpha’s in the room froze in place. Instinct was to protect and even Sherlock couldn’t understand his biological response.

“This is your son.” James straightened his thin shoulders, dark rings under his eyes. He looked thinner in his usually tight fitting gray westwood suit. “I know it’s hard to recognize me. The little pest has ruined my figure.”

“You’re lying.” Lestrade approached the two as if in a trance his voice sounded weak.

“Am I?” James sighed, “Like I said, I needed a distraction so little Liam could meet his father, his Alpha.”

Lestrade swallowed, he looked white against the dark black suit Mycroft had insisted he wear.

“This little distraction will not work. My brother’s men aren’t easily-”

“Yes, yes Sherlock Holmes. I know they wouldn’t be put off easily. However, this is the distraction.” Moriarty smiled even wider, “and, like I thought they would, the idiots have fallen for it. So predictable.”

“Distraction for what?” Sherlock hissed, ignoring the fact that Lestrade was now reaching for the offered bundle. Tasting the air Sherlock caught the familiar scent of his soon to be brother in law and the tinge of sour from the hated Omega Moriarty. “Surely you didn’t think you could get away with killing us.”

“No, no no. Sherlock. I’m not here to kill you silly boy.” Moriarty smiled, “I want John Watson dead and my sniper has already promised he will be. You see, while Mycroft is concentrating his men on this building I’ve set up my own driver as a decoy and you dear Watson has already climbed into the black Sedan. Aw and how sad. It looks like there is some collateral damage. The Christening will be canceled indefinitely. I don’t see the Hill family’s newest members making it to the next one. So sad how bonds work. It's most likely our dear meddling Quinton will follow. I”ve heard that your sweet Aunt Helena can’t take another jolt like the last. She’ll perish as well. Oh, look how sad I am.”

“This is my pup?” Lestrade’s eyes were dark his hold on the child tender but possessive. It was as if he heard nothing of the mad Omega’s speech.

“Yes, my lovely Alpha. This is our son. He has your eyes and perfect nose. He’ll have my intelligence and dark hair. Isn’t he just sweet? “

Lestrade only grunted. Sherlock glared at the small Omega now standing meeting his glare with an open challenge. “You two are just delicious. It will be fun tamming you both. Breaking you-”

“No.”Sherlock hissed, “I will break your neck myself. Call your dogs off.”

“It’s too late, Sherlock Holmes. Your Omega will be driven to the docks where he and your dear Tobias will be executed and the baby, poor thing, will be orphaned. Perhaps it’s a less cruel fate to smother the genetically deficient thing or simply toss it into the river. I sent Beta’s so the job can be done more efficiently and without messy biology getting in the way.

“No!” Sherlock growled lunging at smaller man, two Alphas in the room grabbed him before he reached his target. Lestrade was now growling at Sherlock in anger.

“Aw! Look at biology working in my favor.” Moriarty cooed snuggling up next to his soon to be Alpha. The cruel Omega glared at the screaming child. “It’s hungry again. It’s always hungry.” He grumbled. “So needy.”

“Lestrade?” Sherlock snapped, “Lestrade!” but the Alpha didn’t meet his cold glare, the gray haired Alpha instead was staring down into the face of his pup.

He took his place behind the grinning Omega. “Boys, shoot that one. He’s annoying. I dont want to play with him after all.”  Moriarty gestured towards the struggling Sherlock.

“No.” Lestrade hissed holding a 9mm to the back of the Omega’s head, the DI had turned the crying child into his left shoulder hoping for the tiny thing to not see any of this.

“Everyone! drop the weapons or the boss redecorates this room brain matter gray!”

No one moved. “Tell them!” Lestrade snapped pushing the muzzle into the back of the hissing Omega’s neck.

“Alright! Listen to him! “ The Alphas in the room did just that. “You don’t want to do this, my love.” Moriarty warned.

“Don’t call me that!” Lestrade snapped. “You’re going away for a long time. Now I want you to call off your driver or whomever it is you have in line to kill John.  Do it now, or I’ll kill you.””

“ How about, no.” Moriarty shrugged pushing his head back into the gun’s barrel.

“That might be the truth. Maybe I’m free of your weak little pup. However you can’t deny what we once had or the fact that this was the distraction and your Sherlock’s precious John as well as the other Omega along with the infant will die. I just love these kinds of endings. Because maybe I am put away for the rest of my life but at least I’ll have that as a soft pillow to cushion my solitude.”

Sherlock picked his phone up off the floor dialing for John receiving only his voicemail. His brother’s men rushed into the now secure room to take the prisoners.

“John! I have to get to him!” Sherlock was clutching his phone and pushing through the crowd.

“Sherlock, calm down!” Mycroft was cutting through the chaos.

The dark haired Alpha felt as if his world was coming apart once again. He fell to his knees, unable to breath. He would be too late, John, his John once more was left unprotected. He had failed his Omega.

“Dear god. Sherlock are you hurt!?” Warm hands were combing over Sherlock’s cold and insipid face. “Sherlock?” John demanded, kneeling now to be at eye level with his mate.

“Mycroft said no one was hurt, other than a few of the security officers but nothing fatal. Have you been hit over the head, you look sick.”

Blue eyes pushed into Sherlock’s gray and he held his breath.

“He looks fine to me. Get up you git, you’re embarrassing us Alphas.” Gray eyes looked over, recognizing the sound of that Alpha, Caleb’s voice.

“Oh brother, when will you realize your mate is far more capable and resourceful than you ever credit him for.  

“Sherlock I’m here.” John nuzzled his slowly raising mate. The dark haired Alpha said nothing but lifted his surprised blond Omega up in his arms and walked towards the exit growling at any who dared step in their path.

“Oh bloody hell. He’s gone feral.”  Caleb kept himself planted against the far wall his gun still aimed on the now captured enemy Alphas.

John was heard trying to keep his Alpha calm as they exited the room and traveled down the now cleared corridor.

“Get him out of here.” Lestrade snarled through gritted teeth the hand holding his weapon trembling with the force it took to hold back.

Mycroft didnt dare handle the hated Omega himself, he instead waited for Anthena to lead the now handcuffed and  cackling mad man away.

  
“You must know I had him inside of me. He gave me something he can’t give you no matter how much useless cum you pump into him. We’ll be together soon Gregory! Very soon!”


	54. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff...i'm soooo sorry.

Lestrade ignored the mad man’s words. Instead, his eyes were focusing on the squirming infant in his awkward hands.  He pulled the child closer to his chest, careful to support the dark head of curls. Vivid green eyes blinked up at him, stilling at the sound of his deep voice.

“Ssh, little one. You are okay. I’ve got you.”  Lestrade swayed with his tiny prize, knowing instantly that Moriarty had spoken the truth. This was his child. He started to scent the top of the tiny head, rubbing his chin gently over the sniffling infant.

Mycroft took a step towards the pair, his heart in his stomach and instinctively on edge. The scent of Moriarty still hanging heavy in the air.

A deep warning growl escaped Gregory’s now gritted teeth, the Alphas in the room instantly freezing and backing away. Alphas and pups were a deadly combination. Training and protocol dictated that an Omega approach an Alpha and his pup in such situations.

Mycroft held his breath. This was his love's creation. Forced or not he could accept that it was a product of Gregory’s. Mycroft didn’t heed the warning and made to follow Gregory, only to receive a warning growl and snarl.

“Sir.” Anthea broke the silence but Mycroft continued forward. The smell of Moriarty was growing stronger. Perhaps it was a natural response by the infant, demanding protection of his mother and father. Biological defences were nature’s way of securing the species.

**  
  
**

It was starting to affect Lestrade. Mycroft could see that but he needed his love to know he would accept this, uh obstacle, disruption-this pup. He would accept it as part of Greg maybe even someday come to love it. Perhaps?

He realized this suddenly, seeing a child that looked like James Moriarty but with Greg’s ears, perhaps even his smile-it wouldn’t be easy.

Mycroft froze in place. Would the boy grow to be a mad genius? One that sought out purposely to hurt those around him. Just for entertainment? He would have Moriarty’s dark head of hair and those eyes. Were they green? Calculating, and so cold.

Mycroft turned away and moved out of the room, leaving his own heart behind, feeling the bond he had been trying to form start to uncoil. A part of him tried to grasp at the strings, Mycroft felt the tearing at his soul, and he needed air. Needed space. He had to think, to find himself. Mechanically, he barked orders at his men. He would have fun questioning Moriarty.

**_~0~_ **

A week later Greg was holding the mewing infant. Doctor Watson had been to each pediatric appointment. The baby refused to eat the formula and already the child was losing weight. His cries were starting to become pathetic whines.

“Why can’t I comfort him?” John shook his head. “It takes time. He never truly bonded with his Omega. The poor thing is malnourished. That psychopath wasn’t exactly nurturing. If this continues he’ll need to be hospitalized.” John carefully took the now whining baby into his arms. Greg looked exhausted. He held the baby to his shirtless chest in hopes to encourage a stronger bond.

John turned from the livingroom where Greg had made a nest for the pup and himself. With a sigh, John started to gather the scattered bottles with spoilt formula. He wasn't sure how to proceed. The baby needed to eat and nothing was working. Perhaps hospitalizing was the better option. The Omega doctor rubbed his temples. Why was this so difficult? There was no bond between the child’s omega and Greg was desperate to form one with the child.

There was a hesitant knock on the door to Greg’s flat.

_**~0~** _

Mycroft was sitting in the redecorated room that once was his Grandmere’s card room. Sherlock was pacing. He had taken up pacing these days whenever John was far from sight. John’s heat was nearing and Sherlock intended to make every use of it that he could. It was very clear he wished to bond completely to the blond Omega.

However, the way that his youngest brother was acting as if John was in danger when simply using the loo or walking to the tesco. He wouldn't be successful in his bond. John was an independent Omega and he wouldn’t abide being smothered.

Perhaps Mycroft should step in and- "Leave the boy, Mycroft. He's young and in love.” Mother closed the book she had been writing in, a smile on her red lips. She'd swept her hair up in a loose bun and even in a black cotton dress she looked regal.

“Mother?” Mycroft took the seat his mother motioned to next to her. A smile still firmly in place. Mycroft hadn’t seen his mother smile this much since they were children. He followed her line of sight, Tobias was visiting Aunt Helena, the newborn infant suckling happily and discreetly under a nursing blanket. Quinn was sitting opposite of his Grandmother, a look of complete adoration on his flushed face.

“It’s a wonderful thing to have one's family close by. To see pups in these rooms. Your brother is eager to start a family. Spoke to him about it. You needn't worry too much. John is a patient Omega. Patient and so very compatible with your brother. Sherlock shouldn't worry and John would never leave him. Besides that, Caleb is just as protective and it seems he has others keeping an eye on that brother of yours. John is well cared for. I think by this time next year I will be holding my first grandchild. Look how Auntie Helena is coming around, though her strongest bond was with her twin she survived it. Survived it just barely and here she is drawn to the new pup. I see that cousin Arthur just adores JP. Look how he’s taken the boy under his wing. I fear we’ll lose another good man to career soldier. These Hills. That's all they know. We are fortunate to have each other. We are a stronger pack. I know that you will see that dear Joshua will find himself safely into a career far from battle with Arthur’s help. However, the boy is made of stubborn stuff. He'll object. “

She shook her head as if pushing the unpleasant thoughts from her. “We are going to all be okay, Mycroft. Now tell me why you are here and not with your dearest? Have you given up on the young man so easily?”

“Mother, Gregory has made-”

“No. He decided to keep a pup that he helped create willingly or not. He will raise the child. And could you not accept this?” The older Alpha raised a well shaped eyebrow, her eyes narrowing on her eldest son.

“He is the son of a murdering rapist madman.” Mycroft found himself grumbling looking away and into his fisted hands.

“He is a baby. A defenseless baby. A child that needs protection, love and security. “

“You can’t be seriously suggesting.” The Auburn haired alpha was frowning searching his mother’s face for the punchline.

“I merely am saying that a child needs both parents.”

“It’s not likely that James Moriarty will see the light of day anytime soon. And he’s already happily refused any visits with the babe.”

“He is nothing but biology. His Alpha was never his own. Gregory chose you long before that psychopath set eyes on him. That poor pup has done nothing to deserve your loathing. Biology or not. Do you not love Gregory?” Violet looked away from her son straightening her shoulders she pretended to admire her scarlet painted manicured nails.

“Of course I do. It’s killing me to be away from him. It breaks me to the core that he wishes nothing to do with me. All because of that-”

“It’s a baby, Mycroft. I was once given a choice and I chose to take in James. However, your grandmere was against it. So much that she overruled me. And look where that got us. Things might have been different.” Violet sighed, rubbing her temples. “We could all have been different.”

“You can’t be serious?” Mycroft felt sick hearing such a confession.

“I am. After your grandmother did what she said she would I knew of the child’s existence. Knew he wasn't really your father’s but your father did want to adopt the boy. I never understood why until I saw him. There was this fragility to him. So tiny and those eyes. Such intelligence there. Don’t make the same mistakes your grandmother did. Promise you’ll try. Now why don’t you go and pay the young man a visit. Take your brother for god's sake. I can't stand his pacing.  Go. Send my love to your dearest.”

“I don't know if I can.”

“Of course you can. Anyway, we can’t let those blasted Hills have all the happiness. Go on. Put your biology aside and let your heart rule your head. Just his once. It’s time we all learn from the mistakes of our past. Go.” Violet waved her son off.

**  
  
**

**_~0~_ **

Gregory looked to John, hearing another hard knock. The young Doctor made a move to answer the door. Greg shrugged. “It’s probably Mrs. Hudson with more formula. She’s been determined to find one the baby will take.” John sighed, knowing it was useless. He pulled the door open, ready to greet the landlady. Instead, it was a nervous Mycroft, hand poised to knock again. The older Holmes took a step back, hearing a growl from behind him.

John rolled his eyes. “For god's sake, Sherlock. It's your brother.”

“He is an idiot, John, if he doesn't desire you. And he would be an idiot if he did.” John felt a headache starting to form at the base of his head. He stepped aside, motioning the two men to enter. “Give me a moment to let Greg know you’re here-” John didn’t get a chance to continue before he was being pulled out of the flat and thrown over his Alpha’s shoulder.

“Sherlock! Really! Not again. “ John protested weakly, his headache getting worse and stomach decided to chime in.

“Home. Now. Mine.”  The dark haired Alpha was taking the steps of the flat two at a time with his long legs, ignoring the grunts of discomfort of his none too happy luggage, or rather fiance slung over his shoulder like luggage.

“We can’t leave Greg and Mycroft-it can be dangerous. Sherlock Holmes put me down this instant!” John sounded out of breath, his body ached and he didn't want to admit he wasn't up to arguing with his hard headed Alpha.

The Omega gave in. He had been feeling down these last days. A little drained and he wondered if he was becoming ill.

“Omega. Heat. Home.” And John felt himself respond to the deep rumble of his love’s voice. Another stomach cramp rolled through his lower abdomen.

“It’s too early-” He groaned. Dammit if his Alpha was right on. He was indeed going into heat. Being around a needy pup must have sent him into early heat.  Great. His Alpha was already insufferable.

~0~

Mycroft locked the door behind him. He had to show Greg he was willing to try. He needed Greg. Even if the compatible Alpha came with extra...baggage. He could hold his breath and pretend. After all, Mycroft was the best actor. The child would never know how much Mycroft loathed it. In fact, he could use the excuse of further education for sending the child to the farthest reaches of the earth to attend boarding school.

The infant’s pitiful wail was coming from the small sitting room. Mycroft heard Greg’s voice cranky and exhausted. “John! The baby spit up all over me and my last clean shirt. Just have Mrs. Hudson try to feed Liam. I’m going to try and salvage this shirt.”

Mycroft remained in the small entryway. The heavy scents of an infant in distress played with his own ability to think clearly and that wretched pitiful screeching. Sherlock often made such a fuss as an infant when the nanny was trying to put the boy down for a nap. The formula she heated was either too warm or too cold and baby Sherlock was sure to make his frustrations known.

This drew the Auburn haired Alpha into the dimly lit room. The child was laying in the middle of the sad excuse for a nest atop a couch cushion. The squirming thing had kicked the tiny receiving blanket from him.  Mycroft instinctively rushed forward and scooped up the sad creature. Didn’t Lestrade know that it was dangerous to leave a child so small unattended and upon a cushion? He could easily become wrapped up in his own receiving blanket and suffocate or roll off the soft cushion onto the hard floor.

This place was heavy with Greg’s and John’s scents and the pups own soft undertones but there was distress and the British Government remembered from childhood his younger brother behaving similarly. The baby’s dark hair and opened mouth gasping for sad breaths of air between shrieks of frustration.

~0~

Greg heard silence he had pulled his shirt off to clean, giving up on trying to bond bare skinned with the child. Now he was rewarded with the last of his clean shirts to add to a pile of laundry.

The silence was welcoming. Baby Liam had been crying himself to sleep these last few days. Perhaps he had finally run out of steam. Greg stepped out into the hall, a familiar scent wafting through the air, cutting into him.

A territorial growl escaped him and he rushed forward. “Liam!” He snarled, nearly falling over himself at the sight that met him.

Mycroft Holmes cradling the wide eyed pup in the crook of his left arm, the child’s receiving blanket practically covering the pup’s face. Was he trying to smother the baby?

Greg was starting to see red, his eyes narrowing on the man he once loved. However, Mycroft wasn't growling, instead his voice was low. He was speaking as if to an assistant and with his right hand he fed the sniffling pup.

“I would have you take just one ounce slowly. When you have managed that we’ll see about changing you into something more appropriate. Really, just a nappy? I suppose you find that to be acceptable. However, I’ll have you know it will only lead to the bad habit of wearing sheets in the company of others. Not something I wish to explore.”

Hearing the deep growl, grey cool eyes shot up to meet Lestrade’s challenge, his body instantly tensing and before either Alpha could speak or offer anymore challenge a small sound escaped through the baby's pink lips, formula bubbling at the corners. At first Mycroft thought it a cough but it came again, this time no escaping it.

Thin, fragile but soft hands reached up to touch the larger hands holding the pup’s bottle. Again the noise, it was a coo.

And the child turned his face into Mycroft’s expensive suit, nuzzling. Nuzzling!

“He’s eating! What did you do?” Lestrade’s eyes were wide, “He’s...he’s scenting you!”

“I merely picked up the pup. Sherlock was much like this, fussy and frequently displeased. He could sense a nanny’s nervousness a mile away and I swear he exploited the fact by screaming his head off until Nanny would quit. “

“He’s scenting you? He’s scenting you!” Greg was breathless his body vibrating with anxious joy or relief. He couldn’t put a name on it just yet.

Mycroft frowned. “My drycleaner will hopefully know how to get formula stains out.”

Greg reached for the infant and, instead of screaming, the baby allowed him to cradle him in a similar fashion. Greg’s warm skin, extra sensitive against the baby’s tear and formula dampened cheek.

The child blinked a few times before sniffling and letting out a half sob half whine.

“No, no. I’m here don’t be distressed.” Greg looked helplessly towards Mycroft who rolled his eyes.

“May I?” Mycroft asked, once more offering to take the sniffling and whimpering Omega pup.

With an ease born from countless nights of soothing a displeased attention starved little brother, Mycroft Holmes, British Government placed the pup against his shoulder and patted firmly on the small of Liam’s back. Causing the intended result, unfortunately following the burp was a bit of spit up.

“There. He was only a bit gassy. All that crying and gulping in air. Sherlock still does it I’m sure.”

“How did you-”

“He’s overstimulated. My brother was the same. Merely placing the blanket over the child’s head, blocking out the light and offering your scent, eliminating all others will calm him down. I find that speaking in an even and confident tone will hold an infant’s attention as well. As I said before, Sherlock wasn’t exactly an easy child to rear. “

Greg nodded, a smile slowly forming. Without a second thought, he moved to kiss the man holding his pup.

**  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise the last chapter will be some John and Sherlock sexy time and perhaps one more chance at Bamf John and overprotective Sherlock! one more chapter to go. trying to tie up the loose ends. Thanks again to the fabulous Tishbing for being patient with my many many days of writer's block. She's my muse!


	55. TRUST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. So..so sorry.

Marcus rolled his eyes, leaning against the far corner of a building at the end of Baker Street. “I don’t know how John can put up with such a pushy Alpha.”

Howard shook his head, keeping a keen eye on the near empty street. “He’s not so different from any other Alpha. John is lucky his mate is wanting to keep him safe. It’s kind of cold out. Maybe now we can go inside and keep watch from a building. Caleb really takes this security thing way too seriously. After all, Moriarty and Moran are still in holding cells probably buried deep underground.” The Alpha smiled at his brother. They waited for Caleb to relieve them of duty, signalling the other men on the street that they were heading in.

“It’s kind of creepy being a part of that Iceman’s crew.” Marcus shivered. “Still can’t believe it. At least the pay's good and we don't have to worry about being shot by the boss.”

Howard nodded. “Caleb is a crazy bastard. I think he’s still interested. Even if he pretends to not care. I wonder why he would put himself in such agony seeing the Doc about to bond with that other Alpha. I would have challenged the bastard by now and-”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Agent Elsa appeared seemingly out of thin air. The crimson haired agent threw her long red braid over her thin shoulder, pulling her black peacoat around her.

“I hate it when you do that.” Howard growled pulling Marcus behind him protectively. “Creepy how I can't even smell you until you’re behind us. Are you even an Alpha?”

“Keep your stink to yourself. I’m a trained government agent. I know how to hold myself in check.” She pushed past the two approaching the building just across the street, knocking curtly and smiling as a familiar American agent answered.

“What’s he doing here?” Marcus grumbled suspiciously.

“Nice to meet you too, criminal one and criminal two.”

“We have names for the last time. Or are you too stupid to recall even that much in that tiny little Alpha brain of yours.” Marcus growled.

Agent Marshall allowed the three to enter, closing the door behind them.

“Just get in here. We have new orders.” The american snapped.

“Nope. We are off duty. Besides we don't take orders from you lot. We’re only here to pay the doc back for saving our skin. We only take orders from Caleb.” Howard crossed his arms over his chest, sinking down into a comfortable leather chair in the empty sitting room. The redhead went to put the kettle on in the tiny kitchen.

“This isn’t something I wanted to let you in on. However after you um-”

“Showed up and saved the bloody day when you lot fell asleep on the job?” Marcus didn’t hold back his smug grin. These government Alphas were the worst.

“You didn’t save the day!” Elsa shot back from the small kitchen. “You just happened to be in the right place at the right time.”

“No. We were there when the doctor and Toby were kidnapped. Moriarty is a twisted fuck. He would have seen that infant of Hill’s drowned. We were onto his plan. That's why we came back. Caleb said you government idiots weren't up to snuff. And it’s a good thing we did jump in.“

“Alright! Enough with that. You were just lucky. Anyway, we have a new assignment. We need an inside perspective and you two being double crossing scum of the earth we thought-”

“I love it when you talk sweet.” Marcus sighed taking the produced folder from the Agent, looking over at his brother. It would be nice to get out and stretch their legs especially, if all John was doing these days was staying close to his Alpha. Marcus liked the doc and he owed him but he really couldn’t stand to watch Caleb’s heart break when the doc finally bonded.

**  
  
**

“Count us in.” Howard pulled out the files carefully put together in the matching folder he was given.

**_~)~_ **

John was placed gently on their carefully made bed, his Alpha was sniffing the air, moving to lock them both in their shared room. John had made the bed just a few hours ago, his jacket was tossed on a chair just a few feet away. “Sherlock-” A soft whine full of want and urgency.

John closed his eyes as another cramp rolled through his body. Was it time already? A familiar warmth spread through his body, and blue eyes met gray.

“John.” Sherlock took a deep breath, trying to regain his senses, but John could see the Alpha’s inner struggle. He was holding onto his sense fighting instinct and biology. “I promise I will never hurt you John.”

The Omega laid back unable to hold back a smile he began to undress himself realizing that the Alpha was asking for permission. Something nearly unheard of. John had always known Sherlock wasn’t an ordinary Alpha.

“Sherlock, if we are going to do this-” John slowly unbuttoned his checkered shirt, his Alpha stood back panting with desire his muscles straining against the urge to pounce.

“My terms are simple; there will be physical contact unless the situation calls for it. I will wish for a bond or bonding. In fact I would require you to keep me off my suppressors. And for you, a promised bond obviously would break through the red tape you find yourself coming up against in your position. -” John didn’t get to finish, his Alpha was pressing against him having shed his clothes during John’s speech.

“I love you John Watson. Please be my mate.”

“Yes. God help me but yes.” John arched up against the cool skin that blanketed him.

~0~

Moriarty sat in the cell glaring at the gray walls. He was alone in his mind's dungeons. A place untouched by anyone. There he kept his memories of Gregory alive and the scent of him as they coupled kept him alive. The feel of the Alpha’s thick knott as he impaled himself on it, the joy of finally being fulfilled. It was delicious and oh how dear Gregory moaned and wanted more and James gave him every bit of that pleasure squeezing down with his inner muscles, the Omega was growing hard just thinking about it.

So far into his very selective memories, he didn’t hear the heavy door of his cell creak open. Or the chair being placed in front of him on his bare cot. The prisoner continued to smile blissfully, interrupted only by the foul stench of a hated Alpha and the clearing of said Alpha’s throat.

“Come to hear more of the details?” The Omega snickered, keeping his eyes closed.

“No, I’ve come to give you something.”

“Oh? Unless it’s a full pardon I hardly wish to hear it.” James sighed crossing his small legs, wincing slightly at the erection he refused to hide.

“I thought you would wish to have a picture of your- I mean my son. A final memory.”

Green eyes opened then. Erection forgotten, the smaller dark haired man leaned forward on his creaking cot. “What?”

Mycroft smirked knowingly. That was the reaction he had wished for. Moriarty wasn’t going to break under the questioning. The British government knew this. So before shipping him off somewhere where questioning was little less, um soft on such genders, Mycroft wished to give the man a gift. Something that would help him remember his time in London.

Something that would remind James Moriarty of what he could and would never have. What Mycroft now deemed his own.

He handed the small photograph over but the Omega didn’t move to take it. “You’ll be moved soon. You and your henchman Sebastian.”

“Seb?” James narrowed his eyes refusing to look at the photograph.

“Yes, he’s still alive. Well, somewhat alive. We tried to extract what we could but he’s a hard one to break. That’s why we’ll send you away together to somewhere more accommodating. Farewell.”

Mycroft started to whistle an irish funeral song as he knocked on the heavy steel door. He swung his umbrella and continued to whistle as he started down the long empty corridor outside James’ cell.

The Omega turned to the picture and started yelling angrily. “NO! NO!” it was a picture of Gregory and Mycroft smiling happily, and the hated British servant was holding James’ son! He held the small omega pup as if he belonged to Mycroft! How dare he! Gregory was his and that pup as well! This would not be okay.

He crinkled the photograph in his fist and started yelling at the door and then began to pace.  This wasn’t over. He was James Moriarty he would not roll over and he would not fall. They did not know who he was and he would not be silenced. He would return and they would all pay! Greg and the pup would be his once more!

He would see everyone in that Holmes pack dead! Every. LAST. ONE!

~)~

John stretched feeling sore and sticky. He sighed, enjoying the possessive arm thrown over his waist. “What a good year this turned out to be.” He sighed running his hungry fingers over the toned porcelain arm that locked him in a tight embrace.

“Hmm, John.” Sherlock sighed pulling his Omega closer. “I had no intention of ever letting you go. Not after our eyes met. I’ve never seen something so beautiful in all my life.”

“Sweet talker.” John yawned stretching himself back against his mate, feeling their bond like a golden cord between them. It wrapped around the two and John felt the contentment his mate was feeling. The lazy arousal and content, horny bastard.

“It’s true John.” Sherlock rolled over onto the smaller man, cradling the blond’s head between his hands, and his hips were caged by the Alpha’s own knees. Grey eyes, sharp and demanding searched John’s own blue. “I didn't recognize it until it was too late but I’ve always loved you, always felt this strong pull towards you. Now we are one and I would die if you’re ever taken from me. I wont let you go either.”

“Sherlock.” John kissed the man’s smooth chin then continued to punctuate his words with kisses along his lover’s swan like neck until reaching the place where he had bitten Sherlock after being bonded. “I. Love. You. No. One. Will ever take you from me.”

“John, I-”

“Shut up and stop thinking so hard. Let's get in the shower and clean up. I feel as if I‘ve rolled around in sticky glue. “

“As you wish.” Sherlock was up. “I’ve been wanting to have sexual intercourse in the shower ever since-”

John laughed happily as his Alpha helped him off the bed, his legs still unsteady and thighs strained with their three days of shared fluid exchange. If the Omega had to admit it he was sore as all hell, although, he fought his new bondmates sudden show of strength he was happy to be carried to the bathroom. It would be fun to have sex in the shower. That was if he could stand up. Damn his weakened and sore muscles.

Sherlock sniffed his mate happily. John wouldn’t know it but Sherlock’s keen Alpha senses told him what he wished to know. They would be bringing a Holmes pup into the family and he or she would be far superior to whatever the Hills had managed to produce. With this in mind the tall Alpha lifted his Omega easily into his arms and hurried him to the tub. He would show John his appreciation and gratitude standing up and then sitting down.

  
Already he could feel the Omega’s arousal vibrate against their bond. This bonded thing was interesting, it was like a form of telepathy and he would love to explore more of it.

This was his John. His John who looked to him with those trusting blue eyes. John loved him and Sherlock loved and trusted his mate. Nothing would ruin this. He would never let anything come between him and his new found love. Nothing and no one would break the trust John had in him and the bond he had with his John.

_**~0~** _

_**eight months later** _

Mycroft held the growing pup in his arms, placing him on the soft blanket dear cousin Tobias had laid out. Young baby Hilena was trying to walk already and Liam had surpassed his little Omega cousin by not only standing but showing off his skills with climbing on furniture and, to Mycroft’s horror, onto book shelves.

The two pups gurgled and giggled in response to each other, Mycroft watched Liam push a soft cloth book towards baby Lena. The Omega clapped and gladly accepted the present. Liam turned to the usually stone faced Alpha and smiled up at Mycroft proudly.

“You are such a sweet boy.” Toby patted the small child. “You have such lovely curls.” He hummed, noticing the frown forming on Liam’s lips because his Alpha wasn’t looking.

Mycroft was talking on his mobile turning away from the warm scene. He had to get to work and Gregory was working a case. Thankfully, Toby was home and willing to take on the task of watching the very active Omega.

The voice on the line belonged to Anthea. She sounded breathless and angry. He listened to her quick report and his stomach dropped. Even though he kept a straight face the child now crawling towards his feet caught the change in his father’s mood.

“I’ll be there shortly. Get yourself taken care of. I want security upped. Code red here at the house and at each of my families residents. Bring in the boy as well. Now is not the time to allow him to go to military school. I won't risk anyone being abducted. Someone get eyes on my dear Gregory.”

“Dada.” Liam pulled on Mycroft’s expensive trouser leg. The Alpha halted his rapid fire orders and looked down at the green eyes staring up at him. The world seemed to stop. “Dada.” The boy reached his chubby arms up, opening and shutting his tiny dimpled fists. “Dada up.” He said more firmly.

Mycroft couldn’t breath. These were the child’s first words. And he was calling him-the pup called him-”Dada up!” more insistent.

Mycroft scooped his child up and squeezed him close, the boy nuzzled him happily.

No one would touch his family. They would be safe. All of them. “I want James Moriarty and Sebastian found dead or alive.” He growled into his phone. “I'll be at the office shortly.”

**  
  
  
  
**

_**~0~** _

John hummed to himself happily. The cool spring air was just what he needed to feel less like a whale. This little walk to the local Tesco was well worth the exhaustion he would feel when he finally sat at home. He patted his large belly, keeping his light green canvas jacket from buttoning up completely. Soon their pup would enter this world and their boy would be healthy. A healthy Alpha. To Sherlock’s amusement, he had something to rub in his brother’s and cousin’s face. He had produced an Alpha on his first try. Even though he had stated many a time that he didn't care to know what the secondary sex would be.

**  
  
**

John rolled his eyes when a familiar dark car rolled up, he sighed. “Alright Mycroft, I wont fight you this time.” He allowed a dark suited Beta to hold open the black Mercedes' door. Another stood directly behind him as if he were in the shape to run.

“Enough with the theatrics.” John sighed. Sliding into the seat he expected to be greeted by Mycroft or Anthea. Maybe even Caleb. His friend had been sent on some secret mission over six months back and he had sent John a few updates of his condition but nothing more. Mycroft assured him he was safe.

Instead of the welcoming sight of his friends his senses were assailed with the familiar nightmarish stink, it was faint but he knew it. “Hello John. I’ve missed you. Did you miss me?”

John reached for the door but the locks thudded down with a heart sinking finality.

“No!” The Omega scooted away covering his belly protectively with his hands flattening himself against the expensive car's door.

“I see the reports are true. He did knock you up. No bother. I'll just drown the little bastard at birth. It's too late to abort it?”

“No! You cant! I wont let you hurt my baby! I’ll kill you!” John needed to get out, this was dangerous, he cursed himself for leaving his gun at home. 

“Oh, John. How I love to see you beg. Perhaps you can show me just how much you want this baby. Come now. We haven’t all day. It’s a short ride to the airport.” The blond unbuckled his belt and let his zip down, happily pulling his uninterested member from his clothing.  “Let’s start with you on your knees. And we’ll see if I’m convinced. Come one there is a little room for you.”

“Go fuck yourself.” John tried the door again. 

“It’s useless John. They have no idea where we are. James won't be too happy to see you and only I can protect you now. Don't you trust me Johnny?” The Alpha growled his large hands pulling a struggling John across the leather seat. "I said come here!"

John tried to fight the tears. He needed to get out but the sudden flutter of kicks behind his belly button reminded him of the life he needed to keep safe. He struggled to pull free, the limited space wasn't to his advantage, he managed to fumble for his mobile but the Alpha was too quick. Moran nearly broke the blond's hand in the process of  yanking the mobile from the terrified Omega.

“You, John, are going to pay for what they did to me! I wont make it easy. I might not be able to impregnate you. But I will find pleasure in taking you by force. Leaving my scent and my mark every time."

“Sebastian, you brought it on yourself-” John was breathless. He needed to think straight but the Alpha was holding him tight pinning him against a hard chest.

“Oh? They may have neutered me but this bad dog is going to show you just how vicious he can be!  Now smile pretty for your Alpha. Let's send him a little taste of what's to come."

The Alpha laughed holding John's mobile up angling it to record a pale and frightened John. “Come on, Johnny boy. Suck me off for old times sake.” Sebastian demanded pulling the blond towards his crotch. He laughed, sending the short clip to the iceman and the youngest Holmes with a cold grin.

He enjoyed how John fought against his hold, however the stink of fear was unsettling it was almost overpowering when coming from a pregnant Omega. Seb had no choice but to let the pathetic little thing go. Allowing the panting Omega to press himself as far away as the tiny space allowed before tossing the mobile out through a slightly rolled down window.

“We’ll have plenty of time to catch up John. I was going to play nice but seeing the open defiance in you even now, I think you will be fun to break. Trust me.”

**  
  
**

**_To be continued....._ **

 


End file.
